High school days: Third Year!
by littlegirl99
Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of. Yaoi, smex, and good old mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of.

Rating:M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: As you can see I'm back. I hope you all are happy to find out what happens in the end with Neji's highs school adventure! This is the end of it all but I will take a while.

* * *

XXX Chapter 1 XXX

It still shocked him and he was mixed with emotion. Regret, sadness, anger, depression. He was curled up in bed staring at the wall. Kuro pawed at his foot, trying to get his attention but Neji ignored him.

Hinata put down a tray of food on his end table. "Neji you have to eat."

He didn't answer her. With a sigh she put her hand on his hair before leaving. School would be back in session tomorrow and she wasn't sure how he was going to deal.

"Is he eating?" Hiashi asked her. Hanabi was standing next to him.

She shook her head. "He didn't even notice. His breakfast was untouched as well."

Hiashi sighed crossing his arm. He didn't know how to deal with this. While it was true that Tamaki and Neji broke up before it was nothing like this. Hiashi stood up straight. "Inform him that he does have to go to school tomorrow."

Hinata nodded before walking off. He sighed. He really wish he knew what to do. Hinata watched him go before looking at Hanabi. "Neji is going to be ok right."

"Yeah...he's strong." Hinata said.

XXX

They were sitting at the breakfast table when they looked up as Neji entered the dining room. He was dressed in Ouran High uniform and sat down quietly at the table. A bowl of cereal was already at his place.

"Good morning Neji." Hanabi said being the first to speak.

"Good morning." He said back. His voice cracked and the grip on his spoon was tight and Hinata looked Neji over. He looked like he was going to fall apart any moment and she wasn't sure if she could catch it.

"Are you hungry?" Hiashi asked.

"No." Neji said looking down at the food.

Hinata bit her lip before standing up. "We better go."

Hanabi stood up and so did Neji at a slower pace before they headed out. Neji let Hanabi sit in the front while he took the back and as soon as the car started he put his hands over his eyes and cried.

XXX

Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting at the front of school for Neji. Kaoru looked at his brother biting his lip. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru sighed. "You slept with Neji. Don't you think…you should keep your distance from him. I mean…you kind of ruined his relationship."

"I ruined my own relationship." They turned to see Neji. He walked right between them towards the front doors of the school.

"Neji." They both said following him.

The halls started to quiet down as they walked through them. Whispers about Neji breaking Tamaki's heart and then taking over the host club.

'_He was always in love with Hikaru. Everyone could see it.'_

'_I'm surprised he didn't have a three some with both of the twins.'_

'_What a slut. Nothing less from a Konoha kid.'_

Neji stopped walking and cleared his throat. "I...forgot something in my car. I'm going to go get it."

He started to back up before turning and leaving. The twins watched him go before sighing. "Neji..."

XXX

The twins didn't see Neji didn't come back to class and he didn't come to the mandatory assembly about the new Dean of Ouran High. Yuzuru knew how to pick them. Not just for his previous work and astonishing background of running schools he wasn't that bad looking as Renge pointed out next to the twins.

He had on a traditional Japanese kimono and hand long black hair that was tied in a ponytail and over his shoulder his eyes were dark but not unfriendly. After his speech he put his hands in his sleeves and gave a smile. "My name is Outa Suzuki. And I plan to make this year a grand one." He closed his eyes before dismissing everyone.

Even after the assembly ended Neji still didn't show up. It was until the final bell and they headed to the host club did they see him. He was standing on a step ladder in front of the fireplace putting up a vase of white roses next to the portrait of Tamaki that Kaoru had painted.

"Neji where have you been all day?" Kaoru asked.

Neji stepped down from the step stool slowly. "Getting things ready." Neji said quietly.

"Where?" Hikaru asked. "We didn't see you all day."

Neji picked up a wooden box opening it. He pulled out a lavender rose and he sat down on the couch. He ran his fingers over the petals. "Do you know what the lavender rose means?"

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other before looking back at him. "What?" Kaoru asked.

"Love at first sight." Neji said looking at it.

The twins looked at him. There were tears in his eyes. "Neji..." Kaoru went over to him.

"It's weird. As soon as I saw him...I knew I loved him." Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. "I've messed up...so much but...not this big." He put a hand on his chest. "It feels like my heart has been ripped out and I did it myself. I can hardly breath and I'm sick to my stomach."

"I'm sorry Neji." Hikaru said. "I lead it on."

"But I didn't stop it." Neji said. "I wanted it as much as you did." He shook his head. "And I'm supposed to be the loyal type." He chuckled bitterly. He let the rose drop and he cried into his hands. Kaoru put his hand on his head before Neji turned his body to cry into his chest.

The door opened and they looked as Haruhi, Satoshi, Yasuchika, and Shiro entered. They stopped at the door looking as Neji cried on Kaoru. "Ne-chan." Satoshi said worried.

Kaoru looked at them before looking down at Neji. Neji sat up turning his head away from them. He stood up. "Get your rose on. Our new members will be here soon."

He walked off to the back and Kaoru started to follow but Haruhi stopped him. She pinned his rose into his blazer. "He needs some time." Haruhi said.

"I can help." Kaoru said.

"You will be as helpful as Hikaru in this situation." Haruhi sighed looking up at Kaoru. "It's clear to everyone that Neji has feelings for you two but he has feelings for Tamaki as well. He needs to sort it all out before he could do anything that can help him."

"Haruhi you know how he is." Hikaru said coming over to them. "He's fragile. After what happen with Orochimaru he...hasn't been the same."

Haruhi glared at him. "You should have thought of that before you had sex with him." Haruhi snapped.

Hikaru looked at her shocked but she sighed. "You have to think sometimes Hikaru."

"I know." Hikaru said.

They all had their roses on when Neji came back out with his on. The door opened again and Simon, Kida, and Leonardo stepped in.

"We are here!" Simon said happily. "And ready to get into the Host swing of things." He gave a thumbs up and a wink.

"Welcome to the host club." Neji said sweetly. "As you know as a host member you are assigned a rose and a type."

"My rose is red." Haruhi said. "For the natural type."

"My rose is orange." Hikaru said.

"My rose is blue." Kaoru said.

"We are the devilish type." They both said.

"My rose is green." Yasuchika said. "I am the athletic type."

"My rose is black. For being the bad boy type." Shiro said.

"My rose is yellow. I'm the lovable type." Satoshi said smiling.

"And I am...the sincere l-" Neji cleared his throat. "The sincere type. My rose is lavender. I am the King of the host club." He turned to the three of them. "As the king of the host club it is my duty to assign you with your type and your rose."

They lined up in front of the fireplace as Neji held a wooden box. He opened it standing in front of Leonardo. "Leonardo Van Cabiano, you are the romantic type. I give you the pink rose." He pinned it onto his blazer before moving on. "Kida Kimamano, you are the confident type. I give you the dark blue rose." After giving him his rose he moved to Simon. "Simon Cruise, you are the adventures type. I give you the purple rose." He pinned it on his blazer before standing back. "Welcome to the host club."

"This is so cool." Simon said looking at his rose before looking at the back at the white ones on the mantel. "I was secretly hoping for the white rose."

"The white rose is the rose of our founder. The True King of the Host Club. His rose and type are sacred. Not to be used ever as long as the Ouran High Host Club continues." Neji said looking at the picture of Tamaki. He swallowed hard before clearing his throat. "The clients will be coming soon. We need to get everything ready."

They all started to get back to work and Neji sat down on the throne that Tamaki use to meet his clients in. It was cold and he ran his fingers over the velvet cushions. He crossed his legs and leaned against his hand. Haruhi placed a cup of tea on the table next to him with some cake. "You are going to be ok." She said to himself quietly. "You've survived worse."

"No I haven't." Neji said.

XXX

Neji sat on the throne the whole day in the host club. Nobody came to see him so he wasn't bothered. He hadn't drank his tea or touch the piece of cake no matter how many times Haruhi replaced both.

Hikaru couldn't help but worry for him. He wasn't eating as Hinata had told him and he looked to be lost in thought. He looked at the girls that were drinking tea with them. He knew why they were here. The rumors of what happen had gotten better on the twins parts but not on Neji's.

Nobody blamed the twins. It was a Konoha kid taking advantage of the love of his supposed friends. Hikaru was the victim as much as he didn't want to be counted as one. "I bet Tamaki is disappointed on who he left the host club with." One girl said.

Hikaru looked at her. "He made the right decision."

"Yeah right. He even made the wrong type for him."

Hikaru eyes twitched but Kaoru spoke up. "Stop." He said. "You don't know what happen and it will only hurt you if you continue to speak to our king like that."

She looked at him ready to speak again but Hikaru looked at her. She looked down at her tea. Hikaru smiled at Kaoru before noticing that Neji was looking at the two of them. He turned to look at Neji only for him to look away. He stood up clearing his throat and getting everyone's attention. "It about time that we wrap things up. The host club will of course be open tomorrow. I hope to see you all there." He bowed before going to the door. He held it opened as the girls and guys began to leave. They all ignored him saying goodbye to their host and when it was only the host left he close the door.

"This was fun Neji." Simon said.

"Yes. Being in the high school Host Club is better than the middle school one, no?" Leonardo said with a smile. Kida nodded.

Neji gave them a small smile. It was refreshing to have them there. He opened the door again. "I will see you guys again tomorrow."

They all said goodbye and Neji closed the door. Hikaru and Kaoru waited up for him. "Do you need a ride?" Kaoru asked.

Neji shook his head. "I drove myself to school."

Hikaru rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He opened his mouth and Neji looked up at him. "I don't hate you." Neji said. "I'm not mad at you and I don't blame you."

"You don't?" Hikaru asked.

Neji shook his head. "I denied it for so long wishing it wasn't true but I couldn't hold it. I had feelings for you two as well...but Tamaki..." He put a hand over his rose crushing it in his hand before holding it out. He let it slip onto the floor. "I couldn't let him go. I...I love him so much."

Tears fell from his eyes and Hikaru put an arm over his shoulder. "We'll drive you Neji."

"Yeah you must be tired. Running a club isn't easy."

Neji nodded at them before letting Hikaru lead them out.

XXX

Neji was standing in front of the school. The twins had been asking if he was coming to class to day but he hadn't answered them. He wasn't sure himself really. He had been feeling sick for a while and he wouldn't mind just staying home.

"Are you ok?"

Neji turned to look at a man. He was what many would describe as tall, dark, and handsome. He was wearing a kimono and was giving Neji an odd look.

"Yes." Neji said looking back at the school.

"You are Neji Hyuga right?"

Neji slowly turned his head to look at him. Why did this man know his name? He was getting ready to ask the man but remembered Haruhi emailing him about their new dean. He blinked. "Are you Suzuki-san?"

"I'm guessing you weren't here the first day of school?"

"Yeah." Neji said.

Suzuki nodded before he headed to the school. "Well you better head to class. And before you go to the host club today I would like to speak with you."

Neji stared at his back and Suzuki looked back. "No harm. You can bring someone else if you would like. I understand that you have had an harmful past."

Neji closed his eyes and started to head inside. "I'll be there after my last class."

"I'll appreciate that Hyuga-kun." Suzuki said as he followed Neji in.

XXX

When the last class ended Neji stood up looking at Haruhi and the twins. "Haruhi can you come with me to see Suzuki-san?"

"Why do you have to see him?" The twins asked.

"I don't know." Neji said. "He just wanted me to meet him before I went to the host club." He looked at the twins. "Tell everyone that Haruhi will be along shortly."

"You don't want us to tell them you will too?" Hikaru asked.

"I doubt they would care." Neji said. "Come on Haruhi."

They left down the hall towards Suzuki office. "Are you ok Neji?"

"Yeah." Neji said looking at her. "Just tired." He rubbed his eyes.

"Are you really ok?" Haruhi gave him a look.

"How are you and Kyoya?" Neji asked.

She looked away. "We broke up."

Neji looked at her. "You guys broke up? When?"

"The day after the twins birthday."

Neji looked down. "So it's my fault."

"Neji that isn't what I said."

"But it is." Neji said. "I mean Kyoya is Tamaki's best friend. So of course he would be on his side."

"And I'm on yours." Haruhi said stopping Neji and putting her hand on his shoulder. "It was a mutual agreement. We both knew that you guys needed us. And Tamaki was going to Paris so Kyoya went with him. It was the right thing to do. Tamaki was heartbroken."

Neji looked at her before grabbing her hands. He removed them for his shoulders. "Go to the host club Haruhi."

"I thought you wanted me to go with you to Suzuki." Haruhi said.

"It's fine." Neji said walking away. "I'll be ok."

Haruhi grabbed his arm and stopped him. "I don't blame you." Haruhi said. "You needed someone other than the twins to be with you."

"Of course. Because everything I do brings people into unhappiness."

Neji walked away and she tried to follow but stopped. Neji needed time.

XXX

When Neji entered Suzuki the man was playing shogi by himself. He looked up as Neji closed the door. "Neji is it just you."

Neji nodded taking a seat. "I didn't want the others to miss the club."

Suzuki put his elbows on the table and locking his fingers. "Yes. The host club. This is what I wanted to talk about."

Neji looked at Suzuki. "What about it?"

"Over the past two years the host club have been on the news more than the school itself. Some good while most…not good publicity." He stood up and put his hands behind his back and turned to look out the window. "I think it's best that the host club discontinues."

Neji stood up. "Y-you can't."

"Why can't I?" Suzuki asked.

"It's not the host club fault. All of the publicity of the host club is because of me. They had nothing to do with it. You can't break up the host club. It brings a lot of happiness to a lot of students here."

"Seems more like prostitution-"

"It's not." Neji snapped. "We do not sell ourselves in any way, shape, or form. We just give girls and boys who think they could never get our attention a chance to finally get it."

"So it's a charity to ugly kids."

Neji was taken back from that. "Stop mixing my words. You have no real reason to break up the club. The club has done nothing wrong. It's me."

"Then what do you suggest Hyuga-kun?" Suzuki asked turning back to look at Neji. "Unlike Suoh-san I don't plan to let you fly under the radar with getting into the situation you can't get yourself out of and putting shame on this school."

Neji was beginning to get really angry with this guy. "I don't get myself into situations because of the hell of it. Do you honestly think I wanted all that happen to me to happen!"

"Do not raise your voice."

"And don't judge me for no reason! You know nothing about what I've been through. Only from what was put in the paper. I'm not going to let you discontinue the host club and I'm not going to stand here and let you go on about it being my choice that those things happen to me."

"I never said it was your choice-"

"But you implied it!" Neji was left panting. His stomach hurt some and he closed his eyes taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Suzuki-san…I'm not going to let you discontinue the host club. But I'll promise you this. I'll try to keep the school out of the headlines."

He turned and left slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of.

Rating:M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

XXX Chapter 2 XXX

5:45.

Neji was finding that he couldn't stop himself from waking up the same time every day. He laid in bed looking at the alarm clock. Five minutes from now Tamaki would have been calling him with a wake up call in hopes Neji would learn to wake up early. It had been working; around this time he would be waiting for the call just so he could talk to the boy before he got ready for the day.

Neji closed his eyes thinking about one of their morning conversations, when Neji answered the phone right when Tamaki had called.

'_Morning early bird.'_ Tamaki had said sweetly on the other line. Neji couldn't help but smile before he opened his eyes and seeing that he was not on the phone. The clock hit 5:50 and he felt it. Something was coming up that made him sit up and gag. He turned to his side and felt the urge vomits. He climbed out of bed and rushed into his bathroom and leaning over the toilet. He threw up into it hugging the seat. It was now that he wished he had closed his bathroom and bedroom door.

This was becoming an unpleasant habit in his morning routine. He would get sick in the morning and would then get ready for the day. It had started in the middle of the summer and only seemed to get worse as the days went on but it was only in the morning and after it was over he felt much better. Better enough to eat almost anything that was placed in front of him at breakfast and still want to snack on something else.

Neji sat back when he was done flushing the toilet. He hoped that his cousin and uncle didn't wake up to hear him but he was sure that it would be no use. He stood up and went to the sink brushing his teeth when there was a knock on the door. He looked at Hiashi who was giving him a look.

Neji had been giving him every excuse he could think of about why he was throwing up and why he didn't need to go to the doctor. Sadly he was running out of them quicker then he had hoped. He spit the toothpaste into the sink before looking at Hiashi.

"Good morning." He said as sweetly as he could.

"You are going to the doctor." Hiashi said.

He started to leave but Neji followed. "Come on uncle. It's nothing really. It's just a nightmare."

"It's always a nightmare right?" Hiashi looked back at him before he left down the hall. Neji sighed before sticking his toothbrush back in his mouth and going back into his bathroom.

XXX

Neji was already eating breakfast when Hiashi came in wearing a suit. He swallowed the mouth full of rice before he stood up grabbing a folder and giving it to Hiashi. "I think you forgot about this."

Hiashi looked at his nephew before opening it. From the look of it Hiashi had forgotten about his plan to move Hyuga Corp. to America and the fact that he was going to be heading there in the morning to see the development plans in New York. Hiashi looked over the folder to look at Neji who was trying to suppress a smile.

"I've already called Tsunade and she is expecting you tomorrow afternoon." Hiashi said.

Neji opened his mouth to protest but Hiashi poured himself some coffee. "And I will ask her to call me if you do not show up."

Neji sat back down and started to eat again. "And you're going to class." Hiashi said as he sat down and looked at Neji who was looking at his rice. "Suzuki-san told me you have been skipping class. And that you yelled at him."

"Did he tell you that he thinks it's my fault that I get myself into so much trouble?" Neji asked. Just the thought of that guy made him sick. He pushed his food away feeling that it might come back up. "He's an ass."

"He's the dean of school. If you like him or not you have respect him."

Neji mumbled to himself before standing up and grabbing his bag. He walked by Hiashi grabbing his rice ball and meeting Hinata and Hanabi at the door. Hiashi looked after Neji before sighing. At least Neji was getting to be back to normal.

XXX

Neji took a deep breath. He knew it was the right thing to do but it didn't mean he wanted to do it. He swallowed before knocking on the door. "Come in." Suzuki said.

Neji opened the door and slipped in. Suzuki looked up from his shogi board. "Oh Hyuga-kun. How can I help you? I am hoping you are going to class after this."

"Yes." Neji said. "I am." Neji took a deep breath trying not to blow up. "I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday before I headed to class."

Suzuki stared at him for a long time and it gave Neji an uneasy feeling. From past experience he could only wonder what he was thinking. "Okay." Suzuki looked back at his board game. "You can shut the door behind you."

Neji rolled his eyes beginning to leave. "Oh Hyuga-kun. Don't forget to tell your host club that this will be their last year."

Neji tripped over his feet. "Wh-what?"

"A stutter and a stumble. That is an un-attractive trait for someone who goes to Ouran High." Neji faced Suzuki.

"You are still going to disband the host club."

"Yes." Suzuki said not looking from the board.

"You can't!" Neji said.

"I'm sure we've been over this before. Why can't I? I am the dean of this school now." He looked up at Neji sitting back in his chair. "I don't see the importance of the club if you must have a reason."

"It's just as important as any other club?"

"How?" Suzuki crossed his arms. "It doesn't bring championships and winning stats like the tennis or basketball club, there are no real effort coming out of it like the newspaper club or the art club. The host club is not benefiting the school at all."

"So this is what clubs are about. Benefiting the school and not about the kids enjoying it!"

"Yes. All clubs are about benefiting the school. Giving back. Tell me Hyuga-kun what does the host club give back?"

Neji opened his mouth to say something back but nothing came to mind. The host club didn't give anything back that he knew of and he was finding that proving Suzuki wrong was not working. He stood there for a while before Suzuki went back to his shogi board. "You can go to class anytime you want."

Neji blinked out of his shock before turning and leaving.

XXX

Neji sat down in his seat taking a deep breath. He was getting a headache and school was just starting. He had to figure out a way to keep the host club next year and years to come. He looked up when a cup was placed on his desk. He turned to Haruhi who sat down next to him. "It's tea."

"Thanks." Neji said picking it up. He took a sip of it already getting the idea that he would be seeing it soon.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you yesterday." Haruhi said.

Neji turned to look at her. "You didn't upset me." He gave her a small smile. "I…upset myself really."

"I don't regret my decision for breaking up with Kyoya. You needed me."

It still didn't make him feel any better. He needed Haruhi and that meant her getting all of his attention. "Am I an awful friend."

"Yeah." Haruhi agreed.

Neji fell out his chair before turning to look at her. "You are agreeing with me!"

"Yes." Haruhi said. " I mean if I didn't you would of just said it again."

Neji sat back down before looking out the window where the twins were just now getting to school. "What do I do about them?"

"I'm not sure." Haruhi said. "What are your feelings towards them?"

"I don't know." Neji said. He sighed to himself. There were so many things to figure out. What to do about the twins, what to do about the host club, and how to get out of seeing Tsunade.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Haruhi asked.

Neji looked at her. "Come with me where?" Neji asked looking at her.

"The doctor." Haruhi said.

Neji looked at her shocked. "H-how do you…"

"Your uncle."

Neji eyes widen. "He told you?"

She smiled. "Yeah. And Hinata told me that while you seem to have your appetite back you have been sick lately."

Neji turned away. "It's nothing. Just nightmares." The twins came in right as class began.

XXX

He was the first one to the host club and he was wondering how he was going to break it to the host club that they may have to break up next year or find a way give back to the school. He went over the books that Kyoya left behind and found that all the money they got from selling pictures and other things went back to the club to get more costumes or tea and sets.

He sighed shaking his head and closing the folder. He felt like his headache was growing. Rubbing his head, he crossed his arms to look at Tamaki's picture. If he found out that Neji got the club disbanded he would be even more mad at him.

Neji found himself looking at the picture longer then he thought and he didn't notice the twins enter the club. "Hey, Neji you okay?"

He jumped turning around to look at the twins. "Oh…yeah I'm fine. Just lost in thought."

"About Tamaki?" Hikaru asked.

Neji looked at him. He couldn't hear what was in his voice. Sadness, bitterness, spitefulness? He couldn't really tell. He didn't know what to do about them.

"Neji we haven't talked about-"

"The others will be here soon." Neji said turning away.

Hikaru sighed. He stepped up following Neji moving his arm away for Kaoru when he tried to grab him. "Neji we have to talk about this."

"We don't…" Hikaru stood over him and Neji looked down. "Hikaru…I don't know what I want. I'm not ready to face this."

"When are you?" Hikaru asked.

"Yo!" Hikaru turned to see Simon. "I'm here."

Simon lead the way in with the others following close behind. Haruhi looked at Neji who crossed his arms looking away. They all came in and Neji cleared his throat. "Guys I have to talk to you."

"What's up?" Satoshi asked.

They all sat down and he sighed. "Suzuki-san told me that the host club will be disbanded next year."

"What!" Simon stood up. "He can't do that!"

Neji's eye twitched. "He said he can." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway. He said we have to disband because we don't give back to the school."

"We don't?" Leonardo asked.

Neji shook his head. "All this time the host club has been making money and giving back to itself. And since Yuzuru was a proud parent of the host club we didn't have to worry about it."

"But now we do." Haruhi said.

Neji nodded. "If we want to keep the host club."

"But what about the Zuka club? What about them?"

Neji crossed his arms. "I don't know. I guess Suzuki might have talked to them as well."

He sighed feeling nausea's suddenly. He swallowed hard before shaking his head. "Either way we have to give back to the school. So start thinking of ideas to give back."

He waited for everyone to nod in understanding before he turned and opened the door letting the clients in before walking as calmly as he could into the bathroom.

XXX

Neji didn't realize he had fallen asleep till he opened his eyes to see Simon looking right at him on his knees. "Hey…Wake up."

Neji looked at him before sitting up. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to fall asleep." He sat up fully to look around.

Simon waved his hand. "It's fine. Everyone left and I said I'll wake you up. It took a while for the twins to finally agree to that but here I am."

"Thank you." Neji said standing up. Simon stepped back rubbing the back of his head.

"I wanted to ask you something Neji."

"What?" Neji cocked his head to the side as he grabbed his bag.

"Well I have this terrible over reactive imagination so I kinda get ahead of myself time and I think something's that really aren't real but anyway… I was wondering if you hated me."

Neji was taken back. "Hated you? Why would I?"

Simon sighed. "Because I'm the only blond."

"So?"

"Well Tamaki is a blond and…"

Neji looked at Simon. It was true, when he looked at Simon sometimes he forgot that it wasn't Tamaki. "I could never hate you."

Simon looked at him. "Really?"

Neji nodded. "Yes. You do look like him and sometimes you act just as dramatic as him but I find that refreshing and keeps me from tearing up every time I miss him. To tell you the truth I love that you are a blond."

Simon smiled hugging Neji close. "Thank you!"

Neji laughed hugging him back. "Simon you don't have to thank me. Come on. I'll drive you home."

XXX

He woke up with a headache and it didn't go well with the fact that he was sick again. When he got to school he was in a foul mood and going to see Tsunade after school was not going to help him even if Haruhi came or not.

"Hey Neji." Neji turned around to see a boy. He was a third year but in class C as he could tell.

"What?" Neji asked sounding upset already.

He put his hands up. "No harm. I just want to ask you something. I mean no harm."

Neji sighed and nodded edging him on.

"Can we become friends?"

Neji blinked. "You want to be friends?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. So we can end up sleeping together at the end of the year!"

His friends laughed as they left Neji standing there. He let out a sigh closing his locker. Besides the dirty looks he was getting and things like that, he was getting so much more grief about what he did. He put his hand on his locker not sure what to do.

"You okay?"

"Why do you keep asking me?" Neji said turning to look at Kaoru.

"I'm hoping you will give me an answer." Kaoru said with a shrug. He smiled putting his arm around him.

Neji felt safe with his arm around him. He moved in closer. "Do you hate me Kaoru?"

"You've been asking a lot of people that right?"

Neji nodded. "I want to know how many people hate me for what I did. I can see the school does but what about my friends?"

Kaoru held him closer. "I could never hate you Neji."

"Even for sleeping for your brother."

Kaoru was quiet before he stopped walking. He moved his arm from Neji who stood in front of him. "I always knew you may have secret feelings for Hikaru and me and in the back of my head I always thought your feelings were stronger for him then me."

Neji opened his mouth to say something but Kaoru held up his hand. "But then at the party you kissed me. We were dancing and you kissed me as if we were in love and I felt so happy but then it set in, you liked me just as much as you liked him and even just as much as you loved Tamaki and I hated myself. And at our party when you and Hikaru…I blamed myself. If we hadn't kissed, if we wouldn't of danced maybe you wouldn't be upset and maybe Hikaru wouldn't of found you and you guys wouldn't of…done it. I wanted to know if you hated me."

Neji looked at him and he looked down. "Tamaki was going to leave for Paris anyway and I think without him…it might have happened sooner or later." He leaned against the wall looking at his feet. "I tried to deny it all but I had an idea that maybe I did like you guys more than I thought but I couldn't. I like you guys…I just don't know what to do now."

Kaoru went up and hugged him. He kissed Neji on the forehead. "I'll always be by your side. Friend…or more than that."

Neji hugged him back. "Thank you Kaoru."

"You are going to survive this." Kaoru said. "One step at a time."

XXX

Tried as he might Haruhi still found him and was dragging him out of the host club where he was hiding from her. He left Simon in charge with the twins making sure he didn't go to crazy.

"No problem boss." They said giving him a thumbs up.

Neji sat back in Haruhi's car as they pulled up in a parking spot. "Well we are here." Haruhi said.

Neji ignored her. "Nothing is wrong Haruhi. We don't need to be here."

Haruhi looked at him before getting out of her car. She went around and opened the car door on Neji's side but he didn't move. "Come on Neji. Let's go."

"I'm saying nothing is wrong." He said looking at her.

"Really? Nothing is wrong?"

He nodded. She stepped back and crossed his arm. "Then how come I can make you throw up."

He gave her a look. "You can't make me throw up."

"Really. So the thought of you eating delicious pumpkin doesn't make you want to throw up."

He swallowed hard shaking his head.

"Nice round orange pumpkin with the gooey orange filling."

Neji gagged holding up his hand up trying to stop her. "Stop. You know that I don't like pumpkin's."

"Yeah. But it never makes you want to throw up."

"I just don't like them."

"Neji get out the car."

"I'm not getting out-" He stopped at the smell. He couldn't hold it. He turned out the car and threw up as she put away her pumpkin flavor lip balm.

"I've had this for years and it never makes you do that."

"Who the hell uses that kind of lip balm anyway!?" Neji argued before he sighed shaking his head. "Fine Haruhi. Fine."

He got out of the car careful not to step in his mess before they both went inside…well to the door. He had to stop and prepare himself with entering the hospital. Where he was sure all of his misfortune all began.

Once he had calmed his beating heart he went inside with Haruhi. Tsunade was waiting for him. "You're here. Good I won't have to call your uncle." She laughed and he rolled his eyes rubbing his arm.

They went into a private room and Tsunade closed the door. "Really Tsunade it's nothing. I just have the stomach bug."

"That could be true. The stomach bug has been going around. But your uncle doesn't think so." She started to give him a check-up. "So where is Tamaki?"

Neji stared at his hand. "We…broke up."

"Really?" She sounded shocked. "Why?"

"I rather not talk about it." He said looking at her. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Sure. Can you take off your shirt?"

He nodded pulling his shirt off. She started to listen to his heartbeat. "Have you had any problems besides the throwing up."

"N-no." He said trying not to wince as she touched around his chest.

"He's been sleeping a lot."

Neji glared at her. "No I don't."

"You fell asleep in class and later that day you fall asleep in the host club."

"I'm not getting any sleep because of nightmares!" Neji said gritting his teeth.

"Neji." Tsunade stood back. "Tell me everything that has been going on. This could be something serious and anything can be helpful."

Neji looked at her before sighing. "Fine…I've been tired and have been getting headaches and some foods make me sick now."

"And mood swings." Haruhi said.

"I don't have mood swing." Neji said.

"I heard you almost bit off Suzuki's head on your first visit." Haruhi said

"He insulted me!" Neji snapped. "Why can't I get upset!"

"Because before you went in there you were sad and you came out angry."

"I can't switch moods?!"

"Calm down." Tsunade said. "Jeeze. It sure looks like you have mood swings." She rolled her eyes. "Ok so headache, mood swings, fatigue, sickness." She looked at the list before back at Neji. "You said you just broke up with Tamaki?"

He sighed nodding. "Yes."

"Well some of these symptoms can because by stress but I would like to run some test."

Neji sat up. "I have had a lot on my mind."

"Well it could be stress but just in case lets test your blood."

He swallowed hard. "B-blood. That would involve a needle."

"Yes. But don't worry. I'll be quick. And if you faint by the time you wake up I'll have your result!"

"Just get it over with." He looked away as she pulled out the needle. Haruhi grabbed his hand keeping him calm.

"After this we can go get something to eat. Is there something you want."

Neji clenched her hand trying not to think about the needle in his arm. "S-Simon had a sandwich at lunch yesterday. It looked so good."

"I'll call him and ask him what it was and we can go get it. It looks like host club should be over by now anyway."

He smiled at her before looking at Tsunade who was all done. "There you go. You can go ahead and go and I'll call you with the results."

They both stood up and bowed saying their goodbyes before Haruhi called Simon. He was more than excited for them to be calling him and he invited them over so he could make them the sandwich. Haruhi sighed. "That seems like a lot just to get a sandwich."

They pulled up to Simons manor where he was in the front waiting for them. He ran up to them opening the door for Neji. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hi Simon." Haruhi and Neji said at once.

"Come on in." Simon almost skipped up the stairs while Haruhi and Neji just followed slowly. His house was big but Neji got the strange feeling it was empty inside. "Where are your parents?"

"Business trip." Simon said going into the kitchen. "Here I already made you a sandwich."

"What kind of sandwich is this?" Neji asked as he and Haruhi sat at the island.

"Turkey and Swiss with honey mustard, lettuce, tomatoes on rye with salted pickles on the sides with a side of chips and nice cold coke!" Simon said. He gasped suddenly before sticking in a toothpick with an American flag on in. "I eat it all the time at home. One for you to Haruhi."

"Thanks." Haruhi said looking at it.

Neji felt his mouth watering it. It looked amazing and he was sure it was going to taste just as well. "Thank you Simon. This looks great."

"No problem." Simon said. "I'm happy to have you here."

Neji dug in right away and Haruhi did it quietly. "Were you here by yourself?"

Simon smiled but shook his hand. "Yeah but you guys are here now so it's all fine! Stay as long as you want."

"We will." Neji said.

"Thanks for inviting us." Haruhi said.

When they finished their meal Simon insisted that they stay a little while longer. Then it was till after they finished their work. By the time dinner came along Haruhi and Neji had to leave.

"Sorry Simon but we have to go."

Neji could see the hurt in his eyes. "I-I understand."

"But come over whenever you want." Neji said. "You are always invited."

Simon smiled brightly. "I will!"

They all said their goodbyes before heading to Haruhi's car. He sat back right when his phone rang. Haruhi got in the car right when Neji answered it.

"Hello? Hi Tsunade…." Haruhi watched his face. He looked confused. " Why?... Is everything okay?...I-I don't understand…I…" He hung up.

Haruhi looked at him. "What is it?"

"Take me home."

"Neji-"

"Home. Haruhi…please."

Haruhi looked at him before she started the car and drove him home.

XOXOXO

Poor sick Neji. He'll be better soon. There is a small glance of Tamaki in the next chapter. It's about time we find out how he is. Please don't forget to read, enjoy, and review responsibly!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

XXX Chapter 3 XXX

* * *

American University of Paris, it was everything that Tamaki loved. A mix of France and America that just sent him in a world of happiness. Or so he thought when he had applied for it last school year. And while he loved it he just wasn't feeling it anymore.

He laid down on his bed with his head under his pillow. A dark cloud hanging over him. He could tell he wasn't the only one in his room and he was sure Kyoya was just looking at him by the door. "Go away." Tamaki said.

"You have practice soon. Are you not going?" Kyoya asked leaning against the wall. He flipped through the book he was reading.

"I don't feel like it."

"You've already missed three of them, if you miss more you are going to get kicked off the team." Kyoya looked over the book to see Tamaki hadn't moved. If anything the cloud had gotten bigger.

"You have to move on sooner or later." Kyoya closed his book putting his hand on his hips. Tamaki continued to just lay on his stomach. "If anything get up and keep busy."

Tamaki sat up slowly before looking down. His hair getting in his face as his eyes started to water. "It's not that simple."

Kyoya watched his friend cry before he opened his book. It was a host photo book with all of the personal information in it with shots of them at their best. He was reading over Haruhi's BIO with a sad face. "No it's not."

XXX

Hinata looked at Neji's door while she was on the phone with Haruhi. She was trying to figure out what was going on. When he had come in last night he didn't say anything before locking himself in his room. Something had upset him very much but she was getting worried.

"You don't know why he's acting like this?" She asked Haruhi.

"No." Haruhi said. "Tsunade called him and then he just shut down. I have no idea why. I'll look for him." She hung up her phone.

Hinata slipped her phone in her pocket before she tried his door again before noticing Hanabi was leaving. "W-where are you going?"

"Out."

Hanabi started down the stairs and Hinata followed. "Wait you have to help me get him out."

"I don't have to help anything. Let him mope in his own damn problems."

"Hanabi!" Hinata said shocked but her sister opened the door and left slamming it behind her. Hinata sighed before going back upstairs. She tried his door again before she began to bang her body against it till it opened. She stumbled in before looking around. Neji was nowhere in sight. She tried the bathroom but couldn't find him.

She called Haruhi again. "I can't find Neji!"

XXX

He went to the only place he could think of; to see his father. He hadn't been here to see him in what felt like forever and it was about time that he did. He felt like his world around him was crashing down around him and he wasn't sure if he could take it. Tsunade's phone call was still in his head.

"_Hello?"_

"_Neji it is Tsunade."_

"_Hi Tsunade."_

"_Neji…I think you need to come back here."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's your test results. I think you should come in so we can talk."_

"_Is everything ok?"_

"_Yes. It's just urgent that I see you about…your time with Orochimaru."_

"_I-I don't understand."_

"_Your blood work came back positive for…pregnancy."_

"_I…"_

"_I need you to come in so we can run-"_

He hand hung up right there not wanting to hear more. He knelt in front of his father's shrine. The walk up this hill was longer than usual. He had spent all of his time crying on his way up here. What was he going to do? Pregnant. Tears in his eyes he couldn't hold it any more. He sat on his knees crying in front of his father's grave.

How could this happen? He had spent so much time trying to forget all that Orochimaru did to him and the aftermath of what he left behind and when it had fully got out of his mind it came back to haunt him.

He gasped suddenly. Whose was it? There was a chance that it could be Hikaru's or Tamaki's if it survived that long. He clenched his fist; they were shaking. What if he…lost it? He couldn't handle losing another one. Being without Tamaki and now this.

"What do I do?" Neji asked out loud before he cried into his hands. It was loud, painful crying that left him breathless and feeling broken. Feeling lost.

XXX

Everyone was looking everywhere for Neji. They checked from the host club to everyone that Neji knew personally. No one had seen him. The host split up to find him but they were running out of places. "We have to be missing something." Satoshi said.

"Did Hinata find out what Tsunade said to him?" Kaoru asked.

They were all on the host hot line so they could all talk.

"She said Tsunade is keeping it between her and Neji." Haruhi said.

"Doesn't she understand that that isn't going to help us!?" Hikaru said.

"It's really not going to help us find him though." Kida said.

They were lost as to what to do. "Maybe…Tamaki knows a spot where he would hide out." Simon pointed out.

They were quiet for a while. "I don't think that's a good idea." Satoshi said. "Maybe we went to see brother*!"

Hikaru and Kaoru gasped. "I know where he is!"

The hung up quickly before looking at each other. "Let's go!" They both said.

XXX

Neji opened his eyes. He was lying down on the floor in front of his father's shrine. It sounded like it was raining outside and he sat up in the dark. The candles and incents long blown out and he didn't remember falling asleep but he could tell it was late. He should head home before the others began to worry.

He walked down the hill. His silver 2012 Volkswagen Jetta was parked at the bottom of the hill and when he made it to his car and slipped in right when another car pulled up behind him. He could spot Hikaru's blue BMW anywhere so he didn't bother starting his car as Hikaru turned off his car and the twins headed to his car. Hikaru got in the passenger side and Kaoru in the back.

"Neji we've been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh yeah?" Neji asked looking up at Hikaru. He gave him a small smile looking down. "Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. It was weird. They weren't sure if they should be worried about him more because he seemed so calm or brush it off. "What were you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my father." Neji said turning to his steering wheel. "I fell asleep and lost track of time. I'm going home now."

"What about Tsunade?" Kaoru asked. "We talked to her and she said that she wanted to see you."

"I'll see her tomorrow."

Neji didn't turn to look at them and they sat in silence for a while before Neji turned to look at them. "Is that all?"

They watched him for a while before starting to leave. "We'll see you at school?"

"Yeah." Neji said. They started to leave and Neji had the urge to stop Hikaru and tell him. But he couldn't. What would Hikaru think if he was pregnant? What would Kaoru think if he was carrying his brother's child? He would hate him. Find him disgusting and undesirable. He looked down letting the twins get out.

He let out a breath getting a bad feeling.

XXX

Hinata fussed over him as soon as he got home. "Tsunade wants to see you right away." She said.

"I know." He looked down at his cup of tea. "I already scheduled to see her tomorrow." He lied not looking at her.

"Is something wrong Neji?" She asked.

He licked his lips before smiling looking at her. "No. It's nothing to worry about." He gave her a smile hoping she wouldn't push.

She was beginning to before they heard the front door open. Neji blinked looking at her. "Who is that?"

"Hanabi!" Hinata snapped.

They waited in the kitchen before Hanabi came in. "Looks like you found him." Hanabi said leaning against the wall.

"Where did you go?" Hinata asked.

Neji blinked. The bass in her voice was different. One he had never heard before.

"I went out."

"By yourself?" Neji asked.

"Yeah so."

"You shouldn't be out alone."

Hanabi snorted. "I'm not you cousin. I can take care of myself."

She turned and walked away. Hinata followed Hanabi arguing with her. Neji just watched them leave before he looked down. He wasn't sure when it started but Hanabi just seemed to hate him. She now called him cousin instead of his name and just seemed to grow distant from him. He could only imagine how she would react when she found out he was pregnant.

He didn't want to think about it but it was coming up. All the stories his uncle would bring up about his associates having to send away their daughters to private boarding school because they were pregnant. He found that he couldn't breathe. The thought of Hiashi sending him away made him sick. He stood up and rushed to his bed room closing the door. He almost didn't make it to the bathroom.

XXX

Neji stared up at the school. He didn't want to go in and was thinking about skipping out and going back home. "You wouldn't be thinking of skipping would you?" Neji turned to look at Suzuki.

Neji stared at him, thinking about what Suzuki had said to him when they first meet. If word got out that he was pregnant Suzuki would surely kick him out of school to keep the press away. He would have to leave the host, the twins, everyone behind. Leaving rumors to spread about whose baby it was.

Neji put an arm around him. Whose baby was it? He was getting such a bad feeling and when Suzuki put a hand on his shoulder Neji jumped looking at him.

"Are you ok?" Suzuki looked worried. As if he cared; something Neji wasn't sure he would ever see on Suzuki's face.

"I'm sorry." Neji said shaking his head. "Every time we've meet we've….I've argued with you."

Suzuki put his hands in his sleeve. "Yes, you have. But Yuzuru told me you were head strong like your uncle, a reason you get yourself in some situations."

Neji resisted from calling him a dick but decided to let it out in a sigh. "I'm sorry. I'll…try to stop."

He walked around Suzuki and in the school. He felt like he was going to stop breathing any second now if he didn't figure out something to do about this before people found out. How many people would find him more disgusting?

He ran a hand through his hair. He felt like his head was going to explode; there was tightness in his chest that was growing, and a dull pain in his stomach. He had to calm down and think.

XXX

He couldn't get his mind off of it and with the twins and Haruhi asking about what Tsunade had said wasn't helping what was happening inside of him. With every minute that ticked by his stomach hurt more as his mind went crazy. There was just too much stuff going on right now. The host club, the twins, pregnant, and just school in general. By the time it was for the host club to meet he was feeling worse.

He opened the door and held it open for the host club to enter behind him. As they walked in he suddenly felt sharp pain in his stomach. He gripped the doorknob hard before the cracking of wood caught everyone's eyes.

Neji pulled the doorknob off making everyone gawk. "Damn your strong!" Simon pointed out.

Neji fell to his knees as his legs gave out. The pain not stopping. Hikaru and Kaoru were by his side in no time. "Neji! Are you ok?"

"S-something's wrong?" Neji said through a groan.

Satoshi went down to Neji and picked him up in his arms and they rushed out. As they made it to the hall way Neji felt something he could only describe it in one word. Tearing.

XXX

Somewhere along the way Neji had fainted and the screaming had finally stopped but he was bleeding out. The host were too afraid to look at where and Satoshi was covered in it when they had finally made it to the hospital. Jiraiya and Tsunade were already in the front talking with the head nurse behind the desk with the host rushed in. "Oh my." The nurse said standing up making Jiraiya and Tsunade turned to look at the host.

Tsunade gasped going over. "What happen?"

"We don't know he just started to get in pain and then he started to bleed." Haruhi said.

Jiraiya pulled over a bed and Satoshi laid Neji down. Tsunade looked at where Neji was bleeding. She sucked her teeth. "Shit. This may not be good." She said. "We have to get him to surgery."

Jiraiya and the nurses rushed off and Tsunade began to follow but Hikaru stopped her. "What's wrong with him?"

"I can't say." She said looking at him before following them.

Hikaru and the others watched Neji be rolled away.

XXX

Neji opened his eyes. He felt so tired and sore. He could hear what sounded like his heart beating and raining falling against the window. It was dark in the room except for a lone lamb on the other side of the room giving off a dim glow.

He looked around the room slowly sitting up. He turned on the lights letting his eyes adjust to it. "You're awake."

Neji looked up just as Tsunade closed the door behind her. "Tsunade…what happen?"

She frowned holding the clip board close to her. "I'm sorry Neji..."

Neji let out a shaky breath before he swallowed hard. He looked down at his hands in his lap. "I lost my baby." Neji said.

"Yes." Tsunade said.

Neji felt a pang in his heart and he put his arms around him. He was shaking as tears slowly rolled down his face. He felt his chest tightening. He couldn't handle this. He couldn't handle the thought of losing another child. His heart was beginning to beat faster.

"Neji please calm down." Tsunade said going over to him. She brought over an oxygen mask and held it over his mouth. "You only lost one."

His eyes widen as he gasped. "W-what?"

"You only lost one. You were going to have twins but your body has been too stressed out and caused you to have a miscarriage."

"I-I'm still pregnant?" Neji asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. From what I've seen in the ultrasound you are eight weeks."

"Eight weeks?" Neji repeated.

She nodded. "By now…" She looked at her clipboard. "Your baby is coming around great. You can see the heart beat over the ultrasound if you want."

"Y-yes." Neji said.

Tsunade nodded before bringing the ultrasound over to him. She turned it on and put the bed flat down so he could lie down. She pulled out the gel for the ultrasound and put it over his stomach.

He shivered as she got him ready and placing it on his stomach before rubbing it over before Neji saw something on the screen. "That's the head." Tsunade pointed out before lowering it down some. "And this is their heart."

Neji looked at the small fluttering of a heartbeat. "There they are." She said.

"How come...I didn't lose this one?"

"Maybe because you were having twins and the odds were against the other. I'm not really sure. When I first found out you were pregnant I went back through Orochimaru's research and tried to understand it but I really couldn't. But what I've gathered from you and past…volunteers-"

"They weren't volunteers." Neji said. "None of us were except Kabuto."

"Right. But what I have gathered they all couldn't conceived but when it came to you did. And when you lost it you were at a point of stress which caused you to miscarriage like tonight."

"It's because I'm stressed?" Neji asked. He looked down at himself thinking about all that he was thinking and he sighed. It made since. It all had him stressed out that just thinking about it made his stomach ache. He let out a deep breath trying to calm down. He thought about Tamaki and his mind calmed down.

"I didn't tell the host but I have to tell your uncle." Tsunade said.

Neji looked at her. "Can…I tell him?"

She looked at him before nodding. "Yes." She picked up the hospital phone and dialed the number. She handed it to Neji before she turned to leave. She began to close the door when Neji took a deep breath. "Uncle…I'm sorry." Neji said looking down at his hand before bringing them to his face.

XXX

The host were still outside waiting when Tsunade came back out. The twins stood up when they spotted her. "How is he?"

"He's going to be ok." Tsunade said.

"What was wrong?" Satoshi asked.

Tsunade bit her lip unsure if she should tell them. "I'm sorry; he might want to tell you."

She walked off without another word. Hikaru sat down and Kaoru slowly followed. "This…is really serious." Kaoru said.

"I hope Ne-chan is ok." Satoshi said.

Simon jumped up. "We aren't just going to sit here and wait."

"Neji needs to rest." Haruhi said.

"I need to see if he's ok. He is my king." said Simon before he ran off.

"Simon!" Haruhi snapped but he was already gone. She stood up and the others followed after him. They caught up to him.

"Simon stop running around." Yasuchika snapped.

"I have to see if Neji is ok." Simon said.

"We understand that." Haruhi said crossing her arms. "But you can't go around yelling."

He frowned. "Sorry."

"This is his room." They turned to Shiro who was pointing to the room that had Neji's name on the side. The door was half open.

Pushing it opened they looked inside to see Neji sitting up in bed on the hospital phone. He looked up at them when the door opened. His eyes were red from tears and he looked back down to his hands. "Right…I will." Neji said holding the phone close to his ear. They walked in and noticed that he was avoiding their eyes. "Bye." Neji let his hand drop but he didn't hang up the phone.

Haruhi took the receiver out of his hands and put it on the hook. "Are you ok Neji?" She asked.

At first they weren't sure if he was going to answer. He continued to looking down at his hands. He clenched his fist in the sheets taking a deep breath. "Yes. I'm ok."

"What happen?" Satoshi asked. He sat down on Neji's bed looking at him. His blazer was gone.

Neji looked at him before he grabbed Satoshi's hand holding it. "I…um" He cleared his throat. For some reason this was harder than telling his uncle. He tighten his hold on Satoshi's hand. "H-had a…miscarriage."

He was afraid to look up. "A-a miscarriage?" Yasuchika asked sounding amazed. "Y-you mean you were pregnant?"

Neji nodded not looking at them. He looked out the window. "Y-yes." He said through tears.

"Y-you were pregnant?" Kaoru asked.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Hikaru snapped grabbing Neji's shoulder.

"I-I didn't know how to tell you." Neji looked taking a deep breath. "I…still am pregnant."

"W-what?" Kaoru asked

"I was going to have twins…but I lost only one."

"T-twins?"

"It worked?" Yasuchika asked grabbing Neji's shoulder to make him look at him. "I-I mean you are able to give birth!"

"I…I guess."

"That's amazing!" Yasuchika said stepping back. "But why did it work now?"

"It worked before…I lost that baby as well." Neji said.

"That's…amazing!" Yasuchika said.

"You are the only one amazed at it." Shiro said rolling his eyes.

"How can you not!?" Yasuchika said. "Neji will be the first male to give birth."

Shiro just shook his head. "Do you know whose baby it is?"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked up at him. Neji swallowed. "I'm not sure." Neji looked away.

Hikaru went over to him and lifted Neji's chin. "Why aren't you looking at me?"

"I don't want you to hate me." Neji said already tearing up.

Hikaru sat on the bed. "I could never hate you."

Neji swallowed grabbing Hikaru's hands. "I'm sorry."

Hikaru put his arms around Neji holding him close.

XOXOXOX

And from this point on this is a mpreg story. Yay for mpreg stories! You gotta love them. You also got a glimpse of how Tamaki is going. You will get that from time to time


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of. Yaoi, smex, and good old mpreg.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own. As much as I tried and as much as I wished it I just don't…it's a sad fact of my life.

XXX Chapter 4 XXX

* * *

Tsunade made Neji stay in the hospital for the rest of the week to make sure he didn't have another miscarriage. Hiashi was having a problem getting back to Japan. The deal going on in America was taking some time and he couldn't get out of it.

While he stayed in the hospital the host visited him frequently. Sometimes the twins would skip school to visit him all day. "Did you tell Tamaki yet?" Kaoru asked.

Neji looked up from his school book before looking away. "I…don't want to bother him."

"What if it's his?" Hikaru asked.

"What if it's yours?" Neji asked back.

"I'll be here." Hikaru said. "But I think Tamaki should be here too."

"I don't…"Neji sighed. "He won't want to come…After what I did…"

He could imagine what he would say to Neji. The names he would call him. Kaoru put a hand on his shoulders. "Tamaki isn't heartless."

"I know." Neji said looking down at his hands. He brushed a tear out of his eye. "H-he just wants me out of his life…and it's for the best."

"I'll be here." Hikaru said.

Neji looked at him before he looked away. Hikaru and Kaoru could tell something was still wrong. "Neji tell us what's wrong?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you." They turned to look at Jiraiya. "Shouldn't you two be in school?"

"It's our day off." Hikaru said still looking at Neji.

"Don't lie to me." Jiraiya said. "Out, the both of you get out of here and go to school."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at him before getting their bags and kissing Neji goodbye on his forehead. Jiraiya watched the twins go down the hall before going into Neji's room and closing the door behind him. "Hey kid, how are you?"

"Nauseous." Neji said.

"Yeah being pregnant can do that." Jiraiya said going to sit in the chair next to Neji's bed. "Or so I've heard."

"How many people know?" Neji asked looking at Jiraiya.

"Well, counting your host friends, Tsunade, your uncle and cousin, and me. Fourteen of us actually know that you are pregnant and it might be better to keep it that way."

Neji nodded. He could only imagine how others would act if they found out he was pregnant. Scientist wanting to do anything and everything to him in hopes to find out how it was possible and not to mention the looks he would already get for not only cheating on Tamaki but getting pregnant by another boy.

Neji took a deep breath putting a hand on his stomach. He had to stay calm and not over think too much. "So tell me kid, what's eating you up."

Neji looked at him before looking down at his hands. "I don't know what to do…"

"You keep your head up and don't stress out about it." Jiraiya said patting him on the shoulder. Neji sighed.

"That's easier said than done…I mean…I've really just ruined my life. I just turned seventeen, I'm still in high school, and I don't even know who the father is."

"The only way this can ruin your life…is if you let it ruin your life." Jiraiya said. "You are looking at this all wrong Neji."

"What other way is there to look at it?"

"Well first of all, you should be more worried about the fact that your baby won't have a mom. You are a boy you know." He plucked Neji on the nose. Neji rubbed his nose as Jiraiya sat back. "And think if you really give birth. This is a new breakthrough in modern science. Think about how all those gay couples who can't adopt. If they can bring their own children to the world just how amazing it will be."

"But I know nothing about this. The only one who knows how this even works is…Kabuto." Neji looked down at his hands. Although Kabuto was in jail for the rest of his life he could only imagine what could happen if he found out Neji was pregnant. He wrapped his arms around his stomach before bringing his knees up as well. "I'm scared."

"That's ok Neji." Jiraiya said. "But you aren't alone."

Neji looked at him before nodding. "Thank you Jiraiya."

Jiraiya nodded standing up and patting Neji's head. "Hey I can't wait till you're far along enough to see if it's a girl or boy. Maybe I should start betting Tsunade now about it." He turned and left waving Neji off.

Neji shook his head before turning to look out the window. He picked up his phone and went to his contact before picking up the hospital phone. He knew the number by heart but just looking at it gave him a feeling of warmth.

He dialed the number before taking a deep breath and putting it to his ear. He half hoped he didn't answer the phone; that he changed his number in hope to move on. Neji tighten his hold on the phone. Still it would hurt him.

"Hello?"

Neji's eyes widen. He answered. Neji bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed.

"Is someone there?"

Tamaki didn't sound well. He sounded tired and defeated. It was Neji's fault. He pulled the phone away from his ear before putting it back on the receiver. Tamaki was better without him. He put a hand on his stomach; the both of them.

XXX

He caught up with his work while he was in the hospital and after a week he was back at school. He sat at his desk slowly as if something was going to happen. He sighed to himself not really sure what to do with himself.

"Hey." He looked up when the twins sat on either side of him. "How are you?"

"Sick." Neji said. "I have so much on my mind right now I just want to sleep."

Kaoru rubbed his back. "Neji stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine. We will be here for you."

"All of us." Haruhi said sitting down in front of him. "Simon texted me, he wants to say something before we open up the host club."

"Is it just me or does Simon think he's king of the host club already." Hikaru said rolling his eyes.

"It's only a matter of time, watch your back Neji." Kaoru said.

The twins looked up imagining it before looking back at Neji then each other. "No…he wouldn't."

Neji couldn't help but smile at them. Their teacher came in and they began class.

XXX

When school was over they headed over to the host club. The twins were following behind him. Haruhi was walking a long side of Neji. "Did you tell Tamaki?" Haruhi asked.

Neji looked at her before looking down. "I called him yesterday."

They all stopped and looked at him. "What did he say?" Hikaru asked.

"Is he on his way?" Kaoru asked.

"No." Neji said.

"Why isn't he?" Haruhi asked crossing her arms. She began to pull out her phone and Neji grabbed it. "It can't be his." Neji said.

"What makes you say that?" Kaoru asked.

"We used a condom." Neji wasn't looking at them. It was better if Tamaki stayed out of this. He then looked up at Hikaru.

"That isn't what you said before." Hikaru said. "You said you didn't know."

"I know what I said." Neji said. "But it's better for us to care for this baby…without Tamaki."

Kaoru looked at Neji shocked. "You can't do that Neji." He argued. "What if this is Tamaki's baby? You can't just dump it on Hikaru!"

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" Neji snapped. "Dumping it on your brother? Tamaki wants nothing to do with me. What makes you think that will change if he finds out about this baby?"

"You know Tamaki wouldn't do that." Haruhi said with a sad sigh.

"I'm sure a year ago you would say the same thing about me not cheating on him...but things change." Neji said. He walked past them and to the door of the host club. There was no handle and it looked broken.

"We haven't told Suzuki about the door." Hikaru said. "We don't know what to tell him."

"I'll fix it." Neji said pushing the door opened. The others were already there and Simon jumped up.

"Neji, I got you some milk." Simon said jumping right up to him.

"Thanks." Neji said setting it down. "Guys…just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I want you to treat me any differently."

"Are you kidding me?" Leonardo asked. "We have to treat you differently. You are carrying a child."

"Ok." Neji said rolling his eyes. "I don't want you to treat me differently. In fact until I begin to show I'm just a normal teen. So don't tell anyone."

They all nodded. He sighed rubbing his forehead. "Is there something you wanted to say Simon?"

"Yeah, I have an idea on how to get money to give back to school!" Simon said.

Neji sat down on the couch feeling exhausted. Simon began to explain his plan but Neji wasn't really listening. At this point he was nine weeks pregnant. Haruhi put down a tray of cookies and crackers. He looked at her. The crackers were for him he was sure. He felt himself chocking up. Was he really getting emotional about Haruhi putting down some crackers for his stomach?

"So? Neji what do you think?" Simon asked.

Neji looked at him. "I think…it's a start."

"I thought you said Suzuki already thought this was prostitution." Haruhi said sitting back and handing Neji a saucer of cookies and crackers. Neji blinked.

"Wait what did you say?" Neji asked looking at Simon shocked.

Simon slumped. "You weren't listening?"

"Sorry." Neji said.

Simon sighed, standing up straight. "I said we should sell ourselves."

With the look Neji gave him, he shook his head. "I mean sell ourselves to a date."

"Like an auction?" Leonardo asked.

Simon nodded. "Yeah, we can sell the right to date a host for the night. We can do it like…every Friday and it can be a different host."

"We can post a list for it." Neji said. "Put up flyers about what host is for sell and keep a listing on which amount is in the lead."

"When do we start?" Simon asked.

"We might want to do it before you start to show." Haruhi said.

"I doubt anyone will want to buy a date with me showing or not." Neji said standing up. "We'll start it around the spring."

"Ok…but what do we do if we can't find things to last now." Satoshi said.

"We just have to use the money we get from the merchandise the clients buys." He started to head to the back. "You guys…can open up. I'm tired."

"The bed is in the back." Haruhi said.

Neji nodded. He went into the back and closed the door. He sat down on the bed and let out a sigh. He laid back, let himself fall asleep.

XXX

Neji opened his eyes to look at Hikaru lying next to him. Hikaru was looking at his face and when Neji opened his eyes he smiled. "Hey you ok?"

"No." Neji said. "I don't know what to do."

He swallowed hard already feeling tears fall from his eyes.

"I'm here for you." Hikaru said cupping Neji's face; leaning in close to kiss Neji on the forehead. "But do you really think this baby is mine."

Neji looked at Hikaru before looking down. "I…don't." Neji said. He grabbed Hikaru's hand. "And…I hate to do this to you but…Tamaki doesn't want me in his life but I can't do this on my own."

"I won't let you do it on your own." Hikaru said. "I'll be here for the both of you."

Neji turned his back to Hikaru and pressed his back against his chest. Hikaru put his arm around Neji resting his hand on his stomach.

"And for the record I would pay to take you out on a date for one night."

Neji blushed putting his hands on his hands. "You…don't have to pay. Just ask me out. I'll…say yes."

Hikaru pulled him closer, kissing Neji on the head. Neji let out a breath putting his hand on Hikaru's arms. The door opened and they looked up to see Kaoru. "Do you have room for me?" Kaoru asked.

Neji looked at Kaoru nodding. Hikaru scooted the both of them over and Kaoru got in front of Neji; grabbing his hands and as he lay in front of him. Neji held his hand back, putting his head under Kaoru's chin.

This was what it would be like. Between the two people that loved him and yet he still felt empty. Could he love the twins back with this empty feeling?

XXX

The host club was running smoothing and Neji let out a sigh. This had been the calmest he had felt for weeks. If he didn't think about the human growing inside of him he didn't worry as much. He looked out the window before the door slammed open making him jump. He looked at Kasanoda strolled in with Tetsuya leading the way. He went right up to Neji and slammed his hand on the chairs arm. Neji looked at him.

"Tetsuya can I-"

"Why were you in the hospital?" Tetsuya asked.

Neji blinked before looking away. "I don't…know what you are talking about?"

"Don't play stupid." Tetsuya said. "Everyone knows you were there last week. And I want to know why?"

Neji looked at him. Tetsuya was worried about him. He cared about his well-being. Neji took in a deep breath as tears filled his eyes. "Y-you were worried about me?"

Tetsuya blinked before sitting down in front of him. "Well yeah, we are friends."

Neji stared at him before turning his head away. He was tired of these hormones but how could he forget his friends outside of the host club. He had kept to himself most of the time because of what he did but he forgot…the host club wasn't the only ones that were worried about him. "It was just a fever. I'm fine."

Tetsuya let out a sigh and Kasanoda uncrossed his arm. "You had us worried." Kasanoda said.

"I didn't mean too." Neji said.

"But other than that how are you?" Tetsuya asked.

Neji looked at the two of them. Kasanoda and Tetsuya were still here for him. The host club was still here for him. He wasn't alone. "With friends like you…I'll be ok."

Tetsuya smiled and jumped up hugging Neji while Kasanoda ruffled his hair. The host club looked at the three of them. Hikaru smiled. He just knew it; Neji was going to be ok.

XOXOXO

Yay for friends! Neji is doing fine; as fine as he can for a seventeen year old mother to be. Tamaki on the other hand…well he could be better, but more on him later. This is all about Neji and the twins right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Today's birthday and since I've been getting reviews after reviews back to back that just made me smile, I decided to update today! So everyone is happy!

XXX Chapter 5 XXX

* * *

Neji sighed taking a deep breath. It was Monday and he was holding a host meeting they had every Monday during the break they all shared. "What are we doing for Halloween?" Haruhi asked as she took notes.

"I thought we could have a masquerade ball." Neji said nibbling on a cracker. "I'll go more into that in September."

Haruhi nodded writing it down before the sudden buzzing of a phone on the table made Neji look up. He looked at Simon who picked up his phone before smiling. "Neji do you have a MyStory?" Simon asked.

Neji looked at him. "MyStory? Yes I do. Every host has one."

"He also runs the host page." Hikaru said.

"Which you will get next year." Kaoru pointed out.

"Why do the hosts have a page?" Leonardo asked.

"So the public can keep us with us." Satoshi said. "So they can know everything about us. We even have a family tree."

"Oh!" Kida, Simon, and Leonardo said.

"It has the king and their second in command as married and whoever is the heir is their child." Shiro said.

"So Tamaki and Kyoya had Neji and Neji and Haruhi had me?" Simon asked.

"You and Satoshi." Haruhi said.

"Eh?" Simon asked.

Neji sat up. "I decided in case you need it Satoshi would be there to help you out. I was Tamaki's heir for two years and while you can only be my heir for one year I wanted to have someone here to help you out if you needed. So Satoshi is your older brother even though you are the heir."

Simon smiled putting his arms around Satoshi who hugged him as well. "But what about your own page." Leonardo said. "You haven't accepted my friend request."

"I haven't been on it for a while." Neji said.

"Fair warning it's not pretty on your wall." Yasuchika said.

"It's fine." Neji said shaking his head. "I really don't care."

They looked at him. "Are you ok? You are acting a little weird right now." Kaoru said putting a hand on Neji's head.

"I had to stop taking my anti-depressant and my anxiety medication." Neji said slowly.

"What? Why?" Simon asked. "Don't you need those?"

"I can't take them while I'm pregnant." Neji said.

Haruhi grabbed his hand making Neji look at him. "Is that ok for you to do?" Haruhi asked.

"Tsunade told me it won't be as bad as I think being off the anti-depressant. It's just the anxiety medication she's worried about. But I'm sure it's fine." Neji said giving them a smile. He grabbed Kaoru's hand before standing up. "Anyway we should be heading to class soon. And don't worry guys I'll friend you."

Simon smiled before they all left him. He took a deep breath before putting his arms around his stomach. He looked at Tamaki's picture before picking up his bag and heading to class.

XXX

Neji set his messenger bag down by his door before sighing into the phone. "You don't have to rush back." Neji said. "Hinata and Hanabi are fine."

"They aren't pregnant." Hiashi pointed out.

Neji sat down at his desk turning on his computer. "I…know."

"This is very serious Neji. I want you-"

"I know Hiashi. I know I ruined my life. If you are so bothered by it just send me away." He pressed the end button on his iPhone before tossing it on the bed. He ran his hands through his hair pulling at the scalp before he sighed letting his hands go through them. He rested his head against his hand trying to calm down.

His phone buzzed on the bed and he sighed. Standing up he picked up his phone looking at who was calling him before he put it to his ear. "Calm down Simon I'm adding you now."

Simon laughed in the phone. "That's not why I'm calling!" Simon said. "I just wanted to talk."

Neji nodded his head as he logged in onto his computer. The screen saver was a picture of him and Tamaki at the library together. They were supposed to be studying but it didn't turn out like that. He had to change it. "We should have a host photo." Neji said out loud.

"That's a good idea." Simon said. "We can do it after we meet tomorrow."

"Yes." Neji said. He changed his screen saver to the picture of team second year all together. He went onto the internet before pulling up MyStory putting in his password. When his page came up he could see what Yasuchika was talking about. He knew people were talking about him behind his back but it was different with know what they were saying. They were putting it all on his page. "Simon I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aw you have to go?" Simon asked.

"Yeah. But I'll friend you."

Simon sighed. "Ok."

"Call Satoshi. I'm sure Yasuchika would like to have someone distract him."

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"With Mori not around he's lonely."

"Your right! Goodnight Neji."

"Goodnight."

They hung up and Neji went to his friend request. He hadn't been on here since the first summer of the host club. He accepted the entire request he had; even see that Sato had his own. Once he friended him he wrote on his wall.

_I didn't know you had your own MyStory page._ Neji wrote on his page. He posted it before on the side he got an instant message. Tons of them all asking him what a slut like him was doing on here. He sighed, cutting off his chat box before getting ready to log off when he saw something.

Tamaki had posted a picture on his page. Neji's hand hovered over it the mouse before he moved it to Tamaki's page. On his wall it was mostly filled with updates of his latest friends that he added. Some girls posted on his page giving him their numbers. Neji sighed as he stared at Tamaki's picture. He was as beautiful as ever.

Kuro jumped on Neji's lap. Neji picked him up before glimpsing at Tamaki's picture again before closing his laptop and going to bed. He shook his head and lay down.

XXX

"I saw you were on MyStory." Hikaru said.

"I didn't stay long." Neji said.

Kaoru looked at him sadly. He opened his mouth to say something but Simon came up to them. "Tada!" He held out three cards.

"What's this?" Hikaru asked. "A thank you card?"

"No. It's a birthday party for me and Neji."

"What?" Neji asked. "My birthday was a month ago. And so was yours."

"Yeah I know. Your birthday is right before mine. But we didn't get a chance to do anything! You were in your house all summer and I…well I just didn't have a party. But we are having one this weekend."

"I don't know." Neji said looking away. "I mean I don't think I'll be much fun you know."

"Why because your pregnant?" Simon asked. "It would be better if you have fun now before you get to big too."

Neji narrowed his eyes at him. "He has a point." Kaoru said.

"You are agreeing with him?" Neji asked looking at him.

"Well I mean you're the one that keeps saying this is going to ruin your life."

Neji looked at him hurt and Kaoru reached out before turning and punching Hikaru on the arm. "Damn it Hikaru."

"What?" He asked.

"You are supposed to speak first! That way you can say something stupid not me."

"Hey don't blame it on me." Hikaru said. "You're the one that said it."

Kaoru sighed before turning to Neji. "Look…you should have fun. Don't let being without Tamaki ruin your life."

"Why because I have you?" Neji asked.

Kaoru looked away. Simon looked at the three of them. "Anyway come and have fun!"

Neji looked at him. "Sure I'll go."

Simon smiled before going to find the others. Neji walked off as well and Hikaru rubbed his chin. "So you're telling me if I don't talk first you say the stupid thing. How long have you been doing things like that?"

"It doesn't take long for you to speak first Hikaru." Kaoru said walking off.

XXX

The host club was in session and Neji was sitting by the window. The girls and guys were all having fun when he heard a beeping. He looked towards the computer at the back of the room. Neji blinked. "How long has that been there?" He asked looking at Haruhi.

"I think Kyoya put it there last year."

Neji sighed. "Waste of money." He mumbled to himself as Satoshi went over there to figure out what was up.

Satoshi turned on the monitor before gasping. "T-Tamaki!"

Neji and Haruhi turned towards the computer as girls hurried over squealing. "Tamaki!"

Neji felt frozen. What was Tamaki doing? He put a hand on his chest before standing up "I…I have to go."

He hurried out of the club before shutting the door, resting it against the door. He was trying to catch his breath before someone clearing their throat and he looked up. He stood up straight. "Uncle."

Hiashi looked at down at him. "We need to talk."

Neji nodded looking back at the host club. They wouldn't mind him leaving for a while. He followed Hiashi to an empty room before they took a seat.

"Who is the father?" Hiashi asked right away.

Neji looked up at him before looking down. "I…I don't know."

Hiashi sighed rubbing his eyes. Neji looked at him before tears began to collect. "I already know that it's I've made a big mistake but…please don't send me away. I want to stay here and-"

"Wait stop." Hiashi said holding up his hand. "Where are you getting this idea of me sending you away?"

Neji looked at him. "D-don't fathers do that to their daughters here."

"I'm not sure." Hiashi said. "I've never done it and I've never plan to do it."

"You…don't?"

"No Neji." Hiashi said. "I plan to kill Tamaki or Hikaru for doing this too you before making sure you were ok." He stood up to leave but Neji stopped him.

"W-wait uncle." Neji said. "Please don't do that!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Hiashi asked. "Don't you think they should pay?"

"I broke Tamaki's heart and Hikaru has to deal with me…I think the two of them are paying enough." Neji looked down. He felt like crying again. He sat back down. "I'm so sorry uncle."

"Why are you saying sorry to me?" Hiashi asked. "While I am disappointed that this has happen, it is unexpected and I've never prepared for my…nephew to get pregnant but you have done nothing to me."

"But when people find out…"

"I will go about my business and you will go about yours." Hiashi said sitting down next to him. He lifted Neji's chin. "Now I need you to do something."

"What?"

"Stop thinking the worse." Hiashi said before smiling.

Neji laughed before hugging his uncle. "Thank you uncle."

Hiashi pat him on the head before he stood up with him. "I'll walk you back to the host club."

"No…No I'll be fine here." Neji said waving his hand.

Hiashi nodded before patting Neji on the head again. Neji smiled. He really didn't know what he was doing when it came to this. He watched his uncle leave before he put his arms around himself and sat down.

"Is this seat taken?" Neji looked up as the twins sat on either side of him.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked sitting that the other host were here as well.

"Well Tamaki pretty much stole the show." Yasuchika said.

Neji frowned. "So…that was him?"

"Yeah." Haruhi said. "He wanted to check in with everyone."

"But we had more important things." Simon said. "Like you mom."

Neji looked at him then them all. "How can you guys say that? You knew him longer than me."

"Yeah we know." Satoshi said. "But you need us."

"We are pretty sure Tamaki is hurting because of what happen but we can't go to Paris to comfort him." Shiro said rolling his eye before smiling. "So we are stuck with you."

Neji smiled. "Thank you guys."

"What room is this?" Leonardo asked.

They looked around before Hikaru crossed his arms. "I think it used to be Nekozawa's Black Magic Club room."

Neji smiled to himself, as the others looked around laughing and joking. He stood up. "We should be heading back."

"Right." They said following him out.

XXX

Neji closed the door looking at it while shaking his head. "I just don't know what to do about this door."

"We'll fix it." The twins said.

Neji smiled at them before following them out. "Thank you guys…for everything."

"It's the least we can do." Hikaru said.

"To make you happy." They both said.

Neji blushed before he stopped walking. They looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just wanted to ask if…you two would come with me to Simon's party."

"Of course." They said as soon as he finished. The three of them blushed.

"We would love too." Hikaru said.

Neji smiled following them out.

XOXOXO

I have a guest coming next update. Look out for him ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

XXX Chapter 6 XXX

Neji had feared this. He was lying down on his bed with his jeans open. It was happening. "I'm sorry Simon. I can't make it to your party." Neji said in his ear piece.

"What!" Simon almost yelled. "Why not!? This isn't just my party this is our party."

Neji sighed to himself. "I'm really sorry Simon." Neji said. "I'm not feeling well."

"You want us to come over?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah we can throw the party around you." Satoshi said just as happy.

"No. I just need to rest." Neji sat up looking at himself in the mirror. He pulled up his shirt to look at it. He still looked rather flat. He was only nine weeks but he had been eating a lot still. "Please don't come over to see me. I'm sorry I have to miss out."

He heard one of them hang up and he looked at his phone to see who. It was Simon. Neji sighed. "I'm sorry."

He hung up disconnecting them all from the host call. He pulled his ear set out of his ear as his door pushed open. "Are you not going out?" Hiashi asked at the door.

"No. I'm staying here." Neji said lying on his bed. He curled up.

"Hinata and Hanabi are going to the party." Hiashi said coming into Neji's room. "And I have to return to the office. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Is there food downstairs?"

"Yes." Hiashi said not hiding his amusement.

"Then I'll be fine." Neji said.

Hiashi smiled at him before he patted Neji on the head and left him. Kuro jumped on the bed and curled up next to Neji.

Neji sighed to himself before he sat up. He pulled out his phone going through the numbers before coming to a recently new number. He called it before putting it to his ear before waiting for him to pick up.

"Da?" A woman asked on the other side.

Neji blinked before sighing. "Hello?" Neji asked. "Does someone there speak anything other than Russian?"

The woman was talking to someone else and the phone was passed along. "Do you speak English?" A man asked.

"Yes." Neji said in English. "I was looking for Sato? He left me this number telling me he was stay here as he passes through."

"Sato? Yes he did live here. He has since move on."

"Do you know where?"

"Finland."

Neji couldn't help but smile. Sato was already on his way to Europe. He could only imagine where else he had been before then. "Oh…I see."

"He said he would be calling as soon as he was settled."

"Could you tell him the moment he calls that…Neji needs him to come home?"

"Yes I will."

"Thank you."

Neji hung up the phone before he looked at Kuro who purred up at him. "I hate to do that to Sato…but I need him." Neji looked at the picture he had of Tamaki on his desk. "I need…you."

XXX

Neji was busy sitting on the counter of his kitchen eating Nutella out of the jar with a carrot when there was a knock on the door.

Both he and Kuro looked at the same time to look at the door. Neji looked at the time. It was already six o'clock. He put the Nutella down sticking the carrot in it again before he headed out to the door. He looked through the peep hole before he stepped back and opened the door. "What are you two doing here?" He asked looking at the twins.

"We came to see you, boss." Hikaru said.

"Why aren't you at Simon's party?" Neji asked.

Kaoru gave him a smile. "We went. We just came here next."

Neji looked at them before he opened the door letting them in. "Thanks." They both said.

They were carrying bags which made him blink. "Are you guys staying here?"

"Just for the weekend." Kaoru pointed out.

"So what are you eating?" Hikaru asked. He lifted Neji's chin and whipped at the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He put it to his mouth before he licked his lips. "Nutella. Yum."

"Yeah…"Neji said blushing at Hikaru's action. "Why don't you guys put your stuff upstairs and I'll find you guys something to eat."

They nodded and headed upstairs. Neji went into the kitchen and looking at the mess. He had just taken most of anything in the kitchen to eat and most of it was dipped into Nutella. With a growl he picked up the bottle of Nutella. No wonder he was fat.

"Is that a carrot?" They twins asked behind him.

Neji turned to look at them as he pulled the carrot out. "I just wanted to try it." Neji said as he took a bit of it. The over powering taste of Nutella. "You guys can eat whatever."

"Why don't we just cook for you?" Hikaru asked.

Neji looked at them as Kaoru took the Nutella away from him as he continued to munch on the carrot. "You guys can cook?" He asked.

"Yes dear rabbit we can." Kaoru said smiling at him. "Is there something you want?"

"Can you make herring soba?" Neji asked.

"Depends if you have everything for it." Kaoru said.

Neji sat down continue to eat the carrot as they watched them move around the kitchen. They found everything they need to make Neji herring soba.

"Why do you guys know how to cook?" Neji asked bringing his legs up.

"Something to do when there is nothing to do." Hikaru said.

"We weren't always in the host club. We use to only hang out with each other." Kaoru said smiling at his brother.

"But now we have you." They both said.

Neji just smiled to himself. He watched them cook together. He had to ask. "Why are you so good to me?"

They stopped everything to look at him. "Because we love you." They said.

Neji stared at them before they went back to work. He had grown to love hearing them say it. "And I love you."

Hikaru turned to look at him. "Even me?"

"Yes." Neji said. "I wouldn't have…done that if I didn't love you."

Hikaru smiled. He went back to cooking and Neji blushed looking away. He didn't know what he was doing. He knew with all his heart he still loved Tamaki but he couldn't deny his love for the twins.

"All done." The twins said turning to him. He put a plate in front of him. Neji looked down at the herring soba that they had made. It looked so good.

"This looks amazing!"

"Dig in." They said.

They sat down as Neji picked up a fork and started to eat. He gave them a smile of approval as he continued to eat. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Kaoru asked making a plate for him and Hikaru.

"It's too soon to tell." Neji said. "Hinata brought a video about pregnancy. Do you want to watch it with me?"

"Sure." They both said.

XXX

As they all sat in the living room watching the movie Hinata had left them they all came to realized that this was not a good idea. While Neji threw up in the toilet Kaoru held his hair while Hikaru tried to find something else for them to watch.

When Neji calmed down enough to relax they headed back down stairs. Hikaru put on Dumbo instead. Neji laid down on the couch with his head on Kaoru's lap while his feet were on Hikaru's. "Where is it even going to come out of?" Hikaru asked out loud.

Kaoru looked at him before Neji sighed. "I rather not think about it."

"But don't you think you should know." Kaoru said. "I mean…what about your last miscarriage. How did that happen?"

Neji swallowed hard. The thought of that alone made his heart hurt. He sat up putting his hand on his stomach. "From what they gather…it came out of my…" He felt like his face was on fire. It was weird just saying it. "My perineum."

"You're what?" They asked.

Neji sat up looking at them. "You guys don't know what a perineum is? You guys took health right?"

"Well obviously we don't pay attention." Hikaru said with an eye roll.

Neji glared at them. He moved his legs. "Then Google it."

Kaoru blinked. "Why can't you say it?"

Neji blushed. "I don't want to! Just look it up."

"Come on Neji. Just say it." Kaoru said.

"Or if you don't we just have to search for it ourselves." Hikaru said.

Neji blushed looking away. "Just Google it."

"You are no fun."

They got up and headed to Neji's room. Neji let out a breath. He was having second thoughts about them being here. "EH!" The twins said from upstairs. "But…how?"

Neji shook his head heading up stairs. They were on his laptop and he sighed. "That's what all the bleeding came from. It tears open." Neji said. Surprisingly talking about it didn't make him sick. Just oddly craving watermelon. He shook his head.

He looked at the twins. They looked disturbed. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…that wasn't a real baby and it looked like you were in so much-"

"What did you say?" Neji asked stepping to Hikaru.

Hikaru looked up at him. "I said your miscarriage. You were in so much pain and all that blood-"

"It wasn't a real baby?" Neji asked him. He was shaking with anger. "How can you say something like that!?" Neji snapped.

Hikaru stood up. "I didn't mean it like that."

"But you said it!" Tears started to run down his face. "How can you say something so hurtful like that? That my baby wasn't a baby."

"Okay." Kaoru stood up between them. "Let's take a deep breath."

Neji sniffed rubbing his eyes. Hikaru sighed. "Neji I'm really sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to say that."

Neji let Hikaru put his arms around him. He sniffed before Hikaru kissed his forehead. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings like that."

Neji nodded. "Okay."

"It's late. Why don't we get to bed?" Kaoru asked behind them.

The three of them got ready for bed. Neji was wearing a button up shirt and his boxer briefs with a duck on the side. "Cute." The twins commented.

Kaoru was wearing pajama bottom and a wife beater while Hikaru was wearing nothing but pajama bottom. "Is that one of ours?"

Neji pulled at the sleeves as he sat on his bed. "I didn't think…you would like if I wore one of his."

"You look cuter in it." Hikaru said. He walked over to him and kissed Neji on the forehead. Neji blushed before Kaoru put an arm around him and kissed him as well. Neji blushed before he laid down on the bed with the twins lying on either side of him.

"Good night." He said.

"Good night." They said. They sat up and leaned over him kissing each other on the lips.

Neji gasped blushing before he turned to his side curling up. "Hey you okay?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes." Neji said trying to hide his blush. "Just turn off the lights."

Kaoru blinked before he turned off the light. Neji laid down on his side before he felt hot breath on his ear. "Were you turned on by that?" Hikaru whispered in his ear.

Neji shivered as Hikaru pressed against him. He felt a hand on his thigh as well and he looked at Kaoru. He had a blush on his face as his hand moved up and down against his skin. Hikaru's hand was moving over his waist to the front, to press against his stomach. His middle finger ran over the head of his growing erection. He gasped biting his lip as Hikaru began to move his palm.

"St-stop." Neji moaned as he pressed more against it.

He gasped as Hikaru stopped. "He stopped like you asked." Kaoru said. Neji looked up at Kaoru.

"I don't want to force you." Hikaru said. "We just want to give you pleasure."

Neji closed his eyes. "I don't deserve pleasure."

He felt lips on his forehead and he opened his eyes looking towards Kaoru. "You have to forgive yourself, Neji. Everyone makes mistakes. It just means that you aren't perfect."

Neji started to tear up before he gasped out as Hikaru went into his boxers and grabbed hold of erection. He moaned as Hikaru started to pump at his erection. Kaoru joined in as well. Neji looked down at their work. He never felt so horny before. Hikaru licked his ear. "Does this turn you on as well? The two of us working together to please you."

Hikaru put his arm under Neji to wrap around his torso and unbutton one of his buttons. He pinched Neji's nipple making Neji pant. Kaoru's arm was under him as well but had gone under his boxers and was rubbing against Neji's entrance. Neji put his hand on Hikaru's arm and he leaned forward resting his head against Kaoru's chest. "W-wait." Neji moaned but it was too much. He came in Hikaru and Kaoru's hand.

"Sexy." Hikaru said in his ear.

"W-why are you watching so closely?" Neji asked as they continued to milk him. He was trying to glare but with the blush on his face he couldn't keep a straight face.

"We should stop here." Kaoru said removing his hands from Neji. Neji tucked himself back in as Hikaru put his arms around him before Kaoru got closer.

"What about you guys?" Neji asked with a hint of blush still on his face.

"Just go to sleep." Hikaru said. "We're fine."

Neji grabbed hold of Kaoru's arms and put them around him. The warmth they gave made him smile. Closing his eyes he slowly drifted to sleep.

XXX

They all jumped awake as the alarm blared on. Neji put a hand on his heart at the sudden noise. "What is that?" Hikaru asked. Kuro ran up on the bed and put himself under Neji's shirt; as if it was going to help him.

"The alarm." Neji said. He climbed out of bed and the twin followed before Neji opened the door right as Hinata and Hanabi made it to his entrance way. They had practice this many times. If at any reason the alarm went off they were supposed to go to Neji's room while Hiashi checked it out.

Once Hinata and Hanabi were in his room, he shut the door waiting for either the alarm to be cut off or for Hiashi to come up here. He held Kuro close to him who was shivering in his shirt. Neji held his breath until the alarm cut off. "Neji!"

Neji opened his door and they poked their head out. They headed to the stair way where Hiashi was rubbing his temple at who was down there.

"Sato?" The twins asked in unison.

Neji looked around them to see Sato standing in front of Hiashi trying to talk to him only to turn to them when the twins called his name. Neji stepped up and Sato went up to him. "Neji!"

Sato lifted him up before putting him down on the bottom floor before he lifted up Neji's leg making Neji fall back into Hikaru's arm. "What are you doing?" Neji asked.

"When I called my friends in Russia they said you called. I came as soon as I heard the news!" Sato said.

"W-what news?" Neji asked.

"That you called!" Sato helped him stand up.

"And you came all the way here?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Sato put down his bag before he put his arms around Neji and pulled him into a hug. "I was so worried. I was afraid that blond head idiot did something to you."

Hanabi laughed. "Oh he did something."

"Hanabi." Neji snapped.

Hanabi headed back upstairs. Hiashi let out a sigh. "How did you get in here?"

"I have a key." Sato said holding it out but Hiashi took it from him.

"It's late." Hinata said. "We should get some sleep."

"Good idea." Hikaru said.

They headed upstairs and Neji lead the twins to his room before they heard Hiashi clearing his throat. The three of them turned around to look at him. "Where do you two think you are going?"

"T-to bed." Hikaru said.

"Shut up." Kaoru mumbled next to him.

"The guest bedroom is over there." Hiashi said.

Neji looked at the glare Hiashi was giving them. If looks could kill.

"B-but where is Sato going to sleep?" Kaoru asked.

"With my little brother of course." Sato said walking past them and putting his arm around him. "We can talk all night. I have so much to tell you."

Sato led Neji to his room and shut the door. The twins watched them go before looking at Hiashi who was waiting. They dragged their feet to the guest room that was right next to his, giving them no chance of sneaking into Neji's room later.

XXX

The twins opened Neji's door. Their bags were in there and they had to get changed. Sato and Neji were in bed together, Sato's arm was around Neji's shoulders. Neji was resting on Sato's chest as they both slept peacefully.

"No matter who's is holding him he looks cute." Hikaru said.

"Yeah." Kaoru said.

"What are you doing in here?" They jumped looking at Hiashi who was more than just glaring at them.

"A-are bags are in here. "Hikaru said.

"Get them and get out." Hiashi said.

They got their bags and quickly left the room. Once they were out Hiashi closed the door and turned to look at him. "You two are no longer my favorite."

"We use to be!" Kaoru said happily missing the point.

"If I could have my way you would never even lay eyes on Neji again. But since I can't tell the two of you apart and Neji refuses to tell me which one of you is Hikaru I plan to silently make you regret the day you met Neji."

They stared at him shocked. This side of Hiashi they never saw before. They had to wonder if he was always like that. "I would never regret the day I met Neji." They both said at the same time.

Hiashi continued to look at them before Neji's door opened. "Dobroye utro." Sato said. "That's Russian for good morning."

He was wearing nothing but boxers. "Oh but he can sleep in the same room with Neji?"

"I'm his big brother!" Sato said. "Don't compare me with Tamaki."

The twins looked at each other before looking back at him. "Um where is Neji?"

"Oh he's throwing up." Sato said walking past them. Hiashi went into Neji's room and the twins looked at each other. "I guess Neji didn't tell him." He said.

"Yeah." Kaoru said.

They followed Sato down stairs where Hinata was making breakfast. Hanabi was already there. And when the twins and Sato joined them she smirked. "So Sato. Are you ready to be an uncle?"

The twins snapped up to look at them. Hinata turned around as well. "Hanabi!"

Sato sat there for a while just looking at her before he stood up. "Blonds…BLONDS!"

They jumped back as he jumped over the table and grabbed Hinata's shoulder. "Don't worry little sister. I will find that blight blue eyed blond named Uzumaki Naruto and I will kick his ass."

"What?!" Hinata asked.

Sato grabbed the closes knife and he headed for the back door before he stopped. "Where does he live?"

"Whoa there Sato! She wasn't talking about Hinata, but Neji." Kaoru found himself saying.

"Kaoru!" Kaoru turned around to see Hiashi and Neji looking at him. Neji looked very angry. Kaoru blinked realizing what he said before he hit Hikaru. "Damn it! You need to speak first."

Sato just laughed. "What? That's crazy. Neji is the uncle here."

"What?" Neji asked.

"Or maybe it would be considered little brother." Sato said rubbing his chin.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Stay right here!" Sato said dropping the knife and running off. Neji watched him go before looking at Kaoru.

"Why did you say something to him?"

"I didn't say anything." Kaoru said. "I mean I did but Hanabi said something first."

"What?" Hanabi asked. "Don't you think your brother should know about your mistake?"

Neji clenched his fist. "The only mistake here is you."

"That's enough you two." Hiashi said.

Neji rolled his eyes before Sato came back carrying nothing else but a baby. It was a baby with soft brown hair and amber eyes just like Sato's. "Where did you get that?" The twins asked.

"This is Senji. Remember Neji." Sato said happy as ever.

Neji gasped. "Y-you kept him?"

"Of course." Sato said. "He doesn't have parents. Well he has me!" He held Senji up tickling the baby that giggled in his hands.

"Who is Senji?" Hiashi asked.

Neji's eyes sadden. "When Kidomaru…you know, he took him. He wanted me to take care of him."

"He's so cute." Hinata said sitting Sato down before she took Senji.

"Was he in your backpack?"

"Yeah." Sato said. "Don't worry; it wasn't zipped all the way."

Neji's mouth opened. "Sato…"

"So Neji is already an uncle…or older brother." Sato said with a smile.

Neji looked at Sato before he sat down next to him. "I have to tell you something Sato."

"Yes?" Sato asked.

Neji swallowed. He hadn't told Sato anything about Orochimaru and anything about what had happened. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell him, worse yet how was he going to react. "Something happened to me."

"What did Tamaki do?" Sato asked picking up the knife that was stuck in the ground.

"Nothing." Neji said. He looked at the others. They slowly left him and Neji took a deep breath. "While you were…gone something happened to me." He cleared his throat before he continued to tell Sato about what happened to him. He took a deep breath before looking down as he told Sato everything.

At the end he couldn't look up at Sato but after a while when he saw that Sato wasn't saying anything he looked up at him. His eyes were shaking as he stared at Neji. He was holding the knife tightly before Neji put a hand on his. Sato seemed to snap out of his silence as he looked at him. "Y-you…"

Neji watched as tears slowly started to fall from his eyes. "Sato…"

"I wasn't there to protect you…I-I'm so sorry." Sato rubbing his eyes.

"Sato, please don't…cry." Neji said. He was beginning to cry. He hadn't even told him that he was pregnant yet. "If you cry I'm going to cry and it's too early for that."

Sato looked at Neji before he put his arms around him crying into Neji's shoulders. Neji watched as Sato climbed into his lap. Neji felt him crying against his neck before he felt his shoulders tense. "I'm sorry."

XXX

Neji let out a sigh as he looked at Sato who had cried himself asleep. Senji lying asleep next to him. He closed the door before heading down stairs to where the twins were waiting for him.

"Hey is everything okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah. He just needs to let it settle." Neji said. "He'll be back on his feet soon."

The twins nodded before Neji opened the door. "Thank you guys for coming. Even if I didn't want you to."

"That's what friends are for!" They both said. They lean closer for a kiss but stopped when they saw the bright burning red eyes were staring at him. They stood straight up and Neji turned around just in time to see Hiashi walking up stairs while he drinking coffee. Neji shook his head before he turned to the twins. "Um…about last night."

"We'll talk about it later." Hikaru said.

"And we will talk." Kaoru said. "No avoiding it. Got it."

Neji nodded. He stood on his toes and kissed them on the cheek. "I'll see you at school Monday."

"Yep!"

* * *

Some times I wonder what it would be like to meet someone who reads my story in person. Would it be creepy or would we become the best of friends. Anyway please read and review. I love them and tell me what you think about the twins and Neji and the way things are going for the three of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I wasn't sure how you guys were going to fill about the twins and Neji and what they did but I didn't get any hate mail so I'm hoping in the future (lets say in two more chapters) that you will be okay if the twins and Neji get together fully. If you know what I'm saying. And guess whose in this chapter. Tamaki! Let's find out whats going on with his life for a change. I'm not sure but one of these chapters he's going to get his own chapter! Won't that be fun

* * *

**XXX Chapter 7 XXX**

Hikaru and Kaoru opened the door to the host club. They saw Neji and Simon talking to each other and Hikaru sighed. "Should we just ask him about what happen at his house?" Hikaru asked.

"I think he should bring it up." Kaoru said. "Not us."

Putting his hands behind his head Hikaru headed over to where Neji and Simon were. "I really am sorry I couldn't come to your party." Neji said with a frown. "I'm sure it was fun."

"It wasn't just my party Neji!" Simon all but yelled. He held out a gift. "It was our party. I got you a gift."

Neji blinked before he took the gift. "Simon…you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." Simon said with a smile. "I hope you like it."

The twins looked over Neji's shoulders as he opened the present. Inside was a rattle. "It's for the baby." Simon had a small blush on his face. "I'm sure it's a little too early for him or her to enjoy it but I hope they like it in the end."

Neji stared at it. A simple pink and lime green rattle. Nothing more, nothing less; but still Neji could not help have tears come to his eyes. "Simon…"

The twins watched as Neji pulled Simon into a tight hug. "Thank you."

Simon smiled hugging him back. "You're welcome, Neji." Simon said just as happy as ever.

"Ok you two." Hikaru said. "Can we steal Neji away from you for a second?"

"No." Simon said making the twins gasp at him.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"I said no." Simon said grabbing Neji's hand and leading him off.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at him in disbelief. The last thing they were really expected him to do was to say he wasn't going to give Neji to him. They rushed over blocking Simon's path. "Look kid you may be the 'prince' but you really don't hold any power here." Hikaru said.

"Yeah if anything we hold more power than you do because we've been around longer then you have." Kaoru said.

"But Neji likes me more." Simon said.

"The hell he does." Hikaru said.

"Tell him Neji." Kaoru said.

They all looked at Neji who was just looked flushed and uncomfortable. "Um…excuse me."

He tore his hand out of Simon's hand before he rushed off. The three of them watched him go before turning back to argue with each other.

XXX

Neji closed the door behind him letting himself pant. His whole body felt flushed and electrified all over. All because three boys were arguing over him; it all left him panting and wanting release. This was beginning to be something that was happening more and more.

It first started after the twins stayed over. Just thinking about the twins made him horny. It was yesterday when he started thinking about just any hot guy that crossed his mind. The twins, Sasuke, Mori, Satoshi, and mush to his dismay even Suzuki; anyone that just came to mind and Neji found himself running off to deal with his problem.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He would be damn if he would do anything at school. He had to think about anything else. One thing always helped out. The thought of what he did to Tamaki. He opened his eyes when he finally calmed down. He let out a sigh before splashing some water on his face before he headed out.

"What were you doing in there?"

Neji jumped at the sudden voice before he looked at Hikaru and Kaoru. "You guys didn't have to come follow me."

"We have to show Simon that we are better than him some way." Kaoru said with a smile. "You ok? Not throwing up?"

Neji shook his head walking towards the host club. "No. Not that." He sighed as he headed towards the host club.

"Should we…talk about what happen at your house?" Kaoru asked.

Neji stopped walking and the twins looked at him. They looked at him as he stood in the hall with his back to them. "Are you guys busy this weekend?"

"No, why?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm going with Sato to get Senji a crib. Sato insisted on letting him sleep in the same bed with him but I don't think it's safe. I was wondering…if we could go pick out some…baby stuff with him."

"We could pick out some stuff for your baby too." Kaoru said.

Neji didn't answer at first before he turned to them. He smiled. "Maybe when I'm further along." He put a hand on his stomach. "I'm eleven weeks."

"That's…the coolest." Hikaru said walking up to him. "I can't wait to see your belly."

Neji blushed red turning away from them. "Damn it." He growled to himself as he walked off. The twins blinked following him.

XXX

Neji leaned against Sato's bed as he tried to do his homework. His thoughts were all on the twins. "I'm not sure what to do?" Neji said turning his head to look at Sato.

Sato was lying in his bed lifting Senji up and down as if he was lifting a light weight, Senji was giggling away. "Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, who needs them. You have me." Sato said as he rested Senji on his chest.

Neji sighed. Of course Sato wouldn't be helpful, Neji was sure if he was dating a carrot Sato would hate the thing to death. He rubbed his chin thinking of ordering a pizza when he felt pulling on his hair. He turned to look at Senji who was pulling on it. He gave him a smile before he looked at Sato. "I invited the twins to come with us."

"Why?" Sato whined. "It was just supposed to be me and you! Brother and brother bonding."

"I like them Sato. I want to be around them." Neji said. He couldn't believe what he was saying. When he didn't think about it he could really get out what he was feeling.

"I want to be around you." Sato said with a frown. "I love you Neji."

Neji looked at Sato before he climbed up on Sato's bed, lying down next to him. Sato turned to look at him and he sighed. "I keep thinking about the fact that I wasn't there. I wasn't here to protect you."

"I didn't want you to be." Neji said. "I didn't want you to come home before you saw the world like you always wanted."

Sato stared at him before he turned his head to face forward. "I wonder…why you can be so…carefree and happy. Always thinking about everyone but you."

Neji looked at the ceiling as well. "It's not hard to do when you have so many people to care about. I only feel happy when others are happy."

"That isn't a way to live Neji." Sato said. "Be happy for yourself."

"I'm trying." Neji said. "If you are ok with the twins coming with us."

Sato sighed loud and long before he picked up Senji and began to lift them again. "Senji doesn't like them."

Neji smiled kissing Sato on the cheek. "The both of you can learn."

He stood up and left Sato with Senji. He closed the door behind him before headed to Hanabi's room but she was not in her room. She went to Hinata's who was in her room on her laptop. "Hey Hinata where is Hanabi?"

"Out with friends." Hinata said looking up at him.

Neji sighed shaking his head. "She seems to be doing that a lot. Does she hate me or something?"

"No." Hinata said. "Of course not."

"You can't really be sure." Neji shook his head before he picked up the house phone stationed in her room. "I'm getting a pizza. Do you want some?"

"What kind are you getting?" Hinata asked.

"Supreme." Neji said.

"Yum. I'm in."

Neji smiled at her before he left closing her door. He headed down stairs to where Hiashi was in his office. He knocked before opening the door. Hiashi was on the phone but ushered him inside. Neji closed the door behind him and looked around Hiashi office. There were some pictures of him and his cousin, even a picture of Hiashi and Hizashi together after they graduated from Ouran together. He picked up the picture before turning to Hiashi just as he hung up.

"I didn't know you went to Ouran Academy." Neji said. "Did you know Yuzuru?"

"We were in the same class but we were not friends." Hiashi said. "I tried to stay away from him…it didn't work out."

"It did now." Neji said. "I bet he wouldn't even pick up if we called."

"Speaking of which. Have you talked to the twins parents yet?"

Neji blushed looking away. "They are both away on business; they won't be back for a while." Neji said with a frown.

"Have you tried to reach them?"

Neji swallowed. "The twins…have."

Hiashi could tell Neji didn't want to talk about this much so he sighed letting it go. "Is there something you wanted?"

Neji turned to look at him. "I'm ordering pizza. A Supreme. I wanted to know if you wanted some."

"Yes that's fine."

Neji nodded picking the phone and dialing the number he was upset to find that he knew so well.

XXX

Kyoya could see he was at least getting better. He wasn't just lying around in bed doing nothing but in fact going out and meeting other people. Kyoya looked over his book at Tamaki who was telling a group of girls of his time as a host. They were of course charmed by him. Kyoya had to admit, Tamaki sounded better when he spoke in French.

"How is it that no one has gotten to you?" One girl asked.

Tamaki's eyes darker and he gave a sad smile. "I'm not lucky in love." Tamaki said with a sad look. The girls were all over that.

Kyoya picked up his cup of tea letting the dreadful language of the French wash over him. He was greatly missing Japan by now. "Thank you for your company ladies." Tamaki said with a smile.

The girls giggled as they left and Tamaki watched them go before he turned to look at Kyoya. "We should go to the beach."

Kyoya looked at him. "If you want Tamaki."

Tamaki gave him a smile before a boy came up to Tamaki. He was blushing as he stood in front of the boy. "T-Tamaki."

"Yes?" Tamaki asked with a smile on his face.

"I was wondering if…we could go on a date one day maybe."

Kyoya blinked before he looked at Tamaki who was giving him a sad face. "I'm sorry but I don't like boys."

The boy frowned before he pulled out his phone. "But…isn't this you?"

He held out his phone showing Tamaki a picture. It was of him and Neji during the Ouran Games. Tamaki swallowed hard as he looked at his arms around Neji as he held him close. Both of them were smiling. Tamaki stared at the phone before he looked away. "No…it's not."

He stood up and walked off. Kyoya stood up as well looking at the boy who was looking at the picture. "Where did you get that?"

"From his MyStory page." He said.

Kyoya nodded as he walked off. When he stepped outside he could see Tamaki on his phone. He chuckled when Kyoya approached. "I forgot I had the page."

"Are you going to delete it?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki stared at his phone before he pressed something. "Yes."

He put his phone into his pocket before he turned to Kyoya. "Let's go home."

Kyoya looked at him before nodding, following him to their apartment.

XXX

Neji tried to relax as he lay down on the doctor's bed with his legs spread open while Tsunade was between them.

"You ok?" Tsunade asked looking past Neji's legs to his red face.

"F-fine." Neji said with a blush. "C-can we just hurry up?"

Tsunade chuckled. "No need to be so shy Neji. I am a doctor."

Neji blushed. "That isn't the problem."

"Hm…it's gone."

Neji bit his lip as she pulled the camera out of him. "W-what's gone?"

Tsunade sat back in her chair as Neji closed his legs. "You do remember doing this before right? When I slipped a camera into you-"

"Yes." Neji snapped. "Yes I do." He was flushed and wanted nothing more than to leave. Sato was waiting for him.

"Let me show you."

She pulled out a television and showed him. Neji blushed as the sight of his own passage way. "It's nice and pink." Tsunade teased him.

"T-Tsunade!" Neji blushed.

She smiled before paused the video. "Anyway, do you see this spot right here?"

Neji looked at what she was pointing at. There was a dark spot that made him sit up. "What is that?"

"I think it is the entrance way leading to what I would just call your vagina." Tsunade said. "But when I looked for it now it isn't there. Or rather it is closed." She turned off the video.

"Closed?" Neji asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. I think that after you got pregnant it closed to make sure you could not get pregnant again, just like the women."

"S…so where is it now?"

"I'm thinking it is connected to your perineum and when the time comes you will give birth through it. Lay down again."

Neji sighed as he did it again. He put his legs up before yelping slamming his legs close. "Tsunade!"

"What?" Tsunade asked. "I just want to see."

Neji blushed before he put his legs up again letting Tsunade in between his legs. She ran her gloved fingers over his perineum making him shiver. He tried not to moan out loud as she rubbed two fingers over it. "It looks like it didn't even open." She said.

"S-stop." Neji groaned.

Tsunade blinked. "Oh…sorry I just wanted to make sure it was closed." She rolled away as Neji closed his legs trying to hide his erection. "Have you been finding yourself getting aroused easily?" She asked.

Neji blushed. "Y-Yes."

"Must be because of your pregnancy." She stood up getting ready to leave when an idea came. She turned to look at him. "You know what? I think whenever you find yourself stressed or aroused you should release yourself."

Neji blushed. "W-what?"

"Yes. It can help lower your stress level if you have sex."

Neji watched her go. "Is…it ok for me to have sex?"

"Yes I'm sure it is but I'm not suggesting you to go crazy with it. If you feel anything that hurts you should stop." Tsunade said.

Neji watched her go before he got off the bed getting ready to change when the door open. He looked up as Sato came in. "Neji you ok?" He asked.

"Sato? Where is Senji?"

"Tsunade is playing with him. She said you needed help with something." Sato said coming in.

Neji looked at him not sure what he was talking about before he clicked. He blushed turning away. "S-she's just messing around." Neji said.

He blushed before Sato sighed. "Well if you say so. Should we go?"

Neji turned his back and started getting dressed trying to not think about the erection between his legs. When he was dressed and calmed down enough he left with Sato. They got Senji before headed to Sato's car.

"Remember what I told you." Tsunade called after them Neji got in. He shut the door behind him as Sato sat Senji in the car seat in the back.

"Alright," Sato said. "You have school today right?"

Neji nodded. "Yes. I need to get back."

"Can I come?"

"Not with Senji."

Sato sighed and Neji looked at him before he looked back at Senji. "But maybe Hunny and Mori would like to see you." He looked at the corner of his eye at Sato. "They do go to Ouran University till next year."

"Yes!" Sato said.

Neji smiled as Sato drove them off.

XXX

Neji set down his bag by his locker as he opened it before he noticed a girl not too far off looking at him. He blinked going back to his locker. It wasn't like the other looks he got from the girls for what he did to Tamaki but it was as if she wanted to ask him something.

He closed his locker looking again. He could be imagining things but it did look like she had gotten closer. "Is there something you need?" He finally asked turning to look at her.

She blushed holding her bag to her. She bowed to him. "I-I'm sorry senpai!"

Neji blinked. From the looks of it she looked like a first year. "Can I help you?"

She stood up looking at him. "Um…I'm sorry to just stare but…I need your help."

Neji was stunned. "Need my help?" He asked. That was something he hadn't heard in a very long time, someone needing his help. "With what?"

She looked down. "Well…I have to put on the school play at the end of the month and I'm not really good at directing."

"Then why are you doing it?" Neji asked.

Her green eyes looked near tears. "It's because everyone expecting me to be as good as my big brother."

"Big brother?" Neji thought about it. She did look familiar. "Is your brother….Yamanda?"

She nodded. "Yes. He is. And after all the great work he did in his plays and musicals everyone expects me to be just a good, but I can't! I don't know what to do."

Neji went up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Please don't cry. Come to the host club with me and we can all talk about this together."

She nodded followed Neji to the host club.

XXX

"When the drama club found out that Yamanda was my brother they wanted me to direct the school play this time, but I'm no good at things like this and I don't even have an idea on what to do!" Yuki said.

"The thing is not to panic." Neji said.

"Yeah we can figure this all out." Haruhi said with a smile.

"So all you have to do is direct a great play?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru chuckled. "Well you came to the right place. We can help you out with that."

"You mean…"

"Well love to be in your play." Neji said. "If you are ok with that?"

"Y-Yes!" She said.

Neji gave her a smile before looking at the other host. "We just need to find a great play to do. One that hasn't been done before."

"We've done just about everything." Yasuchika said. "There is nothing left for us to do." He shook his head. "If anything we should just disband the drama club."

"That's going to happen if I can't find the perfect play." Yuki said. "The club is going to get disbanded."

Neji crossed his arms. "Says Suzuki-san?"

"Yes."

"Man, I'm starting to think this guy doesn't like any club." Hikaru said.

"Well we will figure out something."

Simon suddenly stood up. "I know the perfect play we can perform!"

They looked at him. "Oh? What is it?" Haruhi asked.

Simon gave them a bright smile. "Grease!"


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

**XXX Chapter 8 XXX**

The host club and Yuki meet up in the school theater. "So, Simon, what is Grease anyway?"

"The best American musical ever!" Simon said jumping on stage.

"I thought it had to be a play?" Satoshi asked looking at Yuki.

"Play or musical. Either one." Yuki said with a small smile.

"What is Grease about?" Neji asked.

Simon stood on the middle of the stage. "It's a romantic story set in 1959 about bad boy greaser name Danny Zuko and his soon to be, later in the play, love interest Sandy Dumba….Dumbo…Dumbrowski! The two of them recently had a summer love together and have fallen in love with each other but when they find out they go to the same high school during the fall Sandy finds out that Danny is a bad boy and isn't the sweet guy she knew. Instead he a gang leader and has a rep to keep. And Sandy is a good girl who doesn't even smoke or drink. It's really cool!"

Neji couldn't help but smile a little. The idea of a good girl being in tangled with a bad boy reminded him of when he first met Sasuke. "It…sounds interesting." He said.

Simon smiled at him before looking at the others. "It's something new and not expected and I can already tell you who our stars will be." Simon said.

"Who?" Haruhi asked.

"Danny can be Hikaru and Sandy can be Neji!"

"No." Neji said.

They looked at him. "Huh? Why not?" They asked.

"I'm going to sit out on the play and instead help direct it with Yuki. Undercover of course. Your name will be on the flyer." Neji said.

"But…" Hikaru trailed off.

Neji sighed. "I just…rather not be in the spot light." He said. "But I think this play might work, if we do it the right way."

Yuki nodded. "I just have to bring it up to Suzuki-san."

Neji sighed. "Sadly." Neji said rolling his eyes.

XXX

They all decided it would be best if they held auditions for all of the characters. Yuki and Neji put up the sign-up sheet on the board by the front doors. Hikaru went up and signed up. "Are you really going for Danny?"

"Duh." Hikaru said. "That is me."

Neji smirked. "Really? I can see Sasuke being him then you."

"What!" Hikaru snapped.

Neji laughed shaking his head. Yuki bowed to him again. "Thank you again."

"No problem." He said. She smiled heading off the front doors.

"I hope most of the host clubs gets the parts." Neji said as he headed out with Hikaru.

"I really think you should be Sandy."

"They don't kiss as much as you think you know."

Hikaru blushed. "That isn't the reason. And beside the huge make out scene in the car is enough kissing for me."

They stood in the front of the class waiting for Kaoru to come out. The more they stood together the more Neji was getting nervous. Any second now Hikaru was going to bring up-

"Neji about the other day." Hikaru said.

"Hey guys."

Neji let out a breath looking as Kaoru came out. "Thanks for waiting."

"Of course." Neji said with a smile.

"I'm not letting this go."

Neji let out a sigh. Of course he wasn't going to let it go. He put his hand on his arm. "I…don't know what you want from me Hikaru."

When he was suddenly grabbed he stepped back some looking up at Hikaru. "I want you to tell me that it was something to you."

"Hikaru." Kaoru warned with a sigh.

"Of course it meant something." Neji said. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't put your hands on me so roughly." He pushed Hikaru's hands off of him.

"Cool it you two." Kaoru said.

Hikaru looked away. Neji closed his eyes trying to calm himself. "I can't tell you what it meant to me because I don't know myself."

Hikaru took a deep breath before he let it out. "I'm sorry I grabbed you so roughly."

Neji looked down. "I can't love you…I still love him."

Neji didn't look up when he heard Hikaru walk away. He was upset; Neji didn't need to look up to know that. Kaoru stepped up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Neji looked up at him through tears. "Trust us Neji, we know you are still in love him but…give us a chance."

Kaoru put his arm around his shoulder leading him to the car. "And if you must you can just use our bodies whenever you want."

Neji couldn't help but laugh at that but still he wasn't sure what he really wanted with the twins.

XXX

Neji and Yuki sat in the theater watching everyone perform a song. Hikaru performed Greased lightning with some of the other kids trying out for the Burge Palace Boys. Neji was already sure Hikaru was getting the part.

When the auditions ended Yuki and Neji got ready to leave when the doors opened. Neji looked up as Suzuki. Neji couldn't hold back the sigh. "Suzuki-san. Good afternoon." Yuki said.

"I wanted to see how things were going." Suzuki said.

"Good, Suzuki-san." Yuki said with a smile.

Suzuki nodded before he looked at Neji. "Are you not in the musical?"

Neji shook his head. "No. I am staying out of the light."

"A shame I suppose. I heard you had a great voice."

"Oh no." Neji said shaking his head.

Yuki turned to him. "I heard that too Neji-senpai…Could you sing something?"

Neji blushed. "Oh…um…I don't know."

"Don't know what?" Neji turned to see the host club. They were coming back from the back where the scenes were coming along.

"Hyuga-kun is going to sing for us." Suzuki said.

Neji looked at him with a glare. "N-no I wasn't."

"Cool Neji!" Simon said.

They all started to sit. "Really guys I wasn't going to."

"Come on Neji one song." Hikaru said.

Neji looked at them all before he frowned. "I…don't sing anymore."

"A shame." Suzuki said. "Once Yuzuru-san heard of the school play he wanted to know if you were singing in it."

Neji swallowed hard. "Y-Yuzuru…"

"Yes. He is coming to watch the performance."

Neji felt his heart go up to his throat before he swallowed it back down. "O-oh."

He could feel the others looking at him. They couldn't understand why he was so upset with Yuzuru coming to see the play. Neji took a deep breath before looking at Suzuki. "I hope he enjoys the performance."

"I hope so too. I'm sure you will not disappoint."

Neji nodded watching Suzuki leave. Neji turned to Yuki. "We'll have the list up by Friday right?"

She nodded. "Thank you again." She said.

Neji watched her go before looking as Simon approached him. "Do you…really not sing anymore?"

Neji looked at him. He hated disappointing Simon so much. "I…just don't sing as much as use too."

"Come on Ne-chan." Satoshi said. "Just one song."

"I really rather not." Neji said with a frown.

"Please, please, please!" Simon and Satoshi said.

"I said no." Neji snapped. They were all quiet and Neji sighed. "I'm sorry. I just don't…like to sing anymore."

"Sorry." Simon said.

Neji rubbed his arm as they all left. He sat down with a sigh. It was just every time he had sung in the past it was either for Tamaki or with Tamaki. Now he couldn't see himself singing.

XXX

With a sigh Neji put up the casting List. He looked over at the crowd waiting for him to move before stepped back to let them see who had made it. They all crowd around. Most of them upset about not making it.

"As if I expected less." Neji looked at Yumi who was laughing into her hand. She had made the lead as Sandy. Yumi flashed him a smile before going up to him. "Thank you Neji."

"For what?" Neji asked.

"For casting me as the lead!"

"You are talent Yumi." Neji said picking up his messenger bag. Was it just him or was it getting heavier. He sighed at the thought. It was most likely just him. He turned to see Yumi still there. "I'm telling you that's the only reason."

Yumi grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "Neji…I've noticed you are looking…chunkier?"

Neji blushed red pulling his arm away. "You are imagining it." He said with his eye twitching before he turned away. "I'll see you at practice."

Before she could say anymore he stomped off. Haruhi was waiting for him, having seen the whole thing. "It was only a matter of time."

"Shut up." Neji said walking past her. She turned to follow him.

XXX

It was getting worse. Neji was sure he never touched himself as much as he had now. It was embarrassing to say the least. Hiashi had almost caught him in the act twice and it was already embarrassing enough that he was doing it in the first place.

"Eleven weeks?" Sato asked flipping through the book of what to expect when you're expecting. "You should be experiencing frequent urination, breast tenderness and changes, nausea and vomiting, excessive saliva, food craving and aversion, bloating, and occasional faintness or dizziness. Nothing about an increase sex drive. That's next week."

"Shut-up Sato." Neji said with a puff. He felt Sato's cold hand against his small belly.

"You are coming along."

"Don't say that." Neji said with a moan. The thought alone made it real.

"It should be about two inches long." Sato said.

Sato continued to feel around his stomach. It was beginning to send shivers around him. "S-Sato stop touching me."

Sato pulled away looking at Neji before he climbed up to hover on top of him. "Are you having sex with the twins?"

Neji blushed. "W-what? No."

"You shouldn't have sex. It could be dangerous."

"Will you get off of me? You aren't helping my problem."

Sato continued to look at him before rolled on his back. "You still haven't told me whose baby it is."

"It's Hikaru's."

Sato nodded using his foot to rock Senji's car seat slowly rocking him to sleep. "Well…as long as he is here for you. I guess he's not Tamaki."

Neji didn't answer before he rolled on his side. He put his arms around himself. Sato was right. He wasn't Tamaki.

"I still don't like him." Sato mumbled.

XXX

It was the night of the performance and it was going great. Neji and Yuki were watching the performance from the side lines. From the laughter and cheering it was going great. "Simon made a good pick." Neji said.

"I'm glad everyone is enjoying it." Yuki said. "It's all thanks to the host club."

Neji looked at her. "Impossible. Actor's maybe great but without direction they are nothing. It's all thanks to you that this is going so well."

Yuki blushed before hugging him. "Thank you Neji."

They continued to watch the show play out. Neji stood on the side line looking as Yumi sat next to the pool where she started to sing Hopelessly Devoted. Neji put a hand on his heart as she sung.

_Guess mine is not the first hear broken,_

_My eyes are not the first to cry_

_I'm not the first to know_

_There's just no getting over you_

_I know I'm just a fool who's willing_

_To sit around and wait for you_

_But baby can't you see_

_There's nothing' else for me to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now_

_There's nowhere to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm outta my head_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_My head is saying fool forget him_

_My heart is saying don't let go_

_Hold on to the end_

_That's what I intend to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

He had to go backstage so he could no longer listen when he saw Luke. He was playing the guardian angel and he looked to be trying to sing but nothing was coming out. Neji went up to him. "Are you ok?"

"My voice….I lost my voice." He said in a hoarse voice.

Neji looked at him before he bit his lip. He couldn't let this show fail. Yuki would be crushed. He looked over the boy before meeting his eyes. "What size do you wear?"

XXX

"We have no one to play the guardian angel!" Yuki snapped.

"He lost his voice." Hikaru said.

Yuki started to pace. Why was she just finding out about this? Hikaru had gone backstage to search for Neji but found Luke instead. "What am I going to do? He has to go out now."

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out right. Let's just find Neji." Kaoru said.

They looked around for Neji but he was nowhere in sight. Kaoru looked up at the sound of the crowd cheering as music started.

_Your story sad to tell,_

_A teenage ne're do well_

_Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block!_

_Your future's so unclear now, what's left of your career now?_

_Can't even get a trade in on your smile!_

They looked on stage to see Neji dressed in the guardian angel's costume. White pants and a white shirt under a white sweater. He was walking down the white stair case before he made it to Haruhi leaning on the couch.

_Beauty school dropout,_

He shook his head.

_No graduation day for you._

_Beauty school dropout,_

_Missed your mind terms and flunked shampoo!_

_Well at least you could have taken time _

_To wash and clean your clothes up,_

_After spending all that dough to have the doctor fix your nose up!_

He plucked at her nose before moving to walk around the couch. Haruhi following him with her eyes.

_Baby get moving (Baby get movin),_

_Why keep your feeble hopes alive?_

He shrugged.

_What are you proving (What are you provin)?_

_You've got the dream but no the drive_

_If you go for your diploma, you can join the steno pool_

_Turn in your teasin comb and go back to high school!_

He sat down next to her, putting his hand behind her back.

_Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout),_

_Hanging around the corner store._

_Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout),_

_It's about time you knew the score_

_Well they couldn't teach you anything,_

_You think you're such a looker,_

He turned to look at his nails as he sang the next verse.

_But no customer would go to you unless she was a hooker!_

He snapped his head back to her before he spotted blond hair in the crowd and he had turned back to Haruhi.

_Baby don't sweat it (Don't sweat it),_

_You're not cut out to hold a job._

_Better forget it (Forget it)_

_Who wants their hair done by a slob?_

_Now your bangs are curled, your lashes whirled, but still the world is cruel._

_Wipe off that angel face and go back to high school!_

He stood up heading back around the couch.

_Baby don't blow it_

_Don't put my good advice to shame._

He put his hand on his heart before he leaned his arms and upper body against the couch.

_Baby you know it,_

_Even Dear Abby'd say the same!_

He stood up straight, looking out at the crowd and he could see Yuzuru. He turned to look at Haruhi again as he continued.

_Now I've called the shot, get off the block, I really gotta fly!_

_Gotta be going to that, malt shop, in the sky!_

He trailed his hand over her jaw line before he headed back up the steps.

_Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)_

_Go back to high school_

_Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)_

_Go back to high school_

_Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)_

_Go back to high school_

The crowd cheered as the curtains closed as Act 1 ended. Neji walked back down the stage where Haruhi meet up with him, pulling off the pink wig. "What happen to Luke?" She asked.

"He's sick." Neji said. "I just had to fill it in."

Yuki came up to him. "Neji…thank you."

He smiled at her before looking up to see the one person he had been dreading to see. "Y-Yuzuru."

"Hello everyone." Yuzuru greeted everyone. "The performance so far is going very well. I can't wait to see the rest."

"You are going to love it!" Simon said.

Neji bit his lip before he stepped up to Yuzuru. "Yuzuru-san can I…talk to you."

"Of course Neji." He stepped back letting Neji lead the way. Neji took a deep breath as they went to the hallway.

He turned to look at Yuzuru. "How…are you?"

Yuzuru chuckled. "You can just ask me how he is Neji."

Neji blushed before he looked down. "I…I wasn't sure if you were mad at me?"

"I do feel like you have stabbed me in the back." Yuzuru said with a frown. "I mean we were supposed to be a family."

"I…I know."

Yuzuru looked down at Neji before he sighed. "This is rough." He said. "I've never seen my son so…upset. Even when he had to leave his mother he never looked so beaten."

Neji frowned. This was hurting him more then he thought it was going to. "I'm…sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry for me?"

Neji looked down. If only he knew what Neji was carrying inside of him. He would understand why Neji was so sorry. "I broke your son's heart."

"Yes you did. But there is nothing you can do about it now. He is getting better and…I think it is for the best."

Neji looked at him. He had an idea on what he was going to say. "You think…it would be best if Tamaki and I didn't meet up ever again."

Yuzuru frowned. "You guys can meet up of course." Yuzuru said. "I mean…not romantically. You of all people know how much…attention you attract."

Neji took a deep breath feeling like he was going to break out in tears. "Right." Neji said. "Of course." He turned his head away before bowing to Yuzuru. "It was nice to see you again Suoh-san."

"Neji wait-"

Neji walked past him. He headed outside for some much needed fresh air. He sat down at the front steps putting his arms around himself. Even Tamaki's father thought the things Neji got himself into were a danger to Tamaki. Neji opened his hand to look at the ring on his finger. "Maybe it is better…if we weren't together."

XXX

Neji wasn't really sure how long he had been sitting there but soon he heard people walking out. He stood up as they pass him by as if he wasn't there. Most of them were talking about how well the performance had gone.

"Yuki is a great director." One kid said.

"Didn't Neji help her?" The kid he was talking to asked.

"Yeah…I forgot how good of a singer he was."

"Yeah. He's cute too."

Neji blushed at the last part before he headed in. He went back stage where the others were. "Neji where did you go?" Simon asked.

"I…needed some air."

Yuki ran up and hugged him. "Thank you. All of you."

"It's what we do best." Hikaru said.

"So…since the performance went so great…party at my house." Yumi said with a smile.

The others agreed happily to go along but Neji was beginning to back up. "I should be heading home."

Simon latched on to him. "Oh no, you don't! You are coming to this party!"

Yumi grabbed on to his other arm and he sighed. There was no way out of this. "Fine."

XOXOXO

First glimpse of what the adults think about Neji behind his back. More is on it's way. I really already on chapter 11 but I don't want to put them up all at once. Their will be some fun next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Chapter Warning: Good old fashion sex.

* * *

**XXX Chapter 9 XXX**

_We just want to give you pleasure._

Their warm hands, rubbing over his skin, the thought alone sent shiver. He moved both of his hands as slow as they did; making shivers run over his legs.

_Does this turn you on as well? _

_The two of us working together to please you._

The thought alone of the two of them moving their hands over his body made him moan into his pillow. Their lips kissing every inch of his skin leaving a path of sweet, lust filled kisses as they moved further and further down into what Neji wished would happen. Not just Hikaru but Kaoru. He wanted them. The both of them together. It was too much to think about sent Neji over the edge. He came into his hand biting into his pillow.

_Sexy._

Opening his eyes as he shivered with the after wave of pleasure washing over him. Twelve weeks pregnant and it was getting to him. He needed release. Human contact to touch and kiss his skin, something; anything to get him aroused.

He sat up with a sigh before shivering when he felt Kuro brush against his lower back. He turned to glare at the cat that looked at him innocently. "Slut." Neji said as he headed to his bathroom to take a cold shower.

XXX

Neji had taken to wearing a grey pull over under his blazer. It hid his growing belly and there was nothing in the dress code about it and nobody said much about it…to his face anyway.

"Can we see?" Simon and Satoshi asked.

Neji sighed lifting up his pull over to show them his school shirt. It was pulled tightly against his small budge of his stomach. Satoshi gasped before putting his hand on it. "It's so…amazing."

The others crowded around as well. "Wow." Simon said.

"You are really coming along." Yasuchika said. "Man what I would give to see what it's like on the inside.

"Get away from me." Neji said.

He pulled it down with a sigh. "Is it a boy or girl?" Leonardo asked.

"It's still too early to say."

"I bet it will be a boy." Simon said. "You should name him Ted."

Neji just smiled at him. "I can tell it will be a girl." Leonardo said. "And she will as beautiful as her mother."

Neji blushed looking away. "S-stop it."

"Alright give him some space." Hikaru said.

Neji sighed looking down at himself. "By the time Halloween comes along I'm going to be huge."

"Twenty-four weeks." Yasuchika said.

"Why do you know that?" Neji asked with a sigh.

"I've been tracking it." He pulled out a laptop and started to type away before he showed them. "This is if Tamaki is the father. Which means your due date will be March first. If Hikaru is the father your baby will be due March second."

"How can you predict that?" Satoshi asked.

"I just counted back from when Neji had sex with Tamaki and Hikaru. Since he was eight weeks when he went to Tsunade he must have had sex with Tamaki on the eighth and we all know he had sex on the ninth with Hikaru." Yasuchika took a deep breath. "So…I counted back form then and this is what you get!"

"Why are you tracking it?" Neji asked. It was embarrassing enough having to remember what he did but having everyone know about his sex life and when they said it like that made him really sound like a slut.

"For science." He handed Neji a notebook. "Speaking of which I need you to start writing down everything that happens to you during you pregnancy."

"I'm not doing it."

Yasuchika gave him a look. "Neji, as much as you may not want to think about it as so but this is an amazing time in science and I will be damned if I just let it go undocumented. I plan to perfect it the way Orochimaru could not." He put the notebook in Neji's hand. "And it starts with you."

Neji looked at Yasuchika before putting the notebook on his lap. "Fine."

Yasuchika smiled before turning to the others. "We should get started."

Neji watched as they all got ready for the host club.

XXX

Neji sat down in Suzuki's office. He was waiting for the man to come back from a meeting. The reason Neji was there was because he had to turn in the permit to use to ball room for the masquerade in October. He continued to think about how fat he was going to be during that month. With a sigh he decided to look around Suzuki's office.

It looked to be pretty bland, lacking pictures and other things to liven up the room. He picked up the only picture on the desk and looked at the picture of two kids. A boy and a girl together. The girl was older with her arms around the boy's neck. The boy looked angry or upset about everything going on in the picture.

Neji looked hard at the picture. Something about the girl made him bring it closer. He felt like he had seen her somewhere before. He tried to rake his brain, going over everyone he had ever met, ever but he could not place her anywhere.

"Do you normally look at people pictures on their desk?" The picture was taken from his hand and he looked at Suzuki who put it in his desk draw.

"When they don't have magazine's laying around yes." Neji said. "Was that you and your sister?"

Suzuki cleared his throat. "Is there something you want Hyuga-kun?"

Neji rolled his eyes handing him the proposal. "This is for the host masquerade ball to be held on Halloween."

Suzuki took it from his hand and read it over before he took out a pen. "Fine." He signed the bottom before handing it back.

Neji blinked surprise he had given in so easily. He stood up taking the paper with him before bowing. "Thank you Suzuki."

He put a hand on his stomach as he stood up straight and he could see Suzuki staring at him. Neji blushed, turning away and leaving quickly.

XXX

Neji sat down in his car with a sigh. He was sleepy and was ready to head home. Turning on his car before his phone rang in his bag. He slipped into the pocket pulling out his iPhone not looking at who it was.

"Hello?"

There was no answer. He looked at his phone to see if he was still connected. He looked at the number. He hadn't recognized it at all. "Hello is someone there."

He opened his mouth to speak again but a knock on his window made him jump. He dropped his phone by his feet and he turned to look at who was there. It was Naruto who was waving at him. He lowered his window to look at him. "Naruto. Hi."

"Neji, sorry to scary you, but can I get a ride home?"

Neji smiled with a nod. "Yeah."

Naruto smiled getting on the car as Neji got his phone. The person had hung up and he sighed. Naruto moved his bag to the back and before stopping all movement. Neji looked at him before remember one big thing. He had gotten hot in his pullover and had taken it off. His belly was in view. He blushed looking away.

"Neji! You're so fat!"

Neji clenched his fist before sighing. "No…I'm not fat Naruto." He sighed. "I'm…pregnant."

Naruto looked at him surprised. "W-what? But…y-you're a boy."

Neji nodded. "Yes. I am." He put his hand on his stomach. "Naruto please it's a long story, one that I rather not talk about."

Naruto looked at him before nodding. "R-right….so it's real?"

"Yes."

"Can I…?"

"Yeah."

Naruto reached out his hand and put it over his stomach. He rubbed over it before drawing his hand back. "Whoa…it's so…round."

Neji laughed. "That is all you can say?"

Naruto laughed as well. "Sorry, I don't know what else to say. Is it Hikaru's?"

Neji cleared his throat before nodding. "Yeah." It still hurt him to lie to Naruto, lie to everyone about whose baby it was. He felt bad for his baby as well. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Naruto said. "Wow…I can't believe you are actually pregnant." He laughed. "I thought teen pregnancy only happened at Konoha."

Neji sighed shaking his head. "Don't remind me of that."

He was dreading the moment Suzuki found out about it. It was not going to be good.

XXX

For those who knew, it was all they wanted to talk about. How big he was, how cute his belly was, how much bigger he was going to get, and how they wanted to be the first to know if it was a boy or girl. He had to tell Simon and Satoshi to stop fawning over him and pay attention to their girls. It was getting to be annoying.

He waited till everyone was gone before let out a sigh. He took off his blazer and then pulled off the pullover. It was hot wearing them. "Well at least when winter comes along you won't be so hot." Hikaru said.

The twins sat on either side of him with their arms behind him. He sighed while nodding before resting his head back. He was sleepy. It seemed that was all he did. Eat, sleep, do school work, and sleep some more…after he ate.

He felt hands on either side of him and he looked as the twins both rubbed their hands over his shirt. Hikaru, being as bold as he was, pulled Neji's shirt from his pants and slipped his hand underneath the shirt to press against Neji's warm skin. "H-Hikaru."

"I just want to feel it." Hikaru said pushing the shirt up more. Kaoru blinked before he shook his head.

Hikaru rubbed his hand over his belly and Neji shivered. His hand was cold and soft as he trailed his hand around his belly. He blushed looking at Kaoru who was looking away. He was blushing as well.

"Y-you can touch as well Kaoru."

Kaoru blushed shaking his head. "I-I couldn't."

"He's not as bold as I am." Hikaru whispered in his ear. Neji shivered. For some reason he had a feeling Hikaru knew what he was doing to him.

Kaoru glared at him before he put his hand on Neji's stomach as well. Both of them…touching his skin, caressing his skin as if he was made of glass. Hands around him making him lean into the touch. He wanted to be held. Strong arms wrapping around him, holding his stomach and kissing his neck, blond hair tickling his ear.

He opened his eyes with a sigh. Even with the twins he was thinking about Tamaki. "I better go home." He stood up as he pulled his shirt back over his belly. With a sigh he began to walk to the door but Hikaru grabbed his hand. Neji turned to look at him. "Let's go on a date."

Neji blushed. "A…date." He said.

"Yeah…the three of us."

Neji looked at Hikaru and Kaoru before he looked down blushing. "I…I don't know."

"It's just a date." Hikaru said. "We will see a movie and catch a bite…that's all."

Neji swallowed playing with his hands. "I don't know…if my uncle would allow me to go."

"What more trouble could you get yourself into?" Kaoru pointed out. "You are already pregnant."

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Neji said rolling his eyes. He pulled his hand away and turned to the door. "I'll think about it."

He looked back at them before hurrying off.

XXX

Neji played around with his food half listening to Hanabi talk about her tennis game. He sighed putting down his fork. "Neji are you ok?" Sato asked.

Neji looked across from him where Sato was sitting feeding Senji baby food. "Yeah…I'm fine." He looked up at Hanabi. She was glaring at him and Neji stared back before going back to eating.

"What's wrong with you now?" Sato asked.

"Nothing." Hanabi said rolling her eyes.

Sato blinked before he sighed. "Hiashi...what are we going to do about these kids of ours."

The look Hiashi gave him had Neji to shake his head with a smile and Hinata giggled. "I'm…going out Saturday."

"Where?" Hiashi asked.

"To the movies with…" he cleared his throat. "The twins."

"The twins!" Sato and Hiashi said at once. They looked at each other before back at Neji.

"I don't think so." Hiashi said.

"Why not?"

"One of them got you pregnant." Hanabi said rolling her eyes.

"Stay out of this Hanabi." Hiashi said.

Neji sighed. "Are you saying I can't go?"

"Yes." Sato said. "You are going to stay in your room and that's final!"

"Sato." Hiashi said. "I'll handle this."

"We all know you are going to let the slut go." Hanabi said.

"Hanabi!" Hiashi snapped.

Hanabi stood up and left to her room. Neji watched her go before putting his fork down and standing up as well. "I'm going." He said before he left to his room. He closed the door behind him before picking up his phone. He called the twins telling them that he would see them over the weekend.

XXX

Neji waited for the twins at the movie theater. He was standing in the front of the movie theater. He sighed to himself before looking down at his stomach. He was wearing a pull over to hide it but he was getting the feeling that people knew. He put his hands on his belly looking at it. How was it possible that he was this big?

"You know when you do that it's visible." Neji looked up at the twins.

He sighed. "It's just so big." Neji said with a sigh.

"It's only big because you were so small to begin with." Kaoru said. He put his arm around Neji. "So don't think-"He cleared his throat suddenly making Neji look at him.

Hikaru glared at him before he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so don't think about how big you are going to get when you get more along."

Neji glared at him. "You're an ass."

"No Kaoru is the ass." Hikaru said. "Anyway, what do you want to see?"

"I don't care." Neji said.

Hikaru nodded before going to buy the tickets. Kaoru watched him go before he looked at Neji. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked looking up at him.

"Movies, dark, twins, pregnant cutie. Sounds like a recipe of bad luck." Kaoru said.

"You don't want to be on this date?"

Kaoru blushed. "O-of course I do. But do you?"

"I got the tickets." Hikaru said. He held up three tickets. "It's some cheesy movie I'm sure but we can always make fun of it."

"Let's go." Neji said with a small smile. He walked in and Hikaru followed. "You are coming?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru looked at him before following them in.

XXX

They got a seat in the back and Neji let out a sigh as he finally sat down. It was only the beginning of the day and he was already tired. The twins went to get the snakes and Neji sat back in his seat. Sometimes he wished Kaoru was more like Hikaru. Bold and willing to not make Neji question his action, but then again he was glad Kaoru did.

"Here's your popcorn." He looked up at the twins. Hikaru handed it to him as he sat down on his left. Kaoru took the seat at the end on Neji's right. They sat in silence for a while not really sure what to say. When the light finally dimmed Neji thanked everything that was holy that they didn't have to not talk.

They sat watching the movie play out. As soon as it started Neji knew something was wrong. There was a cliché large chested woman who wore too little clothes and got away with it. Neji sat back turning his head to Hikaru. "What movie did you pick?" Neji asked.

"I picked a romantic comedy." Hikaru said.

"What is it called?" Kaoru asked.

"The Dark Knight Rises."

They looked at the screen where there story was slowly progressing. The women had been kidnapped by some criminal and Neji found his thoughts came true. The criminal proceeded to tear open her shirt letting out her breast.

The three of them blushed looking away. "Hikaru this is a porno." Kaoru snapped.

"Shh." Someone in the front said.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" Hikaru asked.

"Hey shut up."

"Let's just get out of here." Neji said standing up. The twins followed. They left the theater before giving Hikaru a look.

"What?" He asked.

"How did you get tickets to a porno?" Neji asked with his hands on his hips.

"I don't know." Hikaru said. "Did you see that guy at the front he was like 100 years old."

"He probably thinks Neji is a slut." Kaoru said.

Neji glared at him before walking off. "Come on." Kaoru said as Hikaru followed Neji. "You know he's thinking it. He's probably thinks we are perverts as well!" He followed them out the theater.

"I'll see you guys." Neji said with a sigh.

Hikaru grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?

"Home most likely." Neji said nodding to himself.

"Come on; don't let this ruin our date." Hikaru said.

Neji sighed. "What else is there for a pregnant teen to do?" He asked

"We can go dance?" Kaoru asked.

"You're so gay." Hikaru said.

Kaoru looked at him. "Really. I'm gay?"

They started to argue amongst themselves and Neji stood back and watched. He was beginning to think he was the only one that noticed how different the two were. When they argued and talked at the same time it was hard to tell but when they would just stop and relax for a second they were totally different.

"We can go to the arcade." Neji said.

They stopped before looking at him. "Yeah!"

Neji smiled at how excited they were and he followed them to Hikaru's car. The nearest arcade wasn't that far but Neji found himself dozing off. "Are we boring you?"

Neji looked up to see the twins looking at him from the front see. He rubbed his eyes sitting up. "Sorry. Blame the pregnancy."

They smiled getting out. Hikaru opened the door for him and he stepped out. "Hikaru what is your rose color?"

"You don't know?" Hikaru asked closing the door behind Neji.

"I know. But do you?"

"It's orange. I know that."

"Then why is your car blue." Neji put his hand on the blue car rubbing over the cool steel.

"Your car isn't lavender." Kaoru pointed out coming around the front of the car.

"You've guys never been inside." Neji said with a smirk. "Outside it's white because a lavender car is a little to gay even for me. But in the inside I have lavender inside. It even smells like it. I just want to know why you guys have each other's color car."

"Our mom bought them for us." Kaoru pointed out. "And if you haven't noticed she doesn't know which one of us is which."

"Or at lease she pretends too." Hikaru said.

Neji stared at the two of them. He had thought of it differently and before he could help it crossed his mind making him blush red. He looked away clearing his throat. "L-let's go inside."

"What?" They both asked following him in.

XXX

Playing around with the twins was fun. Neji spent most of the time playing referee for the twins that competed against each other. They had all taken a break to get something to eat.

Hikaru put down the bucket of tickets in front of Neji. "What is this for?" Neji asked before he took a bit of his pizza.

"For my mistake in the movie; you can have my tickets." Hikaru said.

Neji swallowed looking at all of the tickets inside. With this many tickets he could probably get something. "Thanks." He said with a smile. "But it doesn't cover the mistake you made."

Hikaru's jaw dropped as Kaoru and Neji laughed. "You can have my tickets as well." Kaoru said.

"Thanks." Neji said. "I think I can buy that bear."

They turned to look at the bear he was talking about. It was big, as tall as Hunny most likely. "And you want us to carry it?"

Neji nodded. "Yeah!"

They sighed looking at him before taking the tickets and heading to the counter. Neji watched them go, sipping at his soda when a hand slammed on the table making him jump. He looked at Yumi who sat across from him.

"Oh…hey." Neji said. "I didn't see you here? What are you doing-"

Before he could finish she picked up his pizza and tossed it in the trash. Neji blinked looking at her as she came to sit back down. "I was eating that." Neji said. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah I can see that. And you are getting fat Neji!" Yumi said.

Neji looked down at himself. "I don't think I look that….fat."

"You know! That makes it worse Neji!" She sighed sitting back. "Look Neji, I understand losing Tamaki was hard but you know it was your fault."

Neji frowned looking away from her. "Get away from me, Yumi."

"I just can't let you gain weight because you aren't with Tamaki. Ok you love him and all that but you have to move on."

Neji looked away; he was beginning to feel bad.

"I mean I'm pretty sure he's not coming back…and I'm sorry for that but-"

Before she could finish Neji stood up and left. "Hey…wait!" Yumi called after her but Neji ignored her. He left the arcade going starting to walk to his car when he remembered Hinata had dropped him off. He sighed deciding to just walk home.

"Neji!"

The twins caught up to him, both of them dragging along a big stuffed bear. "Where are you going?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm going home." Neji said trying not to cry.

"G-going home?" Hikaru asked. "Why?"

Neji looked down. "Let me go."

"Not till you tell us what's wrong." Kaoru said.

Neji felt tears in his eyes. "I-I'll never get him back."

The twins didn't need to ask who he was talking about. Neji sighed sitting down on the curve. Kaoru sat next to him. "You…don't know that."

Neji looked at him. "What?"

Kaoru went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "Do you remember when we went to see that psychic?"

"Yes." Neji said.

"Well do you remember what she said?" Kaoru asked.

Neji sighed. "No…that was a long time ago." He said looking away.

Kaoru lifted his head and gently wiped away Neji's tear. "She said we were linked. From the moment you entered the host club our futures were linked together."

Neji looked at Kaoru before he heard Hikaru sit on his other side. "Yeah I remember that." Hikaru said. "So when you think of it...even if Tamaki wants it or not you two will be linked together."

Neji looked at him. "You guys believe that? It's fake."

They looked at him. "Do you really believe that?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing she said came true." Neji pointed out.

"Do you remember what she said?" Kaoru asked.

"Obviously not." Hikaru said hitting Kaoru on the back of the head.

"Well she said Hikaru's selfish actions would cause pain." Kaoru said. "That came true didn't it?"

Neji blinked before frowning. "She also said you would have a growing rage." Neji said. "Did that happen?"

"Sort of." Hikaru said. "You know the hiss fit he was throwing last year because he was jealous of you."

Kaoru hit his brother back. "It wasn't a hiss fit. _You_ were pissing me off."

"What about what she said about Hunny?" Neji asked.

"Someone new and tall would come to him." Kaoru said.

"So Sato." Hikaru said.

"Why do you two remember this so well?" Neji asked.

Kaoru chuckled sitting up. "I only remember what she said about Tamaki and you."

"What was it?"

"That there will be a lot of bumps in the road…and that one will be alone with a gift."

Neji looked at Kaoru before he felt his hand on his stomach. Neji put his hand over Kaoru's hand with a small smile. "Thank you Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled leaning forward to kiss on the forehead. Neji stared at him before he moved forward smashing their lips together. Kaoru was shocked and before he could do anything Neji pulled away. "S-sorry." Neji said blushing.

He looked down looking at his stomach. He had to remember this was someone else's baby in his stomach. Someone who didn't want him…someone who was better off without him.

He swallowed before he looked at Kaoru who was still blushing. He turned to look at Hikaru who had a shocked look on his face but continued to look at Neji. He just couldn't hold it anymore. "Let's go to your place."

It had been a while since he had seen Hikaru and Kaoru blush so red. It made him blush as well. He looked down. "I-If you don't want to b-because…"

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked.

Neji turned to look at him. He looked at those soft amber eyes he could just lose himself in. "Yes…I'm sure."

"Neji."

Neji turned his head to look at Hikaru. He was half surprised when their lips touched. Neji let himself get lost in the kiss. At that point he knew…it was going to happen.

XXX

It was easier when they had just agreed on it silently to do what they all wanted to do but as they sat in the twin's bedroom it dawned on them that this really was going to happen. Neji looked at Hikaru. He was sure while but when it came to Hikaru he expected him to take the lead but he looked just as nervous as Kaoru did.

"Are you sure about this?" Kaoru asked again.

The more he asked the more Neji wanted to go home and crawl under his covers and just go to sleep. "Kaoru…" Neji trialed off; he wasn't sure what he was doing here anymore.

"I mean we could all just go to bed and-" Neji waited for him to finish before he looked to see Kaoru was blushing redder than usual. He looked at him to see Hikaru rubbing his ear between his middle and index finger.

"Just shut up." Hikaru said.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked looking at Kaoru who seemed like he was losing his mind.

"His ears are very sensitive." Hikaru said moving closer to Neji. "This is how I shut him up."

Neji continued to watch before he felt Hikaru's hand on his stomach moving up. He swallowed as rubbed his hand over nipple. He rubbed his hand over it before reaching down and going under the shirt. When his fingers brushed against his nipple he bit his lip.

"Like this makes you shut up." Hikaru said as he rubbed against Neji's nipple and his brother ear.

Kaoru grabbed his hand pulling it away from his ear. "S-stop."

"What for? You like it." Hikaru said sounding cocky as ever.

Kaoru glared at him before looking at Neji. He put his hand on his stomach before leaning down and kissing it. Neji gasped looking at Kaoru who moved to kneel down in front of him as he kissed his belly and began to go lower.

Neji blushed as Kaoru unbutton his pants zipping them down. "W-wait." Neji tried out but Kaoru was already pulling his pants and boxer briefs down. Hikaru put his arms around Neji pulling him up on the bed and leaned against him. He grabbed Neji's head, turning it to him before kissing him on the lips.

Kaoru grabbed hold of Neji's erection he grabbed hold of it softly before he put his lips against the underside of his cock. He sucked on the skin hearing Neji moan in to the kiss he was having with his brother.

He licked up to the tip before slowly lowering himself down till he felt it in the back of his throat. Neji moaned as Kaoru slid it out of his mouth before going back down before back up at the tip. He sucked on the tip as he pumped his hands around the base.

Neji watched Kaoru continue to suck him as he panted. It felt too good to be true. Kaoru deep throated him more, wiggling his tongue swallowing against the head before he pulled back panting against it. "He's good isn't he?" Hikaru whispered in his ear. "Sometimes I wonder why he's so good at it."

Kaoru glared up at Hikaru as he continued to bob his head before Neji felt it. He was going to come. "Ah…ah…AH!" He came into Kaoru's mouth.

Kaoru swallowed it down before moving his head and licked his lips before coughing. He stood up, leaning over Neji. Meeting him half way, their lips meet. Neji opened his mouth to let Kaoru's tongue enter his. He could taste himself on Kaoru's tongue and it made him horny again. He felt Hikaru watching the two of them and he reached his hand back rubbing it against Hikaru's erection.

Kaoru pulled away from the kiss and pulled off the rest of Neji's shirt. They kissed again and Kaoru cupped the back of Neji's head pulling him closer. Neji put his hand on Kaoru's shoulders before he slowly moved them to wrap around his neck.

Behind him, Hikaru took off his shirt before wrapping his arms around Neji. He kissed his neck, going up Neji's jaw line before turning Neji's head towards his. They kissed as Kaoru undressed in front of them. Neji and Hikaru continued to kiss before they broke it. Hikaru grabbed hold of Neji's erection, pumping it slowly as he kissed his neck.

Neji ran his hand through Hikaru's hair as Kaoru joined them. He sucked on the other side of his neck as he moved past Neji's erection and squeezed his sack before rubbing his middle finger over Neji's entrance and perineum. Neji threw his head back cumming, shaking as he had the hardest orgasm of his life.

"Jeez Neji." Hikaru said. "We haven't even got off yet and you have twice."

"I think it's cute." Kaoru said. He went down licking up the mess he made from Neji's stomach and chest before sucking hard on one of Neji's nipple.

Neji moaned before Hikaru kissed him on the lips. Their tongue tangled before Neji pulled away panting against Hikaru's mouth. "I-I want it." He panted out.

Hikaru lifted Neji's head and kissed his neck and ear. "What do you want?" He asked in the boy's ear.

Neji groaned as Hikaru nibbled at his ear. Neji moaned before he looked at Kaoru. Kaoru stared back with a blush before they kissed. Hikaru slipped his fingers between them and they licked around it. Sucking on the digits and getting it wet.

Moving it away from them as they continued to kiss and touch before Hikaru slipped one of his fingers into Neji. Neji groaned into Kaoru's mouth as Hikaru slipped his finger into him. It had been so long since he had felt something inside and it was getting to him. Kaoru grabbed hold of his erection tightly as they continued to kiss before Hikaru added another finger into Neji making him moan.

Kaoru moved to kiss and suck his neck as Hikaru continued to push and twist his fingers inside of Neji trying to find the spot that would send Neji over. He was sure he was close by the way Neji was panting against Kaoru who slowly joined his brother with adding two fingers. Neji was shivering as they moved their fingers, stretching him and kissing over his neck and chest.

Hikaru removed his fingers first before Kaoru followed. They moved and Neji lay down on the bed before Kaoru got between his legs. They looked at each other before Neji put his arms around Kaoru and kissed him.

Hikaru spit on his hand before rubbing it over Kaoru's erection before moving out of the way and letting Kaoru push into him. Neji tighten his hold onto Kaoru, digging his hand into his hair as Kaoru pushed into him.

The feeling of being filled made him groan. He curled his toes trying to shut up the small voice in the back of his voice that reminded him that this wasn't Tamaki. He squeezed his eyes shut as Kaoru started to thrust into him. He made sure Kaoru didn't lean on him but instead balanced himself on his arms as he thrust into him.

Hikaru got behind Kaoru rubbing his finger over his entrance. He slipped two fingers into him, stretching his brother out. Kaoru panted over Neji as he continued to thrust into Neji and pushed himself back against his brother's fingers. He leaned back to put his back against Hikaru and kissed him as he trailed his hand over Neji's chest, moving up to Neji's mouth.

Neji took his hand slipping Kaoru's fingers into his mouth. He sucked and licked them, trying not to bit down when he felt Kaoru get harder as Hikaru pushed into him. At first Kaoru stopped moving as his brother pushed into him.

Once Hikaru was fully inside of him, he panted over Neji who was flushed all over staring at Kaoru. Hikaru moved his hips forward pushing Kaoru in deeper. The two of them moaned. "W-wait." Kaoru moaned.

"I can't wait." Hikaru said as he pulled his hips back, grabbing Kaoru's hips as well and moving him out of Neji as well. He slammed his hips back against Kaoru pushing in deep and sending Kaoru back into Neji. Neji cried out at the force arching his back.

"N-not so r-rough." He said as Hikaru continued his assault. He put his hands on one of their knees; he wasn't sure whose, as he felt his body move against the bed. He wasn't sure if he was going to last much longer. "H-Hikaru."

Kaoru cried out as he finally came. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his body to keep him from falling on Neji. Hikaru pulled out of Kaoru who pulled out a Neji. Kaoru moved to lie down on the side as Hikaru lay down on his back on the bed. Neji climbed on him.

Neji and Hikaru stared at each other before Hikaru leaned up and kissed him. At first Neji didn't kiss back before he opened his mouth and slipped his tongue into Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru put his arms around him before he pushed into him. It sent shivers through his spine as Hikaru entered him. Neji only got a few seconds to breath before Hikaru stared to thrust into him.

"Ah...ah!" Neji moaned as Hikaru thrust into him hard. He was close as Hikaru hit right on his prostate before it was too much. "Ngh!" He came, tightening around Hikaru who came inside of him, holding him down on his cock.

Kaoru had been watching while he pumped at his erection coming along with them. Neji leaned over Hikaru, panting over him before turning his head and kissing Kaoru on the lips. Kaoru pulled away to kiss and kissed his brother. Neji leaned forward against Hikaru, resting against him as he slowly drifted off to sleep before knocking on the door.

"Boys! Mommy's home!"

XOXOXO

All done. I hope you enjoyed this threesome. I need to read some more smutty threesome fanfiction so I can get an idea on how it should be, because there will be lots more!


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of. Yaoi, smex, and good old mpreg.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Damn…I did have something to tell you guys but I totally forgot. So just go ahead and read!

* * *

**XXX Chapter 10 XXX**

The twins dressed quickly looking at Neji who was not moving but instead asleep in the spot between them. Hikaru pulled the covered over him before Kaoru opened all the windows, spraying air freshener all around them before he opened his door. "Mom! Dad!"

He pulled the two of them into a hug, turning them around so their backs were to their room. Hikaru followed him out looking back at Neji before he closed the door and hugged them back. "You guys are back."

"Yes." Tomo said.

"Come give mommy a hug." Yuzuha said pulling them both into a hug.

"You two look pretty sweaty." Tomo pointed out.

The pulled away looking at each other. "It's…hot."

"Well get showered up and come down stairs. We are going to have dinner." Yuzuha grabbed Tomo's hand and dragged him downstairs. The twins watched them go before they slipped back inside.

"That was close." Kaoru said.

"What do we do about Neji?" Hikaru asked.

They looked at him to see he was lying on his side breathing deeply. "He's really out of it." Kaoru pointed out. "Should we wake him up?"

"He needs to shower." Hikaru said.

"We need to shower."

Hikaru sighed pushing the covers aside and lifting Neji up. "Come on Neji. You have to get cleaned up."

Hikaru carried Neji to the bathroom where Kaoru ran the bath tub. He put some bubbles in it before Hikaru slipped Neji into the warm water. He grabbed on to Hikaru's neck tightly. "W-what are you doing?" Neji suddenly asked as he was placed in the water.

"Our parents are here." Kaoru said locking the door. "You need to get washed up."

"D-do they…"He trailed off.

"Not yet." Hikaru said.

"You haven't told them?"

"We wanted to do it in person." Kaoru said.

Neji let out a breath. The thought of telling them that he may be pregnant by Hikaru was getting scary. He sat in the bath for a while before he looked at them as they got undressed. "What are you doing?"

"We have to take a shower." Hikaru said.

"With each other?" Neji asked blushing.

They stopped to look at him. "It'll be faster this way." Kaoru said.

Neji blushed looking away. The thought of them touching each other was making him feel hot. "F-fine." He mumbled. He cleaned himself as best he could without looking at the twins before they jumped out of the shower and one left.

"Neji are you ok?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes." Neji said looking at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because of what we did…"

"I'm fine." Neji said getting out of the water. Kaoru handed him a towel which Neji took and wrapped around him. "When I don't think about it…its fine…I mean Tamaki and I aren't together."

Kaoru went over to him and kissed him on the forehead. Hikaru came back with their clothes and they came down. Tomo was setting the table when Neji walked into the dining room. "I thought I smelt something sweet."

"Sweet?" Neji asked as Tomo hugged him.

He nodded. "I don't mean to sound weird or like a pervert-"

"Too late." The twins said.

"But when you are around the smell of something sweet is in the air." Tomo said.

Neji smiled rubbing the back of his head. "T-thank you." He said with a smile.

"Neji!"

Yuzuha pulled him into a hug. "It's so good to see you! Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Um…sure. I just have to call my uncle."

He got out of her hug and picked up their house phone going into the living room. He called his uncle who was still at the office most likely. "Hello?"

"Uncle, its Neji."

"Is everything ok?"

Neji smiled. "Yes. Everything is fine. I was just calling to say that I would be staying to have dinner with the twins…their parents are back."

"…Are you going to tell them?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to be there?"

"You don't have to. I'll be fine if anything happens…not that something will happen! I promise."

"Come straight home afterwards."

"Of course. Good bye."

"Don't you mean see you later?"

Neji laughed. "Yeah. See you later."

He hung up the phone ready to cry. Hiashi was so…great. He couldn't ask for a better guardian. No. He couldn't ask for a better-

"Hey."

Neji jumped turning to look at Hikaru who put up his hands. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you?"

Neji shook his head. "It's fine." Neji said. "What's up?"

"Are you staying for dinner because it's ready?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes. I am." He turned and followed Hikaru to the dining room.

They sat down and Tomo sat down at the head with what looked like the mail. "You guys didn't check the mail?" He asked.

"We did." Hikaru said.

"It was just nothing for us." Kaoru said.

Neji rolled his eyes as the maid handed out food. Tomo flipped through the mail before he stopped and looked at a pink envelope with butterflies on it. He opened it quickly before pulling out an equally as pink and butterfly covered piece of paper.

"What is it?" Yuzuha asked.

"It's…Ageha."

The twins and their mother dropped their forks. Neji blinked looking at the family. "Ageha?"

"What does it say?" Yuzuha asked standing up and going around the table to Tomo.

"Her school burned down…and she will be on her way back this Friday."

Yuzuha screamed before taking the letter. "My baby! She's coming home!"

"Who is Ageha?" Neji asked.

"Our little sister." Kaoru said.

"Sister?" Neji looked at them shocked. "You…never say anything about her before?"

"We thought you would never meet her." Hikaru said.

"She is away with are grandmother in Germany supposedly going to a boarding school for girls." Kaoru said.

"She probably burned it down herself." Hikaru mumbled under her breath.

"When did this letter get here!?" Yuzuha asked.

"Three days ago." Tomo said.

"Ah! Friday is in five days. I have to get everything together!" Yuzuha started to rush around, making the maids rush around as well.

"Why didn't you say anything about your sister?" Neji asked looking at the twins.

"She's annoying." They both said.

"Now, now boys." Tomo said. "It will be great to have the whole family back together." He stood up and went to help Yuzuha who in turned pulled him into a hug.

Neji watched before looking at the twins. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." They both said. "We'll drive you home."

They stood up and Neji blinked following them before he stood and followed them.

XXX

"A sister?" Haruhi asked.

Neji nodded. "Yeah. They have a younger sister. Her name is Ageha. You've never meet her?"

"No." Haruhi said. "This is the first time I've ever heard the name before."

Neji sighed sitting down. "They don't seem to like her."

"I wonder…"She trailed off before looking at Neji. "I was the last person to meet the twins before you…so maybe Mori or Hunny have."

Neji nodded picking up his phone and calling Mori and Hunny. "Ne-chan!"

"Hi Hunny." Neji said.

"Sato is here with Senji." Hunny said.

Neji laughed. "I bet the three of you make a great family…I mean the four of you hi Mori."

"Hello Neji."

Neji smiled before getting to the point. "Do you guys know Ageha?"

"Who?" Hunny asked.

"Ageha…she's the twins younger sister."

"What!?" Hunny yelled. "Kao-chan and Hika-chan have a younger sister!"

Neji sighed. "I guess you didn't know." He looked at Haruhi shaking his head.

"Where is she?"

"She's coming here on Friday. Come to the host club to meet her."

"Ok Ne-chan…um…Neji."

Neji blinked. Hunny only called him Ne-chan so hearing him say his full name was odd. "Yes?"

"How are you?"

Neji frowned looking down. "I'm…getting there." He said.

"It's going to be ok." Mori said over the phone.

"I...know…thank you."

"Bye Ne-chan!" Hunny said.

"Bye." Neji said. "Tell Sato to come home soon. Bye Mori."

"Bye." Mori said.

Neji hung up before looking at Haruhi. "They've never heard of her either."

"Then there is just one more person." Haruhi said. "Kyoya."

Neji looked away. "He…lives with Tamaki…I can't…"

"You want to know right."

"Yes but…"

She looked at him and he could see something in her eyes. This wasn't just about finding out who Ageha was. It was a chance for her to talk to Kyoya. "Fine. You talk to them."

She nodded grabbing her laptop. "I'm going to video chat them."

Neji nodded sitting on the other side. "I'll…sit here."

XXX

Tamaki was rambling about something. Kyoya was half listening. He had a paper to do and he was pretty sure whatever Tamaki was saying wasn't important.

The sudden ringing made him jump before he looked at his computer to see he was getting a video chat request from Haruhi. "Haruhi?"

"What about her?" Tamaki asked finally sitting down.

"She's requesting a video chat." Kyoya said.

Tamaki sat next to him. "Well accept it! I haven't talked to my daughter in ages."

Tamaki moved his hand over the mouse and requested the chat before the screen changed and Haruhi's image came up. She wasn't looking at them but someone past the camera who was fixing her hair.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled picking up Kyoya laptop and holding it up. Haruhi jumped and the hand retreated before Haruhi looked at him. "I missed you!"

"Tamaki…I missed you too. You look good."

Tamaki smiled. She was just being nice. The bags under his eyes were plan as day. "Thank you. So do you! You cut your hair though just as you started to look at a girl again."

Haruhi ran her hand over her hair. "I'm supposed to be Neji's-"

"So what up!" Tamaki interrupted sitting down with Kyoya. "We called before but you weren't there."

"At the host club right?" Haruhi asked. "Yeah, you were surrounded by girls and we had to deal with something."

"Is everything ok?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi looked at him. "Yeah…I'm taking care of everything. Hi…by the way."

Kyoya smiled looking at Haruhi's blush. "Hi."

"Oh…so cute!" Tamaki said. "You guys should do this more often."

"Right…I had to ask you something. The both of you."

"What's up?"

"Do you guys know who Ageha is?"

Tamaki lifted his eye brown. "The twin's sister?"

She looked at the person who was behind her laptop before back at them. "Yeah…you know her?"

"We've met once." Tamaki said. "When I was trying to get the twins to join the club. I went to their house and she was there. Cute as button. She reminded me of them."

"She went to Germany right?"

"Yeah." Tamaki said. "Boarding school or something like that."

"Do you know why the twins don't like here?" Haruhi asked.

"Why do you care?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi blinked and Kyoya looked at him. "She's coming back to Japan on Friday."

"Oh really…that's so good. But I don't know why they dislike her. I mean who knows why the twins do what they do. You really don't know someone until you see what they do behind your back."

"Tamaki." Kyoya warned.

Tamaki just waved his hand. "Anyway I don't know. She's the cutest thing I have ever seen. She liked me a lot."

"Well…thank you."

"Wait! You're leaving?"

"Um…I guess not. How are you guys?" He asked.

"Good." Kyoya said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Everyone in the host club…is good."

She was hiding something and Kyoya could just tell. "That's good."

"We are having a masquerade ball this Halloween. If you two can make it…I…would like to see you."

"Masquerade Ball?" Tamaki asked.

"It was Neji's idea." Haruhi said.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki waiting for him to say something. Tamaki looked to be thinking before he gave a sad smile. "That's…a cute idea."

"Tamaki."

Kyoya and Tamaki looked up before behind them where the door to Tamaki's room opened and Éclair stepped out. She had wrapped in Tamaki's sheets. "Come back to bed."

"Éclair." Tamaki said.

The sound of the door slamming open made Kyoya look at Haruhi who was putting down her laptop. "Neji wait."

Tamaki moved from his seat next to Kyoya to his room pushing Éclair into his room. Kyoya sighed closing his laptop. If anything this was mostly likely going to set them both back.

XXX

"Éclair that fucking slut!" Neji snapped pacing the hallway. "Why the hell can't she just leave him alone?!"

"Neji calm down."

He stopped pacing and put his arms around himself. He was biting his nail and was beginning to cry. "H-how can he like her?"

Haruhi sighed going up and putting her arms around him. "Neji…it's ok."

He put his arms around her waist and he cried in her shoulder. She sighed. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

XXX

Neji closed the door to his house before putting his hand on his belly. He should have told Tamaki then, right there that he was pregnant but hearing his voice stopped him. He missed that voice. The sound of it made his heart skip a beat. The excitement it held when he first saw an old friend and the sadness it held when Haruhi mentioned his name.

"You're here!"

He looked up at Sato who had Senji on his back who was wiggling happily. "Are you ready?"

"R-ready?" Neji asked.

"To go shopping!" Sato said. "We need a crib!"

Neji looked down. "Right."

Sato leaned down so his head was to Neji's head. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah. Let's go pick up the twins."

Sato puffed out his cheeks. "I thought you forgot."

Neji shook his head before they left together.

XXX

They picked up the twins and Sato drove them to the mall. Neji got out and took a deep breath. He was getting the feeling his stomach was going to explode, a sure sign that he had to calm down. Hikaru put his hand on his shoulder but Sato pushed him away putting his hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Neji said. "I just need to sit down."

He moved and sat down at a bench. "Ok." Sato picked up Senji off his back and handed him to him. "Hold him for me? I'm going to find you ice cream."

"Ice cream?" The twins asked.

"Yeah." Sato said. "That calms down everyone."

He walked off and Neji looked at Senji who clung to him. Neji ran his hand over his head looking down at him.

"That's how our mom held Ageha."

He looked up at Hikaru who sighed. "Like what?"

"Like she was made of glass. The most precious angel in the world." Kaoru said.

"Our mom loves her." Hikaru sat down next to him.

Neji looked down at Senji who reached out to Hikaru who held out his finger for the baby. "Your mom loves you two…too."

"We know."

"But if she had to pick a favorite she would definitely pick Ageha." Kaoru said with a frown.

Neji looked at them. "That…can't be true."

Senji started to cry and Neji looked down at him. He started to bounce him on his lap but that didn't seem to help. "Can you hand me his bottle?" He asked pointing to the bag.

Kaoru went in Senji's bag and pulled out his bottle. Neji took it before holding it out to Senji who latched onto it. Hikaru and Kaoru watched before they smiled. "You…are going to make a great mom."

Neji blushed cradling Senji in his arm. He moved aside his hair some to look at the baby. "I hope so…do you want to hold him."

"I…I wouldn't know what to do." Hikaru said.

"You should learn." Kaoru pointed out. "You might be a father soon."

Hikaru blushed before Neji handed him to Hikaru making sure his hands were in the right place. Senji continued to drink the milk as he looked up at him. When he was done Hikaru held him up. "Well that was easy! I could be a father."

He turned to smile at Neji and Kaoru before Senji threw up on him. Neji's jaw dropped and Kaoru covered his mouth before he started to laugh. Neji looked at Kaoru who fell back and sat on the floor laughing and he smiled laughing himself.

"Not funny." Hikaru said standing up. Neji stood up taking Senji. "It's just what fatherhood is about."

Hikaru walked into the mall to get clean up while Kaoru and Neji laughed. Senji joined them in laughter and Neji smiled when an idea came to him. "We should…babysit him."

"Babysit?" Kaoru asked.

Neji nodded. "Yes…To really get the hang of carrying for a real baby…not a fake one like in class."

Kaoru smiled. "Your right. We can make it a date night."

Neji blushed looking away before Sato came back. "I got ice cream!"

"I like that idea." Neji said to Kaoru before he stood up and took the ice cream from Sato. "Thank you. Let's go inside."

Sato took back Senji and put him on his back before the three of them went back inside.

XOXOXO

All done. Not saying I don't want babies or anything but if a baby threw up on me…I probably couldn't help myself and getting away from it as fast as I can. Anyway please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of. Yaoi, smex, and good old mpreg.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

**XXX Chapter 11 XXX**

Friday was fast approaching and it looked as if the twins were getting more and more depressed. Neji tried his best cheering them up. Everything he tried didn't seem to cheer them up. There was only one hope yet but he wasn't sure if he wanted to subject himself to having sex just to cheer them up for a few minutes. While he was sure it would do the job only for a few minutes, no matter how long Neji dragged it out for them.

"I hate you guys." Neji said shaking his head as he looked at them.

Their heads shot up and looked at him. "What!? Why?!" They both said.

"Because you're ignoring me." He said before he could stop himself.

Kaoru frowned but Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Not everything is about you." Hikaru snapped annoyed.

"Did I say everything about me?" Neji snapped back annoyed as well.

"No but you are acting like you are the only ones who can get upset over something."

"I'm not getting upset over some stupid over reaction that my mother loves me sister more!"

"Stop." Kaoru said holding up his hand. "We don't have to fight. Make love not war…"He blushed before rubbing the back of his head. "I mean…not really make love…"

Neji sighed sitting down in front of them. "I'm just not use to you two being so upset about anything other than us."

"She can do that to us." Hikaru said.

"Ageha." Kaoru said with a sigh.

"Tamaki said-"

"You talked to Tamaki?" Hikaru asked.

"N-no. Haruhi did. I wanted to find out about Ageha."

"You could have asked us." Kaoru said.

"I didn't want to upset you."

Hikaru sighed, grabbing Neji's hands. "You can't upset us."

"At the moment anyway." Kaoru said missing the point.

Neji kicked him before he stood up. "Everything is going to be fine."

"We are supposed to say that to you." Hikaru said standing up. He put his arm around Neji's shoulder as they headed out with Kaoru following.

XXX

Neji had actually never been in Yasuchika's room before and by the looks of it neither had Satoshi. It was rather foggy like some weird science lab out of a black and white movie. Satoshi lead the way to the back where Yasuchika was standing at a table, his head down. As the two of them got closer Yasuchika screamed pushing everything off the table.

"Yasuchika!" Satoshi said gaining his attention. "What's wrong?"

"It makes no sense." Yasuchika said not turning to them.

"What doesn't?" Neji ask before Satoshi cleared off some paper for Neji to take a seat.

"There is no way for him to create a womb out of nothing." Yasuchika mumbled to himself. He went to the black board and started to write something down in scratched handwriting. He continued to mumble to himself ignoring them.

Neji shook his head before he turned to look at Satoshi. "Does he do this a lot?"

"As soon as we get home." Satoshi said. "He comes straight here. It's a wonder he gets his homework done."

Neji sighed looking at Yasuchika. "You don't have to work so hard…nobody can understand his work."

"I'm missing something." Yasuchika said with a sigh.

Neji went into his bag and pulled out his prenatal vitamins. He hated them; he hated all types of pills he had to swallow down. They just annoyed him for some reason. Maybe it was just his hormones going crazy or he had felt like this before but pills and vitamins annoyed him-

He stopped all thought as he looked down at the pills in his hand. "Vitamins…vitamin!"

Satoshi and Yasuchika turned to him. "What?" Satoshi asked.

"Before…Orochimaru took me, when I was working under him he made me take these vitamins every day."

"I have to take vitamins every day too." Satoshi said as he kicked his feet back and forth.

"As a doctor I'm sure he would want you healthy…especially because of his plans for you."

"But what if it wasn't." Neji said. He picked up his back and dumped it on the table. "I think I still have them…"

Out from the bottom of his bag a bottle of pills fell out. Yasuchika picked them up and poured some out into his hands. They looked like regular pills to him. "How did you feel after you took them?"

"My stomach hurt a little but not enough to really to notice."

Yasuchika looked at them before turning to the board. He started to write again before he slammed the chalk down. "Satoshi! Get me an opossum!"

"What? Why?"

"Do what I say!"

Satoshi jumped up and left his room. Neji looked at Yasuchika. "What are you thinking?"

"This is the missing piece." Yasuchika said. "My theory is…that Orochimaru made something that was able to generate a womb inside of you and all you had to do was take these pills." He put the pills back and picked up a journal. "From his research he always stated that most of them didn't last the surgery. Having everything connected killed them. While others died before that but he never said how…this is what killed them. They couldn't last a uterus being formed in their body."

Neji blinked looking at the pills. "Are…you sure about that?"

"No…"He sighed. "But I'm going to test it."

"I got one!" They looked at the window at Satoshi who was holding up an opossum who was squirming in his hands.

Neji looked at Yasuchika who went outside to help Satoshi. He stepped up to Yasuchika's black board looking at his work. He didn't understand it but he hoped Yasuchika did.

XXX

It was Wednesday and the twins only seemed to get more upset as they waited for Friday. "Do you really think it's that bad that their sister is coming?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know." Neji said rolling his eyes. "I'm trying to figure out why I'm so annoyed that they aren't focused on me." He sighed shaking his head. "This pregnancy is making me a bitch."

"Hormones." Haruhi pointed out. "You should embrace it. Everything you do you can blame on the hormones."

"Hm…" He picked up an apple, biting into it when the door to the host club opened.

"Welcome~" The host, that weren't mopping or eating at the moment, said as Choji opened and close the door.

"H-hi." He said giving them a wave.

"Choji, what's up?" Satoshi asked looking at the boy.

Choji rubbed the back of his head. "Neji…can I talk to you?"

Neji looked up at him before he nodded standing up normally trying not to image how hard it would be to do that soon. He followed Choji to the corner away from the others. "What is it?" He asked.

"I need your help." Choji said looking down at his hands.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked. "Are you ok?"

Choji looked down before nodding. "Yes…I'm fine…I wanted your help with…something."

"What is it?" Neji asked again.

"I'm in love." Choji finally blurted out.

For a second Neji couldn't swallow. "W-with…" He didn't want to ask, afraid of the answer.

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Ino!?" Neji turned to look at the Simon who was eavesdropping. "She's hot."

"Simon, go away." Neji said.

"But he's asking for the host help." Satoshi said standing up. "Shouldn't we all hear about this?"

"The better question to ask is to wonder why people always come for us to help." Shiro said. "Last time I checked that wasn't something the host club was about."

"We've always done it." Neji said. "And we aren't stopping now."

"Well then we should be getting paid to help those who aren't strong enough to do it themselves."

"Shut up." Neji said before he turned to Choji. "Ino huh…"

"Do you know here?"

Neji bit his lip. "The last time we spoke…she was calling me a _fat_ slut on my MyStory wall." He growled annoyed. He was getting annoyed with being called fat. He wasn't that big!

"She's a very nice girl." Choji said. "And I was wondering…maybe you could help me get her."

Neji licked his lips before looking at the twins who didn't move from their spot. "We'll see what we can do…can you come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah…sure." Choji stood up and left waving good bye to everyone. Neji sighed looking at the others.

"Do you guys know anything about Ino?"

"She's a bitch." Leonardo said gaining a look from everyone. "What?"

"Why are you saying that?" Satoshi asked.

"She is." Leonardo said. "She makes fun of my accent whenever she gets the chance."

"She is a mean girl." Haruhi said.

Neji looked at her. "Really?"

"She called you a fat slut." Yasuchika said. "Isn't that enough proof."

"Half of the school is calling me that…only adding on the first part recently..."Neji mumbled the last part.

"What should we do?" Simon asked. "Choji likes her, are we just not going to help her just because she's a mean girl."

Neji shook his head before looking at the twins. "What do you guy's think?"

At first they didn't answer till they turned to him giving him a blank face. "Don't care."

Neji's eye twitched. "Annoying…" He sighed looking at them. "Ok…can you guys do some recon…find out more about Ino. She can't be as mean as we all think."

"Right away!" Simon and Satoshi said.

The others filed out before Neji stood up and headed to the twins. He sat down in front of them. "You guys need to stop thinking about it."

"We can't." Hikaru said.

"It's major." Kaoru said.

"It's not as bad as it seems." Neji assured.

They didn't budge and he sighed. He wanted the twins to get out of this funk. He looked at Kaoru. He would be easier to break and it wouldn't take Hikaru too long to follow. He stood up and went around the couch they were sitting on and grabbed hold of Kaoru's ear leaning into the other one. "Are you really going to ignore me?"

He licked over the shell making Kaoru blush red as his other hand rubbed at the lobe before he took the other lobe in his mouth.

"Nobody is ignoring you." Hikaru said not aware of what his brother was going through.

"It sure seems like it."

He moved away from Kaoru's ears went around the couch to sit on the boys lap. Kaoru looked at him. "We just don't want our mom to ignore us with Ageha around."

Neji put his arms around his neck leaning close to his lips. "I'll take care of you."

At first this was about the twins but he was really getting into it. He brushed against Kaoru's lips who slowly wrapped his arms around him.

"What the hell?" Hikaru asked finally noticing what they were doing.

Kaoru kissed him and Neji kissed back, loving the feel of his lips against his. His arms around him as he sat in his warm lap. He opened his mouth letting Kaoru slip his tongue into his mouth as they kissed. It was getting hotter in here and he had to break the kiss. He panted against Kaoru's lip.

"You'll take care of us?" Kaoru asked.

"I won't ignore you…if you won't ignore me." Neji said back.

Kaoru leaned his head forward to rest against Neji's forehead before they kissed again.

"You are ignoring me." Hikaru pointed out. He leaned forward putting his arms around Neji as he kissed his neck. His hand pushing up Neji's shirt as the younger boy moved to saddle Kaoru's waist. They broke their kiss again as Kaoru kissed his neck along with his brother. He threw his head back giving them more room as his blazer was removed. He opened his eyes, looking at the portrait of Tamaki, smiling at him.

He tightened his grip on Kaoru's shoulder before he pulled away. "Let's go home."

"Yeah. "The twins said.

Neji got off of Kaoru and picked up his blazer and bag following the twins out. He looked back at the painting before he turned off the lights and closed the door behind him.

XXX

"She's a bitch, like I said." Leonardo said.

"Do you have to be so blunt?" Neji asked as he slipped his shirt back on, buttoning it up.

"There is no way other way to put it." Haruhi said.

Neji blinked not believing his ears. "You too Haruhi?"

"She messes with Kirimi a lot." Shiro said. "We would do the world a service if we kill her."

"Shiro!"

"Didn't she help us with the Disney play?" Hikaru asked leaning against Neji's back.

Neji turned to look at him. "Yeah…she did. But I didn't really talk to her."

"She's a mean girl." Satoshi said. "We might be doing Choji a service by not getting them two together."

"We'll talk about it more tomorrow." He hung up disconnecting everyone before he sighed. "Is this the right thing to do?"

"Yeah." Hikaru said. "I don't see them working out in the end."

"Or maybe they will." Kaoru said. "We shouldn't just toss it aside. Choji said he loves her."

"Do you really expect Ino to love him back? You see the size of him."

Neji turned his head to look at Hikaru. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hikaru sighed standing up and pulling on his pants. "Ino isn't the type of girl to go for a guy of Choji's size. It would be more likely for Choji to be able to hypnotize her into liking him like some bad hentai show."

"You would know about hentai shows right." Kaoru mumbled.

Hikaru glared at him. Neji thought about it. "We…should still try."

Hikaru sighed in defeat as Kaoru put his arms around Neji kissing him on the head. "Such a cute boy."

Neji blushed. "We…have to tell your mom."

It was like popping a balloon. They both deflated. As they looked at him before sitting back. "I guess we should…before Ageha comes."

Neji watched them move around before he stood and got dressed himself. They headed down the hall where Hikaru and Kaoru opened separate doors.

"Mom…"

"Dad…"

"Can we talk to you?"

"Be right there honey." Yuzuha said, not looking at her sewing machine.

"Neji, I didn't know you were here." Tomo said.

"I was on my way out." Neji said rubbing his arm. "I just…have to tell you…something."

"What is it?" Yuzuha asked coming to the door.

Neji took a deep breath. "Um…you see, I…um…I-"

"Neji's pregnant!" Kaoru blurted out.

Neji gave him a look as Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck.

"P-Pregnant?" Yuzuha asked.

Tomo blinked. "That's…amazing."

Yuzuha clapped her hands. "Oh! The cutest. I am just putting out my line of baby clothes! This is the best time ever!"

"Pregnant." Tomo repeated. "Neji's…pregnant."

Neji opened his blazer to show them his belly. Yuzuha squealed putting her hand on his belly, Tomo doing the same. "Wow." They both said.

"Anna-Sophia didn't even say anything to me." Yuzuha said. "When is Tamaki coming back?"

Neji frowned closing his blazer. "It's…Hikaru's."

"What!?" Tomo and Yuzuha moved their hands standing away and stepped away from Neji.

The excitement was gone from their eyes and it was now mixed with terror. "Hikaru." Yuzuha looked at him shocked.

"Mom…you can't possibly be mad at this." Hikaru said. "It wasn't supposed to work."

"You're still supposed to use a condom!" Tomo snapped.

Neji looked down. "It was my fault…I'm so sorry."

It got them to stop fighting before Tomo sighed rubbing his hand through his hair. "Does your uncle know?"

"Yes…he does." Neji said.

"Oh…boy." Tomo said.

"How far along are you?" Yuzuha asked.

"Thirteen weeks." Neji said. "Next week will be the end of my first trimester."

"And we are just finding out?" Yuzuha asked.

"You only just got back." Kaoru pointed out.

"Yeah, a few days ago." Tomo pointed back out.

"But you were so into Ageha coming back that we couldn't just burst your bubble." Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Until now anyway."

Tomo and Yuzuha looked at each other. "I think we should talk to your uncle."

Neji nodded. "Right…um could you not tell…anyone?"

The four of them looked at Yuzuha who already had her hand on her phone. "What?" She asked.

"Could you not tell anyone I'm pregnant?" Neji asked. "I don't want-"

"To be a freak show."

"To have Tamaki know."

Neji elbowed both of the twins in the stomach for speaking.

"You aren't a freak show."

"Why don't you want Tamaki to know?"

Tomo and Yuzuha looked at each other before Tomo looked at Neji. "You aren't a freak show Neji. This is a miracle…I'm sure."

"I don't feel like that."

"You should." Tomo said.

"Why don't you want Tamaki to know?" Yuzuha asked.

He swallowed. He knew it was the right thing to do. To tell them that there was a chance Tamaki could be the father and not Hikaru. That he was eighty percent sure that Tamaki was the father. "I don't want to hurt him more."

He heard a sigh to his left and he resisted the urge to look at Kaoru. "We'll have dinner." Tomo said.

Neji nodded before saying good bye to them. The twins walked him to his car. "Do you want us to drive you?" Kaoru asked.

"What was that in there?" Neji asked looking at him.

"What was what?" Kaoru asked.

"That extremely loud sigh you did when we mentioned Tamaki."

"It wasn't that loud." Hikaru said.

"Shut up." Neji snapped looking back at Kaoru.

Kaoru rolled his eyes before looking at Neji. "It's just…annoying me that you keep saying it's Hikaru's when we all know that it could be a chance that it's Tamaki's."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "We've already talked about it."

"Yeah, and your logic doesn't make since. You know Tamaki wouldn't reject you if you tell him you're pregnant."

"I don't want to talk about it." Neji turned to his car opening the door to get in but Kaoru closed it.

"I'm serious Neji. It's not right for you to be dumping it on Hikaru."

"I'm not dumping it on Hikaru!" Neji snapped. "Now get off of my car."

They glared at each other before Kaoru stepped back and let Neji go. Neji slipped into his car, slamming the door behind him. He gripped the stirring wheel hard before driving home.

XOXOX

Not a lot of romance on this Valentine's Day but hey it's fine. For once Hikaru isn't the one fighting with Neji so good for him. Next one is ready and waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of. Yaoi, smex, and good old mpreg.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Thanks for the review you guys. And yes while I've have some of it typed out already what's the point of putting them all up at once. What's the fun in all of that? You want the suspense don't you. The mystery of wondering when the next one will be up. If they are all up at the same time you won't have that period of 'OMG I can't wait to see what happens next!'. Plus I like the reviews between chapters. The more I get the faster I put up the next one.

* * *

_XXX Chapter 12 XXX_

Neji stood at his locker, biting his finger nails as he watched Ino at her locker. She was talking to Sakura, and he could see clear as day that there was a picture of Tamaki in her locker. "How many other girls do you think have a picture of Tamaki in their locker?"

He jumped crashing into his locker, turning to look at Sasuke. "You scared me!"

"Well you're the creep looking at a bunch of girls for no reason." Sasuke said leaning against a locker. "Why are you staring at Ino? Is it the blond hair?"

"What do you want?" Neji asked with a sigh. Besides the fact he was pregnant and this week seemed to be going unbelievable slow, he hadn't seen Kaoru and he wanted to talk to him about the argument. The two of them rarely argued if ever and when they did it was always about Hikaru. He wanted to talk to him.

"Well Yumi wants me to ask why you are so fat…but I want to know why you are watching Ino?"

Neji growled in his throat looking around Sasuke to the end of the hall where Yumi was trying to act like she wasn't paying attention. He'll talk to her later. "Someone likes her but I heard she's a mean girl."

"Yeah she is." Sasuke said. "Who likes her?"

"It doesn't matter." Neji closed his locker ready to leave when he saw Sasuke staring at his stomach. He put his hands in his pocket and closed his blazer over his stomach. "What are you looking at?"

Sasuke meet his eyes before getting closer. "You should know this by now…all blonds have big mouths."

Neji looked at him shocked before his eyes got bigger. "N-Naruto told you?" Neji whispered getting closer.

"In his defense I beat it out of him. He kept saying how he had something he couldn't tell me and was just being all around annoying."

Neji took a deep breath and walked away from Sasuke who followed him. "I'm going to kill him."

"Don't be so brash. I'm sure it's not healthy for the baby." Sasuke shook his head. "But seriously if you are trying to keep it a secret you shouldn't be telling people about Hikaru's mistake."

"Kill Naruto for me." Neji said as he pasted Ino and Sakura.

"That's a lesson for you Sakura. Don't give yourself to a boy and then cheat on them and expect people to be on your side while you sit on your fat ass in self-pity." Ino said. Neji could just hear the smirk on her face as they past. "Hi Sasuke."

Sasuke looked back and winked at her before looking at Neji who was glaring at him. "What?"

"You're an ass." He walked away.

"Come on." Sasuke said rolling his eyes as he followed him.

XXX

"So are we helping Choji or are we just going to tell him to get lost." Leonardo said.

Neji gave him a look. "We aren't going to tell him to get lost. We are just going to persuade him on not liking Ino."

"Sounds like that isn't going to turn out well." Haruhi said.

Neji nodded his head before looking up when Kaoru came over to him. He nodded his head to the left to the others to leave Kaoru alone with him. Kaoru sat down next to him with a sigh. "I'm sorry…if I upset you."

"I could get an answer on my test wrong and get upset." Neji said rolling his eyes. "It's just something that happens during pregnancy."

Kaoru gave him a small smile before looking at him. "Can you tell me…the truth?"

Neji looked down at his belly before putting his arms around himself. "I was a little afraid to tell your parents."

"I was dying." Kaoru said with a sigh. "It was the worse just standing there. I wasn't sure how they would act."

"I was afraid they would tell me to leave you two." Kaoru looked at him, waiting for him to finish. "During the Grease play Yuzuru and I talked and…he thought it would be better if…Tamaki and I were to see each other again, it would be better if it wasn't romantically because of the attention I attract."

"He said that?" Kaoru asked surprised.

"So…I was afraid about what your parents really thought of me or Satoshi and Yasuchika's parents or Haruhi's father."

Kaoru frowned. He faced forward looking at his brother who was busy making a few girls laugh. "You don't want people to know its Tamaki because you think he's better off without me."

"He _is_ better off without me." Neji looked away with a sigh.

Kaoru looked at Neji before he put his hand on his head and kissed him on the forehead. "Are _you_ better off without him?" Kaoru asked against his forehead.

Neji opened his eyes before he lifted his head and looked at Kaoru. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I'm sorry I upset you."

"You guys are all better?" Hikaru asked coming over. He made sure to get between them and put his arms around them. "Awesome."

Neji smiled looking up at Choji opened the door. He got out of Hikaru's arms and stood up. "Your back!"

"Yeah…I couldn't wait for you guys to help me."

"You really want to date Ino?" Leonardo asked. "She's a bitch."

"Leo!" Neji snapped. "Shut up."

Choji looked down. "Yeah…I know."

Neji blinked. "You know?" The host asked.

"She's a mean girl…I mean she's teased me plenty of times before because of my weight."

"And you still want to date her?" Hikaru asked.

"I know she's a nice girl deep down." Choji said.

Leonardo said something in Italian with a roll of his eyes. "What makes you think that?" Simon asked.

"After school this one time it was raining pretty hard and I didn't have an umbrella…I'm not sure why she was staying after school but she let me share the umbrella with her…she walked me all the way home." Choji said.

"Aw…" Satoshi said. "That's cute. I wish I had someone…Yasuchika would you-"

"No!"

Neji blinked thinking of how familiar that was. He shook his head before looking at Choji. He crossed his arms before nodding. "I guess we have to help you."

"Really?" Choji asked.

Neji nodded. "Yes…if you think Ino is really good on the inside who am I not to believe you. We just have to dig deep-"

"Very deep." Leonardo said.

"-to find this good girl."

"Good girls are only bad girls that don't get caught." Shiro said with a shrug.

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose. "We'll help you Choji."

"Thank you Neji." Choji said grabbing his hands. "Thank you so much."

Neji smiled before Choji left to head to his next class. Everyone started to get ready to leave to go to the next class. "Dealing with this girl…I hope this doesn't blow up in our face." Leonardo said.

Neji watched him go wondering why he seemed to dislike Ino so much. Kaoru put his hand on his shoulder smiling at him. "Are you ready to go?"

Neji nodded following him out.

XXX

"First step is finding out what kind of guys she likes." Neji said.

"Easy." Simon said. "I'll flirt with her and if she responds positively we know she likes beautiful people."

"That isn't helpful." Leonardo said rolling his eyes. "She likes people like Sasuke, Tamaki, Shikamaru-"

"Shikamaru?" Neji looked up at him. "She likes Shikamaru?"

"Uh yeah." Choji said with a frown.

"What does Shikamaru say about that?" Satoshi asked.

"He pretty much ignores her."

"So have you thought about telling her?" Haruhi asked.

Choji blushed. "N-no. I haven't."

"She isn't the type to return his feelings." Leonardo said.

Neji gave him a look. He was being pretty downer. Crossing his arms he sighed. "Maybe if she's with her friends she won't. But if we can get you two alone long enough to bond then maybe you guys can bond. She seems to be that type of girl."

"Get them alone, got it." The twins said.

"She has to be nice on the inside. We just have to let it out."

The others nodded ready to get started with the plan but Neji stood up and pulled Leonardo to the side. "Can I ask you why you are so upset?"

"I'm not." He said giving Neji an innocent.

"You seem like you are. Did Ino do something to you?"

"I've personally never meet her before."

Neji took a deep breath, trying to resist putting a hand on his stomach. "You act like she did something…"

"Nothing. It's nothing Bello."

Neji blushed at the nickname before Leonardo joined the other. Neji watched him go before he headed over to the others. "Ok everyone. Tomorrow is the fall festival. Make sure to show up."

"Right!" They all said.

"Tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Haruhi said. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Yeah…I think I am." He smiled at her as he pushed his hair behind his ear.

He looked at the twins as they got ready to leave. Tomorrow their sister would be coming. Neji really wonder what she was like.

XXX

Sato and Senji both had a look of amazement as they walked around the festival grounds, with Neji, Haruhi, and the twins following behind. Sato went to every booth showing Senji everything, pointing out this and that as they walked along.

"What happen to Senji's parents?" Kaoru asked.

Neji frowned looking down. "It was my fault…"Neji said with a sigh. "When Kidomaru took us…I put too much stress on his mom so she would go into labor. That was when Kidomaru shot his father."

"What happen to her?" Haruhi asked.

"She's fine." Neji said. "She just has postpartum depression because of what happened and…wants nothing to do with him."

"That sucks." Hikaru said.

"But hey look at him. Sato adopted him and…he's a fun guy. A good dad? Not quite sure but he's nice and I'm sure he's not going to hurt Senji."

"And you think too much about everything." Hikaru said rubbing over his head. "Also…you look rather thin today."

Neji smiled. "Thank you. So is everything in order?"

"Yep. Simon, Kida, and Leonardo have successfully gotten Ino away from her friends." Haruhi said.

"And as we speak they are at the most romantic spot in school." Hikaru said.

"We have a romantic spot in school?" Neji asked.

"We do now." Kaoru said.

"Yep. Best spot money can buy."

Neji shook his head as they lead the way. Haruhi left the three of them be as Hikaru lead them off school grounds and to the woods behind the school. "I thought you said it was romantic, this looks pretty creepy." Neji said.

"Shut up for a second would ya." Hikaru said.

Neji rolled his eyes as they pushed aside some bushes to show him a weeping willow tree. It had long branches that reached the floor. "That's beautiful."

"It's not the romantic part." Kaoru said.

They headed over to the weeping willow. Kaoru and Hikaru pushed it aside to let Neji through. He stepped up to see someone had carved a heart into it. Inside the heart were Tetsuya and Kasanoda. It wasn't just them but also Naruto and Hinata, Eiji and Oishi, Tezuka and Fuji, even Renge and Yamanda. There were others as well all over the bark.

"I thought it would be cool if we could start something like this." Kaoru said. "Have all the couples in our school who are really in love put their names on this tree so they can come back with their family and reminisce."

"He's romanticizing it." Hikaru said.

They heard a giggle and Kaoru moved some branches to hear someone was coming. "It's Ino and Choji."

"We can't be here." Neji said.

"Then let's go up." Hikaru said.

Neji looked at him as he climbed up the tree. He pulled him up while Kaoru pushed him up before climbing him up as well. Once he was settled on the branch he put his hand on his stomach looking at the twins.

They put their fingers on their lips and he smiled shaking his head as Ino and Choji pushed through the leaves of the willow tree. "I've never seen this tree before." Ino said.

"M-me either." Choji said rubbing the back of his head.

Neji watched as Ino went up to the bark and put her hand against one of the hearts. "Wow…"She said.

"Um…do you…" Choji cleared his throat. "Do you…want to carve our names in it?"

Ino turned to look at him. "Our names? Together."

"Yeah…we can put it somewhere were people won't see…if you want."

Ino stared at him before smiling. "Let's put it right here."

Neji smiled leaning against Kaoru. This was turning out better then he thought. He looked at Hikaru who was carving in the wood. Neji sat up to watch him move his hand away to show 'Kaoru + Hikaru + Neji' in a perfectly made heart.

Neji smiled, reaching over to kiss Hikaru on the lips. Ino and Choji left the tree and they could finally climb down. Neji looked at the lopsided carving of Choji and Ino's name together. "This worked out really well." He said to himself. "I really can't wait to see how Leonardo feels about it."

Hikaru's phone rang and he looked at it. "It's our mom…she's here."

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other before looking at Neji. "Let's go." He said.

Neji nodded following them out of the leaves.

XXX

Neji was sure he was more nervous at meeting the twin's sister then they were. Neji spotted Yuzuha right away before his eyes landed on a girl. She looked just like them but her hair was longer and pulled into a tight bun on her head with clean cut bangs on her forehead. She was wearing a beautiful white kimono with a koi fish design on it.

"Boys!" Yuzuha said. "Neji, this is Ageha."

"Nice to meet you." Neji said with a smile.

She looked at him before smiling as well. "It's nice to meet you too. You are a very pretty girl despite your weight."

Tomo coughed almost choking on his tea he was drinking. Neji's eyes twitched, he wasn't sure what he was more upset about; being called a girl or being called fat.

"I'm a boy." He pointed out.

Her eyes widen. "Oh? I'm sorry. You are a very pretty boy despite your weight."

Neji clenched his fist before the twins stepped up. "Ageha. It's good to have you back."

"I'm sure. Where is Tamaki?" She looked behind them, as if he was there.

"He graduate." Kaoru said. "He goes to American University in Pairs now."

"Oh." She frowned looking very disappointed.

"Did you like him?" Neji asked.

She smiled looking at him. "Yes. He's the greatest!"

"Yeah." Neji said pushing some hair behind his ear. "He is."

"Neji use to date him." Kaoru found himself saying before he could stop him.

Ageha blinked. "What…"

Kaoru opened his mouth before closing it after Neji and Hikaru shot him a glare. Neji sighed. "Yeah…we use to date…but not anymore."

For a while she didn't say anything. Neji stared at her in almost complete silence waiting for her to say something. Anything. He just wasn't prepared when she opened her mouth again.

"How big is his dick?"

Tomo almost chocked again on his tea at what she said. Neji went read and Yuzuha gasped. "Ageha!" She snapped.

"I'm just asking." Ageha said.

Neji just laughed it off. "Um…so are you coming to Ouran Academy with your brothers?"

"No."

"She's going to Ashford Academy." Yuzuha said.

Neji blinked. "Ashford?" He never heard of the school and looked for the twins for an answer.

"Come on Neji." Hikaru said. "They have been our rival school for years. You really haven't noticed them?"

Neji shook his head. "No…I've…never heard of them."

"They are as rich as us and as good as us." Kaoru said. "The only differences between us are that it's pretty much a boarding school and they don't have a pregnant bo…"

Neji stared at Kaoru. How had he never noticed the fact that Kaoru never thinks before speaking. He always thought it was Hikaru who did stupid things like that. He never wanted to punch the responsible twin more in his life…maybe yesterday but this was just stupid.

"Pregnant boy?" Ageha finished.

"Pregnant body of rabbits." Haruhi said coming to the rescue "I'm Haruhi…a friend of your brothers."

"Nice to meet you. You are a very pretty boy."

Neji was staring to think this girl couldn't tell boys and girls apart. Haruhi was very much wearing a kimono for girls, one Neji had to force her to wear saying he would be the boy for a change in their married host relationship (He was really starting to act like Tamaki).

"Right." She said. "Neji…can I talk to you?"

He nodded. "Yes."

He left with her before he sighed. "They all speak without thinking."

"I guess it runs in the family." Haruhi said.

Neji shook his head as he walked off with Haruhi.

"Neji." Leonardo ran up to him. "We have a problem."

"What?" Neji asked.

"Ino's friends found out about the heart carving and they found Ino and are asking her questions. It's not going well."

Haruhi and Neji looked at each other before following Leonardo to where Ino and Choji were together. Like Leonardo said there was a crowd of Ino's friends around them. "Really Ino…are you really hanging out with this pig."

Neji lowered his eyes annoyed waiting to hear Ino defend him but she didn't seem to be doing that anytime soon. He opened his mouth to say something but Leonardo beat him to him.

"Leave him alone." Leonardo said.

"Stay out of this exchange student." One of them said.

"That's enough." Neji said. "Who cares if Ino is dating Choji or not, it's their business and you _need_ to stay out of it."

"Really Neji…you are talking about people's business?"

Neji shook his head. "Just leave them alone and have fun, that's what we came here for."

One of the girls laughed flipping her hair. "Shouldn't you be at home, taking care of your baby."

Neji flinched. What did she just said. "Wh-what?"

"You know he's pregnant?" Leonardo asked.

"What?" The girl asked with a chuckle.

"You said…baby?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah that baby his brother brought with him…you're…pregnant?"

Neji felt like he couldn't breath as she started to laugh. "OMG, I knew you were a weirdo but I didn't know you were a freak as well."

The girls laughed and winced. Ino and Choji were staring at him shocked and he couldn't take it. He left, hodling his stomach as he tried to walk away as fast as he could.

XOXOXO

That's all for today. You finally meet Ageha and everyone knows about Neji's little problem and the next chapter I don't think you will really see much about Neji because it's all about Tamaki. Yay.

Anyway. I have a challenge for you. Can you guys what anime Ashford is? If anyone can guess what anime it is from I'll give you a treat. What the treat is I'm not sure. It might be to answer any question you have or to pick the next chapter. Either way read and review and I'll catch you on the flip side!


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of. Yaoi, smex, and good old mpreg.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

_XXX Chapter 13 XXX_

All he wanted to do was forget. It was the only thing he begged for in his dreams, wished for at night, anything to even hope to forget Neji out of his mind.

He tried everything. He tried to drown it down with alcohol but it didn't turn out so well when he got drunk and tried to hit on Kyoya who tied him up and put him in the closet. He tried to forget it by doing work. He put full focus on every work he got. And while he was passing all of his classes and scored some scholarship but it all didn't take Neji off of his mind. He tried to focus on the lacrosse team. And while he was becoming the star player and was the new captain he still couldn't forget Neji. There was only one more thing he could think about to forget Neji and so far it wasn't going as great as he hoped.

He sighed tying his shoe on when arms wrapped around his shoulders. Lips kissed his shoulder before purring into his ear. "No wonder Neji refused to let you go." Éclair said in his ear.

Tamaki ignored her standing up and grabbing his jacket off the floor. He slipped it on before grabbing his bag and headed to the door. "Tamaki where are you going? Tamaki…Tamaki!"

Tamaki closed the door behind him before putting his hands in his pocket and headed down the hall. This wasn't working and it was only giving him a title he didn't want. His name was getting around campus as a player that was more than amazing at sex. It got him attention from girls and boys around and meeting up with them only gained his reputation.

But still he felt empty inside. Without Neji he felt like there was something missing in his heart. Everything around him reminded him of the boy. His big beautiful eyes, the dark lashes that surrounded those pools of lavender. The way his long brown hair moved when he walked, the way it trailed after him as he ran. The way he looked at Tamaki when they had just finished making love. Tamaki could still hear the way Neji whispered his name afterwards.

'_Tamaki'_

"Tamaki!"

Tamaki turned around to see a boy running up to him. "Hi." Tamaki said with a small smile.

"You lied to me." The boy said looking shocked and upset.

Tamaki blinked. "Lied? About what? I don't think I know you."

The boy blushed looking down. He kicked at the dirt. "You ask a guy out and he forgets your face in a second."

Tamaki blinked before he remembered. He was taller then he remembered. He had short white hair and light blue eyes. As he got closer Tamaki could see he was taller than Neji. His hair was lighter than Neji and his eyes were too bright. "Oh…you are the boy that asked me out."

"Yes. My name is Thomas Johnson but my friends call me Tommy."

"Ok Thomas…" Tamaki turned to leave but Thomas stopped him.

"Why did you lie?" Thomas asked.

Tamaki looked at him. "Lied about what?" He asked.

"About not liking boys."

"That isn't a lie." Tamaki said as he started to leave.

"But it is. You have sex with guys here."

"Does that mean I like them?" Tamaki asked as he continued to walk. Thomas followed.

"But you did date a guy before right." Thomas asked. "For two years!"

Tamaki stopped to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

Thomas looked at him before going into his bag and pulling out his iPad and waiting around before turning it to face Tamaki. Tamaki took at it before looking at what he was being showed. Thomas was on the Ouran Academy website where he was looking at the school newspaper.

At the beginning of the year the newspaper club put out a summer addition that only told the top news of what was going on with kids in their school. On the headlines were Tamaki and Neji. It was about their break up. He handed it back to Thomas. "Why are you looking at this?"

"So it is you and your ex-boyfriend. Meaning, you do date boys!" Thomas said excitedly.

"I don't." Tamaki started to walk away again but Thomas got in front of him.

"Did he break your heart?"

Tamaki stared at him before going around to his dorm. It was still a ways away and from the sound of it Thomas was following him.

"He looks really cute…were you two in love?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to date you." Thomas blushed. "Maybe…make you fall in love with me."

Tamaki stopped walking with a sigh. "I'll never fall in love." Tamaki said. He looked back at him before walking to his dorm. At first Thomas didn't follow and Tamaki let out a sigh of relief before he heard Thomas yelling.

"Give your heart a break!"

Tamaki stopped walking for a second before he headed inside his dorm.

XXX

"Good job guys." Tamaki said at the end of practice. "Hit the showers."

He waited till they were all off the field pulling out his phone as it rung in his pocket. "Hey Kyoya, I just ended practice and I'm cleaning up everything but I'll head back to the dorm after that."

"Need some help?"

Tamaki turned around to see Thomas with a smile. Tamaki blinked looking at him. "So I'll…see you later."

He hung up his phone looking at Thomas who was picking up the lacrosse sticks. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you." Thomas said giving Tamaki a smile.

Tamaki stared at him before he started to pick up the equipment as well. When he got everything together he put the bag over his shoulder. "Thank you." He said.

"Of course." Thomas said. "I'll do anything for you!"

"You don't know me." Tamaki said walking past him.

"Sure I do. You are half Japanese half French. Your father created Ouran Academy where you came from. You are rich and are very handsome." Thomas said.

For a while Tamaki only thought Neji got stalkers. "Well…thank you."

He walked towards the locker room. Thomas followed. "We are the complete opposite."

Tamaki turned back to look at him. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Neji and I. We look different and I'm pretty sure I'm taller than him."

"Shut up." Tamaki said as he entered the locker room.

"Don't act like that Tamaki." Thomas said following. "I'm only here to help you forget."

Tamaki opened his locker but Thomas closed it. "It could be just sex if you wanted it. I know you do it all the time…so what's so different this time."

Tamaki looked at him before he dropped his bag. "Thomas…."

"I'm all American if it helps you."

"Why would it help?" Tamaki asked.

Thomas chuckled. "I don't know. You tell me."

Tamaki stared at Thomas. There was nothing about him that reminded him of Neji. He could do this. He lifted Thomas's head kissing him on the lips softly. Thomas smiled into the kiss putting his arms around Tamaki's neck only for him to remove them. Thomas smirked against his lips. "Is that too much like him?"

"Don't talk." Tamaki said kissing him. He felt Thomas slip his tongue into his mouth and rolling his tongue around with his.

Thomas sucked on Tamaki's tongue as he opened his eyes. Their eyes meet and Tamaki leaned back gripping hard at Thomas's hips. He pulled him to him so their erection touched. Thomas moaned in the kiss as they finally broke apart.

Tamaki pulled his shirt off as Thomas got on his knees. He turned Tamaki around so his back was to the lockers as he unbuttoned and pulled down his shorts and underwear. With the material gone Tamaki's erection bobbed out.

Thomas licked his lips. "I'm hoping to be better than Neji."

He opened his mouth but Tamaki grabbed his head holding him back. "You're killing the mood." Tamaki snapped.

"Doesn't look that way." Thomas said moving his hand and grabbing hold of Tamaki's erection. "If anything, I would say you are getting harder at the thought of him." He licked over the tip but Tamaki pushed him back.

"I have to go."

"Aw come on!"

Tamaki pulled up his pants and grabbed his bag. "Wait!"

XXX

"Mom." Tamaki greeted his mother as he walked into the café area that he knew very well. They use to go here when he was young. Just the two of them together. He kissed her on the forehead before getting on his knees in front of her seven month old belly. "Hi, baby!"

She smiled as he rubbed his hand over her belly before taking a seat. "How are you?" Tamaki asked. "The both of you."

"He's kicking a lot…but I think that's just because of you." She said with a smile."

Tamaki squealed scooting closer. "I can't wait to see him!"

"He will be as cute as you were." Anne-Sophia said pinching his cheek. "I was thinking…after he was born we could go…show the host club?"

"We don't have to go all the way to Japan." Tamaki said laughing as he sat back. "Internet was made for a reason."

"I think you should go see Neji."

Tamaki swallowed hard. "W-why would I do that?"

"You love him-"

"He cheated on me." Tamaki said trying to control his anger.

"So did your father." His mother said.

Tamaki looked up at her. "He didn't cheat on me!"

"He cheated on his wife." She said. "With me."

Tamaki looked away. "Yes he did…and he stayed with you. The home wrecker." He blinked at thinking what he just said and he turned to look at her. "I-I'm sorry."

She just sat in her chair, her hands on her stomach. "It's ok…I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"Kyoya things differently."

Tamaki shook his head, rolling his eyes. "He doesn't know what happy is." Tamaki mumbled.

"He knows you aren't happy."

Tamaki played with his fork before someone joined them. "Ahoy!" Yuzuru said sitting him down.

"Dad." Tamaki said as Anne-Sophie kissed him on the lips.

"Tamaki! I went to Ouran Academy!"

"You do work there." Tamaki pointed out as a plate of salad was placed in front of all of them.

"The one in Japan silly." Yuzuru said.

Tamaki looked up at him. "Why?"

"They had a play! Grease!"

"Grease?" Anne-Sophie and Tamaki asked.

"A teenage musical that has to do with gangsters, good girls, cigarettes, and all that good teenage stuff that is made for drama. It's more of an American musical but still very good. It was Simon's idea. Very good work."

"Was Neji in it?" Anne-Sophie asked.

"No." Yuzuru said lifting his fork his salad on it. "The new dean Suzuki said he no longer sings."

Tamaki looked up at him. "No longer sings?" The thought of Neji not singing made him blink. Why?

"Although it was a lie in the end. He did sing a song but only one. We talked after we performed and I told him to leave you alone."

Tamaki dropped his fork. "W-what?"

"I think it was for the best that-"

"Why would you do that?" Tamaki asked standing up. "W-what did you say?"

"I told him that you guys can be friends…but not romantically…because of the things he goes through…"

Tamaki stared at him before he clenched his fist. "You have…no right to do that! No right!"

"Tamaki!"

He picked up his bag and rushed off. He went around the corner of the café and stopped leaning against the wall. He tried to control his breathing before he slammed his fist against the wall in anger before turning to lean against it. He went to a pay phone and put in the change before dialing the number he knew well before bringing his it to his ear. He just need to a second, one second, to hear his voice.

"Hello."

Tamaki blinked. That wasn't Neji's voice. It sounded like Kaoru. Why did Kaoru have Neji's phone…was he…dating both of them.

He slammed the phone on the hook trying not to get too upset. He took a deep breath before picking up his cellphone and calling the newest number on his phone. He wasn't really sure how it got there but he had his number. "Tamaki!"

"Thomas…can I meet you?"

"YES! YES! YES!YE-!" He hung up from the rest of Thomas ranting. He headed back to school with a frown on his face.

XXX

Kaoru looked at the phone not really recognizing the number before looking up at Haruhi. "Who was that?"

"Not sure." Kaoru said. "So…what was the damage?"

"It's all over MyStory." Haruhi said closing Neji's laptop. Kaoru looked at Neji and Hikaru sighed shaking his head. Neji was lying on the bed not facing them. "Although…Tamaki isn't on MyStory anymore it can still…find out."

"Leo, Simon, and Kida are all trying to pull that off as a very bad joke and putting up other outrageous rumors about us all." Hikaru said with a roll of the eyes. "It's…bothersome."

Neji sat up putting a hand on his stomach. "Haruhi do me a favor."

"What?"

"Put up that it's true and it's Hikaru's baby on my MyStory page. Then on your page comment on it that Tamaki will be even more heartbroken if he found out. Tell the other host to do the same stating it would be better if he didn't find out…hint how disastrous it may or not be to him if he became depressed and lock it out to everyone other than students from Ouran High and tell Shiro to hint about how I would be willing to pay anything if it doesn't get out of school."

"Are…you sure?" Haruhi asked. "There is no telling how people are going to use this against you."

"He's not finding out." Neji said looking at him. "If I can help it…he'll never have to deal with me again."

XXX

Tamaki was waiting for Thomas on the quad. He was playing with some tree bark, chipping some of it off. "You called! And came!"

Tamaki turned his head to look at Thomas only to get a face first of lilies. Lilies! The worse thing he could do at the moment was to take a deep breath, as he was doing now getting ready to scream but it was already making its course into his body.

His lungs were burning, his throat and tongue swelling and his face bloating up. He fell to his knees holding his throat as Thomas began to ramble on about how sorry he was before finally noticing Tamaki. "Tamaki!"

He couldn't breathe. Tamaki fell to his side reaching for his bag. He couldn't reach it and Thomas wasn't getting it. "W-what is it? Is it the flowers?"

Tamaki rolled on his back still holding his neck. His eyes were starting to swell shut and Thomas lifted his head. "Tamaki!"

"Thomas." Kyoya's voice finally said.

Thomas looked as Kyoya headed over picking up Tamaki's bag and digging through it before pulling out Tamaki's epipen and stabbing it into his throat. "Get them away from him." Kyoya said.

"W-why?"

"He's allergic to lilies."

XXX

Thomas watched as Kyoya finished wrapping Tamaki's face before placing a bag of ice on his face. "Tamaki…I'm so sorry."

Tamaki just lifted thumbs up. Thomas hung his head. "I-I didn't know."

Tamaki waved his hand at him before he let it drop next to him. Thomas sighed. "I didn't think…someone would be allergic to flowers."

"As Tamaki would put it…they are very beautiful flowers yet they are deadly towards him." Kyoya said. "Like a thorn on a rose that will prick you with the slightest wrong touch."

"So it's only lilies?" Thomas asked.

"Only lilies." Kyoya said.

"Then it should be my flower!" Thomas jumped up.

Tamaki sat up. "What?" He muffled under the bandages, before Kyoya put the ice back on his head.

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya asked.

"The entire host club has a rose type. Neji's is lavender. That's the color of love at first sight."

Tamaki turned his head away, a cloud appearing over his head. Kyoya blinked. "Why do you know that?"

"I know all the rose colors. Haruhi's color is red which are love, beauty, respect, and courage. Tamaki is white which means pure, youthfulness, and heavenly. Which is all so true!"

He jumped up and kissed Tamaki on the head making him groan. "Leonardo the one of the three newest members has the pink rose which means perfect happiness and gentleness. Satoshi has yellow which means joy, gladness, and friendship. I have to say it fits him perfectly. But not as perfect as Hikaru's. Orange rose means desire."

Tamaki tighten his grip on the sheets at the thought but Thomas grabbed his hand. "There, there. Kaoru's rose is blue means the impossible or the unattainable. Interesting I guess. Kyoya old dark blue and Kida's new rose color means pride. Yay for pride! Black means death, sorry Shiro, and green means calm and wise, which is fright for Yasuchika. Purple means creative and strange, which is right on the ball for American Simon. Lilies mean sorry and like you said Tamaki, they are beautiful but they are deadly."

"Why do you know all that?" Kyoya asked. "Who are you?"

"Hello! Tamaki's number one fan. Hi, my name is Thomas but you can call me Tommy…or anti-Neji."

"Anti-Neji?" Both Tamaki and Kyoya asked.

Thomas nodded. "Yeah. The opposite of Neji in every way. You can see me as such if you like!" He winked at Kyoya.

Kyoya stared back before sighing. "Whatever."

Tamaki sat up removing some of the bandages. Thomas smiled brightly to see his face was back to normal. "Yay!"

He put his arm around Tamaki's neck wrapping his legs around his torso. "You can go." Kyoya said.

"What? Why?" Thomas asked.

"He needs his rest."

"Bu-"

"Now." Kyoya left no room for argument. With a sigh Thomas let him go and crawled off his bed.

"Bye." He kissed Tamaki before waving by to Kyoya as he skipped out. Kyoya watched him go before looking at Tamaki.

"You called him?"

Tamaki looked up. "I wanted to see him. He's kinda bright as you can see…he's nice t-"

"I meant Neji."

Tamaki blinked looking down. He pulled at the sheets. "No…I didn't."

"I have this new app." Kyoya said. "Stalker alert." He held up his iPhone to Tamaki before crossing his arm. "I get alert whenever Neji gets a call out of the country."

"W-why are you doing that?" He asked looking at him shocked.

Kyoya put his hands on his hip. "So I can make sure you don't call him…you need to stop calling him."

"I can't be a cold hearted bastard like you!" Tamaki snapped before he frowned. "Sorry…"

"Why can't you?" Kyoya asked. "He was cold hearted to you." Kyoya stood up and left Tamaki room, closing the door behind him.

XXX

Tamaki was doing homework in a private room of the library when it was all knocked from in front of him. He looked up at Thomas who put up a white board as Kyoya closed the door. "Um…what is this about?" Tamaki asked.

"We are going to play a game." Thomas said. He wrote on the board before facing the two of them. "Seven things I hate about Neji."

"No." Tamaki said.

"Come on, it's fun." Thomas said.

"I'm not going to talk bad about him." He turned to glare at Kyoya. "And I can't believe you are going with this."

"It's not what you think Tamaki." Kyoya said. "It's just helps you get everything out so you can move on. As of right now you are in that period of a break up when although you guys are over you are still in love with him…if you can help it or not."

"This just brings up the hate instead of the love so you can stop thinking about him so much!" Thomas said. "It's healthy for you!"

Tamaki stood up and picked up his books. "I have work to do."

"Okay." Thomas said. "I'll start. He's way to cute and it annoys me that someone is as cute as he is."

He put it on the board before holding it out to Kyoya. Kyoya stared at him for a while before he took the marker. "He hurt my best friend." He went up and wrote it down before looking at Tamaki.

"I…can't." Tamaki said looking down. "I…just can't."

"Don't think about it. Just think of the first thing that bothers you about Neji and write it down." Thomas put the marker in Tamaki's hand before pulling him up to the board. Tamaki stood there for a while.

"He…reckless."

"There you go!" Thomas smiled. "Something else."

"He doesn't think before he does something…and he forgives people too easily for their mistakes…and he cheated on me." Tamaki wrote that all on the board before looking at it.

"One more thing." Kyoya said.

"He broke my heart."

"See!" Thomas stood in front of him. "Don't you feel better?"

"No." Tamaki said heading back to the table but Thomas grabbed his hand.

"We aren't done." Thomas said with a smile. "You can't have hate without love. So put up seven things you love about Neji. I can start if you want." He took the marker and wrote something down in big letters. "His hips…look so fucking hot. If I could be a seme I would never let his hips go."

He tossed the marker to Kyoya who caught it before stepping up. "He is more than willing to help someone in need." He wrote before holding the marker out. Tamaki look at him before he went up to the board.

"He has a beautiful smile." Tamaki said writing it down. "And his laugh is perfect. He's always thinking of others before himself…He fits perfectly in my arms…and…I love him…"

Thomas and Kyoya looked at Tamaki as tears ran down his face. "I love him." Tamaki repeated leaning his head against the board as he let tears run down his face.

"Let it out Tamaki." Thomas said. "Crying is a good way to get over people…safer then sleeping around. So let it out Tamaki…then we can go get some ice cream and have a happy conversation about something other than Neji."

Thomas patted him on the back before he left the room with Kyoya, letting Tamaki cry in peace. "Why are you doing this?" Kyoya asked looking at Tamaki.

"I want to be with Tamaki." Thomas said. "Or at least be happy. Whichever comes first is fine with me." He smiled at Kyoya before he turned to him. "So…should we do the same with you and Haruhi?"

"No." Kyoya said. "Haruhi and I will be together again later in life."

"How can you be so sure about that? What if she moves on without you?"

Kyoya didn't answer before he adjusted his glasses. "I don't like you very much."

Thomas laughed. "You liked Neji right? Well I am the opposite of Neji so I'm not surprise." He winked before he opened the door just as Tamaki zipped up his bag. "Ready get that ice cream?"

"Yeah." Tamaki said walking out with Thomas latching onto his arm. Kyoya followed them.

"Your one step closer to getting better Tamaki." Thomas said with a smile.

"Right…I'm glad." Tamaki said with a smile. A genuine real smile.

XOXOXOX

Well there you have it. Tamaki and Kyoya are in college together and you can tell Tamaki is struggling with getting over Neji as well. What do you guys think about Thomas?


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of. Yaoi, smex, and good old mpreg.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

XXX Chapter 14 XXX

Neji closed his locker feeling people's eyes all over him. This time it was for a different reason from what he did to Tamaki but it still bothered him to no end to feel these eyes on it. He began to head to class when the door to Suzuki's office opened. "Come here."

Neji stood up straight before going into his office. He sat down with a sigh noticing the picture of him and that girl was gone. "What is this about?"

"You know what it's about." Suzuki said pointing to Neji's stomach. "Is it true?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Neji said crossing his hands over his stomach.

Suzuki looked at him before sitting back. "Fine. I will just have to ask your doctor about it."

"Patient/Doctor confidentiality will keep her from telling you anything about it."

"So it is something that she can't tell me though?" Suzuki raised an eyebrow.

Neji looked away. "No…it's not."

Suzuki stared at him for a while before standing up. "Stay here."

He got up and left his office going to the main office area. Neji watched him go before turning back around with a sigh. If it wasn't enough the whole school knew about it now he had to worry about Suzuki knowing about it.

He sighed standing up to walk to the window when his phone buzzed in his blazer pocket. He pulled it out to see it was Yasuchika calling him. He answered it bringing it to his ear. "I'm guessing you aren't in school."

"Skip the host club today and come to my house." Yasuchika said quickly.

"What? Why? Why aren't you here?"

"It worked."

"What worked?"

"I did it Neji. I completed Orochimaru's work."

Neji didn't hear him at first distracted by a picture on Suzuki's book shelf. It was Suzuki at a wedding standing next to a pregnant bride but her head was torn off. "I'm sorry…what did you say?"

He picked up the picture looking at it before he saw Suzuki head back. He put the picture back and going to sit down. "Never mind I'll come by later."

He didn't wait for Yasuchika to answer him before he sat down and looked at Suzuki who had a file in his hand. He sat down on the other side of Neji before pulling out a pencil and began to erase something. "What are you doing?" Neji asked.

"Making a change." Suzuki said. "To your record."

Neji sat up straight. "What? Why?"

"It has to be done." He put the pencil down and looked at Neji with a serious face. "From this day forward…you are a girl."

Neji blinked. Then again. Followed by two more before he sat forward. "Um…what?"

"To anyone out of this school you will be known to as a girl. Neji Hyuga is no longer a boy but a pregnant girl…because I'm not letting this mistake get out."

"It's not a mistake." Neji snapped.

"Oh? You planned to get pregnant by someone you thought you loved? You're more like your mother then I thought."

"I'm nothing like her. And what do you know about her anyway!?" Neji snapped. "And I l-love Hikaru."

"Hikaru?" Suzuki asked. "Tamaki isn't the father."

Neji looked at him before looking away. "N-no."

Suzuki stared at him before he pulled out his wallet and took out what Neji was sure was his ID. "I see another mistake has been made."

"What?" Neji asked looking at him.

"According to my driver's license I wasn't born yesterday." He put it down to turn his intense glaze on Neji.

Neji blushed. "Are you telling me, I'm lying to you?"

"Yes…and to yourself…and your baby. I'm sure that can't be healthy. Do you just not plan to tell him at all…how devastating that would be to the three of you don't you think."

Neji swallowed hard looking down. "I…do plan to tell him…one day."

"It would be better after now." Suzuki stood up. "With all of this out at the school I don't want it spreading through town…before you know it all of Japan will know about the first ever pregnant man…and knowing Japan we will be able to keep it to ourselves and away from the other noisy western countries." He shook his head before looking at him. "I suggest you do two things. Start wearing the girl uniform."

"I'm not doing that." Neji said with a blank face. "And you can't make me."

"Right…also stop looking at my pictures and I will not tell you who that is."

Neji blinked before standing up. "You must…really hate her…your sister."

"I don't have a sister. You can go." He handed Neji his file. "Take this back to the women in the front."

"You don't know her name."

"One more thing Neji." Suzuki said ignoring him. "I need you to do something for me."

"Do something? What is it?"

"Well with this new…development kids talk and unless you want it getting out-"

"I can handle that myself."

"You only have so much money Neji." Suzuki fixed his robe before putting his hands in his sleeve. "I on the other hand have something better than money. Student grades. I will keep students from letting this get out of the school as long as I can if you do one thing for me."

"You are blackmailing me?"

"It's not blackmail Neji. We are helping each other."

Neji stared at him before sighing. He rubbed his temple. "What is it?"

"I want you to get me Suzaku Kururugi."

"Who?"

XXX

"Suzaku Kururugi played for Japan on the Olympic team. Track and he won the gold and broke a few records along the way." Haruhi said.

"Coolest kid ever." Satoshi said. "He's awesome!"

"And he goes to Ashford Academy." The twins growled out.

"Our rivals." Neji said with a roll eyes. "Yeah I get, you guys hate them."

"Despise is more of the word." Leonardo said. "We've been butting heads with each other since the beginning of time."

"Neji why don't you know this?" Shiro asked. "You've been here for three years."

"Yeah sorry I don't pay attention to things like school rivalry. I think it's stupid."

"You didn't have any at Konoha High?" Kaoru asked.

Neji bit his lip. "Well…yeah but it was more of different gangs attending different school and when you walk the same halls of your enemies enemy you kinda form of an understanding that we all need to protect our school from the other school…so rivalry isn't really the word I would use…more like war."

"Well…."Hikaru said. "Here in civilize world we solve our problems by getting the richest and famous kids to attend our school and beating our rival school in as many sports we can. Suzaku will be coming here for the track meet today."

Neji smiled. "Well then…let's go meet him."

"Wait we are really going to try and get him to come here?" Shiro asked.

Neji nodded. "Yeah…why not."

"We've offered him scholarships, free gifts, everything a school can give a student and he still hasn't step one foot in this school other than to beat us in track. Something is keeping him there." Shiro crossed his arms.

Neji smiled. "Well it's obvious what is keeping him there." He looked around at everyone before closing his eyes. "He has someone to love."

"Oh." They all said.

"Impossible." Satoshi said making everyone look at him. "His stats say that he is single."

"Unrequested then?" Hikaru asked. "We get that a lot."

"Who wouldn't want to date him?" Haruhi asked. "Have you seen those eyes?"

Neji shrugged. "Maybe he's scared to say. Either way let's just go meet him. Satoshi you seem to know a lot about him…can you find out more stuff that the public may or may not really know about."

"Right away boss!" Satoshi said.

Neji nodded before standing up. "Well…that's all for today. Have a good Monday."

They all said their goodbyes before the twins stayed back. "Ready to go?" They both asked.

Neji looked at them with a smile before nodding. "Yeah. Let's go."

XXX

The drive to the hospital was pretty much uneventful. Hikaru and Kaoru making chit chat with each other and him about random things. When the car finally stopped Neji looked up. "Um…this isn't the hospital."

"Yeah. It's Ashford Academy." Kaoru said.

They all got out and Neji looked at the school. "This…is a boarding school."

"Yep." They both said as they all stared up at it.

Neji sighed. "Again…this idea you have of your mom liking Ageha more isn't making since. Why would she send her to _another_ boarding school if she didn't lover her more then you guys?"

"Well…we all get to make irrational ideas about people." Kaoru said giving Neji a look that Neji decided to ignore.

"Maybe she's doing it for us." Hikaru said. "If Ageha goes here, she might burn it down…solve all of our problems."

Neji rolled his eyes before getting in the car. "We do have an appointment to go to."

"Right." They slipped in the car as well and headed out.

XXX

"So we got a full house today." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Wanna see the baby." The twins said.

"Which one of you is Hikaru?"

"Can we just do it?" Neji asked.

She laughed before laying Neji down. "You know the drill. It will be cold yada, yada." She put the gel on Neji's swollen stomach and put the device on his stomach waiting for the image to come up. Neji waited before he got a good look at what he knew was the head.

"There is their head." She said.

"Wow." The twins said. They moved closer before looking at each other.

"Yep. There they are." Tsunade said.

"Can you tell the sex?" Hikaru asked sitting back.

"It's about around that time...I might get an early image. Would you like to know?"

"Yes." Both of the twins said.

"No." Neji said.

All three of them looked at each other. "I-I want to be surprised."

"Can you tell us?" Kaoru asked.

Tsunade looked at him. "Are you okay with that Neji?" She asked looking at the pregnant boy.

Neji blinked before nodding. "Yes…I'm fine with that."

Tsunade nodded before taking a picture of the image on the screen before standing up. "If you boys would follow me to the other room…I'll tell you."

They ran after her and Neji sat up cleaning himself up as it looked like she wasn't going to be doing it. Tsunade came back with a smile. "Well they know! Now let me see your chest."

"What?" Neji asked.

"Yep, gimmie!" She stared to pull at his shirt.

"Stop it!" He said pushing her away.

"Come on now! I'm your doctor!"

She got his shirt off and Neji blushed trying to cover his chest. "I'm wondering if you have to breast feed."

His eye brow twitched before he pulled on his shirt. "I do have to go to school."

"Fine…but I will check it out. Even if I had to squeeze out milk myself."

"Get away from me."

He got off the table and grabbed his bag and blazer before finding the twins. "Let's go."

He looked at the two of them looked rather happy and he shook his head. "Don't tell me. I'm serious."

"Don't worry." Hikaru said.

"We won't." Kaoru said with a smile.

They smiled at each other before Kaoru squealed. "That's so exciting!"

Neji smiled at them as they lead the way out. He put his hand on his belly walking out after them.

XXX

They made it to school just as the Ashford team was piling out of the bus. Neji watched them as the host meet up with them. "Hey. How was it?" Haruhi asked.

"Is the baby well?" Simon asked.

"Do you know its sex?" Satoshi asked.

Neji smiled before the twins smile. "Yeah." They both said looking at each other.

Everyone gasped. "Yeah!"

"What is it?" Simon and Satoshi asked.

"A girl."

"A boy."

The host looked at the twins blinking. "What?"

"Which is it?" Shiro asked.

"Hikaru is lying to you, it's a boy."

"No, Kaoru is lying to you. It's a girl."

The twins smirked at each other before rubbing their chins. "Or…maybe I'm wrong." They said.

Some of the host fainted. Haruhi shook her head before looking around Neji. "Suzaku is here."

Neji turned around to see Suzaku coming out of the bus. There was a tall blond boy hanging off his shoulder and a girl with red hair following behind them. They meet up with another group of kids that they seemed to know well.

"Shall we go talk to him?" Neji asked as he headed towards him.

Some girls were already around him asking to sign autographs. Satoshi caught up to Neji quickly before he got there. "So um…I found something."

"What?" Neji asked looking up at him.

Satoshi bit his lip before holding out a newspaper article. Neji read it over before frowning. "He and Sato would be friends I suppose. They have that in common." He cleared his throat pocketing the article and looked at Suzaku who turned to him.

"Suzaku Kururugi?"

Suzaku turned to him before smiling. "Neji Hyuga. Nice to meet you."

He held out his hand and Neji blinked taking his hand. "I'm sorry…I didn't know you knew me."

Suzaku laughed. "I…don't but I know of you. Everything you went through…takes courage." He blushed rubbing the back of his head. "Can I have your autograph?"

Neji blushed. This was not going where he thought it would go. Before Suzaku could do anything he was pulled away and a girl was now in her place. "Neji Hyuga, Ouran Academy's very own celebrity."

"Celebrity? I don't think so."

"You aren't taking him." She said.

Neji looked at her. "Taking him? I only wanted to meet him…who are you anyway?"

"Milly Ashford. Student council president and the one person that will fight to keep Suzaku Kururugi in our school."

"Yeah." A boy with blue hair said. "You can't have him."

"But you do have some guts." Milly said. "You ignore our offer to let you come here and then you come and try to take Suzaku."

"First of all we don't want him." Neji said. "I really only wanted to meet him. And I never got your offer to come to Ashford."

"We only came to ask if you guys have any problems." Kida said stepping in. "I see that Ashford doesn't have a host club."

"Host club?" Suzaku asked behind him.

"Host club." Milly repeated before looking back at a boy with black hair. Neji looked as well. He looked…amazing. Very beautiful…a little too much…but still not enough for Neji to hate him. He looked a little skinny though.

"Don't think of it."

"We aren't your regular host club." Kida said. "We help people with things they have problems with. Like finding lost cats, helping past test, helping with unrequested love."

Neji noticed most of them look up at that (Suzaku was one of them) before the sound of the track meet signal starting. "We…better go." Suzaku said. "Nice to meet you Neji."

Neji nodded. "Nice to meet you too. All of you."

He followed the host to the Ouran spot to watch the meet. "I thought we did want him." Leonardo said.

"Well I can't out right and say it like that." Neji said with a sigh. "Besides with the help of Shiro we may get an idea on how to get him to come here."

"But we might just get unwanted people to help from our rival school." Hikaru said. "Sounds like it will backfire to us."

Neji just rolled his eyes before he watched the meet. He sighed to himself. "I use to be able to run."

Haruhi patted his hand. "And you will again…one day." He sighed looking down. "So…do you not know if it's a boy or girl?"

"Only the twins do." He turned to look at her. "But I have an idea."

She smiled at him. "I'm happy for you."

He smiled grabbing her hand. "What will I do without you!?"

"Not much."

Neji looked at her before looking at Simon. "You're right…I can't do anything without you."

XXX

Ashford won which didn't bother Neji as much as Hikaru wanted it to. "I just don't care as much as you think." He said with a sigh. "Now I need to talk to my prodigy."

"Me!?" Simon asked excitedly.

Neji nodded walking with Simon to his car…after he said goodbye to Hikaru and Kaoru who wouldn't let him go till he did.

"What's up?"

"It's about us." Neji said. "You, me, and Tamaki. The three of us are the face of the host club. When people think about the host club they will see our face. Yours, mine…Tamaki's. And while I'll like to say we are what keep the host club going…we really aren't."

"Really?"

"Sure we force the rules and laws of the host club and entertain everyone that comes to see us but when it comes to making the club run smoothly it's all about our number two."

"Number two."

Neji nodded as he made it to his car. "Haruhi and Kyoya. They make sure every scandal, every problem, everything that threats the host club from happening. Do you have anyone that can be your Haruhi or Kyoya?"

"I was thinking…Satoshi?"

Neji frowned. "Satoshi…is older then you. It would be better if it was someone your own age so you can be together for the whole three years."

"Right…"

Neji opened his trunk and pulled out a very thick book. "This…is the host club rule book."

Simon stared at it with stars in his eyes. "W-wow."

He handed it to Simon with a sigh. "It's pretty thick…do you think you can read it all?"

"Have you?"

Neji nodded. "Rule 34. There is never enough cosplay. Rule 98. Everyone is welcome to the host club as long as they follow the rules of the client. Rule 149. Don't ever date a client. Rule 150. Host should refrain from dating other host if they can help it…despite the unnecessary pain it causes…it's better for the clients to have host they can see as idols that they may have a chance with…even if they don't have a chance." He sighed licking his lips.

Simon held the book to him. "Did you tell him?"

Neji watched him flip through the book as Neji sighed. "N-no I didn't."

"Rule number 1 Neji, host club is a family. Past and present. You have to trust your family."

Neji looked away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm sorry!" Simon said with a frown. "I didn't mean to upset you!"

"You didn't." Neji said with a small smile. "I just…need to go home."

Simon stared at him before nodding. He waved goodbye before leaving. Neji got in his car and sighed. He picked up his phone before calling for information. "Tamaki Suoh please."

He waited before Tamaki answered. "Hello?"

He took a deep breath. He had to just say it. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant…PREGNANT!?"

He heard what sounded like him falling out of the bed before Tamaki was back. "Oh my god…oh my god…okay, okay don't worry Sophia I'll take care of everything."

Neji felt his heart drop. "S-Sophia?"

"This isn't Sophia? Is it Éclair, Elisabeth, Linda, please tell me when I'm getting close because I-"

Neji hung up the phone feeling his heart ache. He put a hand on his heart before he put a hand on his mouth as he began to cry.

XXX

Thomas and Kyoya stared at Tamaki as he screamed into the phone. "Hello….hello!"

"Tamaki…don't you use condoms?" Thomas asked cocking his head to the side.

"Of course I do!" Tamaki snapped. "B-but condoms break, and tear, and I don't always check to see if they are still in tack after wards and what if it's too much. semen that it pops open like a balloon."

"Okay stop talking about your semen." Kyoya said. "Who was that on the phone?"

"I don't know." Tamaki asked as he started to pant and run his hand through his hair. "They-they didn't tell me who they were. This can't be happening right?"

"Well…I have been dreaming of fish lately." Kyoya said.

"Fish? Fish?!" Tamaki asked. He grabbed Kyoya's shoulders shaking him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Dreaming about fish means someone you know is pregnant." Thomas said.

Tamaki froze in his spot. "P-pregnant?"

"Congratulations!" Thomas said. "I hope it's a boy."

Tamaki crashed down. "T-that doesn't help." He got on his knees crying. "What do I do?"

"Don't worry about it." Kyoya said. "It must be a fake call…no one has come forward to say anything about being pregnant by you and they would by know."

"I can't believe this is happening." Tamaki said crawling into a ball.

Thomas knelt down next to him. "It's okay Tamaki. This happens to a lot of people who are sluts. They get someone knocked up and have to deal with it by child support after they get a DNA test. You don't have to be so upset about it." He patted Tamaki on the head. "I just didn't know you slept with so many girls…I guess you and Neji are both sluts when it-"

"Don't call him that!" Tamaki snapped making Thomas fall back. He stood up and went into his room slamming the door behind him. Thomas gasped going up to Tamaki's door.

"Tamaki…wait. Come back." He started to scratch at the door like a cat. Kyoya stared at him before he crossed his leg and closed his eyes to think.

Someone calling Tamaki about being pregnant wasn't something that happened everyday but the fact that they were over here now trying to convince Tamaki that it was his told him that this pregnancy wasn't about money. With a baby on her side the girl could have a one way ticket into Tamaki's wealthy family without problem. Of course Tamaki would marry her and give her whatever she wanted because she was pregnant but that wasn't happening here. If anything this call was on a more emotional base. They didn't want money but they just wanted Tamaki. While Kyoya had meet many if not all of the girls Tamaki had slept with he knew that none of them were with Tamaki because they loved him. This was about love…and only one person loved enough to want to tell Tamaki they were pregnant but with Tamaki spilling out four out of the many girls that he had slept with and they got discouraged about telling Tamaki the truth. Only one person actually fit that category but they couldn't get pre-

Kyoya blinked his eyes open before he smirked uncrossing his legs and picking up his phone. "Is that what you are hiding…Haruhi?"

XXX

"You finally made it." Yasuchika said.

"Yes…I'm sorry." Neji said.

Yasuchika blinked. "You've been crying?"

"It's just a pregnant thing." He said shaking his head. "You said something over the phone about…something." He couldn't remember honestly but he was sure it was important.

"I did it!" Yasuchika dragged him in and lead him to an X-ray picture. Neji looked at it not really sure what he was looking at.

"What…is it?"

"A male opossum with a female uterus in it."

Neji stepped up finally seeing it. "That's…amazing."

"And it's still alive."

Neji looked at him as Yasuchika pulled the sheets off of a cage to show Neji the opossum. He looked to be asleep but with the sheets gone it opened its eye and looked at them. "So the pills…?"

"Yep. The missing piece. This is actually the third opossum…One couldn't handle the pills and the other couldn't handle the surgery. And I think I know why." He turned to Neji. "What's your blood type?"

"O Negative."

"Very rare." Yasuchika said. "This opossum has rare blood type for its species as well."

"That's…what it takes? Rare blood?"

"I'm guessing so. But I'm not totally sure right now." Yasuchika said. "I have five other opossum to test out all of mixed blood types and after I narrow down who survives and who doesn't...but so far I only have one more. Next is the hardest part."

"What?" Neji asked.

"Getting it to have sex with other male. Most aren't willing to just do it like you."

"Yasuchika…you're amazing!" He hugged him. Yasuchika blushed. "I can't believe you did it!"

"I-it's nothing really."

"Please keep up the good work...you're my only hope in finding out more about this."

Neji smiled before putting his hand on his stomach and Yasuchika looked at him. "You know why I picked an opossum?"

"Because they are easy to dispose of?"

"Yes. But also the gestation period is only two weeks. It'll be fast and easy to see how the birth process goes. Even though it's different then a human birth I'm hoping to learn something…also I couldn't get my hands on any monkey's or dolphins or anything closer to our own."

Neji cocked his head to the side. "Really…with all that money you can't buy your own."

"It'll be a waste if they die. You know."

Neji smiled. "I need to get home. Come to school tomorrow."

"Yes boss."

Neji nodded his head to him before leaving. He gave one glance to the opossum before walking out to his car.

XXX

Neji closed the door to the front door before he looked at Hiashi who was heading to the kitchen tearing up a mail. "Hey…how was school?"

"Fine…do you know anything about Ashford?" Neji asked as he followed Hiashi to the kitchen. He almost bumped into Hiashi when he stopped walking before turning to look at Neji.

"Ashford…what about it?"

"Nothing really. I just have to help Suzuki out with something. He wants Suzaku Kururugi to come to Ouran instead…anyway I talked to the granddaughter of the dean of Ashford-"

"Milly?"

Neji looked up at him. "You know her?"

Hiashi and Neji stared at each other for a while before Neji looked at the torn up mail in Hiashi's hand. He blinked before looking at him. "You've been tearing up their letters haven't you?" Neji asked crossing his arms.

Hiashi tossed the lettered. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Neji smiled as Hiashi left the kitchen as he shook his head and headed to the refrigerator for milk.

XXX

Neji closed his locker to see a group of kids around Sato. What Sato doing here was one question. Another was what he was doing. Before he could go over to him a girl got into his way. He looked to see a girl with long orange hair.

"Can I help you?" Neji asked.

"Hi…We meet yesterday."

"We did?" He blinked not really picturing her face in his mind.

"At the track meet. You said…you can help with problems?"

"Oh…right. Yeah I did say that. I usually don't help people out of my school but you're pretty cute." He winked at her earning a blush on face. It had been a while since he actually flirted with anyone and it pleased him to know that he still got it.

"O…oh…thank you. I'm Shirley by the way."

"Neji Hyuga."

XXX

Neji held the door for her before noticed someone else was there as well. A boy with blue hair.

"Rivalz?" Shirley asked.

The boy turned to look at Shirley and Neji as they entered. "What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time.

"Would you look at that, Neji?" Hikaru said. "Ashford kids coming to our school for help."

Neji glared at him before looking at Rivalz. "Neji Hyuga…Nice to meet you."

"Yeah."

"So…are you here about unrequested love?" Neji asked taking a seat making sure his pull over covered anything that might hint he was carrying around another person. The thought of that made him smile and with the sex finally close enough to be determined it just made him even giddier about seeing the baby out of his body.

"H-how did you know?" Shirley asked.

Neji smirked leaning his head against his knuckles. "It's really the only problem teens like us have."

"Not the only problem." Shiro mumbled while he rolled his eyes.

"So…who is it?"

The both of them blushed looking at the other then at Neji.

"D-do we have to tell you?" Rivalz asked.

"How else can we help you if we don't know who you like?" Kaoru asked.

"How about you say it both at the same time?" Neji asked.

They still looked unsure. "Is it each other?" Simon asked.

"No!" They both said, sounding disgusted.

"Okay...can you guys leave?"

He looked at the host. They looked at each other before slowly filing out of the music room. He waited till the door closed before looking at them. "Better."

"I…guess." Shirley said.

"How about I tell you who I like…so we'll be even."

They looked at each other before looking at him. "Okay." The both said.

Neji nodded. "Okay. 1...2…3."

"Milly."

"Lelouch."

_Tamaki_

"Hey! You didn't say anything!" Shirley said.

"I know." He stood up. "I think I remember Milly…but Lelouch? Was he that black haired guy in the back?"

"Yes." Shirley said with a blush.

"Well…I'll see what I can do. Although our help is to only finally get it out in the open that you like them…we can't promise that you will be with them. That's up for them. We can't force love."

"We understand." Shirley said.

"Thank you." Rivalz said pulling out a check book. He wrote something down before tearing it out and holding it Neji. "Here you go!"

"What is this?" Neji asked looking at it before Rivalz slipped it into his blazer pocket.

"The starting price. You get the rest when it's all done." Rivalz said. "See ya."

Before he could say anything Shirley also handed him a check. "What do you plan to do?"

"Price…?"

"Anyway…I'll leave it to you." She smiled at him before leaving. The host came in to see Neji hold a check.

"Did they pay in full?" Hikaru asked.

"You gave them a price?" Neji asked.

"Duh!" Hikaru, Shiro, and Kida said.

"They aren't from our school so they least they can do is pay for our services." Kaoru said.

"You to Kaoru. The host club isn't even about making people pay for our help." Neji said with an eye roll.

"Rule 130. Help those who need it most." Simon said. "Also rule 9, with matters of the heart there is no sweeter reward…then money."

Neji glared at them. "Your point?"

"They need our help so we should give it to them, but we also need money." Simon said. "And this way we don't have to price our own student body."

Neji crossed his arms. "I can sprout rules too." Neji said. "Rule 78. If the host cannot agree on something they must vote."

"Then a vote." Haruhi said. "Those who think we shouldn't make them pay raise their hands." Haruhi raised her hand along with Neji, Satoshi, and Leonardo.

"Do we really need to vote on who does want to make them pay?" Hikaru asked giving Neji a look.

"Fine." Neji rolled his eyes giving the checks to Haruhi.

"I'll put them in the books." She said walking away.

"When did we become about money?" He asked looking at them.

"When we were at risk of not having a host club." Kaoru said. "Don't you want your future daughter to come here?"

"Don't you mean future son." Hikaru said with a smirk.

"Come on!" Simon said. "Tell me. TELL MEEEE!"

They laughed and Neji sat down and Haruhi sat down next to him. "You called Tamaki?"

"What? No I didn't."

"There is this app that is pretty much for stalkers. I get an alert whenever he gets an incoming call from Japan. It is a good idea to go through information."

"Why are you stalking him?" Neji asked.

"To see if you were ever going to call him…and seeing as he isn't here breathing down your neck about drinking milk like it will do anything it didn't go well?"

"I straight out and said it and he started sprouting out names. Éclair, Elisabeth, Linda…he didn't know recognize my voice and…he's already moving on…" He took a deep breath before swallowing hard. "He…moved on…"

She stood up and helped him stand up leading him to the other room so he could cry in peace.

XXX

They didn't open up the host club the next day so they could go over their game plan. "Lelouch vi Britannia probably has the biggest family I have ever seen." Haruhi said. "He has about twelve siblings all ranging in different ages. The oldest is in his thirties and the youngest is 14 years old. They all have been or are a part of Ashford Student body."

"All the same father? Or mother?" Kaoru asked.

"Father."

"Slut." They both said.

"What about Milly?" Neji asked.

"She's an only child and is pretty…provocative in the things she wears." Haruhi said before she mumbled the last part. "If anything she's a slut."

"Cool it you guys." Neji said rolling his eyes. "Do they like anyone?"

"Milly likes Lelouch." Haruhi said. "It's obvious."

"Rivalz out of her league anyway. Have you seen her bust?" Leonardo asked. "Blond blue eyed beauty to a scrawny guy like him."

Neji looked at him. "Do you…just not like blonds?"

Simon looked up shocked. "Leo!"

"No!" Leonardo said.

"What about Lelouch?" Neji asked looking at Haruhi.

"I…don't know? He's not the type to just…let out his feelings. But from what I can tell he is Suzaku's best friend."

"Are you talking about me?"

They turned all around to look at Suzaku Kururugi standing at the door. He waved at them as he slipped in. "Suzaku Kururugi." Neji said standing up. "Nice to see you again."

"Same for you." Suzaku said.

"Can we help you with something?" Hikaru asked standing up close to Neji.

"I was thinking you could help me out…with something."

Neji smiled. "Of course. We're all about unrequested love."

"Unrequested love?" Suzaku blinked. "Oh no…I was here so you can help me find my cat."

"W-what?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. His name is Arthur. Looks like this." He held out a picture of Suzaku trying to pry a cat out off of his hand. "He ran away."

"Really…a cat?" Yasuchika asked.

Suzaku nodded. "Yes. I know from the picture it doesn't look like we get a long but I really do like him and he usually doesn't bit me as much as he did at first."

"Um…sure we can…find your cat." Neji said.

Suzaku smiled. "Thank you. I heard there was a price?"

"That's the unrequested love price. Since you want us to find a dangerous animal it will cost you more." Shiro said.

"Okay. I'll pay anything to get him back." He pulled out his wallet and before Neji could stop him he pulled out some bills and held them out to Neji. "It's everything in full."

"You're not really smart are you?" Yasuchika asked taking the money. Neji elbowed him before looking at the picture again. "I will defiantly find your cat. Arthur right?"

Suzaku nodded. "Thank you!"

Suzaku hugged him before waving goodbye and leaving.

"Well we got him." Hikaru said. "We find this cat, hold him for ransom and tell him to come to this school or he will not get his cat back."

"It's evil." Haruhi said. "But just might work."

"Haruhi! You sound like Kyoya!" Neji said shocked. "Don't let him rub off on you! You're supposed to be the sweet one and I'm starting to sound like Tamaki." He shook his head. "Let's get to class."

He stood up before the twins held out a box for him, each. "Here you go."

"What's this?" Neji asked.

"A gift for the baby." They both said.

Neji opened both of them. Hikaru had blue booties while Kaoru had pink booties. "You guys are cute." He said leaning forward and kissing him both on the cheeks. "And I'm impressed with the fact that you both can keep this up."

"We've played the 'which one is the Hikaru game' for years, this is easy. Sato is the one using it to get money. He's taking bets on if it will be a girl or a boy."

"The girls are hoping for a boy." Kaoru said.

"The boys are hoping for a girl." Hikaru said.

They shrugged turning their back to them. "And as you can see we may have a handful of people just waiting to see your baby."

Neji smiled following them out. "I love you guys."

"I love you too." They both said leaning down and kissing his cheek.

XXX

Arthur was a hard cat to find…speaking to how many cat actually run around here like it's nothing. After school the next day Suzaku would come to help search for the cat.

"He was a gift from my best friend." Suzaku said. "But it didn't turn out as we hoped it would have." He rubbed the back of his head before smiling at them.

"Do you like Ashford?" Neji asked looking at Suzaku.

"Yeah! I love it."

Neji bit his lip. "Even though you can't afford it?"

Suzaku frowned. "Milly told me about how you guys would try to convince me to come to Ouran instead."

Neji sighed. "I could really careless…no offence. I'm sure it will be fun with you here but if you like Ashford you should stay…can you really not afford it?"

"Don't you know?" Suzaku asked looking at him.

"Sort of…but I'm not sure."

"Before the medal I couldn't…but my Lelouch helped me stay there by helping me study with my grades."

Neji smiled. He didn't miss Suzaku calling Lelouch his. "So…he's the reason you like it there so much."

Suzaku blushed looking away. "I-I…"

"If it isn't unrequested love then it's just…love? Between the two of you?"

Suzaku rubbed his arm as they stopped walking. "It's…a secret. Supposed to be anyway. He's our school idol so he's more than just not be gay but also not be in a relationship. It's…idol code or something." He sighed.

"We can help you with that. Coming out is also something we help with." Neji nodded.

"Lelouch…would never come out…it's not the type to do that."

"You can make him do it." Neji turned to him. "You love him don't you, and you want to show it…don't be afraid to be in charge. You're strong enough."

Suzaku nodded. "Your right…I should-NGH!"

Neji blinked before looking down to see a cat chomping on his ankle. "Arthur." Suzaku said with a sigh.

Neji smiled. "If you let us help you come out…you don't have to pay."

Suzaku picked up Arthur who began to bit his wrist. "Yeah…thank you."

XXX

Neji nodded. "I really do hope to see you soon."

"Thank you again for everything." Suzaku said with a smile.

"No problem." Neji smiled back. "Hopefully this will be the start of a friendship between are two schools."

Suzaku nodded before he leaned in and kissed Neji on the cheek. "Thank you for everything."

Neji blushed but nodded watching as he left before looking at the picture of Tamaki. "Young love right?" He asked with a smile before he walked out of the host club. The twins were waiting for him by his car.

"Ready to go home?" They asked.

Neji looked at the two of them before he kissed them both on the lips.

"W-what was that for?" They asked blushing.

"I love you guys." Neji said putting his hand over his belly.

"We love you too." Hikaru said.

"And…I want to be with you guys…be your…boyfriend."

Hikaru smirked. "You mean all this time you were just using us for sex?"

Neji looked up shocked, blushing read. "What! No."

Hikaru laughed before Kaoru elbowed him. "He's just being an ass." Kaoru went up and put his arm around Neji. "But…can I ask about…Tamaki?"

Neji looked up at him before he sighed. "I…called him to tell him about the baby?"

"What did he say?" Hikaru asked. "Is he not coming back?"

Neji frowned. "He…moved on already…to several different people." Neji mumbled the last part. He looked up at the Kaoru. "Now do you believe me when I say he doesn't want me…us?"

"I still have my doubts." Kaoru said with a sigh. "But I guess to help the recovery process I can't just not date you."

Neji smiled putting his arm around his waist before they headed in his car.

XXX

"So you didn't get Suzaku?" Suzuki asked from his window.

"No." Neji said with a sigh. "He wants to stay at Ashford…he's happy there."

Suzuki mumbled something before closing the blinds. "Happy there." He rolled his eyes. "Who can be happy at high school?"

"Well I'm happy here." Neji said putting a hand on his stomach. "Even if you make it a little difficult."

Suzuki sat down with a sigh. "I can't say I'm happy about not getting a gold medalist."

"But you have me." Neji said with a smile. "So it doesn't matter…as long as you keep your side of the deal."

"I don't want this getting out as much as you do Neji." Suzuki sat back, crossing his arms. "If these kids want to continue to get good grades here they will not say anything."

Neji sighed standing up. "I'm sorry I couldn't get him." He said with a half shrug. He really wasn't, he could care less. Suzuki sighed waving his hand to Neji for him to leave. Neji glared at him before he left, closing the door behind him before he headed towards the host club where he saw a boy waiting at the door. Black hair, deep purple eyes, pale skin, skinny and tall, Neji could place the description of Lelouch come to his mind as he approached the boy.

"Lelouch vi Britannia right?" Neji asked as he stood in front of the boy.

Lelouch looked at him before he crossed his arms. "I'm surprised that you know me just by sight." Lelouch said.

"Suzuki talks about you a lot." Neji said pointed out. "He loves you very much…"

"I know the idiot does." Lelouch rolled his eyes. "And he told me about your helping us with our problem."

"About coming out?" Neji asked before nodding his head. "Yeah…did you just call him an idiot?"

"I'm guessing he didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Neji blinked. What wouldn't Suzaku tell him?

Lelouch dropped one of his hands and put it on his waist. "The reason we can't come out as you put it is because he's engaged to my sister."

Neji was taken back and he couldn't think for a second. "What?"

XXX

"I didn't think it was important." Suzaku said rubbing the back of his head.

"Not important?" Neji asked looking at him shocked. "An engagement is very important! I can't break that up."

"He knows that." Lelouch said looking at Suzaku.

"I-I thought maybe if you help me convince Lelouch to come out then after we showed are parents that we love each other then we could get married instead!" Suzaku said as happy as ever.

Neji blinked. He was impressed how Suzaku was so happy and innocent looking despite what happen to him in the past. "Your parents?" Neji asked. "I thought they were dead."

Suzaku blushed. "I-I mean Tohdoh…"

Lelouch was glaring at Neji for bringing it up but Neji ignored it. "Your legal guardian?"

Suzaku nodded. "Yeah…he doesn't like Lelouch."

"He's irrational." Lelouch said while rolling his eyes. "And just plain annoying."

Suzaku smiled but shook his head. Neji sighed putting a hand on his stomach while rubbing his lip with the other hand. "Does he know about you two?"

"I think so." Suzaku said.

"So he can be on our side…I'm guessing your father will be the hardest Lelouch."

Lelouch nodded and Neji sighed. "I'll…figure this out. Don't worry. You two will come out."

"What makes you think you can do anything?" Lelouch asked.

Neji smirked at him. "Because I'm Neji Hyuga."

Suzaku smiled before grabbing Lelouch arm and kissing him on the cheek. Neji had to look away. Not because he was embarrassed of the show of affection between the two (although Lelouch blushed red at the PDA). He looked away because it was the love that he missed with Tamaki. He shook his head. Tamaki was already moving on…he had to as well…with the twins.

"Come back next week." Neji said as he stood. "We'll discuss this further then."

Lelouch and Suzaku stood up as well. "Thank you, again." Suzaku said.

"Anything for love." Neji said with a smile putting his hands under his stomach.

"Why do you dress like a boy?" Lelouch asked.

Neji blinked and Suzaku looked at him. "Lulu!" Suzaku snapped. "Don't just ask her that!"

"I just want to know." Lelouch said. "It weird for her to dress like a boy and be pregnant."

"Lelouch!" Suzaku snapped.

Neji moved his hands, unsure of what to do or what to say. He was supposed to be a girl to everyone else but how was he supposed to explain why he was pregnant and continuing to dress like a boy. He said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm transgender."

Lelouch and Suzaku looked at him. "Transgender?"

Neji nodded. "Yeah. I want to be a boy and I'm not going to let a pregnancy stop me from being one."

Lelouch and Suzaku looked at him. "O…kay." Lelouch said.

Neji looked away as Lelouch and Suzaku turned to leave. "We'll be back."

"Right." Neji said before Lelouch held out a check. "No…I…you don't have to pay me."

"Rivalz said there was a price." Lelouch said.

Neji sighed. "With matters to the heart…I don't think you should have to pay me to help you guys with the love you already have. You guys want to be together and I want you to be together. There shouldn't be a price for it."

Lelouch looked at him for a while before he tore up the check. "Thanks."

"Bye Neji." Suzaku said before he pulled Lelouch off.

"I don't even know why we are doing this." Lelouch said as they left.

Neji leaned against the door as the pair left.

"Because I want to hold your hand in public…not your sisters." Suzaku said.

Lelouch looked at him. "I want that too."

Neji smiled putting a hand on his stomach before he turned and closed the door to the host club, locking it behind him.

XOXOXO

And Code Geass joins the cast. I love Lelouch's voice. So fucking sexy. And I love Suzaku before R2 though. When he was silly and smiled and innocent. Anyway Neji is 14 weeks and the first sign of the sex can be shown around this time but it may change later on. You never know. Anyway I hope you like it. Neji thinks Tamaki is moving on so he will move on. And you guys caught up with me...not good. Read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of. Yaoi, smex, and good old mpreg.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

_XXX Chapter 15 XXX_

* * *

He wasn't sure what him happier about being with Thomas…the fact that he was so energetic or the fact that he was the opposite of Neji in every way. During sex Thomas loved to be on top. It was the only position he wanted to be on and Tamaki was fine with that. With Thomas doing all the work he could just sit back and enjoy himself (literally). Although Thomas wasn't the best (sometime)…he was loud for the most part, a little too loud, and loved to talk. Most of the time Tamaki didn't listen, he had become very good at just zoning out during sex and just thinking about things.

The game last night was really good. They had great defense when they needed it and amazing offense when it counted. He had a test coming up in educational psychology that he was sure he wasn't ready for. He had to study after they were done, it would be for the best.

"Fuck Tamaki. Fuck me!" Thomas moaned out putting his arms around Tamaki's neck. Tamaki sighed in his mind. He guessed Thomas noticed he wasn't actually in this. He gripped harder onto Thomas's waist and began to meet his thrusting. Thomas threw his head back. "God…you're so good!"

He hoped Kyoya wasn't so upset with them having sex so closely to the door. He could probably hear them. He would most likely get a lecture about it later. "Quiet down some." Tamaki said. "Kyoya will-"

"I'm so close!" Thomas moaned over him. "God it's so good! Fuck! Do it Tamaki! M-make me pregnant!"

Tamaki lifted his eyebrow. That was a weird thing to say since Thomas was a boy and boys couldn't-

His eyes widen and he grabbed Thomas's hips and throwing him off him. "Holy shit!" He yelled standing up and grabbing his boxers and putting them on before opening the door to the living room where Kyoya was flipping through a book.

"Are you done yet? You are pretty loud."

"Neji's pregnant!" Tamaki said leaning on the couch. "He called me! Neji is the one that is pregnant!"

Kyoya looked at him before he closed his book. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Tamaki said. "I'm positive."

Kyoya stood up. "Then get dressed and tell your professors you will be absent from class for the next two days."

Tamaki looked at him before nodding. "Right."

"Wait." Thomas appeared at the door way. "Where are you going?" He asked looking at them.

"To Japan of course." Kyoya said.

XXX

Neji was biting the end of his pen as he did his work. He was in Sato's room while Sato sat on the bed rocking back and forth as he sung something.

_yurayura xiang you lan acchi wo xiang you lan _

_midokoro mansai ni hao chuugoku! _

_burabura mai dong xi kocchi de mai dong xi _

_mekurumeku tokimeki ni hao chuugoku!_

"What are you singing?" Neji asked looking at him.

"Something I learned in China." Sato said.

Neji shook his head before the door opened and Hiashi stepped in. "This came for you."

"Me?!" Sato asked happily.

"No." Hiashi said. He held out a large envelope to Neji. Neji took it before opening it up and pulling out the first slip of paper. He blinked not sure what he was looking at first.

"Who is it from?" Sato asked moving to stand behind him.

"From American University." Neji said.

"American?" Hiashi asked. "I didn't know you applied to it."

"I-I did…"He said trailing off some.

"That's in America right?" Hiashi and Neji looked at him and he gave them an innocent look. "Did you get in?"

"Y-yeah." Neji said. "I did."

"Congratulations!" Sato said standing up. "We should go up and celebrate!"

Neji didn't hear him at first. It was weird. He didn't apply to American University…since he found out he was pregnant he hadn't thought about college at all. "Um…can we not today? I'm kind of tired." Neji said putting it down to look at them.

"Aw…" Sato sat back down. "I wanted to have fun."

"Congratulations though Neji." Hiashi said patting Neji on the head.

"Thank you." Neji said rubbing his head.

XXX

"Hey Neji we heard you got into AU." The twins aid heading up to Neji.

Neji looked at them. "Who told you that?"

"Sato is running around telling everyone at school." Kaoru said. "He's really proud of you…but I thought you were going to come to George Washington with us."

"He was actually going to go to Georgetown with me." Haruhi said coming to join their conversation.

"Let's go to the host club." Neji said, he wanted to get off the topic of college, not sure how he was going to break the news to them that he was thinking of…not going. "We have a lot of things to do about-"

"I haven't even started applying to school yet." Hikaru said putting his hands behind his head.

"You should get on that." Haruhi said.

"I just don't know what to write for my essay." He said with a sigh. "What did you write your essay on, Neji?"

"Guys we have things to do." He opened the door to the host club. "We'll discuss college later."

They slipped into the door and he sighed closing it behind him. The others were already there waiting at the table. "What is it we have to do?"

"Suzaku is engaged."

"Engaged?" The twins said.

Haruhi turned on the TV where there was a news report about Suzaku Kururugi being recent engagement to Euphemia li Britannia. Suzaku and Lelouch's family were at the press conference about the marriage. Suzaku and Lelouch were stand close together before Lelouch's father pulled Suzaku and Euphemia close together.

"She looks like she wants the engagement." Satoshi said.

"On the other hand it looks like Suzaku and Lelouch were already in a relationship together when the engagement was set up." Neji rubbed his hands over his stomach. "Suzaku and Lelouch want to be together. So we have to break the engagement off."

"How do we do that?" Simon asked. "That seems like a very big thing to break up…I mean it was on the news."

"I don't know…we have to break it off somehow."

"Break off an engagement?" Yasuchika asked. "Neji…what is the point of the host club?"

"To bring happiness to anyone who comes to us." Neji said crossing his arms. "And Suzaku wants to be happy with Lelouch. They came to us and we have to make sure they are happy."

Yasuchika turned his head away mumbling to himself. "You've had that answer for a while right."

Neji smiled at him before looking at the others. "Any ideas on how to do it?"

"They got engaged like right after the Olympics." Haruhi said. "Most likely because of all the medals he won. He really got higher on the bachelor list after that."

"Bachelor list?" Neji looked at her. "Don't tell me that's a real thing."

She sighed nodding her head. "Yes…it is. We are all on it."

"Seriously!" Simon said. "What number am I?"

"I don't know." Haruhi said rolling her eyes. "It doesn't matter it's not about you."

"Anyway let figure this out." He looked out the window to see Suzuki lecturing some kids that had been skating. The others started to leave beside the twins and Haruhi.

"What are you looking at?" Hikaru asked.

"Suzuki." Neji said crossing his arms. "It's because of him that Suzaku and Lelouch think I'm a transvestite." He said shaking his head.

"Because of him?" Haruhi cocked her head to the side.

"Because he told me to become a girl." He dropped his hands as he headed to the table to get his books and keys. "You know he always walk past our class room every morning."

"Your right…I've never noticed." Haruhi said.

"Maybe he's a pervert." Hikaru said offhand.

"What's this key for?" Kaoru asked holding up one of Neji's keys.

Neji blinked looking at all of the keys he had on the key ring. The key to the host club, key to his house, key to his room, key to his car, key to Haruhi's house…"Hmm…I don't know." He picked it up.

"It looks like a key to storage unite." Haruhi said.

Neji's eyes brighten as he looked at it in a new light. "You're right. It is a storage unit key…the one in Konoha."

"Storage unit?" Hikaru asked as they headed out. "What's in it?"

"I'm not sure." Neji said as he headed out. That was lie. He knew what was in it. That storage unit had the stuff that used to be in his house and he wished Kaoru hadn't brought it up because now he was getting that feeling. That reckless feeling that usually got him in trouble. He bit his lip as he pulled out his phone and texted a group as he made it to his class room and took his seat.

_Do you guys want to go on a road trip?_

He didn't have to wait long before Naruto text him back first. _Road trip! Cool, where 2?_

Neji smiled at how excited he was at the pure thought of even going on a trip.

_Konoha._

_Why? _Shikamaru texted him back.

_I have to get something._

_I'm in._ Sasuke texted and Neji turned his head to smile at him…before he got the rest of the text. _It might bring you to your sense._

He rolled his eyes before Shikamaru texted him. _Troublesome._

He smiled to himself as he put his phone away. There was no turning back now. Something was telling him that he should go to his storage unit…something was there that he need.

XXX

It was lunch time and he decided to meet with the entire host to talk about Suzaku and Lelouch. "I'm leaving for the rest of the day."

"Why?" She asked looking at him right in the eye.

He looked away from her to get a little close. "I need to figure something out. Can you do me a favor? Find out everything you can about Suzuki for me…"

"Everything?" She asked.

He nodded. "Everything. Leave nothing untouched."

She nodded. "I guess you aren't telling the twins where you are going?"

"Tell them I wasn't feeling well and I went home early. If I'm not back by the host club after school then meet with Suzaku and Lelouch and started brainstorming ideas on how to help them out."

"Right."

"Neji." They turned to look at Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru waiting for him. He nodded to them and looked at Haruhi.

"Be careful." She said.

"You know me." He smiled leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek before leaving with the trio. Haruhi watched them go before she headed to the host club where the others were already waiting for her and Neji.

"Hey where is Neji?" Hikaru asked.

"He went home." Haruhi said closing the door. "He wasn't feeling well." She sat down. "And I have his phone so don't bother calling him."

"What?" Kaoru asked. "He didn't look sick."

"He's good at hiding things." Yasuchika said. "We didn't know he was pregnant till he had a miscarriage."

"He didn't know he was pregnant either." Shiro pointed out as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway." Haruhi said getting all of their attention. "He wants us to talk about how we are going to help Suzaku and Lelouch with their problem."

"Maybe we can spread a rumor that Suzaku is gay and let it play out." Shiro said.

"That can back fire." Haruhi said. "It can turn people against Suzaku and that won't turn out good. No one wants to have a gay gold medalist." She said with a sigh.

"What about Euphemia? Maybe we can make her break it up." Satoshi said.

Simon shrugged. "She seemed to be really for the engagement."

They heard someone at the door turning the knob. "It's locked." Haruhi said. "They'll go away."

They began to get back to work when they heard a key turning in the door. They all looked. "Maybe Neji was feeling better." Kaoru said with a smile. He stood up as the door back. "Welcome back."

They all stared in shock as Tamaki opened the door with Kyoya following behind him. Haruhi stood up. "K-Kyoya…Tamaki. What are you guys doing here?"

Tamaki walked in the room and looked around. "Where is Neji?"

They all stared at him not sure what to say. He narrowed his eyes. "Where is he?" He snapped.

"Why are you yelling?" Hikaru snapped back. "We are right here."

Kaoru put a hand on his brother's shoulder keeping him from standing up. "He wasn't feeling well…so he went home."

"Well…"Kyoya walked in closing the door as he looked around. "Is he pregnant?"

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"Is he pregnant?" Tamaki asked.

They were all quiet before they looked at each other Haruhi cleared her throat. "What makes you think something like that?"

"He called me…and told me he was pregnant." Tamaki looked down at his hands. "I want to know if it's true."

"And if it is?" Hikaru asked. "Will you come back here where you aren't welcome?"

Tamaki narrowed his eyes at him licking his lips. "He's not."

They looked at Kida. "He's not anymore. He had a miscarriage…that's why he went home."

Tamaki let out a breath putting a hand on his chest. "A…m-miscarriage?"

"Yeah." Satoshi said with a frown. "He lost the baby."

They all avoided his eyes Tamaki stared at them all before he turned and looked at Kyoya before he headed to the back room, closing the door behind him. Kyoya crossed his arms before looking at them. "Well…it's good to see you all again."

XXX

"So why are we going to Konoha?" Naruto asked from the back seat.

"A storage unit." Neji said looking up at the key he had in his hand. "It opens a storage unit with all my old stuff in it. I want to see if there is something in there."

"All this for a storage unit?" Shikamaru said as he stared out the window. "Sounds pretty lame."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Well it's not about what you want right now is it." Neji said.

"Touché." Sasuke said. "I'm guessing it's because you're pregnant."

Naruto sat up to lean between the two front seats. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"No." Neji said shaking his head. "The twins do."

"Well that's a game no one will win." Shikamaru said.

"So…the world in the hall is that you are dating both of them at the same time." Sasuke said taking his eyes off the road to look at him. "Is it true?"

Neji looked down at his belly before he nodded. "Yeah…I am."

"Kinky."

Neji elbowed him. "Hey!" Sasuke swerved a little. "I'm driving."

"So how does that work?" Shikamaru asked. "Do they take turns? Or does one sit out and watch?"

"I'm not going to talk about it." Neji said rolling his eyes. "It's only going to make me unwantedly-"

"Horny?" Sasuke turned to look at him. "Because Shikamaru can drive and we can get in the back."

"Ew!" Naruto said. "I don't know about you three but _I'm_ not gay. And I rather not see or hear that."

"It's not going to happen so calm down." Neji said.

"What makes you think I'm gay?" Shikamaru asked looking at Naruto. "Do I give off a vibe to you?"

"A little." Naruto said shrugging. "Just because you don't seem to date anyone."

"Okay everyone stop talking." Neji said. "It's giving me a headache."

"We have to do what you say?"

"I am the pregnant one. So I make the rules."

"It's my car." Sasuke said. "I should make the rules."

"I'm the smartest." Shikamaru said offhandedly. "So if anything…I should make the rules."

"I'm the fastest." Naruto said.

"So." They all said.

"Well I'm the oldest and that's, now shut up." Neji snapped rolling his eyes. He glared at them before they slowly complied with him and he sat back. He really hoped this was worth it.

XXX

"Why is he back here?" Hikaru asked as he glared at the door.

"Glaring at the door isn't going to answer that question." Kyoya pointed out as he strolled around the room.

Before Hikaru could snap back Haruhi cleared her throat. "How is college?"

"Just like high school." Kyoya said as he stood in front of Haruhi before he brushed some hair from her face. "Just without a pretty face."

She smiled. "I doubt that. From what I heard Tamaki knows where to find pretty faces."

Kyoya put his hands in his pocket. "If you find the girls he associates himself with as pretty then sure. But they aren't my type."

"What is your type?" Satoshi asked.

"Shining brown eyes behind contacts, short brown hair, five foot one and a slender built, and she has to be independent and straight forward at time." Kyoya said staring right at Haruhi. "Who also stands by what she believe in and those she holds dear to her. Those who need her." He lifted her chin. "Even if it hurts her to be away from the one she may love."

"The one she does love." Haruhi corrected.

Kyoya smiled dropping his hand and Haruhi looked away with a blush. "You two are cute."

They looked towards the front door to see Lelouch with his hands in his pocket and Suzaku behind him. "Sorry." Suzaku said. "We…he didn't mean to be an ass. It's just in his nature."

"Welcome." Haruhi said. "Sorry, Neji isn't here at the moment. Home sick, but we will help you."

"Lelouch vi Britannia and Suzaku Kururugi." Kyoya said looking at both of them. "From Ashford correct."

The door to the other room slammed open and they turned to look at Tamaki. There was a fire behind his eyes. "Ashford?"

"Yes. Ashford." Haruhi said.

"They are here because they need help." Satoshi said. "Suzaku is engaged to Lelouch's sister but they are in love with each other."

"Hmmm." Tamaki rubbed his chin. "That is a problem. But I'm sure they can figure something out."

"I'm sorry who are you?" Lelouch asked.

"Tamaki Suoh. Host club founder."

"Right. Founder." Lelouch said looking him up and down.

"Um…rule 2 host never turn down someone in need." Simon said.

Tamaki and Kyoya looked at him. "How do you know that?"

"I read the rule book."

Tamaki got closer. "Well…you must not be at rule 500. Ashford is the enemy."

"Well…that's harsh." Lelouch said. "But I guess not for daddy's little boy."

Tamaki's eyes burned but before he could speak up Hikaru beat him to it. "Who do you think you are talking to?"

"Lelouch behave." Suzaku said. "Sorry for him."

Tamaki looked at Hikaru before Simon made a noise. "Hmm…I guess Neji scratched it out."

He looked at him to see what Simon meant. Rule 500 was scratched out in pen and another was as added. 'All are welcome.'

Tamaki couldn't help the smile on his face. "Right…I'm sorry. Tell me again what the problem is."

Suzaku smiled before they all sat down at the table as Haruhi poured them all tea. She leaned towards Kyoya as she whispered in his ear. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

XXX

The storage house was old and dusty and as they walked down the hall together it was dark and dank hallway. "Can anyone say horror movie?" Naruto asked before Neji hit him.

"It's this one." Sasuke said.

They stopped in front one of the storage unit's that was near the garage door which Shikamaru opened to let in some air and light. Neji stepped up happy to see that the lock was still in place unlike some of the others they past that were in fact broken open. There was graffiti on it; Neji didn't miss the black raven painted over what looked to be a red dragon.

"Marking your territory?" Neji asked as he put the key into the lock.

"I have to do what I have to do." Sasuke said before he shrugged.

Neji smiled as he turned the key but it didn't open. He continued to try to turn it before it broke off. "Fuck…it broke."

"Pregnancy strength?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just open it." He stepped back to let Shikamaru look at the lock. After he looked at it for a while Sasuke moved him aside and did a round house kick, breaking it off.

Neji stood by the door as they opened it and began to cough. "It's dusty." Naruto said.

"What do you expect?" Neji asked with a smile. "It's been a while."

They turned on the light. "Pull everything out."

"What?" They turned to him.

"I brought you three out here for a reason. To take care of the heavy lifting." Neji said. "Now get to it."

They mumbled some before they pulled out the first thing. It was a couch that Shikamaru and Sasuke carried out on either end. "Look at this Neji." Sasuke said.

"Yeah…it's a couch." Neji said as he sat down on it. He was glad they took this out his feet were killing him.

"Not just any couch." Sasuke said sitting down next to him. "It's the couch we had our first time on."

Neji looked at him before blushing. "R-right."

"Was it that forgettable?" Shikamaru asked as he walked back in.

Neji laughed as Sasuke gave Shikamaru the finger before he stood up. "I bet your blood is still on the other side."

"Ew." Naruto said coming out carrying boxes. "Blood from your butt! That's disgusting."

"Just think about how easy it is to get in there now." Sasuke pointed out before Neji kicked the back of his knee.

"Stop talking and get to work!"

Sasuke laughed as he headed back into the storage unit with Naruto. Neji moved the boxes closer to him as he opened it. This box was filled with old close that he couldn't fit anymore. Most of them were black to show his gang color and his old school uniform.

"What do you plan to do with this stuff?" Shikamaru asked as he came back with a table.

"We can burn it." Neji said.

"Burn it? But it's your past."

"Yeah." Neji said nodding. "We are only going to burn the stuff I don't need. Like this couch and the table."

"But this is where we had our second time." Sasuke said.

"Ew!" Naruto said from in the storage unit.

Neji smiled. "Actually my father burned that table after my drunken neighbor threw up on it." He said with a shrug. "This table means nothing to me."

"How about the dinners with your father?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji frowned as he looked at the able. It was true. As he looked at the table he could still see him and his father eating and laughing together. Just the two of them living a perfect world despite the terror that was around them.

"Burn it." Neji said.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto looked at him before they went back to work. He couldn't have this stuff here. When it all came down it he felt like he had failed his father. He was pregnant during high school and he didn't know who the father was. How his father couldn't be looking down at him from heaven with a disappointed alluded Neji. He couldn't stand himself sometimes. He ruined his future and there was nothing he can do about it.

The phone ringing sent out him out of his self-pity and he pulled out his phone to see Haruhi was calling him. He brought it to his ear. "Hey, how is everything?"

He could hear what sounded like a lot going on in the back ground before it stopped. "Wherever you are you should take your time getting back." She said.

Neji blinked. "Is something wrong?"

At first she didn't answer before she spoke up. "Someone is here that you don't want to see." He got the hint.

"Right…"

"But I got what you asked for."

He sat up. "Tell me everything."

"He's married to a beautiful woman named Sayuri who survived breast cancer. They have a deaf son named Hiro."

"Deaf? How old is he?"

"He's five years old. He's fluent in sign language, French, English, German, and Chinese. He's way over qualified for this job and he went to Ashford Academy."

"Ashford?" Neji watched Naruto opened some boxes going through them before he pulled out a photo album. It was white and pink and Neji knew what it was as soon as he saw it. He snapped his fingers till Naruto brought it to him. "Why is he working at Ouran Academy?"

"I think I know that too…"He began to flip through his father photo album smiling at all the drawings over his mother's face. Even when he was younger he hated her. "Neji…he's your uncle."

Neji stopped. "What? My uncle is Hiashi."

"From your mother side." He turned the page and saw a full photo of the family picture. His mother's family and his father's family. And standing next to Yuzuki's side was Suzuki. He felt like he couldn't swallow.

Suzuki…was his uncle.

XXX

"So…the plan is to tell Euphie?" Suzaku asked. He sounded nervous.

"She's the most reasonable out of everyone in your family as far as I can tell." Tamaki said. "If you tell her that you are in love with Lelouch she might tell her father that she doesn't want to be engaged to you."

"And if it doesn't work?" Lelouch asked.

Tamaki smiled. "Well that's easy. All you have to do is turn in your metals. If you aren't a gold medalist any more than your rank on the bachelor list will go down and your engagement will be cut off because you are no longer one of the top five."

"That seems easier-"

"No." Suzaku said.

They all looked at him. "You really care about the medal more than Lelouch?" Satoshi asked.

"Of course not." Suzaku said. "Those mean nothing to me. But being engaged to Euphie isn't why I'm here. I wanted to come out. I wanted Lelouch family to know that I am in love with their son. I want the world to know that I love Lelouch and I'm not going to let anything get in the way with that."

They were quiet for a while before Kyoya crossed his arms. "That is also easy to fix. Call a press conference about your engagement to Euphie and let the world know that you are in love with Lelouch. Your medals will be stripped away because recently Japan does not take kindly to gays in sports but everyone will know."

Suzaku blinked before he nodded. "I can do that."

"We will all look forward to see you in the news. It will start a new sensation for the gay movement." Kyoya said. "It will all start with you…but Lelouch will take a blow from this as well."

"H-how?" Suzaku asked.

"His family will probably cut him off from everything. No money, no family, nothing in the name of love."

"Is he worth that?" Tamaki asked. "Are you sure Suzaku won't break your heart afterwards with your best friend?"

"B-best friend?" Hikaru asked.

"That's a little extreme." Kyoya mumbled under his breath.

"He wouldn't do that." Lelouch said. "And I would give it up."

Tamaki stared at them before he gave them a smile. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Suzaku smiled bowing his head. "Thank you. Tell Neji we said thank you."

"Of course." Tamaki said with a smile.

He watched them leave before he turned to the host. "A job well done gang. That calls for a celebration…for old time sake."

"Yay!" Simon yelled happily.

Tamaki smiled Simon jumped on his back and he carried him off.

XXX

Neji looked at all the stuff on the crowd before he rubbed the back of his head. "Okay…put it all back."

"What?" Naruto asked. "I thought you wanted to burn it all."

"I changed my mind." Neji said. "Put it back."

They all stared at him before he looked away. He sat down on the couch. "You can't throw away the past can you?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji shook his head. "No…I can't. Even if I wanted to."

He followed them out into the storage area as he sat back before his phone rang. He looked at who was calling him before his heart stopped. It was Tamaki. He let out a breath picking it up and bringing it to his ear. "H-hello?"

At first Tamaki didn't say anything at first. "Hey."

Neji let out breath. "Hi."

"You…sound different on the phone. I didn't…recognize you at first."

Neji gripped the phone hard. "R-right." Tears were already collecting in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Tamaki said.

Neji opened his eyes. "W-what? Sorry…for what?"

"The miscarriage…Haruhi told me."

Neji's heart broke at the mention of his loss. He put a hand on his stomach as tears began to fall. "Tamaki…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I broke you heart…I'm sorry I-"

"I'm sorry for your miscarriage." Tamaki said again. "Hikaru must have been heartbroken for the loss of you guys child."

Neji was speechless. Tears began to fall from his eyes and he moved the phone away from his ear and he ended the call. He could hear the hurt in Tamaki's voice. The spitefulness and the anger from what Neji did. He gripped onto his phone as he looked down.

"Neji? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Neji didn't answer as he brought his hands to his face as he sat there crying.

XXX

Tamaki didn't mean to say that. He looked at the phone to see that Neji hung up. He leaned his head against the wall before he turned and threw his phone down the hall. "What are you doing?"

He turned around and came face to face with Suzuki. "Suzuki-san…nice to meet you. I'm Tamaki Suoh."

"I know who you are." Suzuki said. "I'm just wondering why you are throwing a phone down the hall." He walked past Tamaki and Tamaki followed.

"Sorry…I'm upset."

Suzuki mumbled something and Tamaki looked at him. "What?"

"I said why are you here? You graduated last year."

"I wanted to…check on the others." Tamaki picked up his phone surprised that it wasn't broken. "Strong case." He chuckled looking at Suzuki who was giving him somber face.

"Leave soon."

"Oh…yes. I will." Tamaki said.

Suzuki nodded before he walked away. Tamaki blinked watching him before he rolled his eyes. "Asshole."

XXX

The sun was setting as they were driving home. It was pretty quiet before Naruto reached towards the front and turned on the radio.

'_My name is Suzaku Kururugi-'_

Naruto pressed another button but Neji smacked his hand. "Stop it." He turned back at the station it was in before sitting back and listening.

'_I served my country on the Olympic team and I plan to serve my country again after high school in the military to protect my country. I won five gold medals and broke three world records and I did all of that and plan to make sure Japan is safe in case of war. I will and have done all of that will being gay and in love with Lelouch vi Britannia.'_

In the back ground the press was going crazy with questions.

"Well he's done it now." Sasuke said.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Ruined in chance of him living happily in our society. The both of them will be shunned because of this."

Neji looked at him. "Maybe being rich doesn't mean anything to them because they have each other."

"Amor Vincit Omnia." Shikamaru said.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at him. "Is that Latin?"

"Love conquers all." Shikamaru looked at Neji through the review mirror and Neji let out a breath.

"I hope it does." Neji mumbled.

XXX

It was dark by the time he made it home. His feet were killing him and he was tired but as he walked towards the steps to his house he saw that he was not going to be sleeping anytime soon. Sitting on his steps as Haku, he was covered in blood with a knife in his hand. Neji put his hands up. "Haku…what are you doing here?"

Haku didn't answer at first before he stood up. Neji looked for anything to protect himself from Haku before he felt arms around his waist as the sound of the knife dropping made him flinch. Haku put his head on his shoulder and Neji felt wetness against his skin. He began to relax some. "Haku…"

"I'm scared Neji…hold me."

Neji blinked looking down at Haku. He never expected those words to come from Haku. The boy that swore up and down that he would kill him was now crying into his shoulder. Pressing his body against Neji's belly as he held Neji tighter and he found himself not thinking.

"Haku…let's go inside."

XOXOXO

So Lelouch and Suzaku will be okay…maybe, Suzuki is Neji's uncle from his mother side, Tamaki and Kyoya both know Neji was pregnant but because of Kida's quick thinking they think he had a miscarriage, and finally Haku has showed his face and is covered in blood but is scared. What a life Neji has here huh? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. He's around…15 weeks at this point. I'm trying to keep it by chapter. Each chapter is Neji's week. So he's 15 weeks.

The song Sato is singing is one of China form Hetalia character song Niaho China!


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of. Yaoi, smex, and good old mpreg.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

_XXX Chapter 16 XXX_

Tamaki stood in front of the terminal before Kyoya turned to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't leave."

Kyoya blinked before he walked up to him. "I understand that you want too…but it's a bad idea."

Tamaki frowned. "B-but he had…a miscarriage. Kyoya you don't understand…this isn't the first time."

Kyoya blinked looking at him. "What?"

He frowned. "Orochimaru succeed in making Neji pregnant…but he had a miscarriage. It crushed him Kyoya. No matter what Orochimaru did to him that alone…was killing him. I can't…leave him."

Kyoya looked at him before crossing his arms. "What do you intend to do?"

Tamaki blinked before looking at his ticket. "We'll come back..."

Kyoya nodded. "Right."

XXX

"Who is he?" Sato demanded as Neji closed the door to his bathroom where he left Haku.

"He's an old friend." Neji said as he moved to sit on his bed.

"He's covered in blood."

Neji kicked off his shoes and took off his school uniform. "Sato…please I'm tired. He doesn't mean any harm."

"I don't believe you." Sato said. "Hiashi isn't here so I'm supposed to take care of you."

"Neji always get to have someone taking care of him." Haku said coming out of the bathroom crossing his arms. "He's so fucking lucky."

Neji slowly laid on his bed. He felt so sore all over and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was beginning to doze off when he felt Haku sitting next to him. He opened his eyes looking at him. He had a switch blade out and was playing with it before he pointed to Neji's belly. "Is that…what I think it is?"

He began to bring the knife closer but Sato grabbed Haku's wrist and yanked him off of his bed. Neji sat up. "Sato, stop it."

"Ah!" Haku groaned out dropping the knife. Sato picked it up with his other hand and pulled Haku closer to him.

"I don't know who you are but if you hurt Neji at all I will kill you." Sato growled.

"I'm so scared." Haku growled back. "Some ginger freak thinks he has the ball to kill someone because his precious pregnant bitch might be in danger."

Neji saw Sato's eyes darken before he slammed Haku against the wall. "Stop it!"

Haku just laughed before Senji started to cry from the door way. He had crawled all the way here and all the yelling was making him cry. Sato let Haku go and went over to Senji getting down on his knees to his level. Haku continued to laugh before he sat down on Neji's bed. "Am I sleeping with you today Neji? Do you trust me that much?"

Neji went to the door where Sato stood up and looked down at him. "What are you doing Neji?"

"I never know." Neji said shaking his head. "But he came here for a reason. He came to me for a reason…I can't just push him away."

Sato gave him a sad look before he leaned his head closer. "I can't control what…I may do if I go to sleep."

Neji knew what he was talking about. He nodded. "It'll be okay Sato." He leaned up and kissed him on the lips before backing into his room and closing the door. He took a deep breath before looking at Haku. "You came here for a reason. You said you were scared." He sat on the bed.

"I'm never scared." Haku snapped.

Neji stared at him before he turned his back to him. He reached forward and turned off the lights. "Then I'll give you the chance to stab me in the back. If that's what you came here for then just do it."

He felt something sharp on his neck moving his hair out of the way. "But your life isn't your own anymore Neji." Haku said closer than Neji thought. "You have a bastard child-"

"They aren't a bastard."

"I don't see Tamaki breathing down your throat."

Neji turned his head towards Haku. "Because he doesn't know."

"How naughty of you?"

"I'm tired Haku." He sighed moving to lying down on his bed. "Tomorrow we'll go see Sasuke."

He sucked in a breath when Haku put his arms around him and resting his head on his back. "I don't like him anymore."

Neji lifted his head at that. "And I thought that would never happen. He might be crushed with the news."

Haku didn't say anything before he held Neji closer putting his hands over his belly. Neji moved them up and away from his stomach. "Is that why you are scared?"

"I'm never scared." Haku repeated.

"Everyone is scared of something." Again Haku didn't speak up. He let out a sigh resting his head into his pillow. "I'm afraid of losing my baby."

"You mean I don't scare you? I mustn't be doing my job."

Haku let him go and turned his back to Neji. Neji let out a breath and went under his pillow putting a hand on the knife he kept under gripping onto it hard as he dripped to sleep.

XXX

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that he was waking up. Then it was the fact that he didn't feel like he was in any pain. He sat up letting go of the knife and turned to look at Haku. He was fast asleep, his hair all over the place. His face was the calmest Neji had ever seen it and he was asleep soundly as if he hadn't slept in days.

He slowly got out of bed and let out a sigh putting a hand on his stomach. Something was telling him today was going to be a busy day. He had to deal with Haku being here and he had to confront Suzuki about why he never told him he was his uncle.

He looked over at the picture of his father, picking it up and smiling. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. He had always known about his father's side of the family but never his mother's side. When he thought about it now it only made him think about more people judging him for getting pregnant.

He let out a sigh dragging himself to the bathroom.

XXX

He was fully dress and ready for school when he looked over at Haku. He was still asleep and Neji took that as a good sign. He headed down stairs where Sato, Hinata, and Hanabi were all eating breakfast. "Where is your friend?" Sato asked.

Neji put down his bag on the chair next to him before he sighed. "Asleep. Can you watch him? Make sure he stays here."

"Stays?" Hinata blinked. "Neji do you think that's a good idea?"

"Why are you even asking?" Hanabi asked. "We all know Neji doesn't think when he does things like this."

Neji just rolled his eyes before he looked at Hanabi. "Okay I don't know what the fuck your problem is but I need you to stop acting like a brat."

"Oh? You noticed?" Hanabi asked putting her hand on her heart before she stood up. "I'm so honored to be in the spot light for once."

She stormed out and Neji rubbed his head. He was already getting a head ache. "Could you please just watch him?"

He stood up and grabbed his bag. "Of course." Sato said. "Anything for you."

Neji smiled at him before he left with Hinata.

XXX

The twins were waiting for him at the front door. "Hey, how are you?"

Neji looked up at them and smiled. "I'm great." He said with a smile kissing them on the cheek before walking past them.

"Then where are you going?" Kaoru asked.

"I have some business to take care of with Suzuki." Neji said.

"Host business?"

"Not quite."

"Is everything okay?" They asked.

He turned to look at them and smiled. "I'm fine. How about you two?"

"Everything is fine today." Hikaru said. "No unwanted visitors."

Neji stopped and turned to look at them. "Right…about that."

"There wasn't a fight if you're going to ask." Kaoru said.

Neji gave them a small smile. "Well…that's good I guess."

They stood there in an awkward silence before Neji pointed back. "I have to go…I want to get it out of the way."

"Yeah…we'll see you around." Hikaru said.

Neji smiled squeezing his hand before he headed off to Suzuki's office. He stood in front of the door and took a deep breath getting himself ready to enter it before he slammed the door open. "What the hell is your problem!?" He snapped slamming the door behind him.

Suzuki was sitting at his desk looking through some papers until Neji had stormed in. Neji walked right up to the desk and slammed his hands down on it. "Where you just never going to tell me that you are my uncle?!"

There was a silence as Neji meet Suzuki's blank stare with a glare. The silence was finally broken between the two of them. "Um…hello Neji."

Neji blinked looking towards the phone that was on speaker. "Y-Yuzuru-san."

Suzuki put his papers down before reaching for the phone. "I will call you back Yuzuru."

"Call me back?" He asked. "But I want to hear-"

Suzuki cut him off by pressing the off button on the speaker. He then looked at Neji. "I didn't see how knowing that I am your uncle was important."

"You couldn't see…How can you say that!? You should of told me."

Suzuki blinked. "What are you more upset about? That I didn't tell you I am your uncle or that _I_ am your uncle."

Neji blinked before sitting down. He actually wasn't sure. The thought of having Suzuki as an uncle wasn't thrilling to him but he could manage…maybe. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said…I didn't think it was important for you to know that mother that left you is also my sister. It just-"

"Yuzuki!" Neji suddenly said. "Suzuki. So similar…why didn't I see that sooner?" He shook his head before looking at Suzuki who didn't look pleased that he interrupted him. "Sorry."

"Yes well…you can go anytime you want."

Neji stared at him before he frowned. "Did you…come see me when I was younger? Or is this the first time we have ever met?"

"We've met before." Suzuki said. "When you were four years old I went to see you. Your mother was gone by then but Hizashi was welcome to let me see you."

"You met my father!" Neji said with a smile.

Suzuki nodded. "Yes. You are just like him."

Neji smiled looking down before Suzuki stood up and went to the bookshelf. "While I was there I read you the Count of Monti Cristo."

Neji gasped feeling tears in his eyes. "That's my favorite book. All this time I remember just loving that book but we never had it in the house." He put a hand on his heart before looking at Suzuki. "Why didn't you come back? After my father died…why am I just now finding this out? And what about Hiashi. Does he know about this?"

"He thought it would be best that you went to their side of the family since Yuzuki did leave you behind. We didn't know Hizashi died until Hiashi informed us that you would be living with him."

Neji swallowed not wanting to ask the next question but it came out. "Did you even want to meet me again?"

Suzuki looked at him. "Of course. That's why I took this job in the first place. To see you again."

Neji stood up and let out a breath. "I…need to go." If he didn't leave soon he was going to get upset. Hiashi kept him away from his family and Suzuki had waited all this time to meet him. What gave his _uncles_ the right to decided what was right for him?

He left the office without another word and headed down the hall to the host club. He pulled out his phone and called Sato to check up on Haku.

The first ring Sato picked up. "Hello!"

He sounded so excited. "Hey it's me. How is everything over there?"

"Well, we are out of rice and I really wanted to make rice balls. So instead I decided to make meatballs!"

Neji wasn't sure how that logic not having rice to make rice balls turned from him wanting to make meatballs but he rolled his eyes. "Okay. Is Haku awake?"

"He was for a second but just to go to the bathroom then he went back to sleep. I left him some meatballs in his room…I don't like him."

Neji sighed. "Bear with me till I can figure out why he is here."

"He's dangerous. I don't like him. He reminds me of K-K…"

Neji stopped walking and sighed. "He's not like him." Neji ushered. He was sure Haku would be worse.

"I took Senji to stay with Hunny and Mori." Sato said. "He'll be okay there."

Neji nodded. "Good idea. I'll call you later."

"Okay…"

He hung up the phone before looking up as Sasuke started to walk towards him. "Sasuke." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Happy to see me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Neji said with a smile. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"Have you heard anything about Haku?" Neji asked.

Sasuke blinked before crossing his arms. "No…I haven't heard anything. As far as I know he's still gone in the wind."

Neji wished he was gone in the wind. "He…isn't." Neji sighed with a deep breath. "He's…at my house."

Sasuke stared at him for a while before blinking. "He's what?"

Neji opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke got closer to him. "What the hell are you thinking? Haku is dangerous! And your five months pregnant if you forgot!"

Neji blinked at his reaction before he narrowed his eye. "Sasuke…I'm so sorry."

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

"I'm so sorry that you had to be the one to receive this built up anger I have today. I'm so sorry."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but Neji stopped him. "I am so sick of everyone telling me things I already know. I know he's dangerous! I'm not doing this because I fucking want to! But he came to me! Me Sasuke. He was scared and was covered in blood and he came to me for help. You can't expect me to turn him away."

"I do expect you to turn him away." Sasuke snapped back. "And I'm telling you because you obviously don't understand what kind of danger he really is."

"Right because you were the only one running around with him back in the day. And we were held hostage by him a year ago. Sasuke I know that. But he's in trouble."

Sasuke ran his hand through his bangs. "Why are you so recklessly stupid?"

"That's all I know how to be." Neji said calming down some. He sighed. "Because it's in my nature."

He looked at Sasuke who was shaking his head and still running his hand up and down his head before looking at Neji. "…Neji…"

"Are you going to help me or not?"

Sasuke dropped his hand. "What else can I do?" He shook his head before looking at Neji.

"You cannot tell the host."

Sasuke looked at him. Before he shook his head. "You are asking for it."

Neji stared at him before he walked past him. "Find out what's going on Sasuke."

"Fine." Sasuke said. He sounded pissed but Neji ignored him. He put his hand on his belly as he walked off.

XXX

Neji decided to go home for lunch to check on Sato and Haku. He unlocked the door and headed into the kitchen where Sato was still making meatballs…a lot of meatballs. "What are you doing?"

Sato stopped all movement and stood there for a while. Neji blinked going over to Sato. Leaning forward and putting a hand on his arm looking around Sato. His eyes were far off as if he wasn't there. "Sato." Neji called.

"What's up with him?"

He turned to look at Haku wearing some of Neji's clothes. The clothes he used to be able to fit in.

"Nothing." Neji said putting a hand on Sato's. It was all it took before Sato blinked and he seemed to be back.

"Neji! Your back! How was school?" Sato asked turning seeing Haku. "Oh…your still here."

"It's a personality disorder right? How did that happen?"

"Shut up Haku." Neji said putting his bag down and sitting down. He felt tired and his feet hurt.

Haku sat down next to him. "So where is your baby going to come out of. Your butt?"

Neji sighed. "Why are you here Haku?"

"These are awful." Haku said spitting out the meatball. "You can't cook."

"Haku! Pay attention." Neji grabbed his shoulder. "Why are you here?"

Haku just blinked before moving his shoulder away from him. "I should cut my hair right?"

Neji sighed. "No. Don't do that. If you want to hide then the only way to do that is to become a trap."

They looked at him. "A trap?"

Neji crossed one of his arms above his stomach while the other hand poked at his own forehead. "Dress and act like a girl."

"Cross dressing is your job." Haku snapped.

"Then leave Haku." Neji turned to look at him. "Because I don't have the time to deal with this. I don't want to deal with his."

Haku laughed at that. "Don't want to deal with it? Kick me out then Neji. I'll walk pretty slowly so you can keep up."

"What do you want!?" Neji snapped.

"I want you to stop talking." Haku said.

Sato stabbed a knife into the table. "Are you hungry Neji?"

"Of course he is." Haku chuckled. "You see the size of him." He stood up and he headed back down the hall. "But I know one thing. It's making your ass look great."

Neji listen to Haku laughing like a madman as he walked up the steps and Neji sighed to himself. He shook his head not sure what he was doing any more. "You're great Neji."

Neji looked up at Sato who was smiling at him. "So…kind."

"More like stupid."

Sato went around and kissed him on the forehead before he moved back to the refrigerator and began to cook. Neji watched him before he sighed sitting back.

XXX

He made it back to school and sat down in his class room when he saw Hikaru pouting. "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"He's played a trick in the girl's bathroom. Safe to say he'll be grounded for a while." Kaoru said shaking his head.

Neji couldn't help but smile. He pulled lightly on Hikaru's hair. "Can't I leave you alone without worrying about you getting in trouble?"

"They just over reacted. It wasn't a real snake."

"Sounds childish." Haruhi said turning some pages in her book.

Neji smiled before Kaoru handed him something. "This is for you."

Neji looked at him. "Another gift for the baby?"

"No, she-"

"He-"

"Will be spoiled enough." Kaoru said smiling at his brother. "This is just for you. I saw that your copy of it was pretty scratched up for a reason."

Neji blinked before going into the bag and pulling out the DVD Moulin Rouge. He frowned at it and they all noticed. "What's wrong?"

"That…wasn't my DVD. It was Tamaki." Neji said putting it down. "It's his favorite movie."

"Sorry." Kaoru said taking it back.

"That's his favorite movie?" Hikaru asked. "That's pretty gay."

They stared at him before sat up. "Sorry. What I meant to say what is your favorite movie?"

"I like The Phantom of the Opera." Kaoru said with a smile.

"I wasn't asking you." Hikaru said. "And what's up with musicals?"

"It's called a guilty pleasure." Kaoru said.

"I like the Nightmare before Christmas." Neji said happily.

"Really?" Haruhi asked.

Neji nodded. "I use to be so in love with Jack. Something about him. My favorite scene is at the end. When he sings to Sally." He smiled at the thought of it.

"That's really cute." Kaoru said kissing Neji who blushed. Neji sighed. He needed this. A moment to not think about the crap going around him.

He opened his mouth to say something when his phone rang. He pulled it out looking as Sato calling. He let out a sigh before answer it. "What's wrong?"

"He's gone."

Neji stood up. "What do you mean gone?" He left the room not bothering to look at the others.

"I went upstairs to check on him and he was gone."

"Shit." Neji cursed. "I'm on my way."

"He's dangerous."

Neji blinked at the tone. It wasn't Sato…but the other one. The one that had been gone for a long time. "I have to help him." He hung up and rushed off.

XXX

He made it home to see Sato in the kitchen. "How long has he been gone?"

"I'm not sure." Sato said.

"Can you help me look for him?"

Sato nodded standing up but Neji held up his hand. "S-Sato…are you having trouble with keeping that other side under control?"

Sato blinked before he went up and put his arm around him. "He just wanted to make sure you are doing the right thing."

"Can you…talk to him?"

Sato nodded. "Ever since we meet you we really care about your safety."

Neji smiled grabbing his hand. "I appreciate it. Thank you."

Sato smiled putting his arms around him. "I'll go pick up Senji and go find him."

Neji looked at the time. "No…I'll get Senji. Can you just look for him?"

Sato nodded before he stood up and grabbed his keys. Neji let out a sigh before standing up and grabbing his keys.

XXX

"Thank you for watching Senji." Neji said picking up Senji and his bag before Mori took his bag away from him. "You don't…have too."

"Haru-chan said Tamaki came." Hunny said.

Neji looked at him. "Yeah. He did."

"Did you tell him?"

"No…I wasn't there to see him."

"You should still tell him."

Neji stopped walking to his car and turned to look at Hunny. He had his arms crossed over his chest. "Hunny…he doesn't need to know about this."

"He does." Hunny said. "You know there could be a chance that he is the baby's father."

"I don't want him to know."

Neji opened his mouth to argue when Mori took Senji from his hands. Neji watched him put Senji in his car seat and Neji turned to look at Hunny. "Hunny…I can handle this."

"Neji you need to-"

"I don't need to do anything." Neji snapped.

Hunny stared at him before uncrossing his arms. "Neji…If you don't tell him soon. I will."

"Mitsukuni…you aren't a host anymore, so stay out of the host problems." He turned and headed to and headed to his car, slipping behind the wheel and slamming the door behind him. He let out a breath when Senji started to cry.

He had to calm down but there was too much going on right now. He turned and tried to calm Senji down till he stopped crying and he turned on the car and drove off.

XXX

He took Senji home just as Sato got back. "I've looked everywhere. I can't find him."

Neji let out a breath. "I'll call Sasuke." He handed Senji over to him. "But I have to go back to school."

Sato nodded before kissing him on the forehead. "I'm sure he's fine." Sato said.

Neji looked at him before smiling. "I thought you hated him."

"I do. But you care about him. So I care about him."

Neji stared at Sato before he smiled. "You…are the kind one here."

"Have fun at school."

"I'll try."

He got back into his car and headed off. He let out a sigh trying to calm himself down. At least the day was almost over.

XXX

"Where have you been?" the twins asked.

Neji let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day." He shook his head thinking that it was only Monday. This was a bad sign that this whole week was not going to go the way he wanted it to go. "But I'm here and ready to open the host club."

As if on cue the door opened and they all looked, ready to welcome who came in only to see it was Tamaki with Kyoya trailing behind. "I couldn't just leave you here when-" Tamaki stopped everything when he saw Neji. His sixteen week belly out in the open for them to see.

There was a long silence before Tamaki stepped forward and Neji did the same. "T-Tamaki. It's n-not what you think."

"Not what I think." Tamaki repeated before he lifted his eyes from Neji's belly to look at his eyes. "Not what I think!" He snapped.

Neji opened his mouth to say something when Tamaki lifted his hand and brought it down across his face.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi cried.

The twins got between them as Kyoya pulled Tamaki back. Haruhi went up to Neji holding him in her arms. "All this time!" Tamaki snapped. "You lied to me! You told me you had a miscarriage! What kind of sick person say that!?"

"Back the hell off Tamaki." Hikaru snapped pushing Tamaki.

"Don't tell me the back the hell off!" Tamaki pushed him back.

"Stop it." Haruhi left Neji to try and break up the growing fight between Hikaru and Tamaki. Neji let himself slip to his knees as he held his cheek. The stinging pain brought tears to his eyes but they didn't fall as he listened to Hikaru and Tamaki fight. The others trying their best to break it up.

This was all his fault. The he was the reason the host club was split right now. Fighting against each other, choosing sides and always arguing behind his back about the choices he was making and now it was at its peak. Hikaru and Tamaki were fighting.

Before Neji had joined the host club they had been friends and now they were enemies. He put a hand on his stomach as he felt a pulse of pain. It was quick; and painful making him lean forward till his head rested against the floor. The pain was only growing. Someone was by his side asking him if he was alright but he couldn't hear who it was. He couldn't see as he felt the pain grow till it was too much till he blacked out.

XXX

Neji opened his eyes feeling groggy. He knew where he was almost instantly and he brought his hand to his arm pulling the IV out of his arm. He was beginning to get use to pulling it out without wincing. He began to sit up when a hand grabbed his shoulder making him jump and look at Suzuki.

"S-Suzuki." Neji said blinking some before he rubbed his arm.

"They are just going to put it back in." Suzuki pointed out.

Neji rubbed his eyes trying to wake up when another hand rested on his other shoulder. He looked at Hiashi who frowned at him. He feared the worse. "My baby…"

"Is fine." Hiashi said. "I'm just worried about you."

Neji looked at him before he looked down. "I'm…fine."

"Well…we both agreed it may be time for you…to take a vacation." Hiashi said.

"Vacation."

Suzuki stood up. "Nothing too big. Just to see the other side of your family. The one that you haven't seen yet."

"I would like that."

They noticed the fact that he didn't hesitate. Hiashi patted his shoulder. "It's only for the weekend…but it would be a good thing for you."

Neji nodded before Hiashi patted his head again. "Get some sleep."

"I will."

He watched them go before clearing his throat. They stopped and looked at him. "Can you…not let anyone in?"

"Of course." Hiashi said.

Neji smiled before he slowly laid himself down on his side before drifting to sleep.

XXX

"Would you stop touching things?"

"I'm not touching anything."

Neji opened his eyes before he turned to see Haku and Sasuke. He sat up right away. "Haku! Where have you been?"

"Around." Haku said kicking his feet. "Nowhere really."

"My house." Sasuke said with a sigh. "When you told me he was at your house I went and got him."

Neji sighed letting out a breath. "Why didn't you just say that?"

Haku laughed. "You make it sound like if you knew you wouldn't be in here now."

"How is your baby anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine." Neji put a hand on his stomach before looking at the time. "When Tsunade gets in she'll be able to tell me fully. You can stay."

"We won't be." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"We?" Neji looked up at Sasuke. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Haku isn't the only one in trouble."

Neji looked at him. "Who else is?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. "The Red Dragons and Black Ravens are being targeted."

"By who?"

"Hawks."

Neji stared at Sasuke. "H-Hawks?"

Sasuke nodded. Neji shook his head. "That can't be. We made a truce with them a long time ago. We all made sure that when it came to Konoha that was our territory…not the yukuza's."

"Well they think we are just a bunch of kids and don't know what we are doing." Haku said shrugging. "So they decided to send their dogs after us."

"All of us." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke and Haku. He could see the genuine fear in their eyes and he understood. Sometimes it was easy for them to forget that their little gang war was just that, a little gang war. Compared to what the yukuza do they were just kids. Kids in a war they didn't belong to.

"Why are they doing that?"

"They want Konoha. The easiest way to do that is to squash the little bugs running around it. They want us out of the way and to do that they have to get rid of the major gang."

"So they go after their leaders." Haku said. "When I came that night…I had a run in with some yukuza men…I got away but I knew what was going on."

"You two have to get away." Neji said looking between the two of them. "Go to America…where you sent Hero?"

"Hero? That giant?" Haku asked.

"We can't do that."

"Why not!? You can't be thinking about staying and fighting?" He looked at Sasuke. "That's stupid."

"Recklessly so." Sasuke said giving Neji a look. "But I refuse to lose my home to adults that think I have no power."

Neji frowned before Haku grabbed his hands. "It's good that you got out."

"What?"

"You got out of that life." Haku stared at him before smiling, closing his eyes and cocking his head to the side. "Some of us weren't meant to get out."

Neji swallowed hard holding Haku's hands tightly. "You can get out…you will get out." He leaned his head against Haku's. "I expect you to come back. Your my number one nemesis…you can't just leave."

Haku laughed. It was light and sweet. The ones Neji use to hear when Haku wasn't so cold, so violent. But being in Konoha for so long had changed him. "Nemesis. I like that."

Haku stood up straight, letting Neji go before heading to the door. Sasuke stood up as well cupping Neji's cheek before he leaned in and kissed his lips. "Wait for me?"

"I always wait for my friends." Neji said. "As long as they come back."

Sasuke smirked. "I always come back."

He let go of Neji and went to Haku, grabbing his hand and they left together. Neji looked at the door and clasped his hands together. "Be safe…guys."

XOXOXO

All done. I'm trying to figure out something but I'm not quite sure. It's so complicated. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy. The host club is kind of split at this point but things will get better.


	17. Chapter 17

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of. Yaoi, smex, and good old mpreg.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Chapter Warning: Sex

XXX Chapter 17 XXX

"Neji is pretty much ignoring us." Haruhi said as she stood in the waiting room with Tamaki and Kyoya. "And I don't think it's only because you slapped him." She rubbed her arm. "Maybe the fight."

Tamaki didn't say anything at first before he looked at Haruhi. "How far along is he Haruhi? How long has he been keeping this from me?"

Haruhi stared at him before she looked to the side. "He's seventeen week this Monday. And according to the calendar Tsunade made up…he's almost over his fifth month."

"What?" Tamaki asked. "That long?! How could he wait this long to tell me!?"

"Tamaki calm down." Haruhi said.

Tamaki opened his mouth to argue something but instead he just growled and stormed out. Kyoya followed him slowly catching Tamaki as he tried to open up the car door. "Wrong car." Kyoya pointed out.

Tamaki stopped yanking at the driver's door and he stormed off. Kyoya followed him. "You need to calm down Tamaki. You can't drive like that."

"How could he…do that?!" Tamaki yelled looking at Kyoya before he leaned against his car and slammed his hand on hood of the car. "H-how…could I hit him for it?"

He put his hand over his eyes. "You have to calm down and say sorry."

Tamaki stood up and turned around the car, leaning against the hand. "I am so sorry!" He frowned letting himself fall to his knees. "I was just so angry. I have to say sorry."

"What do you plan to do next?"

Tamaki turned his head to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"You know there is a chance that the baby yours." Kyoya crossed his arm and leaned against the car. "Five months…that could be anytime at the end of the summer. After the Games."

"We had sex six times during the games." Tamaki said standing and unlocking the car. "And all without condoms."

"And once with Hikaru." Kyoya said.

"That's all it takes." Tamaki slipped into his car and sighed. "One time is all it takes to get someone pregnant. And he doesn't even want me to know that he was pregnant. He doesn't want me here…he wants Hikaru."

"It's not Neji's choice to make, Tamaki. You have the right to the baby if it is yours."

"I know." Tamaki turned on his car and pulled out of the drive way. "It still makes it hard."

XXX

Not only was it Monday but it was the first day of October. It was going to be a busy month, with the masquerade ball, the host auction, and other things they had decided to do for the month were coming closer and closer and besides he was freaking pregnant and Tamaki decided it was time to just randomly come back.

He groaned putting his hands on his head. Tamaki knew. He knew that he was pregnant. All this time he tried to keep it from him had totally gone to waste and he could just tell Tamaki was not going to let this slide if there was the single chance that he could be the father.

If this wasn't the worse thing to happen to him his chest was irritating him the most lately. They felt achy and tender and when he touched them, the feeling when straight blow and he had to deal with that, although it was a great stress release.

He rubbed his hand over his chest. Maybe that was what he need right now. To rub some out. He sighed. "God I need to get laid."

"Should I come back?"

He jumped pulling his hand away from his chest to look at Kyoya. "How did you get in here?"

"I walked." Kyoya said.

Neji narrowed his eyes. He had asked (told really) Jiraiya to make sure no one came to see him. He didn't want to see anyone and especially the host. "Why are you here? You have school…in France."

"I don't have classes till Tuesday evening." Kyoya said going to the window and opened it. "And I need to ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell Tamaki about the baby?"

Neji blinked. How the hell did he not see that question coming? "I-it's not his. H-Hikaru's the father." How had he developed such a stutter over this? He looked at Kyoya who was giving him a look. That look that just said don't-give-me-that-bull-shit look. He looked away. "I didn't want to tell him…because he's better off without me."

"It's not your decision to make." Kyoya said.

"It's my baby." Neji said.

Kyoya crossed his arms. "It takes two to make a baby."

Neji swallowed hearing the sound of Kyoya's voice. It sounded so spiteful and angry. It didn't even look like Kyoya really wanted to be here. He hadn't even looked at Neji or said his name. Although he always felt like when it came to Kyoya they really weren't the greatest of friends, compared to the other host but at one point they could laugh and talk together.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry to me? You hurt Tamaki."

"But you deserve an apologize. Tamaki is your best friend and I hurt him…"

Kyoya didn't say anything before he headed to the door and left.

XXX

Tsunade made him stay in the hospital for another three days just in case and the twins took him home after school on Thursday. He sat down on their bed with the twins sitting down as well. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Why don't you want to go home?" Kaoru asked.

Neji sighed. "I don't want to confront Sato about what Tamaki did."

"You mean hitting you?" Hikaru asked. "You need to sue him for that. Or at least get a restraining order so he won't do it again."

"He won't." Neji said looking at Hikaru.

"You don't know that. Or at least let me hit him back."

"Beside the more you already did?" Kaoru asked.

"Hikaru just stop it." Neji grabbed Hikaru's hand. "You use to be friends with Tamaki." He looked down. "I don't like that you guys hate each other over me."

Hikaru pulled Neji closer and kissed his head. Kaoru hugged his other side kissing his cheek. "The truth is I…can't hate him." Hikaru said. "He's our boss."

"And our first friend." Kaoru said.

That just made Neji frown more. He had really ruined them.

"But we can't go back the way we were." Hikaru said resting his head against his head. "And we may never be like we use to."

Neji moved his head and put his face in Hikaru's chest. He felt like he was going to cry any second now. They sat in silence before Hikaru lifted his head. "Okay. Enough of that."

He pushed Neji on the bed and kissed him on the lips. Neji's first thought was to push him away. "What are you doing?"

"Taking your mind off of things." Hikaru said kissing him again.

"But-" Hikaru kissed his lips again.

"Shh…"

"Hikaru…" Kaoru started to warn but Hikaru leaned back.

"We need this…to get our mind off the drama."

Hikaru kissed his neck and Neji turned his head to the side finally giving in. He ran his hand through his hair moaning as Hikaru started to rub his chest. He looked at Kaoru who looked a little unease but slowly gave in as well.

Neji broke the kiss with Hikaru and kissed Kaoru, opening his mouth as Kaoru slipped his tongue into his mouth and Hikaru kissed his neck while groping at his growing erection.

His body was really into this, but his mind wasn't. He kept wondering over to what Tamaki had done and how he really did deserve it. While he was sure the others would not see it that way it was all he could thinking about.

Hikaru was undressing him and he helped him out by taking off his shirt, the fabric brushing against his nipples and making him shiver. He had never felt this sensitive ever in his life before and he was sure it was only because of his pregnancy.

"What are you thinking?" Hikaru whispered in his ear.

Neji looked at him before he cupped his face and kissed him. "My nipples feel weird." He said against his lips as he pulled off his pants and boxers and climbed on top of Hikaru, feeling his belly pressing against him.

Kaoru laughed. "That's a weird thing to say. Is it weird good or weird bad?" Hikaru laid him down on the bed for better access before their lips meet as Kaoru began to prepare him.

"Weird good." Neji moaned as he felt Hikaru licked down his neck to his chest taking the time to lick and play with his nipple. He even pinched one making Neji arch his back. It felt so good. Hikaru let him go and kissed him again as Kaoru took the time to kiss down Neji's stomach and down before licking over Neji's erection before going lower and licking down all the way to Neji's entrance.

Neji moaned panting against Hikaru's neck. With Hikaru licking his chest and Kaoru licking his entrance he felt his mind was melting, something he really didn't want to happen. He wanted to think this over and figure out what to do about the host club but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon.

He sucked in a deep breath as Kaoru pushed into him. He grabbed onto Kaoru tightly before letting Kaoru lay on his back as Neji climbed on top. He panted over Kaoru before he felt Hikaru behind him lifting Kaoru's legs and pushed into him. Neji felt him press against his back and he ran his hands over Neji's body as he rocked into his brother who rocked up into him.

They three of them moved together and pressing against each other and sweating as they He rocked their hips. Kaoru had a tight hold against his hips as he rocked into him and Hikaru held his brothers legs as he thrust into him and kissed Neji's neck.

Neji felt like he was so close and Hikaru pulled out of his brother to let Neji bounce on Kaoru enough to feel it. He was going to cum and as Kaoru pushed more and more into him it only got closer. Closing his eyes, he through his head back and came.

He had to roll off of Kaoru as Hikaru climbed on top of his brother and they began to finish up and he tried to catch his breath. He felt so tired and the moment he closed his eyes he began to drift asleep.

XXX

Neji put down his keys as walked into his house with a sigh. Being around the twins didn't help as much as he had hoped it did (although he did find the sex to be enjoyable and much need). He picked up the mail looking at three large envelopes waiting for him.

He stopped looking at where they had come from. "Harvard University, Georgetown University, University of Rochester?" He looked over all three not sure how they got here. He knew they were all from America but none that he had applied to. So that only meant someone was applying for him, but it had to be someone who knew he was thinking about not going to college but when he thought about that he remembered he had told no one about that.

It was just giving him a headache so he put them back on the table by the door and headed upstairs. Sato was playing with Senji. He stood up and put his arms around Neji. "How are you?"

"So tired." Neji said. He leaned into Sato's embrace. Sato was tall…maybe the same size as Tamaki. He put his arms around Sato holding him closer. "It's been a long week."

"You need to relax."

Neji agreed and let Sato lead him to his room. "I'm going to spend the weekend with Suzuki and his family."

"Who?"

"My uncle from my mother's side…and he runs Ouran." Neji said sitting on his bed.

Sato nodded kissing Neji's head. "Oh…do you like them?"

"I haven't met them." He laid on his side and dozing off. "But they will be a nice escape."

XXX

Although Tsunade had cleared him to be able to get back to school he stayed home and let Hinata bring him his homework. He decided it would just be better to ignore the host while they were all together. They were falling apart and he couldn't get that thought out of his mind.

"Why are you avoiding the host club?" Sato asked sitting on his bed and brushing his hair.

Neji didn't want to talk about it and he was happy Sato was the one asking him. He could change the subject quickly. "You don't have to worry about me nii-san."

That's all it took before Sato wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Neji! You're the cutest!"

Neji smiled before the door opened and Hiashi came in. "Someone is here to see you."

They looked up as Suzuki walked in. "Neji how are you?"

"Better than people think." Neji said with a smile. He watched as a woman came in holding the hand of a little boy.

"Neji. This is my wife Sayuri and my son Hiro." Suzuki said.

Neji smiled. "Nice to meet you." He held out his hand to shake hers but she went up and hugged him instead.

"I've actually wanted to meet you for a while." Sayuri said. "Suzuki talks about you a lot."

"He does." He looked at Suzuki before looking down. That made him very happy. He looked at Sato holding his hand. "This is Sato, my older brother."

Sato wrapped his arms around him again, holding him tighter. "Brother?" Suzuki asked.

"Not by blood." Neji said. "But by experience."

Sato smiled and stood up. "Nice to meet you. Can I have a hug?"

"Of course." Sayuri said and Sato went around and gave him a hug.

"She's so nice." Neji said as Sato began to play with Hiro while Sayuri watched. "Why did she marry you?"

"Arranged when we were thirteen." Suzuki said sitting down. "I do love her."

Neji smiled at that before Sato picked up Hiro and sat him on the bed. "Hi. I'm Neji."

"I'm Hiro." Hiro said.

Neji blinked looking at Suzuki. "Wait…I thought your son was deaf?"

"He is." Suzuki said. He tilted Hiro's head to the side showing Neji a device that was attached to his head and connected to what looked like a hear aid. "It's a cochlear implant."

"Wow…"Neji said. "Is it hard to have a deaf child?" He looked at Suzaku as Sayuri sat on his lap.

"Not as hard as it is to have a deaf husband." Sayuri said giggling.

Neji blinked before looking at Suzuki who moved his hair to the side to show Neji his own cochlear implant. "Deafness runs in our family." Suzuki said putting his hair back in place.

"R-runs in the family." Neji repeated before looking down at his stomach. If his baby came out deaf…what would that mean? Or worse what if because he was male they were even more deformed in different ways. "M-my mother wasn't deaf."

"It seems to only affect the males." Suzuki said running his hand over Hiro's hair.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Sayuri asked.

Neji looked at her. "Um…no, I wanted to wait till they were born to know. Two of my friends do though."

"I'm sure it will be whatever you wanted."

Neji smiled before Suzuki stood up. "Do you have yourself packed?"

"Yes." Neji said nodding. "It's that bag by the door."

Suzuki nodded and picked up the bag before heading downstairs with Sayuri and Hiro. Sato looked at him. "When are you coming back?"

"Sunday night." Neji said walking downstairs with Sato.

"Sunday night." Sato nodded.

"Yeah. Here" Neji said holding out his phone. Sato stared at him as he took it. "Take this for me."

"Why?" Sato asked.

"The host keep calling and texting me. I don't want to talk to them."

"Why are you ignoring them?" Sato asked. "You love them, and they love you."

Neji frowned. "They don't love me." He handing Sato his phone. "I'm tearing them apart Sato. They won't tell me but…I know…they are breaking apart because of me." He shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if I never joined them…would they still be happy together…without me."

"…Neji."

"Neji, are you ready?" Neji turned to look at Suzuki before back at Sato. He leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before going over to Suzuki.

Sato watched Neji get into Suzuki's car before he looked at Neji's phone, quickly unlocking it and going through all the missing text and calls from the host club. He began to put it down on the seat next to him when he got a text from Tamaki. It said that he was back for the weekend and he wanted to talk to him.

Sato looked at it for a while before he pressed the group call button. Neji's contact list came up and he began to press all of the host names before putting in his ear piece and starting the car. After the first ring Hikaru and Kaoru picked up.

"Neji." They both said. "Where have you been?"

"No, not Neji. It's me Sato." Sato said with a smile.

"Why do you have his phone?" Haruhi asked.

Before he could answer the others began to answer. "Neji?" Simon asked.

"No, not Neji. It's me Sato."

"Did you call all the host?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah. All of them. And Hunny and Mori. And Tamaki and Kyoya."

"Why the hell did you call him?" Hikaru asked. "This has nothing to do with him."

"Nothing to do with me?" Tamaki asked. "I want to know why Neji thought it was important enough for him to lie about having a miscarriage."

"Yeah? Well I want to know why you felt the need to hit him in the face!" Hikaru snapped.

"You did what?!" Sato asked. _Kill him._ Sato shook his head getting that voice away. "No time! We have to meet up, all of us to talk."

"Talk about what?" Satoshi asked.

"About why you felt the need to hit him in the face." Sato growled out before he gripped the wheel, coughing. "I-I mean about Neji and why he's ignoring you?"

"Where is he?" Leonardo asked.

"With his uncle, Suzuki."

"Suzuki is Neji's uncle?!" Simon asked. "Then why the hell is he closing down the host club."

"Closing down the host club?" Kyoya asked.

"Not the point!" Sato snapped. "Let's all meet at the host club. I'll bring rice and don't bring up what Tamaki did…for all of our sakes." He hung up without another word letting out a breath. He needed to stop the voice in his head. He turned his head and looked at Senji who was kicking his feet. He smiled at the boy before starting the car and headed to the host club.

XXX

The drive to the Outa Estate was a very long ride. Most of the time they just talked and at one point Hiro began to read Neji a pop-up book but it didn't take him too fall asleep out of boredom. He woke up and saw Hiro laying his head on his lap. He brushed his hand over his hair before looking up at Suzuki and Sayuri. They were talking softly to each other.

Sayuri laughed at something reaching out and grabbing Suzuki's hand, that tighten around hers. He smiled at that. He could just tell how in love they were and it made him smile. "How long have you been married?"

Sayuri looked back at him with a smile. "We've been married for six years. Even though we have been engaged for a very long time. He was so very much against when we first met but I knew I would love him and he would learn to love me."

"You make it seem like I'm the bad guy." Suzuki said.

"Aren't you?" Neji asked with a smile.

Sayuri laughed running the back of her fingers against the side of his face. "He's not the bad guy."

"Then how did he finally get on the same page?" Neji asked.

"During high school we were having this dance and I did ask him and he of course shot me down."

"Sounds like the bad guy to me." Neji said laughing.

Sayuri laughed as well. "I didn't wait too long. I was going to this dance, even if my fiancé was going with me. So I found a nice a boy to take me and was planning to go." Sayuri smiled looking at Suzuki. "The night of the dance my date called and canceled telling me he couldn't go and some lame excuse…but before I could even feel sorry about miss out on the dance here was Suzuki at my front door all dressed up and ready to take me instead."

"What did you do?" Neji asked looking at Suzuki.

"What makes you think I have anything to do with it?" Suzuki asked.

Neji just smiled. "It sounds like you."

Suzuki smirked. "I told this boy that if he wanted to ever have children he would think twice about taking out my fiancé."

Neji laughed, smiling at Sayuri kissing him on the cheek. He smiled loving how in love the two of them were. "You guys are really cute together."

"Do you have someone that you love?" Sayuri asked.

Neji frowned looking out the window. "No…I don't."

XXX

Haruhi pulled up to the school just as Kyoya and Tamaki got out of their car. She turned hers off and opened the door, slipping out and shutting the door behind him. "Hey guys."

"You seem awful cheerful." Tamaki said. He on the other hands sounded all but happy. He sounded greatly annoyed and angry.

"I'm happy to see old friends." Haruhi said.

"Sato seems…different." Kyoya pointed out as they headed inside.

"Neji told me he might be having trouble with the other half." Haruhi said as she looked at Tamaki. "That one is very over protective of Neji. He almost killed Haku when-"

"Haku?" Tamaki looked at her. "Haku was here?"

"He came back but Neji didn't tell me anything about it. Sato said Haku ran away and I have a faint feeling that Sasuke went with him…but I'm not sure why he was even here." Haruhi said with a sigh. "That combined with you coming back no wonder he was so stressed out."

"I just can't believe he lied to me." Tamaki began to open the door to the host club.

"He didn't lie to you." Kida said as he walked over with Simon and Leonardo. "I lied to you. We all lied to and I'm going to just guess that he doesn't know that."

"He didn't have a miscarriage." Tamaki pointed out. "He's still pregnant."

"He did have a miscarriage." Tamaki looked up at Hikaru who was already in the host club with his brother and the others. "He was going to have twins ass but he miscarried one."

"And before you say anything." Yasuchika held up his hand. "Just because Hikaru is a twin doesn't mean that was the reason he was having twins. His father was a twin and since he was not it is more likely that Neji would have twins himself. Same goes for Hinata and Hanabi. If anything, that just shows how more likely it is your child then…Hikaru's." Yasuchika said clearing his throat before looking at Hikaru. "I…didn't want to say anything sooner but…yeah."

"So you slapped him for no reason." Hikaru pointed out.

"DON'T!" They looked as Sato slammed a plate on the dining table that was set up in the host club. He was gritting his teeth. "Don't mention what Tamaki did remember." He said between laughing. His arms were shaking and he looked back at them before picking up a rice ball and Senji starting to bounce him on his hip as he walked around. The others watched him for a while before Haruhi stepped up.

"Let's sit down."

They all moved and sat down around the table and Satoshi reached out and took a rice ball. "Hey, they are shaped differently. It's a bear?"

"Supposed to be a dog." Sato said sitting down with Senji on his lap. "I've been practicing. I love rice! It's the best. So white and tasteless until you put a little flavor in it but still it's perfect by itself and no matter how many times you put something on it or over it, it will always be white and perfect."

"Whose baby is that?" Kyoya asked.

"My baby!" Sato smiled looking down at Senji. "I adopted him. He's my son. Senji."

"Senji." Tamaki said as Kyoya put a rice ball on his plate in front of him. It looked like a monkey or a person.

"Now! The reason we are here." Sato said. "Neji doesn't like you fighting with each other."

"The only two fighting are Hikaru and Tamaki." Kida pointed out.

Tamaki laughed bitterly. "I'm not the one that destroyed are friendship."

"But Hikaru didn't either." Kyoya said.

They all looked at him. "What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"From what I gather from what happened Monday we are falling apart. The host club is falling apart." He crossed his legs and sat back. "Sure we use to argue but we never use to fight and I'm sure none of you will out right say it so I will. Neji has ruined the host club."

"The hell he has!" Kaoru said. "The host club is fine."

"Is it? We have all chosen a side to be on. You won't admit it but half of us find the fact that Neji did not tell Tamaki about his pregnancy to be the worst thing that he could have done while the other believe Neji can do no wrong." Kyoya looked up. "We can all take this chance to lay it out and from there we can move forward."

"How is that going to help?" Simon asked. "Seems like it will cause more problems than it's worth."

"Neji maybe the root of our problems but arguing with each other isn't going to help us or him. There is no doubt he is going to stress out if we don't get along." Kyoya rubbed over his lips. "If he stresses out then he may lose the baby. None of us want that."

"It's time to fix it." Sato said. "For the baby's sake."

They all sat in silence for a while before Hikaru sighed. "For the baby's sake."

Sato smiled. "Great. Now if we fix it in time we can stop Neji from moving away."

"What?!" They all said looking at him.

XXX

Neji stepped out of the car with a sigh happy to finally get out of the car. He put a hand on his stomach as he leaned against the car. Hiro ran in front of him. "Are you okay?!" Hiro asked.

"Yes." Neji said chuckling at his eagerness. "I'm just happy to be out of that car."

"Welcome to our home." Sayuri said as Neji followed them up the steps. He turned to look back at the land ahead of him. The grass neatly cut and the fountain in the middle of the round driveway spraying out crystal clear water. It sort of reminded him of Tamaki's house.

He followed them into the foyer and he let out a breath. "I will never get use to walking into a foyer like this." He said looking up at the chandelier hanging up. "It's beautiful."

"Neji this is your grandparents." Neji looked away from the chandelier and he looked at two elderly people standing at the steps. "Mariko and Isamu."

"N-Nice to meet you." Neji said holding his hand in front of his stomach a little unsure about showing them.

"No reason to hide dearie." Mariko said. "We are all family here and Suzuki already told us about your situation."

Neji watched as she spoke and moved her hands in sign language. He frowned. "I…just wasn't sure…"

Isamu began to use his own sign language before Suzuki spoke up. "No one here is going to judge you. We are family here."

Neji smiled before Mariko stepped up and hugged him. He hugged her back before hugging Isamu as well.

"And this is Gino. He helps out around here when we are out." Suzuki said Neji stared up at the tall blond with bright blue eyes and his hair in three braids over his shoulder. He looked familiar.

"Have we meet?"

"I don't think so." Gino said. "But I do know of you Neji Hyuga."

"He goes to Ashford." Suzuki pointed out.

Neji blinked before it came to him. "You know Suzaku right?"

"Yeah! He's my best friend!" Gino more than just yelled and gave Neji a charming smile.

Neji blushed red looking away. Sometimes he heated being pregnant. It always left him irritated, hungry, sleepy, or horny. Mariko grabbed his hand and began to lead him into the sitting room. "You must be tired, let's get you off your feet."

"I am thank you…but first can I use your phone. I have to make a call."

"I'll show you." Gino said.

Neji smiled and followed him into the hallway where there was a phone. Neji gave him a smile as Gino handed him the phone. He took it, and their fingers brushed before he brought it to his ear and turned his back to Gino as he made the call. He stared after Gino's blond hair…damn.

XXX

Sato sat back looking down at Senji as the others just yelled at him. Asking him questions about what he meant about his lie. Although he could see it going that way if things would progress. He had grown to learn the way Neji thought very well and if he thought people were better off without him he would defiantly move away, and with the other half of his family coming into his life he now had a place to go.

He blinked looking at Senji who was just leaning against him sucking his thumb. How could he be quiet in all this noise?

His phone vibrated on his side and he pulled it out and brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Neji!" They all suddenly stopped talking and he smiled. "How is everything?"

Kyoya took the phone out of his hand and put it on speaker just in time for Neji to sigh. "They…are really nice. A lot nicer than I expected."

"I'm happy you like it." Sato said only for the twins to shoot him a glare. "But come back to me!"

Neji laughed and Sato watched Tamaki flinch crossing his arms. "Of course I'll come back. You are my family."

Hunny opened his mouth to say something but Mori put his hand over his mouth. "You are coming back on Sunday right?"

"Yes. Sunday night. So don't stay up all night waiting up from me. I gotta go but you have the number now okay."

"Yeah."

"Um…did…the host call you?"

Sato looked up at them before he laughed. "Of course. But I told them you were still in the hospital."

"Thank you…I'll see you Sunday."

"How long do you plan to avoid them?" Sato asked.

At first Neji didn't say anything before he laughed. "How did I get so lucky to have such a great nii-san?"

Sato gasped picking up the phone. "Neji! You're the cutest thing ever!"

"See you Sunday Sato."

"See you Sunday!" Sato pressed the end button and smiled picking up Senji.

"Idiot!" Hikaru snapped. "You didn't let him answer."

Sato blinked before he sat Senji on his lap again. "Hmm…your right."

"Neji probably avoided it on purpose." Haruhi said. "Hopefully it means he doesn't know himself."

"Hopefully?" Tamaki asked. "I can't have hopefully. I need him to know. He can't keep avoiding me."

"He's avoiding us because of you." Hikaru snapped.

"He's avoiding us because of the both of you!" Simon snapped. "So shut up and make up already!"

Tamaki and Hikaru looked at each other before looking away. The host sighed. This was going to be a long day.

XXX

Neji sat down on the couch as Sayuri poured some tea. "So what school do you go to?" Mariko asked.

"I go to Ouran." Neji said shyly. "Yeah…the Hyuga sides of the family…were Ouran people…like you guys are Ashford people." He looked around at all of them. "Is that right?"

"Yes." Suzuki said sipping his tea. It was the first time Neji noticed the class ring on his right hand. "We all are."

Neji nodded before putting a hand on his stomach. "Wow…I really…never thought I would meet this side. I never even thought about it."

"Well enough." Suzuki translated for his father. "What my daughter did to you was unforgivable."

Neji swallowed looking down. "And you are nothing like her." Mariko pointed out. "In looks and in behavior."

Neji rubbed his hands over his stomach before looking at them. "What…was she like…when she was my age."

He saw Sayuri frown grabbing Suzuki's hand. "She was…different."

"She was defiant." Isamu was saying. "There is no telling if you are her only child."

Neji swallowed at that. "Oh?"

"She started running away from home and staying out late. It was only a matter of time before she started to do drugs and sleep around. She was cut off very quickly to our family." Suzuki said. "It was around the end of her high school that she met Hizashi." Suzuki picked up his tea cup and drunk from it.

"But he helped her." Sayuri said smiling at Suzuki. "I don't want you to just think your mother was…totally awful. After she met your father she really tried her hardest to get better. She did stop doing drugs for a while and…I'm sure she loved your father."

Neji shook his head. "I doubt it." He said with a frown. "She wouldn't have left him if she loved him. When they were married my father was cut off for the Hyuga household and after that she left. How can you love someone and leave them and her son." He gripped his tea cup hard. "Who does that…?"

He could tell they were looking at him before Gino stood up. "Would anyone like cake?"

"I would love some." Neji said rubbing his eyes. Sayuri rubbed his back before kissing him on the head. Neji leaned into the touch.

XXX

"Do we really have to come back here so early?" Simon asked yawning. Since they had not gotten anything done yesterday they decided to come back the next day bright and early.

"Until Hikaru and Tamaki make up yep." Sato said. "I bought rice balls." They were shaped as sun.

"Why do you like rice so much?" Kida asked.

Sato laughed, loudly. "I already told you."

Kida just rolled his eyes before Yasuchika walked in with Satoshi carrying a cage. Hunny and Mori followed behind and everyone looked at the cage. "What's in there?"

Satoshi put it on the table before removing the cover over it. They blinked looking at the opossum that seemed to be sleep. "It's my pregnant opossum." Yasuchika said sitting down.

"Why do you have an opossum?" Leonardo asked.

"To understand Neji's pregnancy. It's a boy." Yasuchika said.

"And you got it pregnant?!" Kaoru asked amazed.

Yasuchika nodded. "Yeah. It's a little late in delivering so I brought it with me." Yasuchika said.

They all looked at it. It was just lying down. "Is it okay?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah." Yasuchika sighed. "He is expecting three and seems to be pretty healthy."

"That's cool." Sato said. He reached out and took it out of its cage and began to play with it.

"Why didn't you use something more human like, like an ape?" Hikaru asked.

"I want to see how this goes first." He said before clearing his throat mumbling something.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing."

"Yasuchika." Tamaki looked at him. "What is it?"

Yasuchika sighed. "So…this is the third one."

"What happened to the other two?" Satoshi asked.

Yasuchika cleared throat. "They were all pretty late. I made it so they would be due around the same time but it was still pretty late. I should have been there for the first one…his babies…fought their way out."

"Oh my god." Haruhi said putting a hand on her chest.

"What about his kids?" Tamaki asked.

"They died as far as I can tell once they were out." He sighed shaking his head. "The second one I was there to…help out…"

"What happened?"

"So…it's pretty…bloody process. An opening did appear…well ripped open is more of the words. It was in a lot of pain and…he died."

They waited for him to say more but he didn't "That's it!" Tamaki snapped. "What about the babies?"

"I was too late to get them out. They died." He sighed before standing up straight. "But this time I going to just go straight ahead and cut it open."

"But you don't know when he will deliver." Kida pointed out.

"True." He nodded. "So…I just carry him and my equipment around."

He waved his hand to Satoshi who was already setting up what looked like a heart monitor and other stuff. "Just in case."

"Well back to business at hand." Sato said putting the opossum down. "We should get started in making up!"

"I don't have a problem." Hikaru said.

They all looked at him. "Really?" Sato crossed his arms. "I understand why Tamaki is mad at you but…I'm not sure why you are mad at him. You really don't have a reason too."

Hikaru licked his lips but didn't say anything. Kaoru looked at Hikaru before stood up. "Hikaru isn't sorry for what he did." Kaoru said speaking up for his brother. "Everyone can see that but…you know how he is."

"Obviously I don't know how he is." Tamaki said crossing his arms. "It hurts more that my friend did it to me."

"I love him." Hikaru stood up. "And you knew that."

"Yeah I did. But I thought our friendship was stronger and you wouldn't ruin our friendship over him." Tamaki said.

The two of them didn't speak before Haruhi sighed. "Do you guys _want _to be friends again?"

Hikaru and Tamaki looked at each other before Tamaki looked down. "I don't want to let it dissolve. We have a history together; we are supposed to go to America together and all be a family."

"Wait…do we get to go too?" Simon asked.

"I do want to be your friend." Tamaki said.

Hikaru looked at him before looking down. "I'm not giving Neji up."

"Hikaru-"

"I don't expect you too." Tamaki said putting his hand on his hip. "And I don't want to date him…ever again."

Sato looked at him. Something about him saying that sounded…odd. Like it didn't belong. "And I won't let him ruin our relationship."

He held out his hand for Hikaru who stared at it before they shook hands. Sato smiled ready to say something when they heard an animal squeal in pain. "Oh no." Yasuchika went over as Satoshi turned on the machines. "It's time."

"You mean here!" Haruhi asked. "On the table."

"Where elsewhere?" Yasuchika asked. "Just stand back. It'll be okay."

The others stayed back as Yasuchika put the opossum under before pulling out a hair cutter. He shaved off some fur before pulling out a scalpel and hesitating for a second before taking a deep breath and going in.

Satoshi left before cumming back with a bucket of water. The others watched in silent before Yasuchika passed something to Satoshi who dipped his hand in water and began to clean a little opossum that squealed to life.

"He's alive." Satoshi said with a smile looking back at the others.

Yasuchika passed him the last two before the heart monitor started going off. "Damn it."

He picked up some small paddles as Satoshi headed to the others showing them the baby opossum. Two boys and a girl all wrapped in a blanket. "They survived."

They began to congratulate Satoshi only to hear the eerie sound of the flat line. Tamaki headed over to Yasuchika who pulled his hands back and began to peel off his blood red gloves. "Y-you can't give up." Tamaki said. "You have to save him."

"It's too late."

"Don't say that!"

"It is!" Yasuchika snapped.

Tamaki stared at him before he shook his head. "I-it's just an opossum though…no relations to humans at all."

Yasuchika laughed. "Yeah…sure you can see it like that. Or you can look at it real. Men aren't meant to have children. It's a death sentence."

"Don't…say that." Tamaki said with a frown. "Please…don't say that."

Yasuchika frowned looking at him. "Until I can do more research…let's not tell Neji."

They all silently agreed.

XXX

Neji headed in the kitchen to see them outside looking at something. He headed out as well. 'What are you looking at?" He asked before he stood next to Suzuki and he saw it.

There was a baby deer laying in the grass and its mother gently nudging it. Slowly on unsteady legs it stood up trying to get use to standing before it wobbled as it began to walk some. "Wow." Neji said as the mother began to walk towards the forest and the baby slowly followed slowly and on unsteady legs.

"I looked out the window and…he was just there." Sayuri said.

Neji put a hand on his stomach. "That's…beautiful."

Hiro turned and began to sign something before Suzuki picked him up. "What did he say?" Neji asked.

"He wanted to know if your baby will be like that." Sayuri said as Suzuki carried Hiro in. "Excuse sthem; they don't have their implants in."

"They can be removed?"

She nodded. "They remove them when they sleep."

Neji nodded as he followed her in. "So how was your first night?" Sayuri asked.

Neji sat down by the island and he smiled. "It was…promising."

She smiled and began to cook breakfast.

XOXOXO

Baby deer's are cute and Tamaki and Hikaru are beginning to start their friendship over. All is well…for now anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of. Yaoi, smex, and good old mpreg.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

XXX Chapter 18 XXX

Neji closed his locker feeling a lot of people looking at him. It was weird since people already knew that he was pregnant, what else would they be looking at him for. Whatever it was he didn't want to deal with it. He was back in school and back around the host, all of them asking him about if he was okay with Tamaki slapping him. He didn't want to bring it up.

"Good morning." He looked at Hikaru and Kaoru who walked up to him, both kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey." Neji said looking at them. "Do you guys know what's going on?" He watched as Hikaru rubbed his belly.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Kaoru asked.

Neji shook his head. "No…what is it? It's nothing bad."

"Depends on how you see it." Hikaru said as they began to head to class. "We see it kind of sad but also very awesome."

"Tell me already." Neji said.

"Walt Disney died."

"What?" Neji looked at him shocked. "When? How? Is he okay?"

"He's dead…so…he's not okay." Hikaru said.

Neji hit him. "How did it happen?"

"Three days ago." Kaoru said. "He didn't tell us he had a server case of heart disease and…he had been fighting it for a long time. He lived way past the time he was supposed to. They didn't think he would make it past twenty but he did but his heart could only take so much."

Neji frowned. "That's…terrible."

"You are thinking of it wrong." Hikaru said rubbing Neji's back when he saw that he was starting to cry. "He lived past what everyone thought he would live and his final words were…"He pulled out his iPhone and looked it up before clearing his throat. "'It's my time to leave this place…but I have no regrets because I know Disney will be left in great hands.' He's talking about you."

Neji blinked. He had forgotten that they were his heirs. "Don't you mean us?"

"No…just you." Kaoru said. "Behind your back we signed over our shares back to you. So you own Disney."

The twins looked at each other before moving to stand in front of him. "Congratulation!"

"What?!" Neji stared at them shocked. "I own Disney!"

"Yeah." They said happily.

"This is horrible!"

The twin's smile slowly turned into a frown. "Wait…what?" Kaoru asked.

"Why are you angry?"

"I-I can't own Disney! I'm just a kid. A pregnant kid. A pregnant kid still in high school. A pregnant kid still in high school who is a boy! A pregnant kid still in high school who is a boy and a freak of nature-"

"Okay calm down." Hikaru said grabbing Neji's shoulders and they started to take deep breath together. "You are way over thinking this."

"Yeah Neji." Kaoru rubbed his back. "You own Disney but you don't have to run it. You can hire people for that and you can stay in school."

Neji looked up at him feeling tears in his eyes. "B-but I…I can't."

"Yes you can." Hikaru said kissing Neji on the head. "Besides until you turn eighteen you don't have to worry about anything."

"That's next year." Neji tried but they kissed him. He frowned again when a thought crashed over him. "I-I'm the heir to the Hyuga business!" Neji snapped.

Hikaru and Kaoru blinked seeming to have forgotten that as well. "Wow." Kaoru said. "That is a lot."

Hikaru stared at Kaoru and Neji let out a breath before he walked around them and walked away. He needed some air.

XXX

"Owning Disney. That's cool." Satoshi said.

Neji shot him a glare before looking over the paper work that was sent to him from America. All of it was from Walt's lawyers about what he would be doing. It was what the twins had told them. He didn't have to do much but make sure things were in order from time to time and if the board members couldn't agree on things he would make the final decision. Walt had already set up a CEO that would make sure Neji didn't have a hard time with this but it was still weighing heavy on his mind.

Hikaru was rubbing his shoulder and Kaoru was rubbing his feet and he was trying to keep his mind off things. "Jeez Neji you can pretty much retire even before you get out of college." Yasuchika said. "Heck you can retire now!"

"Shut up." Neji said as he rubbed his stomach.

"And you're on top."

Neji turned his head to look at Shiro who was on the computer. "You are THE richest kid here."

"Why did you give it back to me?" Neji groaned leaning back against Hikaru.

"Well we didn't plan for you to get pregnant or that he would die so suddenly." Hikaru said.

That was true but everything in his life was unplanned and if he knew anything from past experience when something great happened something awful followed. It was times like this he wished he could talk to Tamaki.

"My head hurts."

"Why don't you get some rest?" Kaoru asked.

Neji sighed and nodded. "Yeah…" He felt so tired and falling asleep would take something's off of his mind.

He stood up and headed to the back where he laid down on the queen size bed. He laid there for a while before he pulled out his phone and pulled up pictures of him and Tamaki together. Smiling at them he held it to his chest before he slowly fell asleep.

XXX

"I didn't ask you how it went with Suzuki." Hiashi said.

Neji looked up from his food and leaned his elbow on the table and opened his mouth to say something but saw the look Hiashi was giving him and he removed his elbow. "It went great. They are really nice over there." Neji said.

Hiashi nodded. "And congratulations on Disney."

Neji sighed rubbing his face. He didn't want to bring that up but of course Hiashi would know. He heard a fork drop and he looked at Hanabi staring at him. "You own Disney?!"

"Yeah." He said with a sigh. "I can't really do anything with it till I turn eighteen but…I am the owner."

"T-that's amazing." Hanabi said. "When can we go there for free?"

Neji glared at her. "Now you want to act nice?"

She blushed and looked away. "What is Disney?" Sato asked.

They looked at him. "You've never been?" Neji asked.

Sato shook his head. "No. I've never heard of it? Where is it?"

"Well there is one in Tokyo but it started in America." Neji said.

"It's the best place in the world." Hanabi said. "Have you even seen any Disney movies?"

"I'm not sure." Sato said blinking. "What are some?"

"Snow White, Dumbo, Mickey Mouse?"

"No…I've never heard of any of that."

Neji frowned. It really brought to surface how awful Sato was treated. Hanabi stood up. "Come on Sato…we have a lot of movies to watch."

Sato looked at her before he picked up Senji and followed her upstairs. Neji watched them go before looking at Hinata. "Why did you give it back? I wanted to share it with you guys." Neji said.

"We all thought you deserved it more than we do." Hinata said. "Think how happy your baby will be to just be able to go to Disney whenever she wanted."

Neji didn't think about it that way. A playground that he owned that they could just go to whenever they wanted. "Yeah…I guess."

They heard a knock on the back door and they looked to the sliding door to see a woman. Hiashi stood up and went over, sliding it open. "Yes. Can I help you?" He asked keeping enough space between the door and the frame.

"I tried to front door but I don't think you heard me." She said. "Are you Hiashi Hyuga?"

"Yes."

"You've been served." She held out a noticed before walking away.

Neji stood up as Hiashi closed the door as he looked over the letter. "Who is suing you?"

"Your mother."

Neji was taken back. "What? What for?"

"She wants you to live with her." Hiashi said turning to look at him.

"She can't do that." Neji snapped feeling a slight pang on his side. He must have made a face because Hinata stood up and sat him back down. He took a deep breath before looking at Hiashi. "She…can't do that right."

"She can." Hiashi said. "I…technically don't have full custody over you and as your mother…she does."

"No…"

"Neji-"

"I'm not going with her!"

"I'm not going to let her take you." Hiashi said meeting Neji's eyes. "I am going to fight her."

Neji nodded before Hinata grabbed his hand. "She can't take you away."

"Yeah." Neji squeezed her hand.

Hiashi got on the phone with his lawyer and Neji headed to his room. Closing the door he let out a breath, trying to keep himself calm. His heart was pounding and he felt like the room was spinning. This couldn't be happening to him. If his mother somehow got custody over him he couldn't handle himself. He couldn't live with her.

His phone rang on his desk and he walked over picking up his phone looking at who was calling. It was Tamaki and he felt everything calm down and he swallowed before he answered it. "Hello."

"Hey…I wasn't sure if you were awake…I'm not sure about this time zone stuff." Tamaki said. "But I want to say sorry…for slapping you."

Neji felt tears in his eyes as he moved to sit on his bed. He needed Tamaki to be here now. He needed to be held by him. He let his tears fall as he started to cry over the phone.

"Neji…are you crying?"

Neji sniffed putting his hand over his eyes as he started to weep. He tried to keep the phone to his ear but hearing Tamaki's voice was really getting to him. He could have Tamaki here with him if he hadn't cheated and maybe things wouldn't feel as bad as they were.

"Neji…what's wrong."

"Everything is wrong." Neji said rubbing his eyes. "I…I need you."

Tamaki was silent before the sound the piano being played made him open his eyes.

_When you try your best,_

_But you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want,_

_But not what you need_

_When you feel so tired_

_But you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

Neji let out a breath before he lay down on his side putting the phone on speaker to listen to Tamaki as he tried to calm himself down.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone,_

_But it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

He curled himself up before he let himself cry, wrapping his arms around his belly. He buried his face in his pillow as tears fell from his eyes.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

"T-Tamaki…"

"I'm here Neji."

Neji closed his eyes, leaning his head closer to the phone. "Thank you."

XXX

Tamaki knew he shouldn't be doing this. If Kyoya knew that he was talking to Neji now he would scold him. He was scolding himself now for talking to Neji. He sighed quietly to himself as he continued to play the piano. But when it came to hearing Neji openly sobbing he couldn't turn him away. He didn't like the sound of Neji crying and when he thought about Neji crying he always remembered Neji on his knees begging for him to not leave and forgive him.

"Is…everything okay?" Tamaki asked.

Neji didn't answer and Tamaki blinked looking at his phone. "Neji?"

The call was still connected but it looked as if Neji may have fallen asleep. "I guess…you're asleep." He brought the phone to his ear. "I guess I could say anything to you and you wouldn't hear me right."

He heard a shuffling of sheets before Neji's deep breathing. Tamaki stood up and lied down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. "Neji…I hate you. I hate you so much for what you did to me…and I hate you…for breaking me heart. All I want to do is ignore you and never see you again…but…I love you so much." He felt stinging tears in his eyes. "I love you."

He hung up his phone and turned on his side, falling asleep.

XXX

"Your mom is trying to do what?" The twins asked.

"She wants to take custody of me." Neji said. "And how convenient it is that I become fifty-four billion dollars richer."

"Fifty-four billion!?" Hikaru and Kaoru blinked.

"Thanks make you the fifth richest person in the world...well when you turn eighteen anyway." Kaoru said.

Neji just nodded with a sigh before Hikaru bumped his side. "Being with you is getting more and more amazing every day." He hugged him.

Neji leaned against him with a sigh. He didn't feel like smiling and being happy right now. There was too much going on in his life.

"Can I be alone?"

They looked at him. "Um…sure." They stood up, kissing him on the forehead before leaving him. He sat in the host club, as he rubbed his stomach. He sat in the host club, as he rubbed his stomach.

He closed his eyes and began to rub his stomach as he took great even breaths trying to calm himself down. He looked at the picture of Tamaki feeling tears in his eyes. He wanted to talk to him, he need to talk to him. The sound of Tamaki's voice kept his mind and heart at ease.

He looked at the time. It was four in the morning in Paris and Tamaki was most likely asleep. He hung his head and put his arms around himself as he started to cry. He wasn't even sure why he was crying but he just felt like he needed to cry, just to calm himself.

He turned to lie down on his side and let himself cry out his sorrows.

XXX

Neji didn't want him to miss anymore school then he already had so he went to court alone. Neji was fine. He didn't want to see his mother anyway and he was sure this would all be settled with quickly and hopefully he would never have to face her again.

The host club was pretty low key for the day. Nothing really going on. Haruhi took the time to fill him in on what happened during his visit with Suzuki. "Tamaki and Hikaru are trying to get along?"

"They want to get back together….as friends." Haruhi said.

Neji let out a breath. "That's…good…the best news I've heard in weeks."

"You mean becoming a billionaire isn't?" Haruhi teased.

Neji sighed. "Jeez I wish everyone would stop brining that up. I mean why the hell would I be happy about the death of someone! Does everyone think I'm sick?"

"I'm not saying that." Haruhi said. "I'm trying to make you look on the bright side of things."

"The bright side? What bright side Haruhi? My life is shit Haruhi. It always has been and I'm finally seeing that looking on the bright side doesn't help."

"You don't have to yell at me Neji." Haruhi snapped. "I'm only trying to help as your friend."

"I don't want a friend." Neji snapped back. "I just want Tamaki."

"Well you can't have him. You screwed that up."

Neji stared at her shocked. "Haruhi! When did you start being such a bitch?"

"I'm not being the bitch here." Haruhi said standing up and walking off.

"It sure seems that way." Neji shouted back. Haruhi slammed the door shut. The rest of the host club stood there in shock.

"Did…that really just happen?" Shiro asked.

Neji sat in his seat for a while before tears started to collect. All this stress was getting to him. He stood up and headed to the door. "Watch the host club." He said as he past Simon.

He opened the door and headed down the hall where he saw Haruhi. She was on the phone. "He's upset…I know it's just hormones but still…he called me a bitch."

Neji frowned taking a step towards her when she sighed. "Sometimes…he's so hard to deal with."

He could hear his heart breaking, shattering in millions of pieces and he leaned against the wall. Did…Haruhi really just say that?

Tears filled his eyes and he held his stomach with one hand before a ringing brought him back. He looked at Haruhi who finally noticed he was there and she hung up right away. "Neji-"

He backed away from her before leaving, picking up his phone. "Hello."

"Neji, you've been called to the stands." Hiashi said.

"W-what about?" Neji asked trying not to let his crying be heard on the other side. It didn't work.

"Neji are you crying?"

"What about?" Neji asked again rubbing his eyes. "Uncle what about?"

"…About how I've raised you."

XXX

Sato drove him to court the next day where they meet Hiashi and his lawyer. Suzuki was also there and Neji was happy to find that this trail was a closed one; there would be no audience to see him in his pregnancy or a jury to judge him. It was just a judge and his family lawyer and Yuzuki's lawyer.

"Neji."

Neji turned his head to look at Yuzuki who was staring at him with shocked eyes. She did look clean, her skin had some color to it and her hair was in order. "What has happened to you?"

She reached out to him and he pulled away. "Don't touch me."

She stared at him before crossing his arms. "And you expect me to let you stay with your uncle. After everything that has happened to you."

"Nothing has happened to me that haven't rooted from my mother abounding me and letting me sit in a hole for two days." Neji snapped.

"Neji." Hiashi grabbed his shoulder. Sato went over and put his arms around Neji and kissing him on the head.

"Calm down." Sato said. Sato pulled him back and sat him down still holding him.

"Why are you doing this?" Suzuki asked.

Yuzuki looked at him. "Brother…it's been so very long."

"You look clean." Suzuki said. "But then again you've always been good with make-up."

"And why are you here?" Yuzuki asked. "He's not your son."

"Neither is he yours." Suzuki said. "You and I both know that you gave up the right to be his mother the moment you left him."

"He's my son!" She snapped. "And he will come home with me!"

Suzuki growled bringing his hand to his ear. "You don't have to yell. I'm standing right in front of you."

She huffed turning and walking into the room. Hiashi let out a breath and held out his hand to let Neji head into the room first. Neji sighed; he knew this was going to take a long time.

XXX

Yuzuki's lawyer's plan of action was to bring up every little thing Neji had got himself into. From Izaya to Orochimaru and to his new development of his pregnancy, living with Hiashi was not a good idea. It only caused him pain and if he stayed with him, it would only get worse.

Neji made sure that this wasn't the case. "I put myself in all of those situations. I made sure to catch Izaya's eye. I trust Kidomaru no matter what he did to my father. I pushed for Hiashi to let him stay here. Everything that has happened to me is my fault. Hiashi had nothing to do with it." Neji argued.

He just hoped they believed that in what he was saying. Although they brought up the fact that as his guardian he wasn't around to be Neji's friend and give him whatever he wanted but to know what was right for him and give it to him accordingly.

It was the first time Neji noticed how bad it looked on Hiashi for him to get himself in such outrageous messes.

Suzuki was questioned about his mother in the past bringing up her constant drug use and when she would recover like she was now before going back to her old ways, and slowly pointing out how odd it was that whenever she was around someone with money be it her husband or her son.

"While it seems like her family has turned against her in taking care of her own son, it would seem her late husband did now." Her lawyer said pulling out a document. "It clearly states in Hizashi last will in testament he wished as soon as Yuzuki was clean that custody be returned to her."

Neji looked at him shocked. He couldn't believe that his father would trust her in taking care of him. He was the one that found him in a whole two days after his mother left him there. He didn't want to believe that his father had so much trust in her.

"He really loved her." Suzuki pointed out. "It's so tragic how one-sided the marriage really was."

Yuzuki shot him a glare and Neji rubbed his head. He was getting a headache and the judge seemed to notice. "This only time Neji Hyuga will be in this trail so if you wish to ask another question is best to do it today."

"Neji." Hiashi lawyer asked making Neji look up at him. "Who do you feel safer with?"

"My uncle Hiashi. He's never pushed me into a hole and left me there."

XXX

Sato drove him back to school and as they pulled up Neji was surprised to see that the whole student body was outside. He blinked getting out of the car to hear what sounded like the fire alarm going off.

"What's going on?" He looked as the host walked over to him.

"Hey how was the trial?" Hikaru asked.

Neji sighed shaking his head. "I rather not think about it. Why is everyone outside? Is there fire?"

"No." Kaoru said crossing his arms. "They think someone pulled the alarm."

Neji nodded rubbing his stomach when he saw Haruhi walk up to him. He already knew what he was going to ask her but he didn't want to talk about it or think about what she said. So he spoke first. "I'm sorry Haruhi. I didn't mean to say those things to you. I was going to catch you in the hall yesterday but was called away. I'm really am sorry."

She was looking at him before nodding. "It's okay, it was nothing. Just hormones right?"

Neji nodded. "Yeah." Hormones were his excuse for being nasty but she wasn't pregnant and from the calendar Tamaki made him keep last year she wasn't on her period. She said those things just out of how she really felt. His best friend…regretted being here with him.

"Hey are you okay?" Hikaru asked putting his hand on his shoulder.

Neji nodded. "Yeah…just the case." Neji said shaking his head. He looked at the host. If Haruhi really thought that way about him what did the others think about him? Satoshi? Simon? The twins?

He looked up at the twins feeling tears collect in his eyes. He couldn't handle if the twins really hated him, along with Tamaki he just wouldn't know what to do.

"Hey, don't cry." Kaoru put his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "Everything is going to be okay."

The bell suddenly cut off and they all trailed in. Sato said goodbye by blowing him a kiss before he went back into his car.

XXX

During the rest of the day he stayed pretty quiet not really wanting to say anything. As soon as they opened the host club the fire alarm turned on again, ushering everyone back outside. "This is getting ridiculous." Simon said.

Neji sat down on top of his car roof rubbing his stomach. The twins leaned against the side. "So…do you want to go on a date this weekend?"

Neji looked at Kaoru. He was blushing. "Sure…um…what time should we all meet."

"Just you two." Hikaru said.

Neji looked at him. "Just us two? What are you doing?"

"Sato thinks as long as Tamaki is coming back every weekend we should work on our relationship." Hikaru said rolling his eyes.

Neji couldn't help but smile at that. Leave it to Sato to know Neji's best interest. The worse thing about cheating on Tamaki with Hikaru it had destroyed their relationship and he was happy to see that Hikaru wanted to be friends with Tamaki again and for a while he thought Hikaru would resist it. "Why are you smiling?" Hikaru asked.

Neji looked at him. "Because I'm glad you are taking the step forward to becoming friends with Tamaki."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means you are hard headed." Kaoru said. "And it's not likely you would want to be friendly to anyone."

Hikaru glared at him but Neji put his arm around Hikaru's arm. "I guess the next weekend we have free we'll go on a date together, just us two."

"I can't wait." Neji said with a smile.

Hikaru leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Neji licked his lips kissing Hikaru again.

"PDA is not allowed at school." Kaoru said.

"You're just mad he was kissing me." Hikaru said sticking his tongue out at Kaoru.

"I'm not the jealous twin." Kaoru said sticking his tongue at Hikaru.

"You guys should kiss…and make out." Neji said before shaking his head. "I mean make up."

They smirked at him before winking. "We only do that in the comfort of your bed."

Neji felt a shiver go through him. If they kept talking like this, it wouldn't be long before he couldn't take it anymore. "Guys." He said, calling over the other host. "We should just have our meeting out here."

They all came over to him and he sighed. "So in a few weeks the masquerade ball will happen the Friday on Halloween. So get your costume ready."

"I asked the newspaper club to print out a full page of the flyer." Haruhi said.

"And I'll start sending out invitations." Kida said.

Neji nodded. "So I was thinking next weekend we have the auction."

"Do we really have to still do that? Now that your uncle is the dean?" Simon asked.

Neji blinked looking over at Suzuki who was talking to some firefighters. "I didn't ask him." He said blinking. "I guess we don't have to worry about it." He said with a smile.

"I still think it was a shit move for him." Simon said crossing his arms. "He knew he was your uncle and he still wants to close the host club down."

"He must have his reason." Satoshi said.

Neji shook his head. "I'll ask him."

"Should I send an invitation to Tamaki and Kyoya?" Kida asked.

They looked at Kida then at Neji. "I'm sure Haruhi will be inviting Kyoya herself. But…if we don't invite him some student here will."

Kida nodded before he wrote something down. Neji noticed Suzuki was alone so he slid out off of his car. "I'll go talk to Suzuki and if you see that I'm terribly upset then the auction is back on."

He walked over to Suzuki putting his hand on his stomach as Suzuki turned to him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Neji said with a sigh. "How did the rest of the trial go?"

"Postponed till tomorrow." Suzuki said. "And now a fire alarm is going on." He shook his head. "I can't deal with all of this."

Neji rubbed his stomach as he looked at Suzuki. "Well there are some good news…the host club is going great."

"Oh?" Suzuki asked. "Oh? Why is that?"

"Because…you aren't going to shut it down."

Suzuki looked at him. "I never said that."

Neji stared at him. "How can you say that?! I'm your nephew."

"Yes. And I still disapprove of what the host club stands for." Suzuki said.

Neji glared at him. "That's awful! How can you do that to family?!"

"It's easy. Just like I have been doing."

Neji growled before he stormed off. "You're still such a dick." He growled to himself as he headed back to the host.

The fire alarm finally turned off and they headed back inside for class.

XXX

Hiashi spent most of his time in court and Neji spent most of his time getting a head ache because of the fire alarm. It seemed as if they could not find the problem and it continued to turn on and off at random. By noon he had his mind set on just leaving. They were all outside again as the fire alarm was going on again.

"If I had to deal with this I would go mad." Neji turned and looked at Hiashi who was wearing a suit.

"Uncle…what are you doing here?"

"I have good news." Hiashi said giving Neji a smile.

Neji let out a breath putting, holding his hands together. "Please tell me that-"

"Yes…we won."

Neji smiled brightly and hugged Hiashi. "That's great! Hiashi this is…the best news I've had in a very long time."

"I thought so. I have to go back to the court house to sign a few things but I wanted to tell you this in person."

Neji smiled. "Can I go with you?"

Hiashi blinked before looking at Suzuki who just waved him off. "I'm sure there won't be any more work getting done today."

Neji smiled hugging him before he left with Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi were also there getting the good news. He smiled heading over to him.

XXX

Neji waited outside for Hiashi to finish up some paperwork. He sat by the front door, looking outside when he saw his mother. She was going into an ally way. He blinked before standing up. "I'll be right back." He said to Hinata as he left.

He crossed the street and headed to the ally way right as someone walked by. He looked after them before looking in the ally way where he saw his mother. "I thought you were clean?" He asked walking into the ally.

She turned to look at him and laughed. "You are judging me?" Yuzuki asked putting something into her pocket. "You got yourself pregnant. We aren't so different after are."

"I'm nothing like you." Neji snapped although his mother chuckled.

"Aren't you? Pregnant with a child you don't want."

Neji looked at her shocked, he flinched. "I want my baby. I'll never abandon it like you." He glared at her already feeling like he was going to shake with anger.

"Right, because it's the 'right thing to do', huh? You forget who you are Neji." She stepped up to him and he backed up. "You are a boy who can't take three steps forward without getting caught in some type of danger. You live a reckless life and you think the best thing to do is to bring a baby into it?" She laughed before backing him into a wall. He tried to move his head but she grabbed his chin, making him look at her. "You can deny it all you want but we are the same. I'm a drug addict. I left you with your father because you were better off without me…like this baby will be better off without you." She let go of his chin and placed a hand on his swollen stomach.

Neji smacked her hand away and she backed away. "You're my son Neji. We are the same and we were never meant to be mothers."

She headed out the ally waving her hand back at him. He stood there before he clenched his fist. "I'm nothing like you." He snapped. "Nothing!"

He stood there panting as he leaned against the wall and rubbed his stomach. "Neji."

He looked up at Hinata. "What are you doing over here?"

"N-nothing."

"Father is taking us to get ice cream." She grabbed his hand.

"Oh…yeah…" He let her drag her out.

XXX

He couldn't get his mind off of what his mother said. It was one of those times when the fire alarm wasn't going off crazy. He sat in his throne thinking about something when the door opened. "Neji…we need to talk."

Neji looked up to see Tamaki. He sighed rubbing his head. "Tamaki…"Was it really Friday already. "What is it?"

"Guys get out." Tamaki said walking into the host club. Kyoya stood at the door.

"We aren't leaving you and Neji alone." Hikaru snapped.

"Just go." Neji said with a sigh. Kaoru grabbed his brother's hand and they left together. Neji rubbed his head before looking at Tamaki. "What is it?"

Tamaki stared at him. The bell for class went off. The small amount of anger that was behind his eyes slowly began to die down. He looked as if he wanted to say something as if he could see the distress on Neji's face but he thought better. "Look…I feel terrible for hitting you."

Neji put a hand to his cheek. "It's fine…I've had worse so something so…small is refreshing."

"That's not the-" Tamaki shook his head. "Just accept the apology."

Neji sat up. "I do accept it…but that's not why you ushered everyone out."

Tamaki straighten up. "No…it's not. It's about you keeping your pregnancy from me."

"Right…my pregnancy. It has nothing to do with you."

"N-nothing to do with me? Neji we had sex six times all without condoms. This could be my child."

"It…isn't." Neji said looking away. He was kicking himself in the head for hesitating the way he was.

"That's bull shit."

Neji meet Tamaki's eyes. "It only takes one time Tamaki."

Tamaki's fists were clenched tightly. "Why are you pushing me away?! What the hell did I ever do to you that make you hate me so much?!"

The fire alarm rang out and he wasn't sure if that made him flinch or what Tamaki said. He looked down letting out a breath. "T-that's the alarm." Tamaki said. He reached out to Neji but he pulled away.

"It's broken, ignore it." Neji said still not looking at Tamaki. He didn't hate Tamaki…if anything he wanted Tamaki to hate him, that way he would never have to deal with him again. He looked away. "We…should…go anyway." He headed to the door but Tamaki grabbed his wrist.

"Don't run away from this Neji. I want to talk to you about this. You know damn well that this could be my kid as well."

"I'm not trying to run away." Neji said rolling his eyes before he started to smell something. He looked towards the door. "Do...do you smell smoke?"

"No, I don't. You just said that the fire alarm is broken."

Neji ignored him and went to the door. He knew what something on fire smelled like. He had spent most of his childhood trying to put out fires that his father created after trying to cook. He put his hand on the door knob quickly pulling it away. It was burning.

"What is it?"

"The doorknob is hot…I think there is a fire."

Tamaki headed over and tapped his hand against the door knob before he gripped it and yanked it open. Neji gasped as he looked at the growing fire outside.

XXX

As soon as people realized that this was not the work of the faulty fire alarm but a real fire everyone was ushered outside. Kaoru headed over to the parking lot where the host club had always decided to meet in case of a fire. As they started to gather Kaoru noticed something. "Where is Hikaru?" Kaoru asked looking around. "Hikaru!"

"I'm right here." Hikaru said jogging up to his brother.

Kaoru let out a breath and quickly pulled him into an embrace which Hikaru held back tightly. One hand going through the back of his hair before they pulled apart. "Are you okay?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah…I was worried about you."

"Is everyone okay?" Kyoya asked looking around.

Haruhi looked at him. "Is Tamaki and Neji still in the host club?"

"I think so." Kyoya said. "But I'm sure they are on their way out." He pointed out that still some students and teachers were coming out.

"They are taking too long." Haruhi said.

Kyoya put a hand on her shoulder. "Then let the firefighters do their job. Don't worry…everything will be fine."

XXX

Tamaki slammed the door shut trying to keep himself calm but the sound of heavy breathing made him turn to Neji. He went up and grabbed his face. "Neji…calm down. Everything is going to be okay."

He ran his hands over his hair as he looked around. The door was out but there had to be somewhere else. His eyes landed on the window. He left Neji's side and opened the window. There were fire trucks and all the students were outside. "HEY! Up here!" Tamaki yelled as he started to wave his hand around but they didn't seem to hear him. He looked around before the sprinklers shot on.

He looked at Neji who seem to just standing there. He walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Neji…we have to get out of here."

Neji meet his eyes. "How?"

"The window."

"The window? We are on the third floor."

"Neji…it's the only way out."

Tamaki went back over to the window and pulled off the curtains and began to tear them into strips and tying them together. When he thought it was long enough he tired it to the piano leg and tossed it out the window. It didn't reach all the way but just enough for them to get down.

"Come on Neji."

"I-I can't climb down." Neji said.

Tamaki kissed his forehead. "You can. You have to…for the baby."

That seemed to snap Neji out of it. "R-right."

Neji went to the window and looked down. "You go first." Tamaki said. "I'll be right behind you."

Neji looked at him before nodded as Tamaki helped him out the window.

XXX

They were all looking at the entrance waiting any moment for Neji and Tamaki to come out. "Oh my god."

Hikaru looked at Satoshi then at what he was looking at. Climbing out the window of the host club was Neji and Tamaki. "What the hell are they doing?" Hikaru asked before he ran over to where they would be landing, the host followed him.

When they finally made it over to them Neji landed on the grass and fell back with Tamaki jumping down as well. It seemed as soon as Neji was sitting he started to have a panic attack. He started to wheeze for air and coughing.

Hikaru reached into his pocket and pulled out Neji's inhaler only for it to be snatched for him. He looked as Tamaki held Neji up and brought it to his lips helping him inhale before firefighters came over to help.

"Are you guys okay?" Hikaru asked.

Neji put a hand on his head. "Y-yeah…I'm…"He was starting to feel a little dizzy and before he could help it he fainted against Tamaki.

XXX

Neji was rushed to the hospital. The host waited for any word and Tsunade came out to meet them. "There is nothing to worry about." She said. "He's fine, just fainted from excitement."

"Are you worried about that happening during his labor?" Yasuchika asked.

She laughed. "Oh now, he is getting a caesarean section." Tsunade said. "He'll be out anyway."

"How did the school catch on fire?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki noticed Satoshi flinch but Yasuchika stepped in. "Chemistry is more dangerous than it looks. I get out of hands some times."

"You caused the fire?" Simon asked.

"Not totally." Yasuchika crossed his arms.

"It's just an accident." Tamaki said with a sigh. "I'll call my father about it."

XXX

Despite the fire school was open but the right wing of the school was shut down because of the fire; that included the host club. "I don't know what sucks more, the fact that we still have to go to school, that it smells of smoke, or that the host club is pretty much destroyed. Ageha was lucky." Hikaru said.

Kaoru shook his head. "It proves that she burned down her school so she didn't have to deal with this."

"This doesn't prove anything." Neji said as they walked to their class room. "Did you want the whole school to be burn down? Don't you enjoy this place?"

"Sometimes." They mumbled.

"Anyway." Haruhi said getting their attention. "What are we going to do about the host club?"

Neji sighed. "We'll just have to find a new place in the left wing…I'm sure it won't be that hard."

He gazed out the window as he walked. He didn't really remember ever going to the left wing of school. There should be some space some-

_Can you believe Tamaki saved him?_

_I know. Tamaki is a real hero, helping him even after what Neji did to him._

_He could of gotten Tamaki killed!_

_God that kid is such a screw up._

_I bet he's the one that started the fire._

_Tamaki shouldn't risk his life to save…that._

_He ruined the host club. He should never have come here._

_He should go back to Konoha where he belongs._

_I heard his mother didn't even want him…what makes him think we do._

_He ruined the school. I feel bad for the host club, they were so much better off without him._

Neji stopped walking letting out a breath. Here he thought things were starting to get better. That people were starting to like him again something would happen and he had to take three steps back. He felt tears in his eyes. He swallowed until he felt fingers under his chin making him look up.

"Hey are you okay?" Hikaru asked.

Neji stared at him before he backed away, tears in his eyes as he began to shake.

Hikaru got down on one knee and looked at him. "Hey…Neji it's okay."

"No…it's not okay. I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Hikaru asked.

"Everything. I…I have to go."

He backed away from them and quickly turned and left, leaving the school.

XXX

Neji stayed in his room till dinner came along. He sat staring at his plate of food, listening to them all talk, most of it about how Hiashi had won and Sato being amazed that one person had created such wonderful creations like Mickey Mouse. He blinked before looking up. "I…want to go live with Suzuki."

That stopped all talking and Hiashi looked at him but Sato was the first to speak. "What? Why?"

"I just…want to." Neji said.

Sato ran over and put his arms around him. "No! I won't let you! You can't leave me!"

"How long do you want to stay?" Hiashi asked.

Neji looked at him. He could tell Hiashi knew there was a reason he was doing this and was fine with it as long as Neji was happy.

"I'm not sure…but you aren't angry with me going?"

Hiashi shook his head. "Why would I be angry? If you can't get close to your mother you should get close to her brother."

Neji smiled and stood up. Sato let him go and Neji went over and kissed Hiashi on the forehead. "Thank you…uncle."

He stood up straight and headed back to his room, Sato followed behind. "You can come with me Sato…if that makes you feel better."

"Y-you mean you won't leave me?"

"Never." Neji said grabbing Sato's hand and pulled him into a hug. Having Sato hold him the way he did made him relax and he let himself cry into his chest. He put his arms around Sato crying against him. "I'll never let you go…you're the only one…that really loves me."

Sato put his arms around him. "That's not true…but I will always love you Neji. I'll call Suzuki for you…if you want."

Neji nodded. "Thank you…"

XXX

Tamaki let out a breath as he collapsed onto his parents couch. Anne-Sophie rubbed his hair. "I'm so glad you are okay."

"A fire…I can't believe it." Yuzuru said shaking his head. "I never thought it would happen."

Tamaki sighed. "Yeah…me too." He sat up and ran his hand though his hair. It still smelled like smoke some.

"What were you doing there?" Yuzuru asked.

"I wanted to see the others." Tamaki said dropping his hand and looking at his mother's stomach. She was almost there…a few more weeks.

"Oh. There's nothing wrong with seeing old friends." Yuzuru said. "How are they? Good?" He picked up his tea.

Tamaki nodded. "Yeah…they are good."

"And Neji?" His mother asked with a smile.

Tamaki didn't say anything for a while. He knew he should tell them the possibility of Neji carrying his child but the thought of them know that he had just got out of high school and was already expecting a child (maybe) didn't bold well in what he wanted his parents to think of him. "He's fine."

"That's good." Yuzuru said with a nod. The phone rang and he stood up go get it. His mother turned to look at him.

"Did you talk to him?"

"I didn't want to talk to him."

She frowned. "You don't have to…but I think you should-"

"He's dating Hikaru." Tamaki said. "Or Kaoru…I don't know."

"I'm…sorry. I didn't know."

"What did you just say?!"

Tamaki and Anne-Sophie looked at Yuzuru. "Oh yeah! Well my school is still better than yours no matter who goes there." Yuzuru yelled. "Yeah…Yeah I said it you old bastard! Go watch over your one boarding school in Japan and I'll take care of my one school in Japan and one school in Paris…" His father gasped. "How do you know about the fire?! You know what! Shut up. Ouran Rules!" He slammed the phone down on the hook and crossed his arms, pouting some.

Tamaki stood up and went to him. "Dad…what's wrong?"

"That was Ashford! He just told me Neji has transferred to Ashford Academy!" Yuzuru said looking at him shocked.

"What!?" Tamaki snapped back.

XOXOXO

I have a huge headache and it's one in the morning. It took me forever to write this. 22 pages, the longest ever and a lot has happened. Custody, fire, death, money, and drama. Maybe all this drama is giving me a headache. Where is the silver lining in Neji's life…maybe it is in Ashford? Oh in case you were wondering. The amount Neji is now up by is just how much Disney is worth. 54 billion dollars Freaking amazing. Plus Hyuga Corp when Hiashi dies Neji will be very...very wealthy.


	19. Chapter 19

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of. Yaoi, smex, and good old mpreg.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

_XXX Chapter 19 XXX_

"My name is Neji Hyuga…and I'll be joining this school from now on." Neji said holding his belly as the class looked at him, staring at his belly. He recognized some of the eyes staring at him and he looked at the teacher who was also staring at him.

"You can…sit down in the back next to Suzaku." They finally said and Neji let out a breath. He headed to the back where Suzaku stood up and pulled out a seat to him.

"Thank you." Neji said giving him a smile before he sat down.

"O…okay class…let's get started."

Some of them went back to looking at the head of the class but some of them were still just looking at him. He cleared his throat before looking at Suzaku who was also looking.

"You…are bigger than before." Suzaku said.

Neji couldn't help but smile. "Yeah…I'm nineteen weeks." Neji said putting a hand on his stomach. "And since I can't hide it under a pull over like at Ouran it looks bigger than it really is." It may have helped if he wasn't wearing the girls uniform instead of the boys but he couldn't let it get out about him being a boy and pregnant. Everyone at his school already knew he didn't need another school to know.

"Wow." Suzaku said before he shook his head. "Why are you here anyway? Are you really coming to Ashford now?"

Neji frowned. "I've had a change in household." He looked down at his stomach. "My mother side of the family…recently had custody over me and…they are Ashford people." He sighed.

"So just because they are Ashford alumni, you have to leave your friends?"

Neji rubbed his arm. "I…actually wanted to leave."

He looked away hoping Suzaku wouldn't push it further and he didn't and instead changed the subject. "I'm sure Milly will be happy to have you here."

"Will she?"

The sound of the speakers turned on and everyone looked up. "Attention everyone! We have recently had a new student join us! In celebration we are going to have a festival starting now!"

The sound of fireworks going off made Neji look outside. "R-really?"

Suzaku nodded standing up. "Come on. I'll take to right to Milly. She is going to want to meet you and so will everyone else." He followed Suzaku out listening as he described all of his friends.

XXX

"You're pregnant!" Rivalz and Shirley all but yelled at him.

"Yes…I am." Neji said nodding.

"Congratulations on your mistake." C.C. said.

Neji turned his glare at her. "It isn't a mistake."

"Oh, you planned it?" She bit into her pizza. "How odd for a seventeen year old to do that?"

Okay, Neji didn't like her. He also didn't like this Nina girl who was more than just giving him a disgusting look. He felt a small hand on his stomach. He looked at the girl in the wheel chair who was smiling. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. I wanted to be surprise."

"What about their father? Do they know?" Shirley asked. "Um…is that too much to ask you?"

He shook his head. "No. It's fine. Yeah, he does know…but we aren't together."

"Oh…" She frowned before Milly clapped his hand.

"Well this day is all about you Neji. I've been dying to have you come to this school." She crossed her arms under her chest. "Although…I heard you were a boy, not a girl."

"Yeah…"Neji laughed. "I'm a very androgyny." He pushed his hair behind his ear.

"Androgyny?" Suzaku asked blinking.

"It means having the characteristic of male and female." Lelouch said.

"It's odd though." C.C. said not really paying attention. "You look more girl then boy. So if you were a boy you could always pass as a girl."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"We have much to do." Milly said turning her back to them all. "This is a spontaneous festival and we are ill prepared."

"Well you didn't have to call it." Lelouch said.

"Yeah." Rivalz said. "We could have a private party just us."

"No we couldn't have." Milly turned to them. "This is a big win for Ashford. Neji Hyuga is going to our school. He's a celebrity. And with Suzaku we are going to get so much more students with all these celebrities."

"I'm not…a celebrity." Neji said blinking.

"I'm not one either." Suzaku pointed out. "I gave my medals back."

"Wasteful I would say." C.C. said. "You still end up engaged to Euphie."

Neji looked at Suzaku. "What?"

Suzaku frowned rubbing the back of his head. "I wanted to…bring that up later."

"The wedding is closer now." Lelouch said. "As if it would make him straight."

Neji bit the inside of his lip. "I…see."

"One problem at a time." Milly said. "Now Neji I just want you to sit back and relax. Hang out with Nunnally. We all have to work to do."

Neji opened his mouth to say something but Milly ushered them out. He sighed looking at Nunnally. "What would you like to do?"

"Can I touch your belly?"

Neji smiled. "Of course."

XXX

Nunnally was the sweetest and being around her made Neji smile. If he had a daughter he wished she was a sweet and cute as Nunnally. He didn't ask about her being crippled the way she was but she seemed to know that he was curious.

"It was a car accident that killed my mother and left me in this wheel chair." She said as she folded a paper crane. "The blindness they think is just in my head."

Neji blinked before watching her finish another crane. "Are you planning to make a thousand of these for the wish?"

She giggled. "Yes. I do."

"What would you wish for?" Neji picking up one himself.

"That brother and Suzaku could be together."

Neji smiled finishing a light blue one before putting it down. "What would you wish for?"

He looked at her as she waited for his answer. He looked down at the crane picking it up. "I would wish…that I could go back in time and stop myself from meeting a group of people."

"Why would you want to not meet them? Did they hurt you?"

Neji shook his head before remember she couldn't see it. "No…I hurt them."

He looked at the crane before he crumbled it in his hand before Arthur jumped on the table. "Arthur? He stays here?"

"Milly allows him to stay in the club room while Suzaku is in class."

Neji blinked, letting Arthur rub against his hand. "Do you think she would mind if I brought my cat. He's not too happy about the move."

"She wouldn't mind at all."

XXX

"You did what?!" The twins yelled at Suzuki.

He put his hand to his ear, turning it down. "If you insist on yelling warn me. My ears may not work but the mic inside does."

"You took Neji out of Ouran Academy." Haruhi said.

"Yes." Suzuki said. "Upon his request."

They stared at him. "He…wanted to leave."

"Don't lie!" Tamaki said over the phone. "Neji would never leave Ouran and go to…Ashford."

"Ashford." The twins growled out.

Suzuki rolled his eyes. "I hate to crush your sprits but he did request to be transferred out. And I think it is a great break from what happened. A fire and the host club and all the pressure that is going on, I think a new scene will do him well."

"Neji needs us." Kaoru said.

"If he really does, he'll come back to Ouran. Until then…he will stay at Ashford." Suzuki said. "And that is the end of the discussion."

"The hell it is." Hikaru and Tamaki said. "He's carrying my baby!"

Haruhi and Kaoru blinked looking at each other and Suzuki blinked. "Well…that was odd." Suzuki said. "But it's time to go. Goodbye Tamaki, I'm sure you have class."

"Bu-"

Suzuki hung up the speaker phone before looking at the twins and Haruhi. They stared back before leaving as well. "I can't believe that guy." Hikaru said.

"He said Neji wanted to leave." Kaoru pointed out.

"No. Tamaki." Hikaru said. "He comes back and thinks he can claim my child like that. And what the hell is Neji thinking. Just running off for no damn reason without even a word."

"Hikaru, you have to calm down." Haruhi said. "We don't need you bad mouthing Neji behind his back and it getting to him by some kid that just wants to see him hurt." She was really one to talk. She knew that Neji had heard her and he was just acting like it didn't happen at all.

Hikaru looked at her before he began to walk away and Kaoru followed. "Hikaru…where are you going?" Hikaru ignored him and left school and began to head out. Kaoru followed him and Haruhi stayed by the door as she watched as the twins argued before Hikaru shoved his brother away and got into his car and drove off.

Haruhi went out and joined Kaoru who was watching his brother dive off. "Don't tell me he's-"

"Yeah. This isn't going to turn out well." Kaoru said with a sigh.

XXX

He didn't think it would be easy to just replace the host club with another club. The student council members were a fun bunch of kids and to watch them around each other. During gym he sat out on the bench watching his class run around.

Suzaku and Gino were pretty much in the lead and it looked like Gino wanted to race Suzaku but Suzaku was busy looking behind him at Lelouch who was way behind. Neji couldn't help but laugh at Lelouch's failed attempt at running. They hadn't even been running for a long time but Lelouch looked like he would die any moment now.

Lelouch stopped running and panted as he put his hands on his knees as Gino ran past him patting him on the back and almost making him fall over. Suzaku stopped running and grabbed Lelouch's hand and started to slowly jog with him. Neji smiled at the two of them before it turned to a frown. He envied their love.

He rubbed his stomach as he felt tears collect in his eyes as he thought about his mistake. He shook his head and looked at Suzaku who had decided it was better to just pick Lelouch up even though he blushed and argued for him to let him go. Gino decided to join in the fun and try to pick up Suzaku but the three of them tumble to the ground.

He wanted to make sure that Suzaku and Lelouch ended up together. He had to make sure that if anything their love lasted. He had to talk to them sooner or later.

They all moved inside to play basketball and somehow Lelouch convinced Coach Nu to let him sit out. He sat down by Neji's feet and Neji could not help but laugh. "You suck at sports." Neji pointed out.

"I don't need to be an exercise nut like Suzaku." Lelouch said rolling his eyes. "I can pass all my classes with flying colors and that's all that matters."

Neji laughed. "And what if you are in danger? Are you just going to let your seme take care of you?" Neji teased.

Lelouch blushed more at the comment then he thought he was going to and he stood up and stormed away. Neji blinked watching him go before looking at Suzaku who gave him a confused look. He gave him a grim look before he sighed. He wasn't sure how he offended Lelouch but he would just ask Suzaku.

XXX

"You mean you're the uke?" Neji asked looking at Suzaku shocked.

"Yeah." Suzaku said. "And people have been asking Lelouch a lot if he's the seme and it's getting to him."

"I feel awful." Neji said with a frown. "I'll say sorry."

Neji shook his head and put down Kuro's carrier. "Oh did you bring your cat?"

Neji nodded. "Yeah. He's really friendly."

Suzaku opened the cage and reached in for Kuro before he yelped and pulled his hand out with Kuro biting on his finger. "Kuro!" Neji grabbed his cat and pulled him off. "I'm sorry; he doesn't usually act like that."

"Suzaku just has a way with cats." Neji turned and looked at Lelouch.

"Lelouch, I'm so sorry." Neji sighed. "I just thought since you're so much smaller than Suzaku in muscle mass and I didn't really think before I spoke." He's been hanging out with Kuro and Hikaru too long.

"I'm use to people's stupidity."

"Lelouch!" Suzaku snapped.

Jeez everyone was hurtful now days. "Well I'm sorry you dick!" Neji snapped. "You don't have to snap at me."

Suzaku hit Lelouch on the arm. "Ow." Lelouch glared at him. "That's going to bruise."

"Well you deserve it." Suzaku said.

Suzaku turned to Neji instead and he waved it off. "It can be easily mistake. I keep telling Lelouch that he needs to increase his stamina but he isn't the type to listen to people. More just command them. That's why he doesn't like cats."

"I don't like _animals_ that don't listen to people. Cats just are one of them." Lelouch said rolling his eyes. "And don't talk about me like I'm not here."

"Although I've grown to enjoy riding."

"Enough Suzaku!" Lelouch snapped with a blush on his face.

Neji just laughed before shaking his head. "You guys are cute. But now it's time to get serious. Tell me what happened with your families?"

"They pushed up the wedding." Lelouch said.

Neji frowned. "When is it?"

Suzaku cleared his throat. "Um…Friday."

Neji looked at him shocked. "Friday, that's so close." He sighed thinking it over. There had to be something. Taking Suzaku off the market didn't help…so maybe Euphie had to get off the market. "Does Euphie go here?"

"Yes." Lelouch said.

"I should meet her…at least once."

"I'll call her." Suzaku said.

"You have her number?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku looked at him with a small blush. "Oh um…I like her…as a friend. She's a nice person."

XXX

Euphemia was…beautiful. It was the only words that Neji could actually describe her as; he was just starting to think it ran in his family (Milly had showed him the picture of his other siblings and he knew one day Nunnally would be the hottest girl around). She was also sweet and could instantly see why Suzaku liked her.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Euphie asked looking at his stomach.

Neji put a hand on his stomach. "No…I don't. But I hope it's a girl." And that she had blond hair like her father and eyes just as beautiful. He let out a sigh and rubbed his stomach.

"That's the sound of someone in love." Neji turned to look at her.

"What?"

"That sigh you just did, I hear it all the time when Lelouch is thinking about Suzaku."

Neji sat up. "You know he loves him…yet you are marrying Suzaku. I don't get it Euphie."

"If I had a choice in the matter I wouldn't." She closed her eyes looking down. "I want my brother to be happy but…our father doesn't seem to care about that."

He bit his lips trying to think. There had to be a way to get Lelouch and Suzaku together but it seemed the biggest problem was Lelouch's father. Neji sat back and putting his hands under his stomach. He must have something against gays. It was the only reason Neji could ever think about why he wouldn't want his son to marry another boy.

He let himself get lost in thought before he looked around remember where he was. Ashford Academy one of the top schools in Japan, where the rich and famous let their kids go to school. A school for the rich.

Neji sat up when it came to him. The perfect way to make sure Suzaku and Lelouch were married. He let out a breath feeling at ease as he finally as the plan came together in his head. He smiled at Euphie. "Don't worry. He'll be happy."

She smiled at him opening his mouth to say something when the door slammed open. "Hey you can't go in there."

Neji turned his head to see Hikaru. "Hikaru." He stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hikaru asked.

Neji looked at Euphie. "Neji who is this?"

"Hikaru Hitachiin." Neji said. "My boyfriend."

"And what is he doing barging in here?" Neji looked at the door to see Lelouch and the other student council. "This is private property, you have to leave."

Hikaru glared at them before grabbing Neji's wrist and pulling him out. Neji let him be dragged by Hikaru till they were in the hall. "I'm not going back."

"Neji what the hell, why are you here? You belong at Ouran!"

"I don't belong anywhere." Neji snapped back. "And you should be able to tell from the fact that everyone hates me."

"No one hates you." Hikaru said.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Don't act like you didn't hear what those kids said when we walked down the hall. They wanted me to die."

"There just stupid kids, Neji."

"Stupid and hurtful and I'm sick of it. I'm not stay where I don't belong."

Hikaru stared at him before he rubbed his hands over his hair before down his face. "So you decided to run away; that's so fucking mature."

Neji laughed. "Mature? You are telling me about being mature? Every other second you are bitching about something when you don't get your way."

"Yeah but I never run away."

"Yeah you yell and scream like a baby, why don't you grow up?"

"I grow up!" Hikaru snapped. "There is a fifty percent chance that this is my baby inside of you and here I am standing in front of you asking you to come back to school with my child and stop being a bitch."

Neji clenched his fist. He was getting sick of people calling him a bitch. "No, I'm not going to stop being a bitch because I'm standing here because my school doesn't even want me around them, because I'm five months pregnant and you are standing in front of me instead of the boy I love." Neji snapped before he realized what he had said.

He looked at Hikaru who was staring at him. He shook his head walking up to Hikaru who backed up. "Right…of course." He turned and walked off.

"Hikaru wait."

Hikaru didn't. He walked off ignoring Neji as he went after him. Neji let out a breath feeling tears fill his eyes. Would there be any moment in his life where he didn't screw something up?

A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked down as Suzaku lean forward. "Neji…are you okay?"

"Yes." He sighed. "I just…need a moment."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As much as he wanted to break down he couldn't. While his love life was crumbling around him there was still one love that he could make sure would not crumble.

"I have an idea."

XXX

"Wait what?" Rivalz asked. "You want to make Suzaku rich?"

Neji nodded. "I wasn't born rich but I've learned very quickly if you want to marry who you want you need to have the money to do it."

"Should I have not given back my medal?" Suzaku asked.

Neji shook his head. "That doesn't matter. The medals made you famous but not rich. You need money."

"And what will that do?" Gino asked. "Wouldn't he still have to marry Euphie? I mean just because he's rich doesn't mean their father will get over the fact that they hate gays."

"Sure it won't stop them from hating gays, but it won't be something they can control. I checked the list; Lelouch is higher on the wealth list then his sister. As long as we get Suzaku higher on the list marrying Euphie won't please Genbu-san and he will look for someone higher on the list to marry Suzaku off. And if I understand your father Lelouch he will put you up because he will want to make sure both of your families come together, no matter what. He'll overlook the fact that Lelouch and Suzaku's are boys and you guys can be together."

It was quiet before C.C crossed her legs. "It sounds easy, but really how do you plan to get Suzaku rich? Are you going to give him all of your wealth?"

"I can't touch it till I'm eighteen." Neji said. "But I know an easy way to get money."

"How?" They asked.

"Gamble." Neji said offhandedly.

Lelouch looked up at that. "Gamble? I like this idea."

"Gambling is illegal." Shirley said.

Neji nodded. "Yes, very much so. But if you all have such a problem with it, why don't you all just give him half of your fortune and he'll be higher on the list then."

He knew they wouldn't, maybe Gino, but the others liked their fortune and wouldn't give up half even for their friend. "What kind of gambling?"

"Well I heard that Lelouch is already a gambler."

"Chess." Lelouch said. "If they want to bet money on something they can't win I really don't call it gambling."

Neji smiled. "So…are you guys up for it."

"I don't want them to do it." Suzaku said. "What if they get in trouble?"

"What is trouble when it comes to true love?" Milly asked. "Nothing should get in the way."

"I-I don't want too." Nina said.

"Then you don't have too." Neji said not looking at her. "If you don't want to do it. Just tell us now before we get ahead of ourselves."

"I'm in." Gino said with Anya nodding behind him.

"Me too." Rivalz said.

"Nothing is going to stop me." Milly said.

"I supposed it'll be fun." C.C. said.

"I can find something to do." Shirley said.

"It'll be easy if we all do it."

"Guys…" Suzaku looked at them all. "You would really do this for me?"

"Duh." Gino said putting his arm around him. "Who wouldn't want to do it for their best friend?"

They all started to plan things to do and Neji smiled before he felt a hand grab his. He looked at Nunnally who was smiling. "Neji-kun. My wish."

"Your wish? Has it come true?" Neji asked smiling at her.

"Almost." She said with a smile. "I have six more cranes to make."

Neji smiled. "Well, let's get to work."

XXX

Neji closed the door with a sigh. While Ashford was a boarding school Suzuki thought it was best if he didn't stay on campus, Neji totally agreed. Kuro meet him at the door jumping up to his arms. Neji caught him but put him down on the side table.

His hands were shaking as he headed upstairs. He had been holding this in since he dealt with Hikaru and it was about time it finally came out. Tears slowly rolled down his face as he headed to his room when a hand rested on the back of his neck.

"Neji." Sato said pulling Neji into a hug. "It's only your first day. What's wrong?"

Neji shook his head putting his arms around Sato who wrapped his arms around Neji as well. They headed into Neji's room where Sato sat him down and gave him a smile. "Oh Neji."

He leaned forward and kissed his tears away, putting his arms around Neji and lying down on the bed with him. "What happen?" He made Neji turn his head to face him.

Neji looked at him before leaning forward and putting his arms around Sato's neck and bringing his head towards his, kissing him on the lips. He pulled away to look at Sato. "You…love me Sato?"

"Of course." Sato said.

Neji closed his eyes and tucked his head under Sato's chin. "I'm glad…someone does."

XXX

Any gambling they could find they took part of. Horse races, dog racing, chess, slot machines, Black Jack, and even sumo wrestling. It was an exhausting. While Neji didn't take part in it he did go with them whenever he could. It was good to finally see some good happening.

"Ouran Mustangs RULE!"

He turned at the sound of yelling and he looked out the window. Some kids from Ouran were throwing eggs at Ashford before running away. "Stupid Ouran kids." Milly shook her head.

"Do they do this all time?" Neji asked not really sure he just saw right.

"Yeah." Lelouch said. "But don't let Milly fool you, we always retaliate."

"Lelouch!" Milly snapped. "Don't say that!"

"I didn't know it was so bad." He blinked out the window. "How long has things been like this? I mean how long as Ashford and Ouran hated each other?"

"Since Ouran came around." Milly said. "Ashford was around much long but then Ouran was built. My grandfather didn't think much of it at first until kids were leaving here and going there. It was the boarding school part that they didn't like and there was now an option to go to a school where they could still stay with their family and not deal with the run down public schools."

"So when kids left their friends to go to a new school just because they didn't like living at school it kind of started a big school war. They didn't like the fact that friends just left each other for no reason." Lelouch said. "It's understandable I guess but it's over rated now. Many people didn't even know about the real reason there is so much hate between Ouran and Ashford."

"All just because Ouran stole students from Ashford?" Neji asked.

Milly nodded. "It's sad I supposed. We shouldn't be like this."

That was true. "We shouldn't." Neji said. "But…maybe we can change it." He looked at Milly. "Milly your student council president…have you ever thought of trying to get along with us?"

"Don't you mean them?" Rivalz asked. "You aren't a part of Ouran anymore."

Neji frowned. "I will always be a part of Ouran, even if I can't help it."

"No, I haven't tried." Milly said. "You guys don't have a student council."

"No, we don't, but you can still try."

She just waved it off. "We have other things to worry about."

Neji looked at her before sighing. Another problem that he would have to take care of.

"You really are here."

He looked up as Ageha walked up to him. "A-Ageha." He forgot that she went here. He stood up and grabbed her arm. "Can I talk to you outside?"

She nodded and let him pull him along. "Ageha…nice to see you?"

"Is it?" She asked. "Why are you dressed like a girl?"

"No one knows I'm a boy here." He said with a frown. "And I would like to keep it that way."

"That doesn't matter." She said. "You are still fat."

Neji sighed. "Was there something you wanted?"

"My brother seemed upset when I went to visit him? Did you two break up?"

"N-no…"He frowned. "Well…I don't think so."

She stared at him before looking at his belly. "I hope that is Hikaru's baby."

"Why?" He blinked looking at her.

"I wouldn't like it very much if you were carrying Tamaki's child. I plan to marry him."

He blinked. "Right…"

"So if I had to choose a side it would be on Hikaru's."

"I…guess…I should say okay."

She stared at him before tuning and walking off. He sighed not really sure what he was going to do with the Hitachiin siblings, but still, he didn't want to think about them, he still had to make sure it worked out with Suzaku and Lelouch and now that he thought about it, maybe he could make a friendship between Ouran and Ashford possible.

XXX

Neji sat back listening to Lelouch play the violin. He was supposed to be capturing the moment of Lelouch playing for art class but he was getting lost in the music instead. The sweet melody that just told a story of falling in love only to fall out of it. It was too close to his real life. He shook his head and looked at Milly.

She didn't seem to care if Ashford and Ouran became friends or not but Neji was sure if he lead the way she could possible get her to be on his side. He just had to make the first move and maybe this war between them could end. But how, he was drawing a major blank. He sighed louder then he really meant to and looked down at his awful drawing of Lelouch.

He was missing the host club already and it had only been a few days since he had been away from them and what happened between him and Hikaru wasn't helping him feel any better about leaving them. He shook his head trying to pay attention to the drawing, sticking out his tongue to try and focus. This was not getting any better when there was a knock on the door.

The teacher walked over and opened the door and Neji sat up straight as he looked at Tamaki who gave the teacher a pleasant smile. "Can I talk to Neji Hyuga, please?"

Before the teacher could say anything Milly stood up. "No you cannot Tamaki Suoh. Get out of here right now."

Tamaki blinked. "I'm…sorry?"

"I said get out." Milly cross his arms. "We are in the middle of class as you can see. You can't just barge in here demanding things; this isn't your father's school."

Neji blinked. Milly seemed really upset about the fact Tamaki being here in the first place and he wasn't sure if it was because Tamaki was an Ouran alumni or because she didn't like the fact that her drawing Lelouch was interrupted. She had told Neji secretly that she was playing to get Lelouch to be a nude model for the next position.

Tamaki stared at her before turning to look at Neji. "Come here Neji. It's important."

Neji stared at Tamaki before he stood up. Suzaku right away grabbed his wrist but Neji looked back at him putting his hand on his. Telling him it was okay before he walked out with Tamaki.

"Don't you have class?" Neji asked.

Tamaki ran his hand through his hair. "Do you enjoy doing this to me?"

Neji stared at him. "Doing what?"

"Making me go crazy. Neji what the hell are you doing here? Ashford? Dressed as a girl?"

Neji blushed, grabbing Tamaki's hand only for him to pull away. Neji tried to ignore it. "I'm dressed like a girl because I already have one school that knows I'm pregnant boy, I don't need another." He snapped.

"Then why did you leave?"

Neji crossed his arms. "Suzuki is an Ashford alumnus it only seemed right to transfer here."

"And it has nothing to do with the fire and the kids at school."

Neji turned back towards the class. "I'm going back to class."

"Why are you always running away?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm not running away. I'm trying to get my work done before Tsunade makes bed ridden for the rest of my pregnancy."

He opened the door to the art room and walked back. He slammed the door closed behind him.

XXX

He was a little on edge because of Tamaki's visit and was trying to relax while the student council continued to do their work. Nunnally was by his side rubbing his stomach and giggling when his baby kicked against her hand.

It was beginning to be peaceful until the door slammed open. Neji sat up to look at Simon who barged in with the other host and Tamaki and Kyoya; Simon had the rule book in his hand. "Rule 365! Under no circumstances can the king abandon the host club." Simon said.

"What did I tell you about barging in here?" Milly asked.

"We have a legal business to uphold right now." Kyoya said.

"What legal business is that?" Lelouch asked.

"One that concerns us and Neji." Kyoya said.

Before Neji could open his mouth Kyoya held out a contract to him. "What is this?"

"A legal binding contract that keeps you from leaving the host club. Your chicken scratched signature is at the bottom."

Neji looked down at the bottom where his signature was. He wasn't even mad that Kyoya called it chicken scratch. It was awful, no matter how hard he tried to make it presentable. Milly took it from his hands. "And what does this mean?"

"No matter where Neji is, meaning what school he decided to attend he is legally attached to the host club, meaning every day after school he is expected to be there."

He sighed to himself. He was pretty stupid to think the host club would just let him leave without trying to find a way to bring him back.

"Wait…did you call her a he?" Rivalz asked.

Neji's eyes shot up and he looked at Rivalz then at Kyoya. Then he looked at Kaoru who was opening his mouth just at that moment. "Well he is a boy." Kaoru said.

Neji could slap him. "That's impossible. She's pregnant."

Kaoru meet Neji's glare and it finally clicked to him that Neji hadn't told them about being a pregnant boy. "I-I mean…"

"That rumor is true?" Suzaku asked. "That you are really a boy?"

"That's not the point anymore." Neji said with the sigh. "The point is…I'm not going."

"Fine." Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Do whatever the hell you want. Stay here and hide like a baby just because are talking about you behind your back."

"That isn't the reason-"

"Then what is? Some over reactions that you have in your head keeping you from seeing the truth. Whatever it you need to get over it because this isn't just about you anymore."

Neji stared at him before closing his eyes. "Get out."

Hikaru looked at him before he turned and left. Neji swallowed. This was the second time Hikaru walked away from him and it was still painful to watch. "I don't care about the contract…I'm not going back."

"Neji…"Satoshi stepped up but Kyoya grabbed his shoulder.

"He isn't in a state to force him to do anything." Kyoya said.

"I can't believe you are abounding us." Simon said with a frown. Neji looked away. He heard them all leave before crossing his arms.

"That was intense." Rivalz said.

Neji took a deep breath before sitting down. Nunnally grabbed his hand. Neji squeezed it back before looking at the others. "How much money do we have?"

They blinked. Suzaku took a step forward. "You mean…you still want to…help?"

"Of course." Neji said. "So how much."

"581670.65 yen." Gino said.

"Isn't that 50,000 dollars?" Suzaku asked hopeful.

"Close." Lelouch said. "It's 5,843. Not enough to really do anything."

"Tomorrow is Thursday." Shirley said. "We are out of time."

Neji stood up. "I'll handle it."

"Where are you going?"

Neji didn't answer as he left.

XXX

Friday rolled around Neji walked into the student council room wearing the Ashford boy's uniform. "Neji!"

He looked up to see that balloons and decorations were all hanging everywhere. Hanging off the ceiling were paper cranes. Gino skipped over to him holding out a glass of water. "Since you're pregnant you can't celebrate with us."

"Celebrate? For what?"

"Euphie and Suzaku's engagement is off." Shirley said with a smile.

"Congratulations." Neji said with a smile.

Milly laughed. "Don't act like you had nothing to do with it." She walked up to him. "How did you do it? Get the money to push Suzaku up the list?"

"Just sold a few things." Neji said. "Didn't really think it would work though. Although I should make it clear that I am a boy…and I am pregnant."

"How is that possible?" Rivalz asked shocked.

"Just watched the news tonight." He said.

Suzaku blinked. "The news?"

Neji nodded. "I sold my secret to the highest bidder. Tonight all of Japan will know…that I'm pregnant."

"Whoa…I thought you didn't want anyone to know." Gino said.

"It was the biggest thing I could sell for the most money. The world of science will be thrilled." He put a hand on his stomach. "Anyway I only did it so you two could be happy together. Everyone deserves to be happy."

"That's right." Milly said. "So today we are celebrating the engagement of Lelouch and Suzaku _and_ your goodbye party."

He blinked. "What?"

"We re-applied you to Ouran." Lelouch said.

Neji couldn't believe this. Not even Ashford wanted him here. Before he could say anything Nunnally grabbed his hand. "That isn't it at all."

He looked at her. "What?"

"Neji you are the greatest." She said.

"Yeah." Rivalz said. "You barely know any of us but you helped Lelouch and Suzaku for no reason."

"You even went so far to give out your biggest secret for us." Suzaku said. "Even though we are from Ashford and you're from Ouran."

"It's like you said. Everyone deserves to be happy." Shirley said. "And you belong at Ouran."

Neji frowned. "I would like to think that but they don't want me there." He sighed. "Tamaki and I use to date and everyone at Ouran loves him. It took me a while to get them on my side…until I cheated on him with his friend."

"Hikaru?" Milly asked.

"I would love to go back…but I'm not welcome there."

"Well you helped us, so we'll help you." Suzaku said.

Neji looked at him. "How?"

"You just have to get on everyone's good side." Gino said.

"And going to your rival school isn't a good idea." Lelouch pointed out.

"So first things first, you need to go back to Ouran." Milly said. "Then we can get on with Operations School Spirit."

He blinked. "School Spirit?"

"Getting Ouran and Ashford on friendlier terms." Suzaku said.

"And you can't start the movement here." Milly said. "You need to be at Ouran to do it. To lead the way."

Neji blinked. "Can you guys…read minds?"

They laughed. "Come on; let's have a fun day one last time."

Neji smiled as they got started before he felt something in his hand. He looked at Nunnally who was handed him a crane. "Thank you Neji."

He smiled. "It my pleasure."

"I think you should change your wish. If you want to forget your host club, you might regret it. They really care about you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Come on you two. We are supposed to have fun."

XXX

"I'm sorry." Neji said.

"I'm just happy to have you back." Hiashi said as Sato and Suzuki put his bags into Hiashi car. "You left before I could give you something."

Neji blinked. "Give…me something?"

Hiashi nodded going into his car and pulled out a folder. "I wanted to make sure nothing like what your mother tried to do every happened again."

Neji took it and opened it looking over the papers inside. "This is…"

"An adoption paper. Although the judge thought it a waste since you are turning eighteen years old this summer…but I still felt it was time that I really did adopt you as my son."

Neji felt like he was going to faint. He let out a breath and looked up at Hiashi. "You…adopted me?"

"Yes…but not only you."

Neji looked back at the folder and behind it was another sheet…this one was for Sato. "I'm sure he would appreciate being a part of the family for real."

Neji couldn't hold it. He went up and hugged Hiashi.

"A hug!" Sato ran over. "I want one."

Neji let Hiashi go so he could tell Sato the good news. He went to Suzuki who was closing the trunk. He looked back at Sato who jumped and hugged Hiashi. Wrapping his arms and legs around Hiashi almost making the man fall over.

"I'm sorry." Neji said.

"Sorry about what?" Suzuki asked.

Neji cleared his throat. "I did something you won't agree on."

Suzuki looked at him. "What?"

"Um…tomorrow Ouran maybe more popular than it was yesterday."

Suzuki narrowed his eyes. "What. Did. You. Do?"

He took a deep breath before just saying it. "I sold my secret to a news reporter…so people might know that I'm a pregnant boy."

Suzuki shook his head. "I'll deal with you tomorrow."

Neji watched him walk away before Sato came bounding on to him. "Neji! I'm your brother."

He smiled. "Yes…you are."

"This is the best day ever."

Neji smiled soften. "Yeah…best to take it in now." He sighed. Who knows how bad it was going to get soon?

XOXOX

All done. Thank goodness. It took me a long time to finally finish this up but here it is. Sorry for the wait. It's my last weeks of my freshman year of college. So happy it's over but it wasn't all bad. It's made me think about Neji in college. Anyway please read and review.


	20. Chapter 20

Getting into the school as harder then he thought. There were a crowd of people just waiting to see him. All staring at him as if he was some freak of nature. Maybe he was.

He walked into the school with Hinata and Hanabi who left his side once he was at his locker. He began to open it before looking at Hikaru who was at his not that far down the hall. He was with a girl and they were both smiling and laughing. She looked familiar but he couldn't place her in his mind.

Neji frowned watching them before the girl left and he closed his locker, heading over to Hikaru. "Hikaru…"

Hikaru turned to look at him before he closed his locker. "Oh…so your back?"

Neji took a deep breath. "Yeah…I am."

"Cool." He picked up his bag and began to walk away but Neji grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry Hikaru…I…I do love you."

Hikaru snatched his hand away. "Give it a rest Neji. You can stop forcing yourself to say it when you don't even mean it."

"I do mean it." Neji said with a frown.

"Just stop!" Hikaru said. "I'm done dealing with this. You can continue to date my brother but as far as we go we are done."

Neji was taken aback by that. "You…are breaking up with me."

"Yes. Whatever the hell you want to call it, I'm done trying to get you to love me when you'll never get over him."

Hikaru walked away from Neji who stood there. Haruhi, Hikaru, Tamaki, and Kyoya. The hosts were dropping from his life one by one. He sniffed rubbing his eyes before heading to Suzuki's office. He wanted to see him before his first class. Most likely to yell at him for telling all of Japan and maybe even the world about what he was.

XXX

"The only thing I wanted from you was to keep Ouran out of the news and you go right ahead and do it." Suzuki snapped looking at Neji.

Neji kept his head down. "Sorry…"

"What were you thinking?"

Neji didn't answer before Suzuki sat down. "I'm ending the host club."

That made Neji look up. "You can't!" He stood up carefully. "This is my fault you can't punish the host club."

"They are the cause of all the problems."

"I'm the cause of all the problems." Neji said. "J-just don't punish the host club."

Suzuki looked up at him. "Why do you think that?"

"I am." He blinked the tears away. "Just…I'll give you all the money we get from the auction and Halloween party…just don't close the host club."

Suzuki stared at him before sighing. "Stop crying and go to class."

Neji stood there before headed to the door. "I really am…sorry."

"I know." Suzuki said.

XXX

"This is the new host club?" Neji asked looking at the room.

"For now, till they fix the old one." Haruhi said.

"How did the fire start anyway?"

She shrugged. "Chemistry class."

He just shrugged before sitting down. The other host piled in and he looked at Hikaru who sat down, ignoring him completely. He frowned looking away. "Friday we are doing the auction." He said. "So guys don't make plans for Saturday. It's going to be busy, it's not just us."

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"Ashford will be joining us."

"What?!" They all looked at him.

"Ashford?" Hikaru asked. "What for?"

"It's a competition. Ashford vs. Ouran, which ever school raises the most money wins." He looked at Haruhi. "It's to help bring the two schools together."

"We don't want to get along with them, and they don't want to get along with us." Kaoru said.

"We have to take a step forward." Neji shook his head. "Sometimes…you have to be the bigger man." He looked at Hikaru who stared at him before he looked away. Neji sighed. "With the money we'll keep the host club open."

"You mean he still wants to close the host club?" Simon asked. "Jeez your uncle is a dick."

"He just has the wrong idea." He sighed. "Anyway Halloween is in a few weeks, that's going to be just as busy so get ready. That's everything…you can go if you want."

"Are you okay?" Kida asked.

Neji nodded. "Yeah. Just tired."

They all got up and left expect for Satoshi. "Neji…can I talk to you?"

"Yes, of course."

Satoshi moved to sit next to Neji with a frown. "I…did something."

Neji blinked. "What?"

"The fire was my fault."

Neji turned to him. "How?"

"After Tamaki kicked us out Yasuchika and I went to chemistry class. The teacher wasn't there but they left a note on about pairing up and finishing our labs but Yasuchika wasn't paying attention and I…took over." Satoshi looked down. "And…I did it wrong and started the fire."

Neji blinked before grabbing Satoshi's hand. "It's okay, it was an accident. We'll just tell Suzuki and-"

"No!" Satoshi stood up and grabbed Neji's hand. "You can't tell Suzuki-san. I'll get kicked out of school."

"Satoshi it was just an accident."

"No…I wasn't supposed to be in that Chemistry class." Satoshi looked down. "My Chemistry class is at the end of the day but I lied to my teacher and told him that Suzuki said it was okay if I took it now with Yasuchika. I was…supposed to be in my Language class."

"Why don't you just change your schedule then?" Neji asked standing up and going to the file cabinet where the host members records were. He pulled out Satoshi's and looked at his schedule. "Take Language with Yasuchika."

"My Language class is…different."

Neji looked at him. Satoshi stood up and cleared his throat. "What do you mean?" Neji asked.

Satoshi stood there for a while before he picked up a piece of paper and wrote something down before handing it to Neji.

Neji stared at him for a second before looking down at the paper and gasping. "You have sex daily!"

"No!" Satoshi snatched it from him. "I meant to say dyslexia."

Neji blinked. "Dyslexia."

"Yeah…I'm stupid."

"Whoa…who told you that?" Neji asked.

"Everyone. And if you tell Suzuki everyone will know."

"Suzuki has more things to worry about then that right now." He shook his head. "But that doesn't make you stupid, it makes you-"

"Special. Yeah my mom told me that already." Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"Well your special without the dyslexia, I was going to say it makes you different…and that doesn't matter. Being different makes you stand out. And with dyslexia…you should embrace it."

Satoshi blinked before shaking his head. "Neji…this is the worse advice you have ever given me."

Neji smiled. "I'm saying you shouldn't be angry or sad about it. So what if you have dyslexia. If you don't like it then fix it."

"How?"

"Practice." Neji said. "I'll help you, if you are willing to take the time."

"Yes." Satoshi grabbed his hand. "Thank you Neji! You won't regret it."

"I never regret helping friends."

Satoshi smiled hugging Neji before he walked off. Neji let out a breath before rubbing his stomach. He had to make up with Hikaru. He left to go look for him when he found Hikaru outside by the fountain with his brother. The girl from earlier was also there and seemed to be flirting with the two of them.

"Hikaru…can I talk to you?" Neji asked going up to them.

They all turned to him and the only one who smiled at him was Kaoru. Neji opened his mouth to say something when his hand was suddenly grabbed.

"Neji…I have to talk to you." Kida said pulling him along.

"Yeah." He said with a sigh. He'll have to talk to him later.

XXX

Hikaru watched Kida pull Neji off before the sound of giggling came to his ears. He turned to look at Nami who gave him a smile. "You two must be happy that Neji-kun is back?" She said.

"We haven't really talked to him." Kaoru said. "But he seems sad." He looked at his brother.

"For once I didn't do anything. "Hikaru said rolling his eyes. "He's the one that…never mind." He grabbed his bag and began to walk off. Kaoru followed and Nami did as well, bringing the attention to both of them.

"Is there something you wanted?" Kaoru asked.

"I just…wanted to see how my two favorite hosts were?" She said with a smile.

"It's nice of you to worry about us." Hikaru said with a smile.

She smiled brightly. Kaoru looked between them not liking the way she smiled at him and the way Hikaru didn't seem to notice only bothered him more. He crossed his arms looking after where Kida

XXX

"So what's wrong?" Neji asked.

"Simon put as his second in charge." Kida said.

Neji blink. "Congratulations."

"Thank you I suppose." Kida said. "The reason I pulled you aside is because something dangerous that's about to happen."

Neji blinked. "Dangerous…while a lot of dangerous things just happen to me I am happy to get a warning beforehand. What is it?"

"You are being kicked out of the host club."

"W-what?"

"Not by us." Kida said shaking his head. "By the customers." He sighed pulling out some paper. "In the rule book it states if any customer believes that a host is not suitable or no longer suitable to be in place they must bring it up to the king of the host club. If it is the king that they have the problem with then they must bring it up with the prince who must bring it up to the other host members and a vote will be called."

"Has Simon brought up a vote?"

"No." Kida said. "But girls and guys have been bringing it up to him and he's just putting it in his locker."

He wasn't sure how he felt about that. The student body wanted him out and Simon was keeping it from him. "Well…I'll call it then."

"What?"

"I'll call the meeting. We'll have it Friday." He pulled out his phone and opened up a new email before sending it out to the entire host. "I'll get you guys out of class so you guys can have the whole day."

Kida stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "You want to leave the host club?"

Neji shook his head. "Of course not. But I know what happens after thirty days. If Simon doesn't take action they will go to Suzuki and no body besides us knows about the host at risk to being shut down. If they go to him about wanting me out and he will take that as shutting down the host club without even giving us a chance to save it."

Kida nodded. "Right."

Neji kissed his forehead. "Kida, congratulations on becoming number two. I was worried about you for a second there. I don't hear much from you."

Kida blushed. "I-I'm just shy. Please excuse me."

He rushed off and Neji smiled after him when his phone went off. He sat down on the closest bench with a sigh before pulling out his phone. He was a little surprise to see that Jiraiya was calling him. "Jiraiya? How are you?"

"I am as good as a doctor could get during a crisis."

"Crisis?" Neji asked. "What's wrong?"

"Just a highway accident, anyway I'm calling to ask you something. Well more like tell you something."

"What?"

"Well there was this lost foot and we didn't know who it belonged to so we had to do a blood test on it. Anyway while I was doing the test I forgot that I wanted to ask you if you wanted to keep your…fetus, I suppose you would call it."

"Fetus…you mean my…" He swallowed feeling his heart ache at the thought of it.

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm calling. So while I was testing the blood of the foot I kind of got a rush in remembering what it was like to be an intern and I…tested your fetus."

"Tested?"

"Just took some tissue and blood and while I was breaking many rules a thought came to me, you never tested this baby to know who the father was."

Neji sat up. "You can…do that?"

"Yeah." Jiraiya said. "I just need some DNA from Tamaki or Hikaru and we can find out whose baby this was. Although…I must say it will only be for this baby."

"But…what about the one I have now?"

"You never know Neji, if you didn't have a miscarriage you would be having twins and since you had sex with two people on the same day it is possible that one could be Tamaki's and the other could be Hikaru."

Neji tighten the hold of his phone. "I…I…can I call you later maybe?"

"Yeah, I have to go anyway. Tsunade found me." Jiraiya suddenly hung up and Neji sat there before letting his phone down to his lap. The thought of actually knowing seemed so unreal and if things weren't bad enough with Hikaru now if he found out that this was Tamaki's child he couldn't even imagine how worse their relationship would get. But it would be worth it to finally know whose baby he was carrying. A weight off of his shoulders and that was something he needed.

He bit his nails taking a deep breath and standing up.

XXX

He was watching over the construction of the stage in the gym when Simon came storming up to him. "What is this email!?"

Neji looked at him. "It's what you should have done."

"Neji, I don't want to bring this up."

"Am I really in danger of my friends kicking me out of the host club?"

Simon frowned. "I don't know. I…don't want to think about it but…everything seems to be falling apart."

Neji blinked at the younger boy. So he wasn't the only one who had noticed it. "Well you'll be in charge. The final decision is yours."

"I won't let you get kicked out."

Neji sighed. "That's not what I was trying to say. I want you to be honest. All of you; speak your mind. If you want me out, you don't have to beat around the bush about it."

"We won't kick you out." Simon grabbed Neji's hand.

"It's reassuring. Thank you."

Simon smiled before he hugged Neji. "You're welcome. Stay with me!"

Neji smiled putting his hands through Simon's blond hair. "I'll stay with you as long as I can."

XXX

Neji skipped the host club to see Milly at a local ramen bar. There were many people just staring at him and even some news casters trying to get an interview with him. Milly made sure none of them followed them in as they sat down to talk. "So I got Lelouch, Suzaku, and Gino to do it and I got Lelouch's brother into without his knowing." She winked at him and Neji laughed.

"Isn't his brother a little old for teenage girls."

"I'll ignore that because you haven't seen him in person." She picked up her chopsticks trying to hold them but wasn't doing a good job.

"Where are you from?" Neji asked.

She smiled putting the chop sticks down. "It's that noticeable. I've been in Japan for ten years and I still can't use these sticks."

He laughed. "You are thinking too much about it." He grabbed her hand and helped her hold it correctly.

"I'm from England, most of us are from Europe in the student council…well all of us except for Suzaku. He is actually Japanese and the rest of us are just European."

"I thought it was weird how you pronounce Lelouch* compared to how Suzaku does."

Milly sighed. "Well, he sucks at speaking English but he sounds so cute when he tries so we tease him about it by speaking English around him."

"You are really cruel."

"So are you happy to be back at Ouran?"

Neji nodded. "Y-yeah."

Milly blinked. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

She gave him a look before standing up. "You are lucky I have to go back to school but next time I see you I expect to know what that was about."

"I'll see you Friday night."

She nodded before grabbing her bag and walking off. Neji sighed sitting back in his seat as he finished his ramen, not missing how people were just staring at him. He blinked rubbing his stomach and they started to whisper and talk. When he stopped they did as well.

He looked right a women who was staring at him who quickly turned away. "Would you like to feel?"

She turned to him. "M-me?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She stood up and turned to sit next to him. She hesitated before putting her hand on his stomach and gasping. "I-It's real."

"Yes." He nodded.

She looked up at him. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"I want to be surprised." He blushed. "Is that…silly."

"Of course not." She smiled at him. "Many mothers want to be." She clapped her hands squealing. "I can't believe you are actually pregnant. I never thought the day would come where a boy could carry a child."

He laughed. "Neither did me."

"Are you going to have a natural birth?" Another woman asked coming to sit next to him.

"No. I'm not."

"I suppose it's best; I mean where will it come from?" Another asked sitting at their table.

He gave her a small smile before feeling something that made the woman gasp before talking at once. "W-what was that?" He asked getting worried.

"Calm down." The first one said with a smile. "It's just your baby kicking."

He blushed. "K-kicking?"

She grabbed Neji's hand and placed it to his side where his baby kicked again. He let out a breath before smiling. "Wow."

XXX

Although the day started awful feeling the fact that the baby was kicking made it all better and he had to, he went to go tell the twins. The twins weren't there but Yuzuha let him in.

"They went with Tomo to his new game release. But I can help you with anything you need."

"I just wanted to tell them that…I felt the baby kick."

He jumped when Yuzuha screamed and rushed up to him and put her hands on his stomach. "Show me!"

"Um…it's not really anything I can turn on and off."

She seemed to be very disappointed by that. "I remember the first time I felt Hikaru and Kaoru move. I was so excited. They would move at the same time and if one lagged the other did too. Kaoru was actually the first one to move."

Neji smiled. "Was…it exciting to have twins?"

She nodded. "Yes. When they were babies they looked so cute together."

Neji frowned. "I guess…twins are great."

"Oh, Neji." Yuzuha said. "Please don't cry."

"What's going on?" They turned their heads to see Tomo and the twins. Yuzuha stood up.

"Darling!" She rushed over to his side. "I have a gift for you, in our bed room."

Tomo looked at her shocked. "Yuzuha! There a children present."

"It's a new drawing board for you." She snapped grabbing his hand and dragging him off.

"What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked before he sighed. "Never mind I don't care."

He began to walk off, but Neji grabbed his hand. "Please Hikaru…I-I'm sorry. Everything is my fault and I know that, but he's…back. This is why I tried so hard to make sure he didn't know. Because I don't want him to come between us."

"The only one who can make him come between us is you." Hikaru said.

"I'm sorry." Neji looked down. "But…I felt the baby kick and I-"

"The baby kicked?" They both said and shot out their hands putting it on his stomach. They started to move their hands around before stopping at Neji's side as the baby kicked.

"N-Neji that's amazing." Kaoru said.

"Yeah." Hikaru said smiling at Neji before it turned into a frown. "Don't forget to tell Tamaki."

Neji opened his mouth to say something but Hikaru walked away. Kaoru watched him go before looking at Neji. He leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, wiping the fallen tears from Neji's eyes. "You know Hikaru is stubborn."

Neji frowned. "I screwed up this time. It's my fault."

"Go home Neji." Kaoru said.

Neji looked up at him and nodded. He went to the front door and stopped before turning back to look at him. "I won't hold it against you if you hate me." Neji said. "And if you really want to you can vote me out of the host club."

"I wouldn't do that." Kaoru said.

Neji smiled at him before he went up and hugged him, kissing him on the lips. "I'm sorry I dragged Hikaru into this."

Kaoru leaned his head against him. "I am too."

XXX

The rest of the week went without much damage. Neji focused more on the auction and finalized the list of who would be sold off. "Host club vs. Student council." Milly said with a smile.

Neji looked over her list. All of the student council was in it along with Lelouch's brother Schneizel (he pronounced it wrong at first) along with Euphie and a boy name Rolo. "Why is Nunnally on the list?" He asked looking at her.

Milly turned to look at him. "Well…I wanted to even it out."

"I don't know about that." He said putting down the list. "She's a little young."

"She's older then you think. Sure she's fourteen but she's mature for her age."

Neji wasn't sure what it was, maybe the mother instincts kicking in or he knew the dangerous that were out there but having Nunnally sold off didn't sit well with hm. "I'm guessing Lelouch, Euphie, or Schneizel don't know about this."

"Correct. Or the rule."

"What rule?"

"If you're in the auction you can't buy." Milly crossed her arms. "Also you can't buy someone else after you made a purchase."

"I guess so." Neji said. "I think Nunnally should go first then."

"Why?"

"I have an idea and it will only work if Nunnally goes first."

"Fine." She let out a breath with a shrug. "Are all the costumes done?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Everything is in order."

Milly clapped. "I can't wait to win."

Neji laughed. "What makes you think you will win?"

"Um…because I go to Ashford."

Neji smiled. "Fine. But it's the host job to gain attention from men and women. So earning the most money isn't going to be a problem."

"I love the way you think Neji." She said winking at him.

"Just get to know him, your see that you may not really like it." He turned his head to look at Tamaki.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Milly said.

Tamaki shrugged as he approached them. "Why beat around the bush, we aren't in good terms at the moment and I think I can give a little jabs now and then."

"Um no." Milly said. "No matter what you two are going through doesn't give you the right to be an ass."

"Milly, its fine." Neji said waving her off. "The…baby kicked."

"It did!" Tamaki asked happily already reaching out to touch Neji's stomach but Milly grabbed his wrist.

"Wait. You're the father?"

"Yes." Tamaki said confidently. "So let go of me."

"You need to go to the host club." Neji said.

Tamaki looked at him. "Why? I wanted to talk to you now that you're back at Ouran, about telling you not to do something like that."

"He can do what he wants." Milly crossed her arms.

"Can you stay out of this?" Tamaki glared at him.

"Rule 66 is in order."

Tamaki looked at him. "Rule 66? Why would Simon call for that?"

"Your fans want it." Neji said. "And I want to keep Suzuki out of it."

"What does that mean?" Milly asked.

Tamaki frowned. "I guess…I'll go."

Neji nodded watching Tamaki back away. "Tonight will be fun."

"Sure." Neji said looking away.

Milly looked between them before she sighed. "I've seen that before."

Neji looked at her. "Seen what?"

"A love between two people that long for each other but just can't seem to have each other."

"Tamaki doesn't love me." Neji said.

"But you love him."

"We have a lot to do Milly."

She smiled as Neji walked off and followed him.

XXX

"What are you guys doing here?" Satoshi asked.

"Rule 67 calls for past members of the last two years to be here." Tamaki said. "But we don't have a say on anything."

"Then why bother coming?" Hikaru asked.

"It can help Neji's case." Hunny said. "We can just say things but we can't really vote."

"Again…why bother coming?" Hikaru asked.

Simon cleared his throat. "Why don't we just get started? All in favor for keeping Neji in the host club say aye!"

"Aye." They all said.

"Okay then." Simon stood up but Kyoya held up his hand.

"You can't do it that way."

"Why not?" Simon asked stomping his feet.

"Neji has given you the whole day. If you leave after a few seconds the girls and guys will know you didn't really try."

Simon sighed. "Fine." He rolled his eyes.

"I say kick him out." They looked at Yasuchika.

"What? Why?" Leonardo asked.

"Because he's an impulsive brat who doesn't think before he acts." Yasuchika crossed his arms. "He spends all this time to keep it a damn secret then goes to the news himself and tells them that he's pregnant. Then, they take _my_ research, like hello do you not see me figuring this out. I mean I'm the one that figured out that it takes rare blood to get a male pregnant and sooner or later some adult scientist is going to come around and say it was him." He pouted glaring at the table.

They blinked at him. "So…are you upset at Neji or the fact that you can't research it anymore."

Yasuchika sat there for a while before he looked away. "That I can't do my research." They sighed at him.

"Well…I think Neji should stay." Satoshi said standing up. "Neji needs the host club and we need Neji. The school needs Neji. All the people he has helped, he goes out of his way to help people; even people who don't go to his school! How can we just kick him out like that? We are a family but here we are catering to these girls needs first."

He looked around before sitting down. Simon nodded. "Okay. All in favor-"

"No." Kyoya said shaking his head at Simon who pouted.

"You're really loyal Satoshi." Kaoru said. "But you haven't been here for the three years Neji has so you don't know."

"Don't know what, that Neji is awful?"

"He's not awful." Kaoru said with a sigh. "It's just…a handful to have him trying to help everyone and trying to keep him together after he falls apart."

"So that's a reason to kick him out?" Haruhi asked.

"No." Kaoru sighed. "I just…" He trailed off with a frown.

"He's not even here and you still won't speak your mind." Kyoya said.

Kaoru looked at him before looking down. A silence fell around them and Simon sighed. "This is going to take forever!"

There was a collective sigh around them.

XXX

Neji looked at his phone. He wasn't sure if he wanted to call Jiraiya about testing the fetus as to who was the father but he wasn't sure. He started to bit his thumb nail.

"You must be Neji Hyuga." Neji looked up, with his thumb in his mouth before his mouth dropped. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Neji stood up as quickly as he could, shutting his mouth. "S-Schneizel el Britannia r-right?"

"Yes." He gave Neji a charming smile. He was going to melt, or get the hardest erection he ever had before. Obviously he just had a thing for blonds. "I've heard what you did for my baby brother and his boyfriend."

Neji let out a breath. "I'm glad that's why you know of me and not…" He looked down at his stomach putting his hands around it.

"Well I know about all of that." Schneizel said with a smile. "But I'm more impressed by how you got my father to change his mind. He's rather hard headed and not very keen for homosexuality, unless it is about money."

Neji blushed looking down and kicking his feet. "Well...I love seeing teens in love."

"And you? Is your love life good?"

"No, just my sex life." Neji said before he could even stop and when Schneizel laughed he felt like disappearing. "I didn't…" He sighed.

"Nothing is wrong with sex."

"Schneizel." He looked at where the growl came from and saw Lelouch.

"Hello baby brother." Schneizel turned to look at him. "I was just meeting Neji Hyuga. Earths own angel."

Neji giggled while blushing. Jeez he needed to get away from him or he was really going to lose his mind. Neji turned to look at Lelouch who was giving him a look. He cleared his throat turning to Lelouch. "Um…did you want something?"

"Yeah, what's up with the outfit I have to wear?"

"Milly and I both agreed that it would be cute to put cosplay in the mix. You are going against Tamaki who is our prince."

"I'm not wearing it."

"She thought you might say that." Neji said nodding his head. "So she told me to remind you that if you don't want to be a prince…you could always be a princess again."

Lelouch blushed and Schneizel blinked. "Baby brother…I wasn't aware…but I guess it answers my question about…"

"They made me!" Lelouch said.

Neji smiled as Lelouch stormed off and Schneizel laughed walking off. He looked at the time. It was about to start. He took a deep breath before he decided to go head over to the host club and get the host.

He walked all the way to the host club and sighed. His feet were killing him and he was wishing he just called them. He made it to the door and unlocked it before pushing it opened. He was greeted by the sight of them just sitting around. "Guys."

They all sat up straight and looked at him. "What are you doing here?" Shiro asked. "You are supposed to be getting the auction ready."

"It is ready. School is over for the day."

"What?" Simon stood up. "We've been sitting here for hours!" He slammed his head on the table. "We got nothing done."

"That's okay." Neji said. "But we have to get you guys ready."

"Right…the auction." Haruhi sighed.

"I'm starving." Kaoru said standing up. "Is there food there?"

Neji nodded holding the door for them as they walked out. "Yeah, there is food."

"Are you okay?" Mori asked putting a hand on Neji's head.

"I'm fine." He gave him a smile before he locked the door.

"Neji."

He looked up to see Suzuki and he sighed. "I'll see you guys there."

They walked off and Neji turned to him. "Uncle…hi."

"I've been getting many calls about when you are due and if this is your first pregnancy."

Neji frowned. "You didn't…tell them about the…"

"No. It isn't my place to say anything about it. Although they may find out about it and try to get their hands on it."

"Th-they wouldn't…"

"Don't start crying." Suzuki put his hand up. "I can't take it."

"I-I wasn't going to cry." He blinked his tears away. "But I don't want them to…touch my baby. Either of them." He put his hand over his stomach.

"Doctor/patient confidentiality will keep them from getting their hand on it from your doctor, but you have to worry about nurses who wouldn't mind getting their hand on it for money purposes."

"Stop talking." Neji snapped. "Y-you're going to make me cry."

Suzuki sighed as he walked Neji to the gym. "Fine…about this auction. Do I have to say what it looks like?'

"It's not prostitution."

"I was thinking sex slavery."

Neji sighed. "I'm trying to keep the host club alive. Tamaki gave it to me…it's the least I can do for him." Suzuki didn't answer him and Neji looked at him. He was looking down at Neji and he blinked. "W-what?"

"I was wrong."

"What about?"

"You are nothing like your mother. I've never seen her in love like you are in love."

Neji smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate you saying that to me."

Suzuki nodded patting Neji's head. "I guess I should monitor this auction."

"You don't have to. Go home, I can handle it. Nothing terrible is going to happen."

"With your track record I don't think that's a good idea."

"But I'm not alone."

Suzuki looked at him before he sighed. "Don't burn down the school."

That reminded Neji. "When is the host club going to be fixed?"

"Probably by January?"

Neji sighed. "Fine."

"Is the new location not to your pleasing?"

"No it's not that…I just…feel bad. Tamaki picked that spot…and now it's gone."

"He'll get over it."

Suzuki walked ahead of Neji, leaving the boy behind. "You are to mean!" Neji snapped before he tried to keep up. "And you're moving too fast. I'm not as fast as I use too."

Suzuki laughed. "You sound so old."

"I'm five months pregnant, give me a break." He sighed. "If that doesn't make you grow up quickly nothing will."

XXX

The place was packing in. Ashford and Ouran kids coming in and sitting in their respected places. Ashford on the left and Ouran on the right.

"It's good to see you again Tamaki." Milly said glaring at him.

"The pleasure is all mine; Mon chère." Tamaki said.

"You aren't charming." She crossed her arms. "I already have Lelouch, I don't need you."

"Milly, we need to get started." Neji said with a smile. He turned to them all. "So the kids will bid as high as they can till either no one else is bidding or the three minute timer runs out. Whoever called the last bid wins?"

"Right." She grabbed Neji's hand. "Now remember, you want them to be on your side, so you have to drop the nice guy act."

"Act?"

"I mean don't be cheering for Ouran and Ashford. It has to be all about Ouran tonight, got it."

He nodded. "Yes. I understand."

She nodded before the lights dimmed and they stepped out as the crowd cheered. "Welcome to the first ever Ashford and Ouran auction!" Milly introduced making the Ashford crowd cheer loudly.

Neji gave her a look. "Ashford and Ouran? Don't you have that mixed up?"

With that Ouran cheered, fully agreeing with Neji, making the boy blink. He cleared his throat. "So let's get right into it, shall we Milly."

"Of course Neji! To start it off we have probably the cutest girl Lolita girl on our side of Bunkyo. Please give your attention to Miss Nunnally vi Britannia!"

"What?!"

Neji looked back to the side to see Lelouch pushing the others aside as he stared as Nunnally was rolled out. She was dressed as a cat with cat paws, ears, and tails (although Neji didn't like the choice in clothes, he thought it was a little too adultish for her). It was pink spaghetti strap top that showed her midriff and pink shorts with long pink and white stockings and pink heels with lace at the end of her cloths. Her hair was in pig tails. He went in the back to calm him down. "What the hell is she doing out there?!"

"Lelouch calm down."

"I'm not letting my sister be sold!" He snapped ready to rush on stage when Gino grabbed him.

"Cool it there."

"Trust me Lelouch, I don't totally agree with it either but I know who is going to buy her, and she'll be in good hands."

"Going to buy her?" Lelouch continued to struggle and pant as well. "I-I'm not letting that happen!"

"Five thousand!" Neji looked back at Sato who had stars in his eyes as he looked at Nunnally.

"That's my brother. He'll take care of her."

"My ass. Let me-" Gino covered his mouth as Suzaku grabbed his feet stopping him from kicking.

"Neji knows what's he's doing Lelouch. Calm down."

"Go get him ready." Neji said.

Neji watched Lelouch fight and kick as Suzaku and Gino carried him off. Neji went back out just as Milly slammed the mallet down. "Sold, to the tall red head for sixteen thousand dollar."

Sato jumped up on stage and grabbed Nunnally's hands. "You are the cutest thing I have ever seen!"

She giggled. "Thank you. I hope you treat me well tomorrow."

"Awe! Kawaii. I love you!"

Neji sighed glad it worked; he just hoped he wouldn't be so upset about who was next. "Well, she was cute but come on Ouran, we have someone cuter don't we?"

They cheered him on and he smiled. "You know who I'm talking about right? Please give a loud cheer for Mitsukuni Haninozuka or to us Hunny!"

"What?!" Sato asked turning around as Hunny bounced off stage. He was dressed with bunny ears and light blue shorts and a top that showed off his midriff as well with light blue and white stockings and light blue shoes with a matching hat.

"Remember, you can't buy one after one already." Milly said looking at Sato.

Hunny was sold to a girl name Reiko Kanazuki for ten thousand. She was in class 3-D and he didn't really know her but Hunny seemed to know her and Sato didn't seem pleased about that at all.

"Who is she?" Neji asked looking back at Haruhi.

"Hunny's number one fan." She said.

"Round one goes to Ashford." Milly giggled. "No shock there."

"We have thirteen more rounds. So let move on."

"Yes, lets."

As things moved on Neji could see things were going well. Next was kimono Shirley vs. kimono Kaoru with the winner being Kaoru. After them was doctor Kyoya losing to nurse C.C. Neji thought Kyoya did great being the sexy doctor but C.C. had the right assets to get guys attention.

Teacher Schneizel beat teacher Mori and bad Shiro beat good Nina. Kida lost to Anya in her sailor outfit but Yasuchika made up the difference by beating sporty Kallen. Rivalz sadly lost to Leonardo in a land slide although a girl did spend quite a lot on him. Little brother Simon lost to little brother Rolo, butler Satoshi beat butler Gino and Haruhi lost to princess Euphie. In overall amount spent Ashford was winning.

"Sold to Nami." Neji said lest then happy to see Hikaru being sold to a girl he remembered at once point dating the boy. The baby kicked his side and he frowned looking away. That round went to Suzaku the beach god.

Everyone clapped and as things were going well Neji could not get what Jiraiya had said to him out of his mind. Finding out whose the father was just seemed…crazy. He bit his lip before taking the mic. "We will have a short break for snacks before we have our final prize. Lelouch vi Britannia and Tamaki Suoh." Guys and girls went crazy before the lights brighten and snacks in the back were provided.

Neji let out a sigh, putting his hand on his stomach. The baby was kicking and it was making him nervous. It was like they knew what he was about to do and it didn't make it any better. He was nervous enough from how they would act as soon as he brought it up.

"Tamaki, Hikaru can I talk to you." Neji asked taking a seat. His feet were killing him and he let out a breath. He was so tried and he couldn't wait for this night to be over. The reluctant look they were giving him wasn't helping the mood. He rubbed his stomach taking a deep breathe.

"Is something wrong, with the baby?" Hikaru asked.

Neji shook his head. "No…they are fine."

"Then what is it?" Tamaki asked.

Neji stared at the two of them. The tone in their voices, the looks he was giving him, he could practically hear his heart breaking. He swallowed looking away. "Never mind."

They walked away without another word but someone joined him on the couch. "Are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Neji said rubbing his head. "The baby is kicking my kidney, my head is killing me, I would do anything to have a jelly doughnut, and I want kill Nami and whoever buys Tamaki because they bought them." He sighed. "How are you?"

"Worried." Kaoru said. "I'm worried about you. I'm always worried about you."

"Sorry." Neji said.

"Neji, you don't have to say sorry. What were you going to tell Hikaru and Tamaki?"

"That…I wanted to test the other fetus…to find out who was the father."

"Really!" Kaoru said louder than need gaining some looks.

Neji nodded. "But they can't look at me as if I'm the devil and I can't stop myself from crying at the thought of how many people hating me and this fucking glow these pregnant bitches are talking about is just fucking bull shit. God I hate this." Neji growled. "I can't think!"

"Okay, calm down." Kaoru said putting his hands up. "I can get you a doughnut and give Tamaki and Hikaru sunglasses. I just need you to take a deep breath and remember the most important thing."

"What is that?"

Kaoru smiled leaning his head against Neji's, kissing his ear. "Your baby is going to be so cute."

Neji laughed kissing Kaoru on the mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kaoru said

Neji kissed him again feeling himself getting a little too excited before he shook his head and getting up as fast as he could. It took some rocking before he was up and he cleared his throat. "Tamaki and Hikaru!"

They looked at him as he walked up to them. "I need to talk to you?"

"Okay." They both said.

"I want to test the baby." Neji said.

"Test the baby?" Tamaki asked.

"That's dangerous." Hikaru said.

Neji looked at him. "What?"

"Taking amniotic fluid can be risky and may cause a miscarriage, and since you already had two the risk for you is higher." Hikaru said.

Neji stared at Hikaru before smiling, looking down. "You mean the amniocentesis test?" Neji shook his head. "I'm too far along for that…and I know the risk. I meant…the other one."

"You mean…the one…"

Neji nodded. "Yes. I just need your DNA."

"We'll go to the hospital after this." Tamaki said.

"And it's time to start." Milly grabbed Neji's hand. "Shall we."

Neji nodded. "Yeah."

XXX

"Last but not least we have Prince Lelouch!"

Girls went crazy as Lelouch came out not looking too happy about it but was still giving off a smile that just screamed cocky. It reminded him of Sasuke. He really hoped he was okay.

"Sold!" Milly yelled happily. "For one hundred thousand dollars."

"Pretty impressive." Neji said. "But we have someone much better. Ladies and Gentlemen…introducing Tamaki Suoh!"

The crowd was louder then he thought and with all the loud noise going on he almost couldn't hear the biddings. The timer went off and it quiet down. "The last bid…was one hundred thousand dollars coming from Renge." While he was glad Renge was the one that got Tamaki he wasn't sure how he felt about a girl winning him in general.

"Oh! A tie." Milly said. "You know what that means Neji?"

"No?" He shook his head.

She smirked before pulling off the clothes she had on reviling the bikini. "Let's start the tie breaker round."

Neji stared at her shocked. They had not agreed on that and before he could even say anything people were already biding on her. What was Milly thinking? She couldn't possibly think that he could win against her while he was five months pregnant.

"Time is up." She said. "And I get fifty thousand dollars." She smiled before moving to the side picking up her dress.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked.

"I'm bringing the action needed to bring our schools together."

"By how, so they both can agree that buying a pregnant boy is possible the stupidest thing ever!"

"Neji, have faith." She took the mic and cleared her throat. "Next up, Neji Hyuga." She dragged him on the stage where everything got quiet as the spotlight was on him. He had been nervous before but this was making him sick.

For a while no one said anything until someone spoke up. "Five cents." Ouran and Ashford both agreed that was funny.

Now he really wished Milly hadn't done this. He was going to get laughed off stage.

"Five hundred dollars."

He blinked looking as Shikamaru stood up.

"Ten thousand!" Sato jumped up.

"You already bought someone." Milly pointed out.

"Ten thousand." Neji looked at James as he stood up from the back.

"Ten thousand going once?" Milly asked.

"Six hundred thousand."

Everyone gasped turning to the door to see a man wearing a lab coat.

"Lloyd-sensei?" Milly asked.

"I'm sure I've said not to put the sensei part at the end, it makes me feel so old." He sighed walking down the aisle. "And if no one can see what a comity this Neji Hyuga is then I will happily take him off your hands. So wrap him up."

"Um…going once…twice…sold?"

"How delightful!" Lloyd said. "Shall we Hyuga-kun."

Neji blinked looking at this man holding his hand out to him. Who exactly was this guy?

XXX

"Well, Ouran wins." Milly said with a sigh. "Her, you can keep all the money."

Neji glared at her. "I'm not forgiving you for selling me."

"Come on Neji, I didn't think it was that bad."

"Even after I told you how bad it was." Neji sighed.

"I thought you were over exaggerating."

Suzaku sat next to him. "If I could have bought you, I would have."

"You don't have money." Lelouch said hitting his head. "So don't make promises you can't keep."

Neji sighed. "Who is this guy that bought me?"

"Our science teacher." Milly said. "I didn't even know he knew about this."

Neji shook his head before noticing the twins and Tamaki waiting for him. He stood up and turned to them. "Thank you guys for everything. I hope you guys had fun."

"I did." Suzaku said cheerful as ever. "I hope it's enough to save your club."

"I do too."

He said goodbye to them and he walked up to the twins and Tamaki.

"Are you ready?" Kaoru asked meeting up with Neji. "Hikaru and Tamaki are going to drive their own car and I'm going to drive yours."

"Yeah." Neji said letting Kaoru lead him to the parking lot. Tamaki and Hikaru in front of them but out of hearing reach.

"I don't know if you…want to hear this but…Tamaki and Hikaru are getting closer." Kaoru said.

"That's good." Neji said quietly.

"And I got you this."

Neji looked up to see Kaoru holding a box of doughnuts. "Doughnuts?"

"Yeah, they are all jelly doughnuts but we weren't sure what type of filling you wanted so we got you all of them."

"We?"

"Hikaru and I." Kaoru said with a smile closing the box.

Neji looked at Kaoru before looking at Hikaru. He gave a small smile. "Thank you."

"Come on; let's go see who the daddy is."

XOXOXO

So there you go. Hikaru and Neji are over, for now, Kaoru doesn't know what he wants to say, maybe, and Tamaki is being mean. Anyway about Lelouch's name. To us American's its Lelouch but in Japanese it is pronounced Rurushu. So while the student council pronounces it as Lelouch to Neji and Suzaku and any other Japanese character they pronounce it as Rurushu, but I won't spell it that way.

Anyway this took me forever to type up but next time you find out who the father! Or maybe the father of just one of the twins Neji was going to have! Tell me, who are you guys rooting for Tamaki or Hikaru?

Please read and review.


	21. Chapter 21

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of. Yaoi, smex, and good old mpreg.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own. As much as I tried and as much as I wished it I just don't…it's a sad fact of my life.

Chapter Warning: Sex.

XXX Chapter 21 XXX

"There you go." Jiraiya said with a smile.

Tamaki rubbed his arm where Jiraiya took blood before he looked over at Hikaru. Kaoru was by the window looking outside. "When will we find out?" Hikaru asked.

"In a day or two." Jiraiya said.

Tamaki stood up with a sigh. "I guess that's it."

Kaoru turned around to look at them before he blinked. "Hey, where is Neji?"

"I'm not sure."

Tamaki sighed rubbing his eyes. "Could you call him to tell-"

"I'm right here."

They turned to him. He was standing by the door with a small wooden box in his hands. "What is that?"

Neji held it closer to him. "I-It's…um…"

They watched as his shoulders starting to shake. He looked down. "I have to go."

He turned and left. Tamaki blinked looking at the twins. Kaoru quickly followed but Hikaru looked conflicted to follow. He just looked to the side with his fist clenched. Tamaki continued to stare at him before Jiraiya sighed, standing up. "It's a shame."

"What?"

"Last night someone broke in and tried to steal that fetus Neji has there."

Hikaru looked at him. "Steal it? What for?"

"A fetus born from a male is better than just waiting for Neji to give birth. Makes me worry about when Neji really does give birth." Jiraiya said.

Tamaki never thought about it that way. He looked down, wondering if maybe Neji had considered that, and if he had the things he was thinking. He frowned, giving one last look to Hikaru before walking away.

XXX

Neji set the box down on his dress, looking at it. It was so small. Too small to be real. He put his hand over it before he lifted the top with shaky hands. "Hey."

He shut it quickly turning his head to look at Sato. "Sato…hey. Is Senji a sleep?"

Sato nodded walking into Neji's room and sitting on the bed. "Yes. I was waiting for you to come home? Who's the father?"

"I don't know. We will find out in two days."

Sato pouted before standing up and going to Neji's side. "What's in the box?"

Neji stared at it. "Who…is in the box?"

Sato blinked. "Who?"

Neji lifted up the box as an idea came to him. "Yeah…who."

"Well…who is it."

"Their name…is Mitsu."

XXX

"What are you doing today?" Hiashi asked as he fixed his tie.

"I'm waiting for my date to come." Neji said picking up his chopsticks as he ate.

"Date?" Hiashi asked. "I thought you said you weren't being bought?"

Neji sighed. "We had to change some plans."

"Be careful." Hiashi said as he grabbed his briefcase. Neji just nodded as Hiashi left and he was alone in the house. He let out a sigh picking at his rice. Kuro was sitting next to him on the chair watching him eat. More like waiting for him to spill something.

He picked up his chopsticks getting ready to eat when there was a knock on the sliding door. He looked up to see a woman. She had short indigo hair and blue eyes and was smiling and waving at him. Kuro hissed before Neji picked him up and put him on the floor. He stood up slowly and went to the door sliding it open.

"Yes?"

"Are you Neji Hyuga?"

Neji blinked. If this was a News reported he wasn't really sure how she go past the gates to get back here. "May I ask who is asking?"

"I'm sorry. My name is Cécile Croomy. I'm Lloyd's assistant."

"Lloyd." He nodded. "Right. Where is he?"

"Oh he's…coming."

"Just getting a few things for this visit dear boy." Lloyd said behind him.

Neji turned around to look at him. "How did you get into my house?"

"I use the door of course, but enough of all that, why don't you sit down. Finish eating."

Neji blinked at him before Cécile lead him to his seat. "I wasn't really sure if this was your house or not because there weren't any reporters out front so I wanted to check in the back."

"No reporters?" He let out a sigh. "That's nice."

"Oh, so I see you have the other one here?" Neji looked at Lloyd to see him by the counter where he had opened the wooden box. "That keeps me from going to get it myself."

"Leave Mitsu alone." Neji snapped.

"Lloyd, you are going to rile him up." Cécile said.

Lloyd shrugged moving the plastic. "S-stop." Neji said.

"How far along were you when you lost it?" Lloyd asked.

Neji swallowed looking down. "Six week." He put his arms around his swollen stomach feeling his baby kick.

"Seems to be the right size for six week."

"Lloyd, please." Cécile said. "Here…" She handed Neji a peeled banana. "Your baby can taste anything you eat now."

Neji smiled at her. "They…can?"

"Yep."

"While that's all amazing and all, that isn't why we are here." Lloyd said. "Let's start with a simple check-up."

Neji watched Lloyd open his black bag and began to pull out medical equipment. He checked Neji's blood pressure and his heart rate and even listened to the baby. He measured his stomach around and his weight. "Well, aren't you a big boy."

Cécile hit him on the head. "Sorry for him, he's not good with people."

"It's fine." Neji said sitting back down. "Being called fat is the least of my worries."

"Worries? You shouldn't have any worries at all." Lloyd said. "You don't want to lose this baby too do you?"

"Of course not." Neji snapped.

"Then calm down, eat chocolate, watch a good movie, get a message, just stop being so restless. You're giving me a headache." Lloyd said writing some things down. "As of right now, why don't we see that chest?"

Neji blushed. "What…why?"

"I want to see how you are developing." Lloyd said. "If you get breast or not is very interesting in this whole matter."

Neji looked away as he pulled off his shirt and Lloyd got closer. "How are they feeling?"

"Like they always feel, tender and sore." Neji said.

Lloyd poked around his chest. "Who is your doctor?"

"Her name is Tsunade."

Lloyd sighed mumbling something under his breath. He didn't seem happy. "What's wrong?"

Cécile laughed. "Lloyd just has a slight track record with women with large bust like Tsunade-san. We do know her."

"Women of her bust size are always a problem." Lloyd said with a sigh. "It is unnatural, everywhere."

Cécile rolled her eyes and Neji smiled at her before gasping. He smacked Lloyd's hand away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to milk you." Lloyd said.

Neji pushed him away and put his hands over his chest. "I'm not lactating."

"Yet." Lloyd said. "Although I do hope you do soon."

"I won't."

Lloyd just shrugged. "You said you were five months. You're relatively large for just-"

Cécile hit him again. Neji put his hand on his stomach looking down. "I'm not…that big…"

"Please don't mind him, just get off your feet."

Neji sighed nodding before going to the couch. He sat down and before Kuro sat by him. "So…what do we do?"

"Well, this is supposed to be a date." Lloyd said rubbing his chin. "While I'm not into people of your size I suppose we can do whatever you want."

Neji glared at him. "I…am really starting to dislike you."

"Trust me, you aren't the only one." Cécile said.

Neji turned to lie down on the couch. "I'm tired. Can you just…not make too much noise."

"Of course." Cécile said.

Cécile moved to pull a blanket over him. He let out a breath feeling for once at pure peace. As soon as he was beginning to doze he felt a small pinch on his arm. He flinched and looked at Lloyd who was drawing blood.

Before he could react Lloyd was already done and moving away. Neji sat up. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Blood sample, go ahead and sleep, I won't bother you much."

Neji grumbled before he closed his eyes and dozed. He was between wake and sleep and it seemed like he was going to stay that way. He could faintly hear Cécile and Lloyd moving around the room doing things and talking amongst themselves. Sometimes Lloyd would come over and check his vitals and check other parts of his body like nails and ankles. Neji wasn't sure why but he didn't want to ask.

Lloyd used the stethoscope to listen to his stomach before mumbling to himself and writing something down. "Are you getting everything you need?" Neji asked half asleep.

"No." Lloyd said. "This would be much easier if I could open you up."

"Hmm." Neji responded rubbing the side of his stomach.

"Can I?"

"No."

Lloyd sighed. "This this date is not going well." He stood up drummed his pen against his lip.

Neji sighed as well sitting up. "I'm sorry." Rolling his eyes.

"Have you had sex while you were pregnant?"

Neji blushed. "U-uh…not lately." He couldn't remember the last time he had sex, how depressing. He had gone from being a sex addict to barely getting any.

"Sex addict you say."

Neji blinked. "What?"

"You said you had gone from being a sex addict to barely getting any."

Neji blushed, his mouth dropped opened. "I said that out loud!"

"Yeah."

He sighed. "I hate being pregnant."

"Sounds like that is for every pregnant person." Lloyd said. "What else?"

"I'm…horny a lot."

Lloyd wrote that down before stopping. He looked to be lost in thought before he slammed his notebook shut and stood up. "Sex…you have both organs…" He started to mumble to himself.

"What is it?"

"Cécile, we're leaving." Lloyd called out.

"Leaving?" Cécile came to the doorway that led to the kitchen. "But I'm just about to start cooking."

"Then it is perfect timing." Lloyd said going into his pocket and pulled out a card. "Keep in touch."

Neji took the card. "But…what are you doing?"

"I think it's time I try to make a boy into a girl."

Neji blinked before remember something. "Wait…my friend, Yasuchika he was able to make a male possum pregnant."

"Did he now?" Lloyd asked.

Neji nodded. "You should talk to him."

"I just might."

Neji walked them to the door. "Thank you for coming. I'll keep you updated for everything."

"We would like that." Cécile said.

"Oh Neji," Lloyd turned back to him. "A thought occurred to me, have you ever had your sperm counted."

Neji blinked. "Ah…no."

Lloyd rubbed his chin before he walked off with Cécile walking behind him.

Neji watched them go; as they got into their car and drove away together he headed back inside when he heard the front gate open. He turned around to see Suzaku wearing workout clothes.

"Suzaku?"

"Hey." Suzaku said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine…but what are you doing here? Don't you have a date today?"

"We are going to dinner later. So I was just delivery your wedding invitation."

Neji smiled. "Right, Your wedding. When is it?"

"November twentieth." Suzaku said. "Then we go on our honeymoon and come back in time for Lelouch's birthday. It's on December the fifth and you are invited, of course."

"Well, thank you." He opened up the envelope that was shaped like a cat. He laughed. "This is so cute."

Suzaku blushed rubbing the back of his head. "Since the cat looks like Arthur you'll be sitting on my side."

"I'm excited now." He let out a breath. "I really needed this."

Suzaku frowned. "Having a bad day."

Neji sighed moving to let Suzaku in. "I wish it was just a day. I'm just too hormonal." He sat down and Suzaku sat next to him. Kuro lifted his head at the sight of the boy stood up and hissed at him before running off. "And there is so much going on."

"You should not take on so much." Suzaku said. "You were helping Lelouch and I when you were already so stressed out."

Neji smiled. "Helping you guys was relaxing. Helping anyone who comes to me is relaxing. I like to do it."

Suzaku laughed. "You are the nicest person I've ever meet."

Neji smiled. "Thank you, but I can tell, you are nice too, and I'm sure you deserve this wedding."

Suzaku blushed. "T-thank you. For a while I didn't really think it would ever happen. Lelouch and I have been through a lot."

"You mean the engagement to Euphie."

Suzaku sighed. "That was probably the least stressful thing we've ever came across. But I guess you and I aren't so different when it comes to getting ourselves into trouble."

Neji blinked listening to Suzaku tell him about how he meet Lelouch and Nunnally. The siblings were at one point kicked out of their family all together and had been sent to a friend of the family which was the Kururugi's. Despite the language between them since Lelouch didn't speak Japanese well and Suzaku and didn't know anything about English they didn't get along at first. Even with Nunnally's handicap.

"Lelouch and his family are a part of the royal family. His farther is King or something. But Lelouch is only the seventh heir to the throne and the fourth prince." Suzaku sighed. "I didn't understand it then and I don't understand it now."

Neji smiled. "It means Lelouch is a prince but won't become king until something happens to his other siblings."

Suzaku smiled. "Yeah, that's how Euphie explained it to me. She's the fourth princess but the eighth to the throne."

"But why was he banished with Nunnally?"

"The accident Nunnally was when she was young. Lelouch accused his father of planning it to kill their mother."

"T-That's horrible, he wouldn't do that would he."

"Lelouch was sure he did. Lady Marianna was loved by everyone in their kingdom, so much that people would rather look to her for advice." Suzaku said. "So when she died Lelouch accused his father. He was only ten. He was then sent to Japan."

They started off rocky and it looked as if they would never be friends. They always bumped head with each other. It was only when they both went out looking for Nunnally after one of their biggest that they really became friends.

"I started to rain and I found Nunnally first. She had fallen into my secret base without even know it. She wasn't hurt and since it was raining I decided to just sit there with her till the rain let up. We started to sing and just having a good time when Lelouch found us."

He laughed and Neji smiled. "He was so worried about Nunnally and she was the one who said sorry for falling there in the first place."

Neji looked at the lost stare Suzaku had. "It was the first time I heard Nunnally and Lelouch laugh. They were so sad the first time they got there and it was took me months to finally hear them laugh."

Suzaku sat put his hand up to his chest. "I felt sorry for him when I found out what really happened to him. Why he had really come here. He was…so amazing even at ten years old."

Neji smiled a little. "Was that when you knew you loved him."

Suzaku blushed. "H-how can you guess?"

"I have a nose for this kind of thing." He put a hand on his stomach. "To think at one point you two would have been the same person."

"What?"

Neji looked at him before he gave him a small smile. "It's a Greek myth that at one point humans had four arms, four legs, two heads, and two hearts. Fearing their power Zeus tore them apart. Since then everyone is looking for that other half. Their soul mate."

Suzaku smiled. "I've never heard that before…but I do believe Lelouch is my other half."

Neji smiled. "And I'm happy for you."

They both stood up and headed to the door. "Thanks for dropping by."

"No problem. I already invited the other host, but you personally have a plus one in case you want to invite anyone else."

"Thank you."

Suzaku smiled before he started to jog in place. "So, I'll see you later."

"Wait, you ran here?"

"Yeah." Suzaku said.

Neji sighed. "I envy you so much right now; it has been forever since I ran anywhere."

Suzaku laughed. "Just four more months and you'll be on your feet again."

"It's taking forever."

Suzaku smiled. "You're half way there."

Neji nodded before Suzaku went into the mail box and handed him the mail. There was one letter shaped like Mickey Mouse. "Is this from Walt Disney?"

"Yeah." Neji said. "They send me some stuff even though I'm not really in charge or can even touch any of the money waiting for me till I turn eighteen."

"I've always wanted to go there."

Neji looked up at him. "You mean you never been?"

Suzaku shook his head. "Never had the time."

Neji stared at him before he smiled. "Well…I have the perfect honeymoon gift for you."

"Disney World? Isn't that a little kiddie though?"

"We'll you've never been so kiddie is good for you. But they do have adult hotel's like the Boardwalk and Animal Kingdom Lodge or even a hotel in Downtown Disney if you want luxury and if that isn't enough, I can probably convince them to let you stay in the Disney Castle since you have a prince as a husband."

Suzaku laughed. "Thank you Neji." He leaned forward and kissed Neji on the cheek before he waved goodbye and ran off.

Neji went back inside and closed the door. Just in time for Senji to start to cry. He let out a breath before he headed up stairs to Sato's room to take care of him.

XXX

Neji smiled as he opened the door to see Kaoru. "Hey, thank you for coming."

"Hey, no problem." Kaoru said with a smile.

He let the boy in before closing the door and leading him into the living room where Kaoru picked up Senji and threw him in the air. "Have you been home by yourself this whole time?"

Neji nodded. "Well…Lloyd and Suzaku stopped by but Sato's on his date with Nunnally, Hiashi will be working late, and Hinata and Hanabi are out somewhere."

"Sorry, I would have come over sooner but my date insisted that I walk her home." Kaoru sighed.

Neji shook his head. "It's okay."

"So, did you get any news on who the father is?"

"No…not till Sunday." He frowned looking down at his stomach. "Do you think I'm pretty big for five months?"

"I wouldn't know." Kaoru said. "Hikaru would be better to know this. He has read most of the pregnancy books."

Neji sighed picking up a doughnut and pulling a piece off. Kaoru stood up and put Senji down in his play pen as the he started to doze, before looking at the box. "Hey, what's in here?"

"Mitsu." Neji said.

Kaoru opened the box almost dropping it. "Oh, my god. Is that your baby?"

"Don't drop it!" Neji snapped.

Hikaru shut the lid and put it back. "You named the fetus Mitsu?"

Neji nodded. "A unisex name since it's technically not male or female yet." Neji let out a shaky breath. "I…I wanted to…keep it safe. Tsunade said that someone tried to steal it."

Kaoru looked at it before he turned to Neji. "After you find out who the father is, let's have a funeral."

Neji looked at him. "A funeral?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah. Give Mitsu a proper goodbye. Maybe cremate them so no one can dig Mitsu up when we leave."

Neji let tears fill his eyes. "Kaoru…Come here."

Kaoru smiled going over and kissing Neji on the forehead before hugging him. "I'm just the messenger."

Neji opened his eyes as Kaoru whispered against his head. "I just overheard Hikaru talking to himself in the bathroom. This is his idea."

Neji frowned letting him go. "How do I get him back?" He asked looking at Kaoru.

"Just give him time; he'll realize that he can't spend more than a week without you."

"But what if it isn't his baby and it makes it worse…or if it is his baby and I lost it!"

Kaoru knocked on his head. "First off, I need you to calm down. Jeez, your imagination is so much more than ever."

"But I-"

Kaoru kissed him, grabbing Neji's hands before they pulled apart. "What if I-"

Kaoru kissed him again, slipping his tongue into his mouth, letting Neji's hands go before and putting them around his waist. They broke apart again. "K-Kaoru." Neji panted.

"It's not every day I get you alone." Kaoru said. "And before you and Hikaru make up, I would love to savor this moment."

Neji put his arm around Kaoru's neck kissing him. Their tongue lapped against each other before Neji broke the kiss panting. "K-Kaoru…I want it so bad." He groaned thrusting up, rubbing his erection against Kaoru leg panting. "I'm so…horny."

Kaoru smirked, kissing him again moving to kiss his neck as Neji laid on his back. "W-what about Senji?"

"He's asleep." Kaoru said pushing up Neji's shirt and running his hand over the curve of his stomach to his chest. He pinched one of Neji's nipples making him gasp out spreading his legs as Kaoru pressed his knee against his aching erection. He was already panting hard as Kaoru hovered over him. "And this will be good practice on how to keep a baby quiet when you can't wait."

Neji groaned as Kaoru pressed harder against his erection. He was drooling a little just at the thought of what would come. Kaoru sat on his knees as he began to pull off his shirt as he helped Neji with his. He leaned over him again and kissed his lips as he held on his side. He trailed his kiss down his neck and to his chest where he took the time to give each erect nipple his attention. Licking them roughly and twisting them softly loving the way Neji moaned and panted as Kaoru trailed lower, he kissed down Neji's stomach.

He smiled to himself when he felt the baby kick against his lips. "I think they know what's going on."

Neji groaned. "That isn't funny."

Kaoru laughed before he began to pull off Neji's pants, dragging his underwear along with it. As Neji's erection bounced out hitting against his belly.

Kaoru let himself slip off the couch some, grabbing hold of the base of Neji's erection. Neji moaned at the touch, shuddering with anticipation as Kaoru got closer to it.

Licking his lips, Kaoru pressed them against the head of Neji's erection before slipping it into his mouth slowly. His tongue pressed against the underside of Neji's erection as he forced it deeper into his mouth before pulling back gasping against it.

He sucked on the underside skin as he cupped Neji's ball, massaging them softly as he bobbed his head on Neji's erection making him groan throwing his head to the side as he panted as Kaoru continued to suck him off.

"Umm…K-Kaoru."

Kaoru pulled away, licking up the pre-cum. "And the finishing touch."

He lowered his mouth, sucking on Neji's balls before using his tongue and licking at Neji's perineum. It was all it took before Neji couldn't take it and he came. It shot out over his stomach and on some of Kaoru's hair.

Kaoru put his hand up and pulled it out before looking at Neji, blinking. He grabbed hold of Neji's still erect penis. "I'm glad you're not tired."

"Kaoru…"

"I know." Kaoru said pulling off his pants and boxers before picking up the lotion Neji left on the table. He put some on his hand and rubbed it over his erection before using the rest to slip two fingers into Neji.

Neji moaned, throwing his head back as Kaoru slipped his fingers in and out of him, stretching him open. Using his other hand, Kaoru continued to rub at his erection before adding a third finger and spreading them out.

Once he thought it was stretched out enough he pulled out his fingers and sitting back as Neji turned his back to him. Kaoru put his hand on his waist before Neji slowly lowered himself onto Kaoru's erection. As Kaoru began to enter him he let out a loud gasp before he bit his lip as he looked over at Senji.

He was still asleep, lying on his stomach with his head facing the wall. Neji grabbed hold of Kaoru's wrist letting out a breath as Kaoru was fully seated inside of him. His legs began to shake as he tried to catch his breath.

"J-jeez Neji." Kaoru panted as he put one of his hands on his stomach. "Y-your clenching…ngh…around me."

Neji gripped Kaoru's wrist tightly as he moaned before he panted out. "S-so good." He moaned before he threw his head back, resting it against Kaoru's shoulder.

"O-okay." Kaoru said. "Ready?"

Neji nodded quickly as he put his toes on the ground and began to pull himself up, off of Kaoru before letting gravity drag him back down. After a few more of this, Kaoru changed the angle and found the spot that had Neji crying out.

"The baby." Kaoru pointed out but it didn't seem as if Neji was listening to him.

"S-so good." He moaned as he started to move his lips faster. Kaoru tighten his hold on Neji's hips and began to meet Neji pushing down on him as he thrust up into him. He moaned feeling Neji tighten around him. "AH!"

Kaoru covered his mouth as Neji came, his legs shaking and his nails digging into Kaoru's wrist. His hips jerked forward before resting back against Kaoru panting. "I-I can't take this."

Kaoru reached forward grabbing hold of Neji's still erect penis. Kaoru tighten his hold on it before they changed position.

The floor wasn't comfortable but the couch was too small for them both to lie on their sides. Kaoru lifted Neji's leg and thrust into him as Neji gripped at the end of the carpet. Neji rested his forehead against the floor as Kaoru thrust into him hard. He opened his mouth to say something but the only thing he could get out were strangled gasp for air and moans begging for more.

"T-too rough?" Kaoru asked.

Neji nodded quickly before shaking his head gasping for air. "D-don't stop." He groaned out.

"Neji…I'm close." Kaoru moaned putting his head on Neji's side as he continued to thrust into him. They rolled over for Neji to get on his hands and knees. His belly rested against the floor as Kaoru pounded into him. He put one had on his stomach as Kaoru continued to thrust into him. He was close too and it was only getting closer as Kaoru pressed against his prostate.

"C-cumming." Neji heard Kaoru groan before with one hard thrust, buried himself deep into Neji. Neji moaned out cumming along with him. Neji cried out as he clenched around Kaoru before resting his head on the floor before willed himself to lay on his side.

Kaoru pulled out and turned on his back panting. "Are we done? Because I'm…tired."

Neji nodded panting as well. He looked at Senji who was still asleep. "H-he's a…d-deep s-sleeper."

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah…because…y-you aren't quiet at all."

Neji hit him.

XXX

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Neji asked.

"No…when I say I'm tired, I'm tired." Kaoru said with a sigh. "That's some sex drive you have now."

Neji laughed. "Y-yeah…I have to ask Tsunade about that."

Kaoru shrugged before he grabbed Neji's shoulder and kissed Neji. "I'll see you."

Neji nodded holding his belly as Kaoru headed to his car. He sighed as he turned and backed up to him. "You know, I wish you two would make up with each other."

Neji frowned. "I don't know how."

"You'll figure something out." Kaoru smiled and waved at him before he got into his car and headed home. He wasn't totally sure how Hikaru was going to take it that he slept with Neji without him but Kaoru had an idea.

"You slept with Neji!" Hikaru snapped. "Without me! How could you do that!?"

"Well, last I check, _you_ weren't dating him. I think you put it that you didn't care if I dated him by myself."

"You don't even like him." Hikaru glared at his brother.

"Of course I like Neji." Kaoru said giving him a look. "Just because I don't throw a hissy fit the moment I don't realize that Neji will never get over Tamaki while he still in charge of the host club, possibly carrying his child, and going to a school that Tamaki's family owns, doesn't mean I don't like him." Kaoru said sitting down on their bed and pulling out a sketch book. "Beside you're the one that keeps pushing him away." He smirked looking at Hikaru before mocking his voice. "'Love me Neji! Please! I can't live without you!'"

Hikaru grumbled to himself throwing a pillow at Kaoru before turning back to the computer. Kaoru smiled picking up the remote control. "He liked your idea…about the funeral. It brought him to tears."

Kaoru watched his brother, to see how he would react. He saw Hikaru pause from his computer work before turning his head slightly. "Tears?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah…he'll probably bring it up soon. I told him to wait till after you guys find out who the father of Mitsu is."

"Mitsu?" Hikaru turned around in his chair to look at him.

"The fetus." Kaoru said. "He named it."

Hikaru smiled a little mumbling to himself thinking Kaoru didn't hear. "He's so cute."

"Yeah…he sure is."

XXX

"I hate her." Sato growled breaking the spoon in his hand. Hiashi glared at him but Neji blinked.

"Who are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"Reiko Kanazuki." Sato growled. "Who is she?"

"Hunny's biggest fan." Neji said picking up his glass of milk. "She doesn't have a lot of friends but from what I've heard from Haruhi and Kaoru she had tripped over Hunny's Usa-chan in the hallway and Hunny helped her up. She's was a little bit more obsessed with him then she is now. She even tried to curse him because he 'capture her soul' or something."

"So she's a weirdo." Hanabi asked.

"Or in love." Hinata said.

"I agree with Hanabi." Sato pointed out.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Aren't you engaged to Hunny, why are you worried?"

"Engaged?" Hiashi asked.

They looked at him. "Yeah, he proposed to him the moment he saw Hunny." Hinata said. "It's very sweet."

Hiashi blinked. "We are talking about Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"Haninozuka-kun and Kanazuki have been engaged for two years now."

"What!?" Sato jumped up. "Engaged! Since when!"

"I just said two years."

Neji blinked. "H-Hunny never said anything about that." It made him wonder if the other host knew about this as well.

Neji turned to look at Sato who slowly sat down. It suddenly seemed like he deflated. All joy gone from his face as he let his head drop on the table. "I'm sorry Sato." Hinata said.

"It might be forced." Neji said with a sigh. "That's a think rich people do to their kids." He said rolling his eyes before he looked at Hinata and Hanabi. "Are you two…engaged?"

"Hanabi is." Hiashi said. "To a young man name Konohamaru Sarutobi apart of the Sarutobi family."

Konohamaru went to Ashford. The only reason Neji knew that at all was because Konohamaru's grandfather was the Prime Minister of Japan. Neji smirked. "Well, aren't you a lucky ducky."

She blushed and looked away. "What about you Hinata?" Neji looked at her.

She blushed as well, playing with her napkin. "I…I want to marry Naruto-kun."

"Who?" Hiashi asked.

Neji smiled. He was glad Naruto and Hinata were getting along so well and it made him smile at the thought that she wanted to marry him.

"The only reason you don't have someone is because you got yourself knocked up." Hanabi said.

"Hanabi." Hiashi snapped.

She crossed her arms. "But that'll change."

"What do you mean?"

"After you give birth and turn eighteen, just imagine how many adults would want you to marry their sons or daughter. By then Hikaru and Tamaki won't want you and you will have your pick at a loveless marriage. Hey, they might even wait till you give birth, maybe they will start showing up sooner than that."

Neji stared at her. "Why…are you so evil?"

"You can't stop it." Sato said.

Neji looked at him. "Stop it?"

"You did it for Suzaku and Euphie, you can do it for Hunny and that witch."

"Of course, I'll do it."

Sato smiled at him before turning to feed Senji.

"So tomorrow is the day." Hinata said with a smile. "Do you…want Tamaki to be the father? Or Hikaru?"

The hardest question he ever faced. The thought of finding out was beginning to scare him. What if he did find out, it only meant that he had lost one of their children, and that alone made him feel like his stomach was eating his heart. "I just…hope to carry my child to full term."

He watched Hanabi roll her eyes before she stood and left. Neji wasn't sure what her problem was and really felt like he should get to the bottom of it but he was slightly afraid that if he did confront her he was going to snap her neck because she would annoy the hell out of him. He didn't want that…not totally anyway.

"Hinata, can I use your iHome boom box?"

"Yes, of course. But it's pink." Hinata said.

Neji laughed. "Like that's going to stop me from using it." He laughed harder. He found that to be the funniest thing he had heard in days. Hinata smiled and laughed as well. Hiashi just shook his head when Sato and Senji joined in as well. It wasn't long before Hiashi chuckled.

They sat at the table laughing with each other. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hanabi by the door way, her arms were crossed but he could see the small smile on her face. He smiled. Maybe he could deal with her for a little while longer. He stood up kissing them all on the head. He headed upstairs to Hinata's room. It was time he fixed this with Hikaru.

XXX

Hikaru was in his mom's work office in their home drawing out an outfit. It was looking good and it would look perfect on Ageha…but better on Neji. He sighed letting his head drop on the desk when his phone went off on the table next to him. He put his hand over his Galaxy phone before he turned his head to see a picture of Neji flashing on the screen.

He sighed putting it back down and banging his head on the desk. He wanted to talk to Neji but he just couldn't. It just seemed so impossible to love someone who loved someone else. He groaned to himself before a ding made him sit up. He looked back at his phone to see that there was a voicemail.

Hikaru swallowed. Neji usually didn't leave voicemails when Hikaru didn't answer the phone so it made Hikaru curious. He picked up his phone and put it to his ear. "You have one new message." The voice said before Hikaru listened. First there was nothing before music started to play.

_Maybe this decision was a mistake_

_You probably don't care what I have to say_

_But it's been heavy on my mind or months now_

_Guess I'm trying to clear some mental space_

Hikaru blinked, sitting back in his chair as he listened to the song playing. It wasn't Neji singing but it sounded like he was just playing the song with the phone against it.

_I would love to talk to you in person_

_But I understand why that can't be._

_I'll leave you alone for good I promise_

_If you answer this one question for me._

_I just wonder,_

_Do you ever_

_Think of me_

_Anymore, do you?_

The message stopped there and Hikaru looked at his phone before he brought it to his lips. He got the message. Neji was trying to reach out to him using song without using his voice knowing full well that Hikaru wouldn't answer to his voice.

He sighed moving from the desk and opening his computer and bringing up his downloaded music. He picked up his phone and pressed the speed dial and called Neji. After the first ring Neji picked up sounding eager.

"Hello."

Hikaru sat there before he pressed play and held his phone out to his computer. Letting one of Yumi's songs play. It was from when she just started.

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_But at times I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous_

_Relationship we shared_

_It was awesome_

_But we lost it it's not possible for me_

_Not to care_

_And now were standing in the rain_

_And nothing's ever gonna change_

_Until you hear my dear_

_The seven things I hate about you_

_The seven things I hate about you_

_Oh you_

_You're vain_

_Your game_

_You're insecure_

_You love me you love her_

_You make me laugh_

_You make me cry_

_But I don't which side to buy_

_Your friends are jerks when you act like them_

_Just to know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the seventh thing_

_I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

Hikaru stopped it there letting out a sigh as he brought the phone back to his ear. It was quiet on the other in but he could hear some movement on the other line before music filled in the silence

_I'm Sorry for the times that I left you home_

_While I was on the road and you were alone_

_I'm sorry for the times that I had to go_

_I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know_

_That you were sitting home just wishing we_

_Could go back to when it was just you and me_

_I'm sorry for the times I would neglect_

_I'm sorry for the times I disrespect_

_I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done_

_I'm sorry that I'm always on the run_

_I'm sorry for the fact that I'm not aware_

_That you can't sleep at night when I'm not there_

_Because I'm in the streets like everyday_

_I'm sorry for the things that I did not say_

_Like how you are the best thing in my world_

_And how I'm so proud to call you my girl_

_And I understand that there's some problems_

_And I'm not too blind to know_

_All the pain you kept inside you_

_Even though you might not show_

_If I can't apologize for being wrong_

_Then it's just a shame on me_

_I'd be the reason for you pain_

_And you could put the blame on._

Hikaru pulled the phone away laughing. He didn't know Neji listened to hip hop but he got the message. He put his hands on his computer. But still what would stop Neji from just pushing him aside as soon as Tamaki came. He sighed clicking on a song after a little thought.

_You and I got hard_

_At each other like we going to war_

_You and I go rough_

_We keep throwing things and slammin' the door_

_You and I get so _

_Damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score_

_You and I get sick_

_Yah, I know that we can't do this no more_

_But baby there you go again there you go again_

_Making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body_

_On my body like a tattoo_

_And now I'm feeling stupid_

_Feeling stupid crawling back to you_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night._

He ended it there hoping Neji got it that this was their last chance. He couldn't keep doing this.

_Regret collects like old friends._

Hikaru opened his eyes at the sound of Neji singing.

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can't see no way,_

_I can see no way,_

_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

_But I like to keep some things to myself_

_I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_But I've been a fool and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way_

_I can see no way_

_I'm always dragging that horse around_

_Our love is pastured such a mournful sound,_

_Tonight I'm gonna burry that horse in the ground_

_So I like to keep to keep my issues drawn, _

_But it's always darkest before the dawn._

At least Neji was acknowledging that he was still holding on to his relationship with Tamaki and was trying to let it go along with the demons that he carried with him. Hikaru sighed clicking on the next song.

_Much as you blame yourself_

_You can't be blamed_

_For the way that you feel_

_Had no example of a love_

_That was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something that you never had_

_Oh baby if you let me_

_I can help you out with all of that_

_Girl let me love_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_And all your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness_

_Comes back to light_

_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you baby, oh_

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It's been there for quite a while_

_I just wanna be the one to remind you _

_What it is to smile_

He turned it off and waited to hear from Neji.

_There's a place_

_That I know_

_It's not pretty there _

_And few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away_

_Will you stay _

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side_

_Like a diamond from black dust_

_It's hard to know what can become_

_If you give up_

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who I really am._

Hikaru bit his lip starting a song in the middle instead of the beginning.

_Even when the sky come falling_

_Even when the sun don't shine_

_I got faith in you and I_

_So put your pretty little hand I mine_

_Even when we're down to the wire babe_

_Even when it's do or die_

_We can do it baby, simple and lain_

_This love is a sure thing._

He stopped it before starting a new song.

_Uuh, I can't go any further than this_

_Uuh, I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish_

_Whoa, I spent my time just_

_Thinkin', thinkin', thinkin' 'bout you_

_Every single day, yes, I'm really_

_Missin', missin' you_

_And all those things we _

_Used to, used to, used to do_

_Hey girl, wuz up, _

_It used to, used to be just me and you_

_I spent my time just_

_Thinkin', thinkin', thinkin' 'bout you_

_Every single day, yes, I'm really_

_Missin', missin' you_

_And all those things we _

_Used to, used to, used to do_

_Hey girl, wuz up, girl,_

_Wuz up, wuz up, wuz up_

_Can you meet me halfway,_

_Right at the borderline_

_That's where I'm gonna wait, for you_

_I'll be lookin' out, night and day_

_Took my heart to the limit,_

_And this is where I'll stay_

_Uuuh, Uuuuh_

_I can't go any further than this_

_Uuuuh, Uuuuuh,_

_I want you so badly it's my biggest wish_

He turned it off waiting for Neji to respond but instead Neji hung up. He blinked looking at his phone seeing that the call really had ended before he sighed and shook his head putting his phone down and he stretched out his arms.

He sat there before he heard some music. He looked around before going to the window to see Neji standing by his car. Kuro was sitting on the roof of the car as Neji stood by the car holding a pink boom box.

_Love, I get so lost, sometimes_

_Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart_

Neji sang up to him.

_When I want to run._

_I drive off in my car_

_But whichever way I go._

_I come back to the place you are_

_All my instincts, they return._

_And the grand façade, so soon will burn._

_Without a noise,_

_Without my pride_

_I reach out from the inside._

Hikaru and Neji's eyes meet before Neji held the boom box over his head.

_In your eyes._

_The light the heat._

_I am complete._

_I see the doorway_

_To a thousand churches._

_The resolution of all my fruitless search._

_I see the light and the heat. _

_Oh, I want to be that complete_

_I want to touch the light._

_The heat I see in your eyes._

He put down the boom box and Kuro stood up and climbed up the vines on the side of the house up to the window. Neji turned off the boom box as Kuro sat in front of Hikaru. He had something attached to his collar.

Hikaru took out the note.

_Come down?_

Hikaru looked back at Neji before he picked up Kuro and closed the window. He headed downstairs and opened the front door to see Neji still standing by his car while held the boom box in front of him. Hikaru closed the door behind him as he walked up to Neji.

"Cute boom box."

Neji looked down at it. "It's Hinata's."

Hikaru swallowed looking down at Neji who wasn't looking at him. "Neji…I want to make this work."

"I do too." Neji said.

"But…it's hard when you add Tamaki into this mix."

Neji tighten his grip on the boom box stand. "I'm sorry. I…just need time to get over him. It's difficult after how long we were together."

Hikaru frowned before he stepped up and put his arms around Neji and kissed his forehead. "I get it. You'll never be over him."

"W-we don't know that." He sighed. "I…just need time."

Hikaru blinked before he looked down and kissed him again. "I understand."

Neji hugged Hikaru tightly. "I'm…so sorry Hikaru."

"I forgive you." He let out a sigh before chuckling. "You know for once, it's good to be the one to be forgiving and not the one saying sorry."

Neji laughed as they headed to the front door. "So…did you like it?"

"What? Our little song conversation we did over the phone? Yeah, I did. We should probably do that more often, really get out what we are trying to say."

Neji giggled and smiled. "Yeah. And besides holding a pink boom box, standing outside your window like that makes me really feel masculine."

Hikaru smirked leaning against the door looking down at Neji. "I think I can fix that before it goes any further."

He leaned down and captured Neji's lips in an eager kiss. It had been forever since he felt to soft petals against his and he could hardly contain himself as Neji kissed him back cupping the back of his head.

Hikaru leaned Neji against the door as they kissed, before he pushed his knee between Neji's legs. Their kissed broke as Neji gasped. "H-Hikaru…"He groaned already flushed and panting.

"Besides…I think you owe me."

Neji looked at him before laughing. "Owe you for what?"

Hikaru kissed Neji's neck, quickly finding the spot that had Neji moaning as he kissed and sucked the skin of Neji's collar bone. "Well…you slept with Kaoru without me."

"W-we were broken up. Not K-Kaoru and I." Neji panted.

"True…but still…I feel the need to punish you for it."

Neji groaned rubbing his crotch against Hikaru's knee. "Please open the door."

Hikaru smirked. "And second…" He never really noticed how much he actually liked seeing Neji so needy and wanting. "We need to make up right."

Neji nodded. "Yes…we do."

Hikaru moved in to kiss him and Neji did too. Before their lips could touch Hikaru moved just out of reach, leaning his forehead against Neji's. "But still…you slept with my brother yesterday…and I can't help but asked. How was he compared to me?"

Neji meet Hikaru's eyes before he leaned forward. "I have nothing to compare it with." He kissed Hikaru on the lips. "Yet."

XXX

Hikaru threw his head back as Neji gripped his erection as he sucked on the top. Hikaru looked down at him watching as Neji licked around the tip, dipping his tongue into the foreskin before he slipped down into his mouth. He couldn't actually remember the last time he had done this but he was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to feel this good to him.

He grabbed hold of this throbbing erection moaning against Hikaru's cock as he felt like he was going to cum. He started to stroke himself each time he slipped his mouth down onto Hikaru's erection. He felt Hikaru's hand through his hair, pushing him down deeper onto his erection. He wiggled his tongue on the underside of Hikaru's cock before he tightened his grip on his hand and it was over. He came on his hand moaning around Hikaru's erection before he pulled off panting.

"Who ever thought you having a pregnant belly would be so sexy." Hikaru said with a chuckle as Neji moved to the bed with him. "More like lewd."

Neji hit him in the chin. "Jeez, I leave you alone for a week and you come back as a dick!"

Hikaru laughed. "I'm just saying. This pregnancy has made you pretty slutty."

Neji hit him again and Hikaru laughed. He leaned over him and kissed Neji on the lips. "Or…maybe when you are having sex you are just this slutty."

"Shut up." Neji said against his lips as they kissed.

He thrust up against Hikaru who pushed back to meet him. Neji moaned widening his legs. He sat up kissing Hikaru and pulled off his shirt. He ran his hand over it all before their lips meet in a heated kiss again.

Hikaru slipped out his pants and underwear. He pulled out some lube form his end table and tossed it to Neji. "I want you to prepare yourself."

Neji blushed red. "I will no-"He got ready to yell but Hikaru covered his mouth.

"My dad is asleep. So unless you don't want to do it. Are you really that use to it now that you don't have to-" Hikaru started before Neji hit him in the mouth.

"Stop being a pervert!" He snapped in a hush whisper before he blushed, taking the lube and putting it on his fingers. He lay down on his back to give Hikaru a view as he slipped not one but two fingers into himself. He arched his back at the warmth and tightness that surrounded his fingers. It wasn't enough. He wanted to stretch out more. To feel Hikaru filling him up with his length and seeds pooling into him.

The thought of that alone made him thrust his fingers into himself wiggling them around. Hikaru rubbed his own length with lube watching Neji fuck himself, rubbing against his prostate. It was starting to be too much and closed his eyes groaning as he came, throwing his head back. "I guess we both are perverts."

Neji panted, looking at Hikaru over his belly. "Please…j-just…do it." He removed his fingers as Hikaru pulled his knees apart. He got himself ready as Hikaru aligned himself and slowly began to push in. He widens his eyes as he was finally filled by Hikaru. He pushed back against Hikaru pushing him in deeper. Hikaru ready himself before he pulled out before pushing back in.

Neji cried out covering his mouth. Hikaru smiled kissing him on the neck. "You are going to get yourself caught."

Neji blushed as Hikaru began to thrust into him with a steady pace. Neji held onto Hikaru tightly as his speed increased and went deeper inside. He could feel him against his prostate. Neji moaned into against Hikaru's neck as he held onto his shoulders. "So…so good." Neji moaned into his ear.

"You like this?" Hikaru panted.

Neji nodded bringing his hands to Hikaru's hair. "Yes. Yes! Don't stop."

"Neji?"

"AH!" Neji cried out covering his mouth suddenly and Hikaru stopped balls deep in him. Tomo was outside his door. What the hell was he doing?

"Hikaru?"

"Dad, how was your nap?"

"Oh, Hikaru…I thought I heard Neji in there?"

Hikaru smirked down at him. "No, it's just me. Neji and I are still fighting, but we're trying to make up." Hikaru tried not to laugh. The flushed face of Neji was amazing. He pulled out of Neji who panted and turned to his knees. Hikaru leaned in closer. "Second nature I guess…"

Neji elbowed him in the stomach.

"What was that?" Tomo asked.

"Nothing."

Neji bit his lips till it bleed as Hikaru pushed into him again from behind. This angle pushed Hikaru against his prostate head on and against the close entrance of his womb. He pushed a pillow under him so he could rest his chest against it. Drool rolling out of his mouth. It felt amazing, so full, so hot, and so deep.

"Are you sure you are alone?"

"Yes." Hikaru tried to hold a moan. He gripped Neji's sides hard as he thrust into Neji. Neji gripped the sheets biting into it as Hikaru thrust into him. Hard enough to make Neji moan but not loud enough to make that much sound.

"Well ok. Your mother and brother will be home soon. I'm going to bed." Tomo said.

Neji listened as he began to leave. Hikaru let out a breath. "That was close. I swear, he can always tell."

Hikaru thrust deep making Neji cry out. He braced his hands in the sheet as Hikaru pounded into him. His hair was everywhere, sweat over both of their bodies as they slowly came together. Neji grabbed hold of Hikaru's hands throwing his head back as he cried out cumming in the sheets. He sat back onto Hikaru feel him filling him with seeds. Hikaru grabbed his head and kissed him, Neji kissing back just as eager.

"Y-you're so rough…and perverted." Neji panted. "T-that's how y-you two differ."

Hikaru laughed pulling out of Neji and lying down next to him as Neji let himself roll to his side. "And you just happen to be the best of both."

Neji pushed him off of the bed. "Shut up."

XXX

Kaoru dragged his feet as he walked into his room. He was beat. He had spent the whole day with his mother and sister, haven going to the mall with them only to hold their bags. He thought Hikaru would have been there with them but he was still mopping around. He sat down on the edge of the bed before sighing loudly. "Damn…I'm tired."

Arms wrapped around his neck and kissed his ear making him shiver. "Then come to bed."

At the voice he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Neji. He was wearing one of Hikaru's shirts and looked way too good in it. Like a pregnant wife just waiting to greet his husband. Kaoru shook his head. "Even I know that's never going to happen."

"What?" Neji asked sitting back on his knees as Hikaru sat up against the bed post.

Kaoru stood up. "Nothing…so you guys made up?"

"Yeah." Hikaru said watching his brother undress, tossing his clothes on the ground and keeping on his boxers and a grey wife beater before crawling in bed on the other side of Neji.

"Well…if you guys want to still 'make up' could you not be so loud. I'm tired." He sighed rolling on his back and putting his hand over his eyes. "I feel like an old man. Tired two days in a row." He sighed again. "And tomorrow…"

"Right…tomorrow."

The twins looked at Neji before Kaoru sat up as Hikaru put a hand on Neji's back. "Tomorrow is going to be fine. Everyone has already been invited and this way no jackass who has no respect can get their hand on them. Unborn baby or not it doesn't deserve to be opened up for science."

Neji leaned back into his arm as he lay down with his back against Hikaru. Kaoru lie down on his side and put his hand on Neji's stomach. "And after tomorrow, we have to only worry about this little one."

He leaned forward and kissed it before he went up and kissed Neji on the lips before Hikaru as well. "But for right now, let's sleep."

"Yeah." Neji said grabbing his hand and putting it around him. With both the twins holding him in their arms he felt at peace.

XXX

Jiraiya turned around his chair to look at Hikaru, Tamaki, and Neji sitting in between them. "Here you go. The answer's you've all been waiting for. Well…half the answer."

Neji blinked as Jiraiya held it out to him. Neji stared at the envelope Jiraiya had put it in and he looked at it. The answer to the biggest question that kept him awake every night he tried to go to sleep. The question that would probably bring him and Hikaru father away or bring him and Tamaki closer together, both he didn't want to happen.

"I'm sorry." Neji said closing his eyes. "I've been able to sleep over this and I'm sure you guys are as well."

"It's not easy." Hikaru said. "But we'll get through it."

"It's all for the baby right." Tamaki said.

Neji nodded. "The baby." He took a deep breath before tearing the envelope in half.

"W-what are you doing?!" Hikaru asked as he and Tamaki jumped up.

"I can't read it." He said with a sigh.

"Why not?" Jiraiya asked.

"As…much as it pains me to say…this baby is…gone and knowing the father won't help this one…and it won't help us. No matter what it says I'm going to feel awful about losing your or Tamaki's child. Either way…I wouldn't be able to deal with that." He put his hand over his stomach. "I have to…take care of this one first."

It was quiet for a while before a hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up at Tamaki. "Then let's give Mitsu a proper goodbye."

Neji smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure my daughter would love that." Hikaru said with a smile.

Tamaki glared at him. "Your daughter. Don't you mean my son?"

Hikaru laughed. "What…your son. As if, there's a reason Neji doesn't want you to know that you aren't the father."

"I am the father, of both of them."

"Yeah…no. You're the father of neither of them."

Neji watched as Hikaru and Tamaki argue with each other before he stood up. "We have to go."

XXX

Neji slowly placed the white urn in the coffin before he backed up and everyone looked around and then back at Mitsu. Sato cleared his throat. "We are all gathered here, to say goodbye to our beloved prince, or are beautiful princess who had the unfortunate luck of never being. Mitsu will forever be missed and will stay in everyone's memory; as well all had plans as to what we would do with them. I would have taken Mitsu to the park, Neji would hold Mitsu in his arms and sooth them. The host would watch over Mitsu and teach them along with their brother and sister. And while we are not able to do such a thing in person we will be able to do it in our hearts. Mitsu Hyuga…will never be forgotten."

He put a daisy on top of the coffin before stepping back. One by one the host stepped up to do the same followed by Hikaru's parents, Tamaki's mother and father, and Neji's uncle and aunt along with his cousin and Hiashi. Neji was the last to put a daisy on top.

"Mitsu…as my rose is the lavender rose; you do not have a rose, but a flower. The daisy, the flower of purity and innocence, will always be your flower." Neji said looking down at it before he put his fingers to his lips before bringing it down over the coffin.

He stepped back as it was lowered and Sato and Suzuki piled the dirt on it. They stayed there for a while before one by one they began to leave as it rained slowly. Neji stood there looking at the grave before a hand wrapped around his shoulder. He looked at Hiashi who rubbed his arm. "Mitsu's knows how much you loved them."

Neji finally let tears fill his eyes as he smiled. "Thank you."

Hiashi nodded at him before he turned and lead him off toward the car waiting for them.

XOXOXO

This was way long. Took me days to finish, more like weeks but hey I didn't give you just one sex scene but two scene but sadly the father is still alone and it will stay that way till birth right! I'm glad you guys like the way I portray my characters. I always fear I'm not doing it right, especially when it comes to the Ashford kids. There will be more of them as Ashford and Ouran have to be friends! Anyway please read and review. I finally wrote a chapter worth 10k words. I've been trying but I've never done it till now. Hopefully next time I can do it without sex


	22. Chapter 22

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of. Yaoi, smex, and good old mpreg.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

XXX Chapter 22 XXX

Tamaki walked down the hall towards the study where he knew his mother and father were just waiting for them. They hadn't said much when they got to Japan and Tamaki told them that they would be attending a funeral of a fetus that could be his. Even the sight of Neji being five months pregnant they didn't say anything at all. They were back at their Japanese home and Tamaki opened the door to see his mother sitting on the couch. She couldn't go back now and he felt bad. She was too far along to fly across the world. Her last month.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yuzuru asked.

Tamaki frowned. "I wanted to be sure…that it was mine first."

"Is it?" His mother asked. "Mitsu and the one that Neji is carrying now."

"I'm not sure…"

"Jesus Tamaki…how could you let this happen?"

"It wasn't planned!" Tamaki snapped. "Why are you so mad at me?"

"Because you got someone pregnant!" Yuzuru said.

"It wasn't supposed to happen!" Tamaki frowned. "It wasn't supposed to work…but it did."

"Could it be Hikaru's?" Anne Sophie asked.

"Yeah…" Yuzuru shook his head looking away from Tamaki. "I'm sorry." Tamaki said.

"We won't tell your grandmother." Yuzuru said. "Until we know, and if the baby is yours, you will marry Neji."

"What." Tamaki snapped.

Yuzuru turned around. "Is there a problem."

"I don't want to marry him!"

"It's not about what you want, it's about this baby."

"I know…but I don't want to…"He backed up some. He couldn't finish it, he couldn't even say it. "I'll always be there for the baby."

"Yes, I know." Yuzuru said. "And Neji will be there and you two will be married and that's the end of it."

Tamaki glared at his father before he turned and left. He had to go back to France for school and he was sure his father would not be returning with him.

XXX

He lay down on his bed before Thomas saddled his waist. "Do you want to come with me to America?"

"Come with you to America?" Tamaki asked with his arm around his eyes. "Why would I do that?"

"For break!"

Tamaki moved his arm and looked at him. "Break? What break?'

"Fall break." Kyoya said as he sat on the arm chair. "It's for two weeks…but I'm sure I know where you are going."

Thomas pouted. "Stop going there! You never have time for me!"

"I might be having a baby." Tamaki said pushing Thomas off of him. "I don't have time to worry about what you want."

Thomas glared at him before he stood up. "Jeez, Neji still has a fucking hold on you. I have to meet him…I guess I'll come too."

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"Come with you to Japan, if you don't have time for me, then I'll make you have time with me."

"You can't come with me!"

"And what makes you think you can stop me." Thomas winked at him before he laughed as he left.

Tamaki sighed. "Kyoya he can't come with us."

"Why not?" Kyoya asked looking at Tamaki.

"I can't bring him to see Neji!"

"No one said you had to take him to see Neji."

Tamaki laid back. "He's going to want to come…and my father wants me to marry him…"He sighed, sitting up. "Why is this happening!?"

Kyoya shrugged before he stood up. "Finish packing, it's going to be a long two weeks."

XXX

Hikaru cuddled his head into his pillow before he turned his head at the sound of humming. He opened one of his eyes to see Neji sitting at his vanity mirror with Kaoru sitting behind him brushing his hair. Neji was the one humming while he rubbed over his belly with both hands. The two of them were already dressed in the school uniform saved for their blazer. "Do you have a hair fetish Kaoru?" Neji asked with a smile.

Kaoru blushed but laughed. "I wouldn't call it a fetish…I just don't see myself ever letting your hair go anytime soon."

"Well, this is a nice way to wake up." Hikaru said sitting up on his elbows. "Two of my favorite ukes touching each other."

Neji narrowed his eyes at him. "You are making it more than it really is."

Hikaru smiled before he sat up and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Do we have to go to school today? It's our third year, can't we skip today and just…have sex or something."

"No." Neji said. "As much as that…"He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Pleases me to think about doing that, we have to go today. It's Halloween week, it's going to be busy with the ball coming up…speaking of which, is your mom awake, I would like to speak with her."

"Yeah, she's up around this time." Kaoru said letting Neji get from between his legs before he left. Hikaru watched him go, staring at Neji's ass before looking at Kaoru who was doing the same.

"Kaoru, there is no better way to wake up then hearing Neji humming as his hair is being brushed." Hikaru said lying back in bed.

Kaoru looked at him before he hit him with a pillow. "Would you get up, we are going to school."

Hikaru frowned before he started to get ready for the day. They headed downstairs where their mom was already going crazy. "Of course! I would love too!"

"Do you need help from me?" Tomo asked.

"Yes, we can use your help, class 2-A is in charge of the haunted house could you maybe make some scary things." Neji said.

"I'll love too." Tomo said with a smile.

Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes. They could just see how happy their father was. When it comes to the host club they usually just asked their mother for help but they rarely asked their father and they could see he was very happy with getting asked to help.

"We have to get to school." Kaoru said.

"Have a nice day!" Yuzuha said with a smile.

XXX

The school was more crowed then usually. There were cops and reporters and two of their teachers were getting arrested. The three of them stepped out of the car. "What's going on?" Hikaru asked looking around.

The reporters noticed Neji and began to head that way but suddenly Kyoya grabbed his arm and pushed them passed the reporters and into the school, the twins followed. "Kyoya what's going on? What are you doing here?"

"Which would you like me to answer first?" Kyoya asked as he let go of Neji and stood next to Tamaki who was on the phone.

"Dad…dad stop!" Tamaki walked off. "I didn't know!...He didn't tell me…we already talked about this…Dad!" He began to speak in French but Hikaru looked away.

"What is going on?" Kaoru asked.

"Seems Naruto came to school early and caught two of your teachers making plans to kidnap Neji."

"What?" The twins snapped.

"For the baby of course. They had plans to take him to one of the cabins they own not too far off and keep him there till he gave birth and then take the baby and sell it for science."

"Stop." Neji held up his hand. "Please stop." He put a hand on his stomach. "I…feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Okay, let's move on, what are you guys doing here? It's Monday?" Kaoru asked.

"We have two week off for Fall Break." Kyoya said taking a piece of lent off of his sweater. "I came to spend it with Haruhi, Tamaki came to make sure Neji won't keep anymore secrets; his words not mine, and…"He sighed. "I really don't know why he tagged along."

"He?" They all asked.

Tamaki came back. "Sorry about that…dad's a little upset about…this situation." He cleared his throat. "But this-"

"Tamaki!"

They stared at the boy who jumped on Tamaki's back, wrapping his arms and legs around Tamaki making him step forward some. "This school is so big! If I was an idiot I could get lost in here." The boy said in English.

"Thomas…" Tamaki sighed. "Could you please get off of my back?"

Hikaru stared at the boy with white hair and purple eyes as he smiled at the two of them before a smirk came to his face as he looked at Neji. He got off his back and stood in front of him. He was a little taller than Neji and he smiled.

"Neji…I've always wanted to meet you." He said in Japanese.

Neji blinked. "Do…I know you?"

"No, but I know all about you cheater."

Tamaki grabbed him by his head and pulled him away. "Thomas."

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Hikaru snapped.

"Thomas! I'm Tamaki's lover."

"T-Thomas!" Tamaki snapped.

Hikaru looked over at Neji who seemed to be staring before his phone rang. He pulled it out and brought it to his ear. "Hello…what? I didn't order that." He walked off. "It's supposed to be a monster not a swan…ugh I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and turned to the others. "Yuzuha is coming for fitting today, don't be late."

The twins nodded and watched him walk away. "What is going on?" Thomas asked.

"Our Halloween Ball." Kaoru said. "You said you were…Tamaki's lover."

"Yep!"

"He's not." Tamaki said with a sigh.

Kyoya crossed his arms. "Am I the only that thought that that was odd. He wasn't as upset as I thought he would be."

Hikaru growled looking at Thomas. "What the hell are you doing, trying to make him upset?"

"Yes." Thomas said with a shrug. "You're the one he cheated with right…you don't look that cute."

Hikaru fumed as Thomas grabbed Tamaki's arm. "Show me around, Tamaki!"

"No I-"

Thomas pulled him off anyway and Hikaru looked at Kyoya. "Who the hell is that?"

"Someone who is annoying." Kyoya said before he walked off.

XXX

"The ice sculpture is going back and being redone." Haruhi said checking off on her clipboard.

"Good." Neji said. "And anything else."

"Don't you think you should give some of the host things to do, you seem to be doing all the work?" Haruhi asked looking over the list as Neji picked up one of the cupcakes from the long table. They were testing the food for the Ball.

"You and I are the only ones with the most flexible schedule, the others are in class and I rather not have them skip as many as I have." Neji said picking up a cookie before mumbling the next part. "I wouldn't want them to think I was hard to deal with."

Haruhi stopped writing all together and looked at him. "What did you say?"

"This cookie is disgusting." He put it down and put a white flag with a red X on it before he moved on. "Do you have any ideas on what we could use instead of pumpkins?"

Haruhi blinked. She was sure she heard it. He brought it up and had used it against her but he was acting like he hadn't said it at all. She swallowed. "Neji…"

He snapped quickly. "We can make them from clay. Do you think you could ask Tamaki to ask the art department to do him a favor?" He shook his head with a smile. "They'll just say no to me, I can be hard to deal with."

"Neji I-"

"God I hate pumpkins." He held his stomach swallowing. "Could you…wait here for a second? I think…I'm going to throw up."

He walked away quickly and she sighed. He had heard her, but why wasn't he saying anything about it. She leaned against the table and hit herself with the clipboard. He must hate her. Why did she even say that? "I'm awful."

"Impossible." She looked up at Tamaki who was with Kyoya and another boy. "Your perfect daughter."

"Neji told me you guys are on break?" She asked as Kyoya kissed her cheek.

"For two weeks." Kyoya said. "What are the red flags?"

"They are the food Neji doesn't want."

The boy laughed. "His size doesn't want food? That's funny."

She blinked. "And you must be Tamaki's lover, Thomas."

Tamaki gasped. "He mentioned him, how did he seem?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Was he upset?"

"He didn't sound upset. He said you and Kyoya was here and that you brought your lover, an American named Thomas, the he wondered if Simon may have known him then went onto to thinking that sounded racist and just because they were both from America didn't mean they knew each other, then he started complaining about the ice sculpture and then we came here to test the food, he wants you to ask the art department to make a clay pumpkin because real pumpkins make him sick. He doesn't seem upset…at anything."

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked.

"He overheard me talking about him being hard to deal with…and just a few minutes ago he brought it up like it was nothing. I tried to say sorry but something always keeps me from saying it."

"Aren't you his best friend?" Thomas asked. "That's harsh."

She rolled her eyes. "I know. But he's ignoring it, he isn't even upset that you brought Thomas with you, I think something's wrong."

"Something else is wrong?" They looked at Neji who came back with a sigh. "What is it now?"

"No…nothing." Haruhi said walking up to him. "Don't worry about it, Tamaki said he'll ask them."

Neji nodded and looked at Tamaki. "Thanks, I'm glad that's out of the way." He sighed okay. "Food, decoration, costumes, and music is covered. Invitations are out…"He went into his bag and handed something to Tamaki. "For you and your date."

Thomas took it. "Cool! I've never been to a ball. I have nothing to wear."

"Yuzuha can make you something." He sighed. "Haruhi I have to go check on the other class presidents, I'll see you at the host club for our fitting. The last three classes are canceled for us, which should be enough time if Hikaru and Kaoru help out as well. I'll see you." He started to head out before coming back and getting a few cookies before walking off.

Haruhi looked at Thomas as he growled. "He's so fucking sweet; it's giving me a damn cavity."

"That…is weird." Tamaki said. "He's…acting so strange."

"Yes." Haruhi said with a nodded. "It is…"

XXX

"Strange you say?" Kaoru said as he hemmed Tamaki's pants.

"Yes, has Neji been acting weird?" Tamaki asked.

Kaoru looked over at Neji who was sitting looking out the window. "Beats me, he seemed okay this morning."

Tamaki frowned. "So…you three really…"

"Uh…yeah." Kaoru said. "The three of us…sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry?" Tamaki asked. "It isn't your fault, you didn't cheat on me with my friend or lied to me about being pregnant, or promised to marry me the day before you let yourself sleep with a friend or-"

"Okay stop." Kaoru said. "Calm down some.

He watched Tamaki lifted up his hand to look at his ring. "This is his."

"His father's ring?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki nodded before stepping off the platform and walking towards Neji. "Wait…you are doing it now?"

"I want to see something." Tamaki said.

"This could go really bad." Kaoru said. The others were beginning to notice. "You could either make him cry or destroy any hope of him and you ever getting together."

"There is no hope for that…no matter what anyone else wants." Tamaki walked up to Neji and swallowed. Everyone else was quiet.

"Neji."

Neji slowly turned his head to look at Tamaki and blinked. "Tamaki."

"Here" He held out his father's ring.

Kaoru swallowed, biting his lip. He looked over at Hikaru before back at Neji who stared at the ring before he took it, even taking his off. Kaoru never noticed that he still wore Tamaki's ring but he also went around his neck and pulled off a necklace with another ring and he handed it over. "Thanks." Neji said handing it back before he sat down.

Tamaki frowned looking at the rings before he walked away. "That was also weird." Kyoya pointed out.

"What's wrong with Neji-kun?" Simon asked.

XXX

Someone was staring at him and he turned his head to see the entire host clubs were looking at him. When they noticed he was look back they went back to their business. He rubbed a hand over his stomach. His finger felt empty without Tamaki's ring on his finger but he knew sooner or later Tamaki would want it back. He put his father's ring on his thumb.

"Neji."

He looked at Simon who sat next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…are you okay?"

"I'm awesome." Simon said but he wasn't smiling. "But…you don't seem okay?"

"I don't?" Neji blinked. "I thought I was doing pretty well."

"Well?"

Neji nodded. "I feel pretty…good today."

"Even with Tamaki's lover here?"

Neji looked over at Thomas. "Yes, he seems pretty colorful."

"I don't like this."

"Like what?" Neji looked at Simon who stood up.

"Cry! Show some emotion! Cry over Tamaki moving on, cry over you losing your engagement ring."

"But I already cried over that stuff."

Simon frowned. "Neji…I'm sorry."

He hugged him and Neji blinked. "It's not that big of a deal." Neji frowned as well. "It's sadder than anything."

"Yes! It is!" Simon yelled crying. Neji gasped as Simon started to hug him tighter. "I'm so sorry Neji that this is happening to you."

Neji frowned. "Simon, please calm down."

Simon jumped up. "I'll get you something to make you really happy!"

"Thank you." Simon ran off and Neji smiled. Simon was so nice but he couldn't help the way he was feeling. Compared to everything else that has happened to him this was nothing to cry about. It wasn't like Tamaki and Thomas were making out with each other or Tamaki gave Thomas the ring or that Haruhi wasn't over all upset about what she had said behind his back. Compared to the school hating him, him close to losing the host club, and feeling like he had ruined his and most of the host life because of getting pregnant, today was the most relaxed day for months now.

"Neji, are you ready?" Yuzuha asked.

Neji smiled and nodded. "Yes."

XXX

Neji stuck out his tongue as he tried to peel an orange. He always hated these things, it always took him so long to open them and after he did he didn't even want to bother eating it but he was craving them right now.

"Neji." He looked up at Tamaki who sat on the other side of the lunch table. "When is your next doctor appointment?"

"Tomorrow." Neji said putting down the orange and giving Tamaki his undivided attention. "Do you want to come?"

Tamaki blinked. "Y-yes. I would like to go and see the baby. But just me and you…not the twins."

Neji picked back up his orange. "They won't like that." He stuck out his tongue trying to peel it before Tamaki took it.

"I don't care what they care about." Tamaki sighed peeling the orange for him. "This could be my baby too."

Neji frowned. "What did your father say to you?"

"He wants us to get married if it's mine." Tamaki frowned peeling the orange.

Neji gasped before looking down. "And you don't want that."

Tamaki sighed. "I want to be there for my child."

Neji felt his heart clench already thinking about the other part of that. 'But I don't want to be there with you'. "I'm already engaged though."

Tamaki looked at him. "What? To Hikaru?"

"No…I don't know them but I know they are there."

"I won't let you do that."

Neji looked at him. "What?"

"I don't know why you keep trying to push me away but I'm not going to let you, even if I have to spend eighteen years married to you."

Neji stared at him before tears filled his eyes. "T-Tamaki…"

Tamaki looked up at him shocked. "N-no I…I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine." Neji looked off shaking his head. "At least it wasn't behind my back."

"Neji…"

Neji stood up and took his orange throwing it into the trash as he left. Tamaki slammed his head on the desk. "Jeez, that was harsh."

He looked up at Kyoya and Thomas. "I didn't mean to say that." Tamaki said. "But every time I see him I get so mad."

"It's understandable." Thomas said checking his nail. "He did break your heart."

"How can we raise a child when every time I want to yell at him?"

"Maybe you should."

Tamaki looked at Kyoya. "What?"

"Get it out and over with. Yell at him, as him why; and just let out all your anger before he gives birth. If you hold it in and you are the father and you two marry it's going to affect your child and they will know you two aren't married because you want to be. That can damage them."

Tamaki sighed. "I'm not sure."

"If it's because you look at him then wait to the ball." Tamaki looked at Thomas. "Everyone will be in mask and you won't be able to see his face so you will be able to say what you want without making him cry like a baby…hopefully anyway."

Tamaki nodded. "I…guess."

"Just think before you speak cutie." Thomas kissed his lips and Tamaki sighed.

XXX

"He's doing what?" Hikaru asked.

"Taking me to the doctor tomorrow." Neji said peeling another orange. "Without you two."

"We want to go to." They both said.

"Just because he's off for break doesn't mean he can now take responsibility now."

"He goes to school in another country." Neji pointed out. "And it may not be his. He still deserves a chance Hikaru."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Come on, don't start fighting you two." Kaoru said.

Neji got his orange peeled before Hunny came bouncing it Mori walking behind him. "Hunny, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Ne-chan!" He ran over and grabbed his hands. "Tama-chan is here right?"

Neji nodded. "Yes, somewhere."

"With some whore." Hikaru said under his breath.

"Hikaru." Kaoru scolded glaring at him.

"But Hunny, I have to ask you something. Are you engaged?"

"Yes!"

Hikaru crossed his arm. "You know that already. Hunny and Sato are engaged."

"Not with Sato but with Reiko?"

"Yes!" Hunny said cheerful as ever.

"Huh?" The twins asked. "Since when?"

"My third year!" Hunny sat down at the table and pick up a piece of cake. Neji sat across from him and got himself a piece of cake as well. "I like her."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Neji asked. "As soon as she graduates you are going to marry her, we could have broken this up sooner."

"But…I want to marry Reiko."

"What?" The twins and Neji asked shocked. Neji dropped his fork.

"You want to…marry her?"

"But what about Sato."

"I want to marry him too."

Neji blinked. "Marry Sato as well."

"Hunny, you can't marry both Reiko and Sato."

"Why not!?" Hunny looked at them shocked. "You two are going to marry Neji?"

They all flinched staring at Hunny but Kaoru spoke first. "No we aren't."

Neji looked at Kaoru before Hikaru spoke. "Maybe not you…" Hikaru said. "But I plan to if the baby is mine."

Neji blushed looking at Hikaru before he looked at Kaoru to see that his eyes was darkening before he blinked at it was gone. He looked away and didn't say anything else. Neji frowned before Mori said something. "You must pick one."

Hunny frowned, tears filling his eyes. "I don't want to pick one, I like them both."

Neji looked at him to see Hunny was really sad. The door opened and Tamaki came in with the other host. "Hunny, what are you doing…why are you crying?"

"Tama-chan!" Hunny ran over to him and hugged him. "I'm glad to see you!"

Neji looked away to look back at Kaoru before he stood. "Kaoru, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Kaoru said following him out. They stepped out into the hall where some kids were walking by.

"Neji are you okay?" One of them asked.

"Yeah that teacher thing is crazy right?" The other asked.

Neji smiled. "I'm fine, thank you."

They left and Kaoru sighed. "It's good to see not everyone is against you."

Neji nodded before looking at him. "Are you…against me?"

"Of course not." Hikaru said blinking.

"I feel like I don't know what you're thinking about all of this."

"I'm thinking that your baby will be cute."

Neji sighed. "Is that all? You have to be thinking something else?"

Kaoru was silent before he shook his head. "No. There is nothing else."

"Kaoru…don't lie to me."

"I'm not-"

"I know something is wrong-"

Kaoru closed his eyes feeling irritated. "Shut up."

"-And I don't know why you don't talk to me-"

"Shut up."

"I just want to make sure you are okay-"

"I said shut up!" Kaoru yelled making Neji jump. "I won't tell you because I'm not Hikaru! I don't blurt out what I'm feeling without caring, I know how it will make you feel!"

Neji stared at him before he frowned. "Kaoru…you don't have to tell me how you feel…just tell someone. Please Kaoru talk to someone about how you are feeling." He walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "You're angry…and your right. You aren't Hikaru. When Hikaru is angry he lets it out, but when you are angry you hold it in till it can't be held in anymore and then we find ourselves stuck in an ice hole."

Kaoru laughed shaking his head as he put his fingers through his hair. "I try to forget that." He sighed, giving Neji a smile. "Sorry…I just…"

"Whatever you are feeling…I'm not mad at you. I have a feeling about how your feeling." Neji leaned against the wall. "You love your brother a lot…the both of you love each other a lot, just the fact that you guys are willing to share being with me shows that but…sometimes I forget that most of your lives you only had each other. So you the thought of me coming between you two must make you angry. So I should be the one to say sorry."

"Neji…"

"It makes me sad too you know. Because…I can't love Hikaru as much as I love Tamaki."

Kaoru looked at him before he leaned on the wall next to him. "And I can't love you as much as I love my brother." He sighed. "How did we get so love sick like this?"

Neji smiled shaking his head. "I don't know."

XXX

Tamaki took his hand from the door knob with a frown. There seemed to be more going on with the twins and Neji then he thought; they didn't even seem to know about it either. He blinked before the door opened and he looked at Kaoru.

"Boss…what are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki blinked before he smiled. "I'm not your boss anymore."

Kaoru put his hands behind his head. "You will always be my boss…Neji is just my Queen…which does make him better." He walked around Tamaki who glared at his spot before Neji walked in. "Guys, today is over so I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be late because I have to see Tsunade, but don't forget if you didn't finish getting your costume done you have to go see Yuzuha, she'll be coming back tomorrow and will spending time in the host club. I'll see you guys."

He gave them a smile before he turned and walked away. "My appointment is at nine at the hospital, meet me there."

It took Tamaki a while to get that he was talking to him. "Oh…yeah."

XXX

Tamaki sighed, closing the door to his car. It had took him a while get away from Thomas and they even ended up having sex which he did not attend to happen and he was later then he actually wanted to. He was cutting it closer it was almost nine now and he hoped Neji wasn't cursing him.

He headed towards the front door only to stop to see Neji sitting in his car. He checked the time on his watch and his phone to make sure they were both correct before he walked over to Neji and knocked on his door.

Neji visibly jumped before he unlocked his door and stepped out. "Hey…you made it."

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside?" Tamaki asked.

"My appointment is really at ten but I come early and…get ready."

"Get ready for what?"

"To go inside." Neji looked at the hospital. "I…kind lose myself whenever I try to go inside." He let out a breath putting a hand on his stomach.

Tamaki stepped closer. "Are you okay?"

Neji nodded. "Yeah just…back up some and…give me a minute."

Tamaki backed up and he put his hands in his pocket. He watched Neji bend over some and was mumbling to himself. "I'm okay…I'm okay."

His hands were shaking and he stood up straight. "Okay…let's go."

Tamaki watched as Neji locked his door and began to head to the door slowly. Tamaki walked after him staying close.

"Could you back up some?" Neji asked glaring back at him.

Tamaki held up his hands. "I'm sorry."

Neji sighed going through the doors. "I'm on edge if you haven't noticed."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think this part of your life would be stressful."

They sat down and some people greeted Neji. Tamaki frowned looking at Neji. "You really do come here a lot."

"They all know me before I got pregnant…I guess that's sad."

They sat there quietly for a while before Tamaki yawned. He looked at Neji who was also dozing off. Tamaki wasn't really sure why he was so tired but not many people were in this part of the hospital and it was quiet between the two of them.

"Oh you're here."

They woke up to see Tsunade coming up to them. Tamaki stood up. "Hello Tsunade-san."

"Tamaki, I'm glad to see you, finally here to see your baby?"

"Y-yes." He said with a blush rubbing the back of his head.

She smiled. "Well I'm busy right not so please just wait here for me."

Tamaki nodded before he sat back down. Tsunade walked off and Tamaki sat back. "Is she always busy?"

Neji just shrugged blinking slowly.

Tamaki looked at him to see Neji really looked sleepy. He leaned forward. "Are you tired?"

"I didn't sleep well last night." Neji said. "Wake me up when she…comes back."

Tamaki nodded as he watched Neji fall asleep. Tamaki let out a sigh before he patted his hands against his lap before he leaned forward and picked up a magazine with a woman and a baby on the front. He flipped through it, not really reading but looking at the pictures." He put it back on the table and sat back before Neji rested his head against his shoulder.

Tamaki flinched looking at Neji who was sleeping soundly with his hands around his stomach. Tamaki couldn't help but smile before he slowly moved his arm around Neji's back and putting his hand the side of Neji's stomach as he slowly started to doze as well.

XXX

He opened his mouth to looking down at Tamaki's lap but he wasn't sure why he had a clear view of it. He felt a weight on his head and turned his head slightly to see Tamaki's head on his. The older boy was sleeping on him and drooling on his hair. He took a small second to get over how disgusting it was to be drooled on like that before he let himself embrace the fact that Tamaki was holding him. He slipped his arm behind Tamaki's back and his other arm over his stomach as he held onto Tamaki.

He knew this wasn't the best of ideas. If Tamaki were to wake up and see the two of them like this he would most likely push him away. But for a second he didn't care. For once he felt like his life was at complete peace and it felt like nothing would ruin it…until she had to walk in.

"I'm ready for you." Tsunade said.

Neji shot off Tamaki quickly who sat up just as fast. She was giving them a smile as they both stood and followed her towards the back. "Would you like a tissue Neji?"

Neji nodded as she handed him one from the front desk and he used it to brush the dampness from his hair. "Sorry." Tamaki said.

"It's fine." Neji said although they didn't look at each other.

They headed to the back before she opened the door for them. "I hope you don't mind but we will be joined by a college of mine."

Neji looked in a room to see a woman with long yellow hair and turquoise eyes with a dark skin complexion. She didn't look to be from Japan and more like India and she was smoking a pipe by the open window. She was wearing a long white lab coat over a red top that didn't hide her midriff or her large cleavage and wearing jeans and white shoes as she sat in a chair with her legs crossed.

"So, this is the boy everyone is arguing over." She said with a smile.

"You can't smoke in here." Tamaki said before she stood tipping the content of her pipe out the window.

"Excuse me, I know how rare this is and would not like to risk it by second hand smoke." She said in a sweet voice. "My name is Rakshata, I've heard a lot from you from Lloyd."

Neji blinked. "You know Lloyd?" He looked down at her chest and remembering him talking about another large chested woman that he knew. "Oh…I think he mentioned you."

"It's a shame he got to meet you first." She said putting the pipe in her mouth. "I bet he's already going crazy with the blood sample you gave him."

"This Lloyd guy…he's not…crazy is he?" Tamaki asked.

"He is." Rakshata and Tsunade said at the same time before Tsunade smiled. "But he's not the type to do something outrageous that would get him thrown in jail where he can't get his hands on you freely. So are you ready?"

Neji nodded sitting on the table and lying back before he rolled up his shirt and Tsunade turned on the ultrasound. He took a deep breath feeling the usual cold of the gel on his stomach before Tsunade made a pleasant sound. "There they are."

He looked at the melon sized baby inside of him before Tsunade moved it around to their head. "Your twenty weeks and if you changed your mind we can really make sure of the sex of the baby if you want to know."

"I don't, but Tamaki does."

"Why don't you want to know?" Rakshata asked.

"I just want to wait till they are born."

"Well congratulations." Tsunade said. "You are half way there, twenty weeks down, twenty more weeks left."

Neji couldn't help but laugh. "You make it seem like it will go fast."

"From the notes Lloyds gave to me you are doing well. Your nails are stronger and your hair is much fuller." Rakshata said with a smile.

Tamaki looked at Neji. It was the first time he noticed how much thicker and fuller Neji's hair did look. It even looked longer and even softer to the touch. He tried to resist going to touch it. "Okay, here are their hands, their head, and it's a nice size."

Tamaki looked at the monitor in amazement. Looking at the baby now made it all real. He stood up and got a closer look as Rakshata rolled closer to Neji. "Can I ask you a few questions, to weed out what is happening to you compared to regular pregnant women?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Tamaki, I'll show tell you the sex in another room." Tsunade said.

Tamaki nodded and followed her out and Rakshata smiled. "Your boyfriend is cute."

Neji blushed. "He…isn't my boyfriend anymore. We broke up."

"Is he the father?" She asked.

He frowned. "I don't know…I cheated on him."

She nodded again before picking up a clip board. "Okay, shall we begin?"

"Yes."

"Have you had any heartburn or indigestion?" Rakshata asked.

Neji nodded. "Yes, sometimes."

"How about an increase of vaginal discharge?"

He blushed. "I don't have one of those!"

"Oh, right." She said writing that down with a smile. "How about the occasional headaches and faintness or dizziness?"

"Headaches if I stay in class to long when the windows aren't open and sometimes I get dizzy as well."

She nodded. "And any leg cramps or swollen ankle?"

"No."

"Lucky." She smiled. "And I can see your cute little innie belly button is becoming an outie."

He looked down at it and poked it with his finger. "Yeah…it'll go back right."

She nodded. "Yes of course, it's just your uterus pushing your abdomen forward. After you deliver your baby it will go back, but I have to say you look much rounder, please try to control your eating."

He blushed. "R-right…I'm just hungry…a lot lately."

She waved it off. "It might just be what I'm really here to explore. Since you are now both male and female you are showing signs of both traits like an increase appetite, as a boy it's already high and as you add on eating for to you are eating more. I'll give you something about pregnancy diets if you like."

"Thank you."

She nodded before moving the monitor before giving him a tissue to wipe his stomach. "Now on to the next thing. Lloyd told me you had an increase sex drive."

He blushed. "Uh…y-yes…"

She nodded putting up the stirrups. "Would you mind taking off your pants?"

He blushed. "Why?"

"I want to give you a prostate exam."

He blushed up to his ears. "Why?!"

"I believe Neji your increase sex drive isn't just because you are pregnant; I think it's because of your uterus."

"My uterus?"

She nodded. "Since you now have the female and male reproductive organ together I believe this increase sex drive is just the two finally working together. And if I'm correct this means if you have sex the right way you could have the most intense orgasm of your life."

He stared at her with wide eyes before blushing. "R-really?"

She nodded. "Yes, it might be the most intense orgasm of anyone on this planet. I would love to see if I can do it for you."

"B-but I'm sure I would have noticed something like that."

"Well, you were lucky to be born male first. Ninety percent of men have an orgasm one hundred percent of the time while twenty-five percent of women have ever had an orgasm."

Neji lied down back on the table as he took off his pants and she got between his legs. "I'm excited." She said.

He chuckled. "You're…excited." He shook his head taking a deep breath. "You said it's intense…how intense will it be."

"I've done this for a lot of women before, help them find that G spot that they call it to give them the orgasm they've always wanted, I've seen women shake, cling on to anything could get their hand on, and scream at the top of their lungs, just times that by your already male orgasm. I'm wondering what you will do."

"I-I'm not sure any more." He said and she looked at him. "I would rather have my first…female orgasm I guess you would call it with someone I really love."

She smiled. "This is just a test, I'm not even sure what I'm doing here, I may not be able to do it and I need more detail of what you look like on the inside to be sure I'm doing it right."

He sighed nodding. "O-okay."

She smiled putting on a glove and grabbing a bottle of oil.

XXX

"I can't…believe it." Tamaki said.

Tsunade smiled. "Well believe it. You're calmer then the twins were."

Tamaki laughed. "I just want it to sink it."

She nodded. "Understandable. I'll take you back to Neji."

They stood up and began to head to the other room before Tamaki heard Neji cry out. Tsunade blinked and Tamaki blushed. "Uh…what was that?"

Tsunade sighed. "That Rakshata and Neji thinks I'm bad."

She opened the door a little and the hall was filled with the sweet breathy moans of Neji in pure pleasure. Tamaki blushed red as Tsunade leaned against the door. "What exactly are you doing Rakshata?"

"Oh me?" Rakshata asked. "I'm just exploring how far Neji's body will fall into pleasure. Isn't that right Neji."

She was answered by a loud moan before Tamaki closed the door. "Um…I'll be sitting in the waiting room."

Tamaki went back to sit down and wait. He sighed trying to get that sound out of his mind. It had been forever since he actually heard it and it left him with a less the desirable result in his pants. They were uncomfortably tight and even when he tried to adjust the way he sat it didn't help with getting the sound of Neji moaning in pleasure out of his mouth. The more he thought about it the more uncomfortable he became and he couldn't hold it anymore. He headed to the handicap bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He hadn't actually done this before and he wasn't sure what he was doing until he unzipped his pants and let them fall to his ankle and he looked down at his rock hard erection standing up in his black boxer briefs, there were already pre-cum wetting the fabric and he bit his lip looking down at it, running his finger over it.

A shiver ran over him as he imaging Neji's moans as he slowly ran his fingers over his the length of his member grabbing the sink as he tried to keep himself steady. He used his free hand to push down his boxers as his member bobbed out and he let out a throaty moan as the cold air touched his heated sink of his erection.

Next to the sink there was some hand lotion and he squirted some onto his hand and wrapped his fingers around his erection before he began to pump his hand over his erection in slow rhythm before he closed his eyes imagining Neji's moans. He tightened his hand over his erection trying to remember the tight feeling of Neji's entrance around him. Clenching him as if for dear life as Neji held onto his neck, running his nails over his back and through his hair.

He started to pump faster picture those large lavender eyes starting up at him clouded over with lust and desire as Tamaki pounded into him with such force, the bed rocked against the wall sure to leave marks against it.

As Neji tighten more and more Tamaki would pound into him hard, fucking Neji into the bed or couch or wherever they found themselves having sex at. Neji holding on to dear life as his face was red as he tried to keep his voice down and his face hidden from the desire that would make both of them lose their minds and forget where they were.

"Fuck!" Tamaki growled out as he tightened his hold on his erection hard enough to bruise it as his semen shot out. He clenched his eyes shut as he came; leaning forward to rest his head against mirror as he slowly came from his high as he opened his eyes and let his limp penis go and brought his wet hand to the sink. He washed his hands quickly before pulling his pants and boxers up and cleaning the wall, even washing his hands again for good measure.

He left the bathroom after he made sure everything was in order. He headed back to the waiting room where Neji was standing there. His hair was a little frizzled and he looked exhausted but with a pleasant air about him. He was sure he looked the same and when they were a few feet away from each other they looked away with a blush on their face.

"So…um…you're ready to go?" Tamaki asked.

"I-I drove myself remember." Neji said blushing.

"Right." He said looking off to the side before Rakshata came over.

"Oh Neji-kun. It didn't work next time but I'm sure we'll have a break through." She said with a smile. "Here are some notes about a diet you should keep to while you are pregnant and my card in case you do have what we have been trying on your own please let me know."

He blushed. "Y-yes…I will."

"See you next week." Tsunade said. "Hopefully you too Tamaki."

Tamaki nodded. "Yeah…maybe."

They left together and Tamaki gave Neji a small wave before he headed to his car and sat there trying to calm himself down. Never in his life had he masturbated and the one time he actually does do it he does it thinking about his ex who he desperately to forget. He debated about talking to Kyoya and Thomas about it but he quickly decided against that. He didn't want anyone to know that the thought of Neji's moan, even hearing it, made him need release as soon as he could get it.

He shook his head starting his car before he noticed Neji hadn't driven away either. In fact he was standing outside looking into the hood of his smoking car. Tamaki turned off his car and got out walking over to him.

"Is everything okay?" Tamaki asked with a sigh. He really just wanted to get away from Neji. After what he just went through with getting off after he heard Neji moaning he felt like he need to distract himself with Thomas or anything to get his mind off of Neji and the body he so missed.

"I'm not sure." Neji said with a sigh putting his hand through his hair as he looked down at his smoking engine. "Something is wrong."

Tamaki went over and pushed Neji aside. "I'll see what I can do."

He looked down at the inside of Neji's car and blinked. He blinked as he looked at the black metal that took up all the space in the front of the car. So this was what it looked like in the hood. He always wondered but he never actually wanted to look inside in case he broke something but as he looked down at it he was pretty sure he had no idea what he was doing.

"You have no idea what you're doing." Neji said making Tamaki look at him.

"Y-yes I do." Tamaki said. "Let me just get a closer look."

He got closer and leaned over the car before sticking his hand in one of the spaces feeling around. It was pretty warm in there and some of the pipes were burning hot and he stayed away from them. He pulled his hand out not surprised to see that it was covered in dirt and grime and he put his other hand in there feeling around before he yelped in pain pulling his hand out.

His hand was bleeding and Neji gasp. "Tamaki." He went to the other side of his car and opened the passenger door and going into the glove box to pull out a first aid kit. He brought it over to Tamaki and pulled out a small bottle. "Here, let me clean it."

Tamaki nodded holding out his hand. "It won't hurt will it?"

"No, of course not." Neji said before he poured the bottle content on his hand.

"Ow!" Tamaki pulled his hand away quickly and waved it around, trying to get the stinging pain off of his hand. "You said it wouldn't hurt."

"I lied." Neji said recapping the bottle. "Let's just say it's payback for being an ass lately."

"I haven't been being an ass." Tamaki defended himself.

Neji gave him a look before he pulled out some wipes to clean up the dirt on his hand, care of not touching the wound before he pulled out bandages and began to wrap Neji's whole hand, not to tight but tight enough for it to stay on. "Right."

"…I haven't really been an ass…have I?" Tamaki asked unsure. He knew he had been mean and harsh at some points but he frowned looking at Neji. "You don't think I get to be a little bit mean to you?"

Neji tied off the bandages before looking at Tamaki. "What kind of question is that?" Neji asked glaring at Tamaki.

"A regular question." Tamaki snapped

"It's a stupid question." Neji snapped.

"It's not stupid! What the hell do you expect me to do around you, laugh off the pain you left me, and not feel like you deserve some pain yourself?"

"I don't expect you to do anything around me. If I could have it my way you wouldn't be around me at all."

Tamaki opened his mouth before he growled to himself and turned away trying to take a deep breath. He couldn't look at Neji so he just looked at the wall. "I don't want to fight with you Neji. If I could have it my way I would just want to forget everything and move on and not feel like I had to be mean to you to make up the pain I went through."

He heard Neji close the hood of his car and he turned around to see Neji leaning against it with both hands. "I wish it was like that too."

Tamaki frowned and ran his hand though his bangs. "I'll drive you home. Come on."

He headed to his car and looked back just to make sure Neji was following. He was walking slowly behind him, his hands cradling his belly. He slipped into Tamaki's car and waited for him to pull out of the parking lot. "Are you hungry?" Tamaki asked.

"No." Neji said before his stomach growled loudly. He blushed; glaring down at it and Tamaki couldn't help but smile.

"We could get something to eat before I take you home."

"Whatever." Neji said.

Tamaki drove along the street trying to find a perfect place to get something to eat. "You can't eat sushi right?"

"No. It's raw fish, I can't eat raw fish." He mumbled something and Tamaki looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Tamaki pouted slightly before he looked at the road. While he drove Neji looked around Tamaki's car before he spotted his back seat. It was full of school books. "What are you studying in school?"

"Education." Tamaki said. "I am going into the education business I decided to learn what I can to be the perfect dean of Ouran when I get older."

"The Ouran here?" Neji asked.

Tamaki shook his head. "No, in America."

"Right…you guys are going there." He picked up one of the books before putting it back. "You should teach a class to learn how to be a good teacher first."

"That's a good idea." Tamaki said as he drove.

Tamaki looked at Neji who picked up one of the recent books he had bought. "You have it." He said.

"Yeah." Tamaki said. "I have three other in my suitcase. There are a lot of pregnancy books out there and I wasn't sure which one would be right."

"They all have the same things in them." Neji said flipping through them. "It's in French."

Tamaki laughed. "Well I do live in Paris."

Neji put it on his lap and sniffed. Tamaki looked to see Neji was tearing up. "Whoa…Neji what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "N-no, no it's nothing." He said rubbing his eyes.

"But you're crying."

"I always cry okay!" Neji snapped as tears feel through his eyes. "I'm a hormone wreck; I tear up at the slightest thing."

"Okay, sorry." Tamaki said as he pulled up to a restaurant. He turned off the car and opened his glove department and pulled out some tissue held them out to him. "Can you at least just tell me what's wrong?"

"You and Hikaru are both…just so ready for this. I haven't even read any of these damn pregnancy books or any other pregnancy shit Tsunade gives me." Neji said rubbing his eyes before he mumbled something. "Maybe she was right…"

"Who?"

Neji didn't answer as he sniffed. "I hate this!" He snapped covering his eyes.

Tamaki blinked before he smiled. For some reason he thought this Neji to be the cutest and funniest thing to see. Most of the time Neji was always in control. He didn't show emotion he was hurt, and he didn't cry over silly things like spilled milk and he was sure this Neji would probably be devastated. He laughed out loud before he covered his mouth as Neji snapped his head to look at him.

"What are you laughing at!?" Neji snapped.

Tamaki waved his hand. "Sorry, sorry. It's just…your so upset over nothing. So what if you haven't read any of the things about pregnancy, you don't have a normal pregnancy so there isn't really any truth about them really helping you out or not. It's just really cute and funny to see you crying over the fact that you haven't read a book. Next thing you know you will be crying over spilling over a glass of milk."

Neji stared at him and Tamaki was sure he was going to lash out at him but he noticed Neji's mouth twitching, trying to keep himself from smiling. "That isn't funny. You trying being pregnant and having to deal with this."

Tamaki laughed. "I couldn't handle it."

Neji wiped his eyes. "Yeah, you're already over dramatic, that'll just be ten times worse."

"Hey!"

Neji laughed and Tamaki smiled. It was so sweet and relaxed and he opened his car. "Are you ready to eat?"

Neji nodded. "Yes."

They got out and Tamaki led Neji inside, holding the door for him before they got a table by the window in view of Tamaki's car. "I'll call a tow to pick up your car later." Tamaki said.

"You don't have to, I can do it myself." Neji said waving it off.

"Okay." Tamaki said letting it drop before it would turn into a fight. They ordered their food before sitting in silence for a while before Tamaki cleared his throat. "So um…what were you…and Rakshata trying to do…back there?"

Neji coughed, almost chocking on his tea. "Um…I…that was…"He took a deep breath. "Something I wouldn't want to discuss."

"But…we should talk about it?"

"Why?" Neji asked looking at him.

"We need to get along in case we have to get married and raise a kid together, this is the first step."

"I thought you didn't want to marry me?" Neji asked.

"I don't." Tamaki said before quickly adding. "If we can't get along with each other. We have to be able to have a friendly conversation without worrying about biting each other's heads off."

"We don't need to talk about this though." Neji growled.

Tamaki smiled. "But friend's talks about things like this."

Neji blushed looking away saying something in a low voice. Tamaki leaned forward. "What?"

"It was about an intense orgasm." Neji mumbled. "Since I have both reproductive organs."

"What did it feel like?"

"I didn't have it." Neji said. "And I'm glad."

"Why, sounds…intense."

Neji stared at him before he looked out the window and leaned his head on his hand. "I wanted it to be with someone I really cared about, not just on a table in the hospital, that's not romantic." He said with a sigh.

"You mean Hikaru and Kaoru."

Neji looked at Tamaki but before he could answer their foods came. Neji had ordered a chicken salad sandwich while Tamaki settled for some seafood pasta. They started to eat before Neji swallowed the bite he had bitten off. "For someone who wants to get along you sure don't know how to pick a topic that won't get us both mad at each other."

Tamaki hung his head. "Yeah…I know."

Neji couldn't help but smile though and put a hand on his stomach. He could feel the baby kicking as if they were happy that they were getting along as well.

XXX

Tamaki pulled up to Neji's house and they both got out and began to head towards the door before Neji looked at him. "You don't have to walk me to my door."

Tamaki blinked before he blushed and stopped. "Right…sorry it's a habit."

Neji frowned looking down. "Thank you for driving me home."

"Of course." Tamaki said. "It wasn't such a big deal, thank you for letting me come with you to see the baby."

"You have a right to see it." Neji said cradling his belly with his hands. "You could be the father too."

"I know, but still, thank you."

Neji nodded before they stood there, looking at each other before Tamaki reached out and put his hand on top of Neji's belly. Neji flinched at the touch but looked up at Tamaki who was looking down at him. "I mean it Neji, thank you. I'm really glad that you…aren't pushing me away."

Neji could only nod again, not taking his eyes off of Tamaki's. From how close they were standing he could smell the scent Tamaki was giving off. Roses, he smelled like roses and there was a hint of something spicy that made Neji shiver. Tamaki's hand on his stomach was warm and Neji licked his lips before swallowing.

He took a step back and towards his door. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes." Tamaki said with a nod.

Neji smiled before he turned and headed inside.

XXX

"Neji, where is your car?" Hinata asked as they ate breakfast the next morning.

Neji stopped eating before cursing. "Damn it, I forgot to get it towed." He sighed rubbing his face. He completely forgot about it as soon as he stepped in his house and if Hinata hadn't brought it up he would probably still have it parked at the hospital.

Hinata giggled. "I'll drive today."

Neji didn't really want to say yes to her offer. He didn't like Hinata driving him to school since he stayed after with the host and Hinata usually left earlier than him but there was no one else to drive him. Hanabi didn't have her license yet, Hiashi would be at work, and Sato was still pretty upset about finding out that Hunny was engaged to someone other than him (he hadn't brought up Hunny's plan on choosing between him and Reiko until he was sure Hunny would chose him). He had no other choice.

What about Tamaki?

The thought crossed his mind and stayed there for longer than he wanted it before shook it away. He should be asking, why not one of the twins, not about Tamaki. He stood up finishing his breakfast and leaving with his cousins mentally scolding himself for thinking of Tamaki over his boyfriends. Sure they had a good time yesterday but he shouldn't be putting himself in situations where he would have to see Tamaki more then he absolutely had to.

The drive to school was mostly filled with small talk about the Halloween Ball and Halloween itself, about plans on what they would do and who they were doing it with. Neji couldn't help but tease Hinata about her plans to going trick or treating with Naruto and he loved the blush that came over her face.

As they made it to school he parted ways with his cousin (the nice one anyway) and met up with the twins who were with Haruhi. "Hey guys." He said with a smile.

"Hey, you look awfully cheerful." Kaoru said.

"Well, all the plans for the Ball are finished and now all I have to do is sit back and relax." He thought about his car and sighed. "After I get my car towed."

"What's wrong with your car?" Hikaru asked as they headed to class.

"I don't know, it just wouldn't start at again at the hospital."

"Speaking of which how was the hospital?" Haruhi asked.

Neji shrugged. "It was fine."

They made it to homeroom where Neji called someone to tow his car. He gave them all of the information and got ready to hang up the phone when they made a noise. "Is something wrong?"

"Well…we already towed that car last night. Sent it to a body shop already."

"You did? Who called for it?" Neji asked.

"A man name Tamaki Suoh."

He couldn't help but smile before his teacher came in. He put his phone down, shutting it off as his teacher cleared her throat. "Everyone, upon recent events on yesterday morning, some of your schedules have been changed." She passed out everyone's schedule and Neji hung up the phone as he looked at it.

For him not much had changed. He still had a free block on Monday and the same old classes except one was moved. Instead of having music on Tuesday and Thursday, he had it Friday and the only class he had on Saturday.

"As you can see some of you now have music on Friday and Saturday, which is to accommodate with the new teachers schedule."

"Who is the teacher?" Haruhi asked.

"Suoh-kun."

There was a sudden quiet over everyone before Neji blinked. "You mean…Tamaki is going to be our music teacher?"

"Yes." She said with a curt nod.

"What!"

XOXOXO

Sorry it took me so long to put this up. I've been going over some last minute changes and starting on other stories that I said I would be doing over from my Quizilla account like Bloody Moon and Child's Play, and I've been trying to decide if I will make a college version of this to show what happens to them there but I'm on the fence about that. I also have to finish Crystal heart and do over Starlight (more like change it all together, even the title. It'll be a totally different story). Busy, busy, busy, so many things to write and I feel like I have so little time. Although I plan to finish third year before summer ends, and if I don't well…I'll be pretty pissed off at myself.

Any who, as you can see Tamaki and Neji are trying to get along and the Ball is coming up. I have two ideas that people gave me that will be put in the next chapter because I said I would use them and I try to keep all of my words, so anyway please read and review. I'll catch you next time.


	23. Chapter 23

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: I'm sorry that you have to read my terrible grammar. It pains me for you to read it. I'm working on it.

XXX Chapter 23 XXX

Neji did a final check on the things for the ball. Today was Thursday and tomorrow would be the ball and Saturday would be Halloween. He put the clip board down, running a hand over his lower back with a sigh. He was tired as he sat down on the cooler of ice as he rubbed his stomach.

Most of the school was in costume because of Halloween and the hosts were no exception. At the last minute Neji thought of a great way to raise money by playing a game. All of the host were dressed as some sort of Pokémon and in the morning Sato had set up shop out front of the school and had been selling poke balls, from the cheap regular poke ball to the expensive master ball that would catch any of them if they got hit with it or if it landed anywhere around them.

Kids loved it, even with the rules in place. Suzuki wouldn't have allowed it if Neji hadn't added the rules that they could not play in classrooms and not get a head of themselves with throwing the poke balls at people. To make it slightly harder Neji added in the fact that the host could escape any of the balls besides the master ball if they used their four powers.

They were all different types of Pokémon, Neji settled on being an ice Pokémon as he was as Articuno. He was in a light blue and white dress with blue wings behind him along with light blue ballet slippers and some blue feathers in his hair. Haruhi was Zapdos despite not wanting to wear a dress. Hers was yellow and black with a fluffy skirt and yellow and black wings with a yellow and black ribbon braided into her hair. Leaving Moltres to Renge who wore the red dress in stride as well as the red heels and big red hair pen in her hair. Being the three legendary birds Pokémon only a master ball could catch them, although Neji hadn't run into anyone who were trying to get him to do what they wanted for thirty minutes.

A poke ball rolled over to him and he looked down at it before looking up at the twins. They were dressed as twin Pichu's. Wearing bright yellow shorts and yellow boots along with the tail attached to the back; with a yellow shirt that showed off their midriff and the ears in their hair.

"Pokémon can't use poke balls." Neji pointed out kicking it with his feet.

Hikaru crossed his arms. "Disappointing. I would have loved to spend thirty minutes with you alone again."

"Pervert." Neji said shaking his head.

The stood on either side of him and Kaoru placed a hand on his stomach. "You look almost ready to drop that egg." Kaoru said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that isn't the first time I heard that today." He said rolling his eyes.

"Everyone is disappointed." Hikaru said sighed.

Neji looked at him worried. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, the year you choose to dress as a Pokémon, one of the top sexiest costumes to wear on Halloween, you are pregnant."

They both shook their heads and Neji sighed. "Then it's a good thing I'm pregnant, that would be a horrible day."

He could just picture it now, being forced to dress in some overly exposed costume trying his hardest to keep from being caught by some student who would only want to have their way with him. It sent a shiver over him.

"Maybe you could dress for us privately." Hikaru said smirking at Neji.

Neji blushed putting his hands under his belly. How the twins could be so attracted to him while he was so big still made him wonder but he didn't question it. "Has any of the host been captured yet?"

"Yeah…about that." Hikaru rubbed the back of his head. "Something…else is going on."

Neji blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say your brilliant idea has changed big time." Kaoru said.

"Not…bad I hope." He said with a frown.

"Depends on what you think is bad." Kaoru shrugged.

"If you think the whole school loving your idea of being a part of the greatest game of our generation then yeah…it's bad."

"What?"

The twins opened their mouth before closing it and grabbing his shoulders, turning him around to make him look out the window. Outside kids were running around some dressed in regular clothes while others…somehow got their hands on Pokémon costumes or made their own and everyone seemed to be playing Pokémon. Engaging in battle and catching wild Pokémon. "The thirty minute rule doesn't count anymore." Hikaru said with a sigh.

"Oh…wow." Neji said blinking.

"It's going great." Hikaru said. "Sato is selling tons of poke balls; he even got Suzuki to allow it after promising half of the money to the school."

"That's amazing." Neji smiled.

"And…our unwanted visitor is playing along as well." Hikaru said as they turned around to leave. "He's already caught Renge and Haruhi and I'm guessing he's after you next."

Neji blinked. "You mean Tamaki?"

"No. Thomas."

Neji blinked. "Thomas?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, he got Tamaki to buy him master balls and he already caught Renge and Haruhi; Kyoya sort of pissed and is taking it out on underclassmen by fighting them as well. Everyone is taking this very seriously. I didn't think we had so many nerds in our school."

Neji laughed. "Well I haven't seen him but I've been here all day." He shrugged.

"It's fine, he has other things to worry about like kids trying to take Haruhi and Renge away from him, or trying to catch the other legendary Pokémon."

"Other legendary?" Neji blinked. "Who else?"

"The class presidents took it among themselves to become the legendary Pokémon. Casanova is Groudon and has let himself be captured by Tetsuya. If this goes any further we'll have to worry about the Pokémon league sprouting up." Hikaru said shaking his head. "Kids are taking this way to-"

A poke ball hit him right on the head and he blinked before turning around to look at Nami who smiled. "I caught you Hikaru!"

"Bu-but I-"

She grabbed his arm more than just bumping past Kaoru and dragged him off. Kaoru and Neji watched her take him before Kaoru shook his head. "She's obsessed with him." Kaoru shook his head.

Neji just hummed to himself before looking at Kaoru. "Have you talked to someone?"

Kaoru looked at him before looking away. "No…I don't have anyone to talk to."

"That's not true…_I_ don't have anyone to talk to…_you_ can talk to anyone you want. Just make sure it's an impassive third party."

Kaoru sighed before turning to face the pregnant boy completely before Neji grabbed him and made him stand right in front of him. Before he could ask him what he was doing something hit him in the back. He turned around to see Thomas steaming. "Damn it! It took me forever to find him and I waste my last master ball."

"Oh well." Neji said. "I'll see you guys later." He smiled before walking away. He picked up the used master ball to return to Sato like everyone had been doing once they used it. It was one of Tomo's creations to promote the newest Pokémon game. A poke ball that came with a fingerless glove. As soon as you threw it, it would open and wouldn't close until you turned the lock closed with the key which Sato only had on his person.

"I swear this is the coolest thing ever." Neji said as he smiled at it.

XXX

Neji blinked looking at Suzuki, more of the ears on his head. "What are you?"

"Mewtwo." Suzuki said with a sigh. "Is everything for the ball ready?"

Neji nodded before rubbing his stomach. "I hope you come."

"I probably will not be there but Yuzuru has informed me that he will with his wife."

Neji frowned. "Oh…"

"You shouldn't be so upset.

Neji smiled and stood up with Suzuki standing as well. Neji began to open the door but his uncle beat him too it, swinging the door open right as a ball came flying towards him. He caught it in his hand and glared at the kid who dare try to throw something at him.

"S-sorry." He ran off and Neji blinked looking back at Suzuki.

"This…sort of got out of hand, I'm sorry."

"It'll be over soon, than it won't be my problem."

Neji laughed at that before he stepped out of his office before looking back at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

Suzuki nodded. "Yes."

"Why did you hire Tamaki?"

"Upon his mother's request."

Neji blinked. "His mother?"

Suzuki nodded. "She requested that since we need the help that Tamaki should make his time useful if he continues to come here."

Neji nodded before he said goodbye and headed to the host club. It was more of a Pokémon safe place where capturing was also not allowed. He hadn't seen Tamaki all day but after hanging with him all yesterday he wasn't sure he wanted to see him anyway.

He opened the door to the host club and sighed as he slipped in, closing the door. He was a little tired and this was a peaceful place to sleep. He sat down on the couch before lying down on his side holding his belly as he fell asleep.

XXX

"_Neji wake up." Neji woke up to someone shaking him. He turned his head before he sat up looking at Tamaki. He was dressed as a nine tails dressed in all white with the fluffy white tails piled up behind him. He sat up rubbing his arms. "What time is it?"_

"_Lunch." Tamaki said. "The hosts were looking for you; they wanted to have lunch with you."_

_Neji nodded before he felt Tamaki's hand on his stomach. "It's so round…I can't believe you are really pregnant."_

_Neji laughed looking down at it. "Yeah…me either."_

_Tamaki smiled at him. "I think I should take a picture."_

"_Of what?" Neji asked._

"_Of you smiling and laughing. Simon said you don't do it as much as you use to."_

_Neji sighed. "Simon worries so much over nothing."_

"_Neji…you have been sad right?"_

_Neji frowned. "I guess…so…but that's just hormones."_

_Tamaki frowned sliding his hand over Neji's stomach as he got closer. "It's not just hormones…are you sad without me?"_

_Neji blushed. "W-why would you ask that?"_

_Tamaki leaned in closer. "I'm sad without you."_

_Neji shivered at how close they were. He could smell Tamaki again, the smell of roses making him dizzy with emotion as Tamaki moved in closer. Neji backed up some feeling Tamaki's hand on his thigh pushing the dress up his leg._

"_T-Tamaki…"_

"_I'm…lonely without you." Tamaki said inches away from his lips. Neji swallowed but found that he could not move away from those tempting lips before their lips met and Neji couldn't move. Tamaki was touching him, kissing his lips as he dragged his hand up Neji's thigh till his hand was fully under the dress and touching him._

_Tamaki broke the kiss and Neji shivered. "T-Tamaki."_

"_I'm right here." Tamaki whispered pulling Neji closer as he kissed his neck._

"_N-no…don't…I can't…H-Hikaru…"He tried to keep Tamaki at bay but he could feel those hands dragging their nails over his skin making his legs widen. Jeez when was it that was all it took for him to spread his legs._

_Tamaki slipped his tongue into Neji's mouth feeling it wiggle around against his. He was going to lose his mind if Tamaki continued to move his tongue around like that. He pulled Neji down by his legs and continued to kiss him. "I love you…Neji…"_

_Tamaki continued to kiss his neck. "Tamaki…Tamaki…"_

"_Neji...Neji…Neji…"_

XXX

"Neji!"

Neji snorted himself awake sitting up quickly and hitting the side of his head against someone's face. "Ow…" He turned his head to look at Tamaki who was rubbing his nose. "T-Tamaki…"

"Sorry to wake you." Tamaki said grabbing one of his tails and handing it to Neji to wipe his mouth of drool. "But its lunch and Satoshi thought it would be great to have lunch together, all of us."

"O-oh." He blushed trying not to look at Tamaki after that dream.

Tamaki stood up and Neji did so slower. "Were you having a…good dream?"

Neji looked up at Tamaki's blushed face and he looked down at the obvious boner that he had. He turned away quickly. "S-sorry. I'll catch up."

"R-right."

He waited for the door to close before he leaned against the couch trying not to die from embarrassment. He hated it, hated being pregnant with a passion. He couldn't understand how women did this at all, it was killing him.

He let himself calm down and then took a few moments to prepare himself to face Tamaki before he opened the door and walked out. Tamaki was waiting for him juggling three red balls. "I like playing as a Pokémon." He said. "This was a great idea Neji."

Neji blushed. "It kind of went out of hand." He looked around. "I didn't mean for it all to go this far."

They watched as a girl dressed as a Butterfree walked by. Tamaki caught all what Neji assumed were fire balls and smiled, putting his hands on his waist. "It's good for everyone to have fun like this. Not about what class you are in or where you even came from."

Neji smiled pushing his hair back behind his ear. "I guess so. Everyone can get along."

"Well, come on, lunch is this way." Tamaki lead the way and Neji slowly followed. They headed to a class room where Tamaki opened the door and Neji walked in. The others were there, all forgoing the wings or tails that they had attached to them.

Neji slipped off his wing and sat down next to Haruhi. He noticed Thomas was here as well looking all around angry until Tamaki came in and he wrapped his arms around him and latched onto him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Neji asked looking at Haruhi as she ate her bento box.

"Well, since Thomas caught me I've haven't run into any problems with people trying to take me for themselves. Though he keeps asking about you."

"Me?" Neji asked blinking.

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, he's a little obsessed about you and Tamaki's past relationship." Neji sighed sitting back in his seat and picking up a bit of his food putting it to his mouth.

"But he has Tamaki now, why is he so obsessed with me?" Neji asked before he ate it. He didn't know he was so hungry till he came here with Tamaki. It was tasty and at least filled one sort of hunger he had.

"Thomas is trying to make him better, to move on…they even did a game of some sort where they say the seven things they like about you…and the ones they hate."

Neji blinked feeling a little bothered by that but more bothered by the way Haruhi was giving him a sad look. He frowned looking at her. "I'm sorry Haruhi."

She blinked. "What are you sorry for?" She sounded shocked as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry that I've been an ass to you the other day. Putting it in your face about what you said to Kyoya…"

"I'm sorry I even said that." She said with a sigh. "I was just upset about the argument."

Neji sighed. "I guess we are both sorry. I was more upset about it because I knew it was true not that you said it."

"It's not true Neji."

"It is…but you won't have to worry about it after high school."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Lunch is over!" Thomas yelled jumping on the table. "Take this Neji!"

He threw a master ball at him. Tamaki gasped and went to dive in front of it, to block the ball but Sato beat him to it catching it while Tamaki fell to the ground face first with his arms outstretched.

"No throwing in classrooms, remember." Sato said dropping the ball.

Neji stood up, holding his belly carefully. "Speaking of classrooms, Tamaki really…you're our teacher."

Tamaki lifted his face slowly. "I thought your idea was great and I told my mom about it and she got Suzuki to say yes."

"It's stupid." The twins said.

Tamaki jumped up. "Do you know who you are talking to!? Your teacher you assholes!"

"You aren't teaching me anything right now." Hikaru said.

"Besides how to fail and land on your face." Kaoru said.

Tamaki fell back before he came back up burning. "You two!"

"Crap."

They turned around at the sound of Neji's voice as he was looking down and off to the side. They couldn't help but see that tears were falling from his eyes. Sato beat the three of them to his side. "Neji! What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Sorry…I'm just…"He chuckled. "God I hate being pregnant."

"You must be happy to see the twins and Tamaki getting along." Simon said with a smile.

"You call that getting along?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, it is how they use to act." Haruhi said.

Satoshi stood up smiling. "Awesome, I knew this baby would bring us all together again."

They all looked at him and Neji put a hand on his stomach. It was nice to see Tamaki and the twins remotely getting along like they use to but still he felt out of place. As far as he could tell they wouldn't become the friends they use to be if he was still dating Hikaru and whenever he was alone with Tamaki half the time they argued and the other half was filled with an overpowering sexual tension that they both knew were there.

"All is well." Simon said with a smile. "You know, it's good to forgive and forget the ones that break your heart. It always gives them the opportunity to do it again. And that's what America is all about, opportunity and getting what you really want."

Kyoya shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is there a real reason you said that, besides to annoy everyone."

Simon gave him an innocent look. "Whatever are you talking about Kyoya?"

Tamaki brushed himself off and sighed. "You all should head to class now."

Neji frowned. The bond he saw in his eyes was gone and was replaced by a small flicker of anger. Hikaru seemed to no longer enjoy messing with Tamaki like he was and he rubbed his head grabbing his tail and ears before he headed out. Kaoru trailed behind him.

Neji stood up slowly and grabbed his wings and left with Haruhi. "I don't understand Simon." Haruhi said.

"I don't either." Neji said. "Can you find out some stuff about him for me?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It'll be my pleasure."

XXX

"I don't get you Tamaki."

Tamaki looked at Simon who sat on his bed wearing only one of Tamaki's shirts as he was clipping his nails with scissors. "You plan to get everything off your chest at the ball tomorrow yet you give the illusion to Neji that everything is well. You're meaner than I thought."

Tamaki frowned looking down. "I was planning not to do that."

"Chicken."

Tamaki narrowed his eyes and glared at Thomas. "We talked to each other the other day and we argued then. I don't think getting my feelings off my chest will be any better. I already did that."

"All of it?" Thomas asked. "So far you've only cried and yelled to me. It's time to confront the reason for all your fear, like people do when they are trying to get over their trauma. It's the perfect way to get over it… ow!"

Tamaki looked up as Thomas pulled the scissors away from his bleeding finger. He went over and grabbed his hand. "But this isn't a trauma."

He began to bring it to his mouth but Thomas quickly pulled it away. "Trauma doesn't have to be physical idiot. They can be emotional, like being stabbed in the back by someone you trusted." He licked over his own bleeding finger before putting it down. "This break up hurt you Tamaki and even if you can't see it your suffering?"

"How?" Tamaki asked. "I'm acting completely normal."

"Sleeping with half our campus isn't normal, but it's cute that you think so." Thomas smiled standing up. "Let it out Tamaki, if you ever want to stop being the school slut and actually find someone who will want to marry you."

"You mean you don't?" Tamaki teased.

Thomas held up his left hand where Tamaki could clearly see his mother's ring on his finger. "Are you proposing?"

Tamaki slipped it off his finger. "No, I'm not."

Thomas pouted. "What, only Neji can marry you?"

"Thomas." Tamaki warned and Thomas sighed moving off of him.

"I was just playing. No need to get upset."

Tamaki sighed. "I'm not upset."

Thomas mocked him. "I'm not upset."

Tamaki's eye twitched before he moved back to sit at his desk. He drummed his finger against the desk before sighing. Get it off his chest…the thought alone did feel good but what if he said something wrong. But that was what the mask was for. "Yeah…it'll be okay."

XXX

"I can't believe Tamaki is going to fucking teach us." Hikaru said shaking his head.

"I might be fun." Kaoru said with a smile.

Hikaru just glared at him before he looked at Neji. "You don't seem to upset about it all." He muttered bitterly.

"I'm dying on the inside." Neji said rolling his eyes. "But there isn't anything I can do about it."

"Your uncle is the dean, kick him the fuck out!" Hikaru snapped.

"His father owns the school; there is no way I can win that."

"What happened?" Haruhi asked. "Yesterday you guys were getting along?"

"No we weren't." Hikaru said. "He's still annoying and I still wish I had a different teacher."

"Looks like someone is on their period." Kaoru said with a smirk.

Hikaru tripped him up and the twins proceeded to play fight with each other in the hall. Neji and Haruhi paid no mind. "Did you find anything about Thomas?"

"From what I can tell he is troubled. Continued to run away from home and tried his hardest to get away from Colorado." Haruhi said off the top of her head. "I'm not sure why but everything else I found out I sent to your email. But I didn't read any of it."

"Kyoya keeping you busy?" Neji teased loving the way Haruhi blushed. "Haruhi, you're the best." He, locked arms with her. "And as cute as ever."

"The moment Tamaki comes back for a week and you start to act like him. I knew this was going to happen."

He laughed as he dragged her to their music class. From the start they could tell something was odd. Naruto was sitting in the front of all places and next to Sakura of all people. It wasn't a secret that they didn't get along but Sakura seemed more upset then Naruto was.

It was also odd that Lee was sitting on her other side and he blinked. "What are you three doing?"

All of them were third years but different classes. Lee was C, Sakura was A, and Naruto was B. "What Neji means to say," Haruhi said stepping in, "is that you three are in this class as well."

"Yeah, we need the credit." Naruto said. "But usually they would split it up with classes but Tamaki insisted putting us all in the same class."

"He also insisted in assigned seats." Sakura snapped.

Neji blinked. "Assigned seats?"

Haruhi and Neji looked at each other before they went off to search for their seats. Neji was sitting right in front of the teacher's desk and he rolled his eyes. At least Tamaki put Haruhi behind him but he couldn't see Hikaru or Kaoru anywhere near him.

"Where are the twins sitting?" Neji asked.

"Hikaru is in the back and Kaoru is by the window." Shikamaru said taking his seat next to Haruhi.

Neji sighed. "Hikaru isn't going to like that."

"I'm not going to like what?" Hikaru asked walking into the room.

Neji narrowed his eyes at the sight of Nami's arm wrapped around his. She noticed the glare and let him go looking for her seat.

"Our teacher gave us assigned seats." Sakura said.

Hikaru looked around. "What are we five?"

"Only when you act like it." Tamaki said walking and ruffling Hikaru's hair who growled. "Everyone please find your seat."

"What the hell Tamaki, we aren't in middle school." Hikaru snapped.

Tamaki put his bag on the table and turned to the board. He picked up a piece of chalk and began to write on the board.

"Tamaki." Hikaru snapped before a vein in his head began to throb. "Tamaki!"

"Try adding sensei to that." Shikamaru said rubbing his temple.

Hikaru growled before clenching his jaw. "Tamaki…sensei."

"Hmm?" Tamaki asked turning around and giving him an innocent look.

"Why did you give us assign seats?" Hikaru asked.

"To help you concentrate." Tamaki said turning to them. "These seats are perfect for you all to learn and not be distracted by unnecessary horseplay or devilish activity. So please Hikaru-_chan_, please take your seat."

Neji could just see it. Any second now Hikaru was going to burst into flames and he would lose one of his boyfriends but Kaoru stepped in and pushed his brother to the back before taking his own seat. Once everyone was seated Tamaki turned and smiled.

"Hello everyone! Many of you know me and now you will have the pleasure of being taught by me." He leaned against his desk and closed his eyes before running his hand through his hair. "I surely hope you treat me will."

Ino, Nami, Yumi, and Sakura all started sighing and giggling to each other. Neji sighed. He hated to admit how his own heart skipped a beat at that move. There were even small white sparkles around Tamaki as he did it. Maybe he should find a way to get Tamaki out of this class room, especially if he had to deal with Tamaki flirting with half the class.

"Before we get started, let's see who is here." He picked up a clipboard and cleared his throat. "Nami?"

"Here," She said with a smile.

He smiled back before going down the list calling out everyone's name. "And last but not least Ino." He put down the clip board after checking her name off. "Okay, are you guys ready for your test?"

"Test! What test!?" Naruto snapped standing up.

"Your old teacher had a test lined up for you and before I can start my own lesson we have to finish his." He picked up a stack of paper and began to pass it around.

He handed Neji a slip and when Neji went to grab it their fingers touched. Tamaki pulled away quickly before yelping. "Paper cut."

"Idiot." Hikaru said form the back.

Tamaki glared at him before a smirk came to his face. "That's detention Hikaru-chan."

"What!? What for?"

"You just insulted your teacher, what do you expect." Tamaki said with a shrug.

Hikaru opened his mouth to argue but Neji beat him to it. "Hikaru shut up." Neji said. "There is a ball tonight that you have to attend."

Hikaru's eye twitched but he didn't open his mouth. Tamaki passed out the rest before moving to the front. "You can begin."

Everyone started before the sound of angry scribbling came to everyone's ears. They turned around and started at Hikaru who was scribbling hard, and the paper was beginning to smoke. Neji sighed shaking his head slipping his phone out under his desk and texted something to the angry boy in hopes to calm him down.

Hikaru looked away from his test and pulled out his phone to look at it before he stopped all writing and looked up at Neji. Neji gave him a look and Hikaru sighed picking up his pen and calming down. Tamaki had half the mind to take both of their phones just to see what they were talking about but he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know.

He sat down at his desk and waited. He wasn't really sure what teachers usually did at this time. Maybe check to see that no one was cheating but from his desk it looked like everyone was busy with their test. He could tell from the ones who were having a hard time with it, like Naruto who was practically pulling out his hair, from the ones who were breezing through it, like Shikamaru who was now dozing off. He also noticed Neji was dozing off as well as he yawned.

Tamaki cocked his head to the side. How would a normal teacher handle a pregnant student who was showing symptoms of pregnancy? He stood up and moved to sit on the other side of his desk as he stared at Neji.

As of right now Neji was at the end of his fifth month and exactly at midnight tonight he would be six months along. He thought about the things Neji would be going through. Bleeding gums…that sounded painful. His appetite should be really bad right now but at the moment Neji didn't look hungry. He did look big though, but Neji was small to begin with so it was no surprise that this pregnancy would make him round.

"Why are you standing over me?"

Tamaki blinked noticing for the first time that he was standing right over Neji. He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Looking at your test, sorry." He moved and walked away, sitting at his desk. He sat back before his phone rang in his pocket.

"Really." Hikaru said. "Some of us are trying to take a test."

Tamaki answered his phone anyway. "Hello?"

"Tamaki, your mother is going into labor!"

Tamaki jumped up. "What!? Now?!"

"Tamaki, why are you yelling?" Haruhi asked.

"My mom is going into labor! What do I do!?"

They all stared at him before Neji spoke up. "Okay first calm down, take a deep breath and calm down."

Tamaki started to breathe deeply before he brought the phone to his ear. "Are you at the hospital?"

"We are on our way there now, meet us there right away." Yuzuru said before he hung up.

"Okay, okay." He started to head to the door but stopped. He turned to look at them. "I can't leave you all."

"Tamaki your brother is being born." Kaoru said. "You need to go."

"Yeah don't worry about us." Hikaru said. "You can't miss this."

"It'll be good practice." Tetsuya called out happily.

Tamaki nodded and went to grab his bag and began to head out. He stopped again at the door. "What are you waiting for?" Neji asked.

"I don't have to go back there do I?" He asked looking back at them.

"Unless you want to see your mom's vag-"

"No." Haruhi interrupted Naruto. "Just go."

Tamaki nodded and ran out.

Naruto threw up his test. "Yahoo! No test!"

"I can't believe Tamaki is going to be a brother." Yumi said. "It's almost as shocking as him being a father…well not as shocking but still."

"Should we go?" Kaoru asked.

They looked at him. "Why?" Haruhi asked.

"Practice." Kaoru shrugged. "And Tamaki is our friend, right." He looked at Hikaru then at Neji. "And we can see his new brother and his mom."

"Might as well." Shikamaru said. "We aren't doing anything else today, and you host club members already skip school enough."

"No we don't." Neji said. "Okay, let's go I guess."

XXX

They made it to the hospital and Kyoya and Thomas were already there along with Mori and Hunny. "Look, the gang is all here." Thomas said with a smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tamaki asked looking at the four of them.

"We came to support your family." Kaoru said with a smile. "And see the miracle of birth."

"No, you aren't going to do that." Tamaki said shaking his head. "I rather you didn't watch my mom give birth."

"How is she?" Neji asked cradling his belly.

"Fine I guess." Tamaki said. "My father is back there. I'm so giddy."

Neji chuckled loving how excited Tamaki was. He hoped maybe he would be like that when he gave birth.

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

They looked at Tsunade. "Tsunade-san, hi." Neji said.

"The gang is all here, how nice? But why?"

"My mom is giving birth!" Tamaki said excited as ever.

Tsunade smiled. "How odd? Your mother is pregnant and Neji is pregnant. I'll say this is a big family waiting to happen."

"Tamaki's brother is the only baby joining his family for a while." Hikaru said. "The next baby to be born with be my daughter."

"Or son." Kaoru added.

Tamaki gave them a look. "Um…no. It will be my daughter. What are you saying Kaoru, you know it's a girl."

"Tamaki!" Haruhi snapped.

Tamaki blinked before he looked at Neji and realized what he said. He covered his mouth. "Ah…s-sorry."

"A girl?" Neji asked looking at Tamaki. He looked down at his stomach, not feeling as bad as he would think he would have if it accidently came out the sex of the baby. Before he could react there was a loud scream before silence and Tamaki looked up.

"I know that sound." Tsunade said with a smile. "Tamaki, are you ready to meet your brother?"

"Yes!" Tamaki said before he followed Tsunade to the back.

"A girl!" Hunny yelled making Neji jump as Hunny stood in front of him. "So cute!"

"Well, the secret is out." Hikaru said with a sigh.

Neji smiled looking at him. "So, how many dresses have you drawn up for her?"

"Tones." Hikaru said with a smile. "From being a baby to her wedding dress."

"Aw, so cute." Thomas said.

Neji did find that cute. He put his hand on his stomach just imagining Hikaru and their daughter. Living as a family with the three of them. Just the three of them.

He cut it off quickly looking up at Kaoru. That would never be able to happen if he planned on leaving Kaoru out of it as well.

"Well, I didn't really think it was true, but looking at it now makes me smile." Neji turned to look at Yamanda who strolled over towards them.

"Yamanda." Neji said.

He came over and hugged the tall boy before feeling Yamanda's hand on his stomach. "Wow, you sure are getting big."

Neji laughed. "Yeah…"

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked as Yamanda took the time to greet them all.

"My sister is getting her tonsils removed; and by the way thanks for helping her out with her play. All went well?"

Neji nodded. "Yes. She did great as a director."

"Beautiful." Yamanda said with a sigh. "But what about you? Is the baby okay?"

"Yes." Neji said holding his stomach.

"We are here about Tama-chan!" Hunny said. "His mother is giving birth to her son."

Yamanda blinked but smiled. "Well congratulations. It's not every day you get a brother in law."

They blinked and Neji raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Hikaru asked.

"Neji isn't married to Tamaki." Kaoru said.

"Uh yes he is." Yamanda said. "Don't you guys remember the wedding two years ago?"

"That was fake." Kyoya pointed out.

Yamanda blinked. "Fake? Oh no, I don't do fake."

"You're an actor!" Hikaru snapped.

"Wait," Neji put up a hand. "What do you mean you don't _do_ fake?"

"Well when Renge came to tell me about you two wanted to get married I took the time to become an ordain minster, online." Yamanda said going into his wallet and pulled out a card handing it to Neji. "I even made cards, you were my first wedding. I've actually done two more after that for my roommate and-"

"B-but that doesn't mean anything?" Kaoru said. "I mean so what you are an ordain minster, they aren't legally married."

"Yes, they are." Yamanda said. "After the party the both of you signed the wedding license that I gave you after the wedding."

"W-what?" Neji asked.

Yamanda frowned. "I thought you…knew."

Neji stared at him before he let out a breath feeling tightness in his chest. He took a quick breath of air and let it out beginning to breathe quicker. Haruhi grabbed his shoulder and sat him down. "Neji, calm down."

"I-I can't." He said between pants.

"So they are actually married?" Thomas asked. "Like for real?"

Yamanda nodded. "Yes."

Hikaru looked at Thomas to see how he would react but he didn't seem overly upset like he thought he would.

"We have to tell Tamaki." Kyoya said.

"No." Neji jumped up grabbing his arm. "Don't."

"Don't?" Kyoya pulled his arm out of Neji's grasp. "He would want to know that you two are married."

"B-but I…" He bit his lip feeling himself calm down. His arm was trembling and he grabbed hold of it. "Tamaki is just now…becoming like his old self."

"He isn't the one that changed." Kyoya said.

Thomas chuckled. "That's debatable."

"Don't tell him." Neji said. "I-I'll tell him."

"At the ball." Thomas said with a smile. "Tell him at the ball."

Neji didn't really see anything wrong with that but he felt weird about Thomas suggesting it.

"Fine." Kyoya said. "Tell him at the ball but tomorrow if he doesn't know I will tell him."

"Okay." Haruhi said. "He's coming."

They turned as Tamaki came over. "He's the cutest and so small! And fragile!" He smiled before looking at Neji and down at his stomach. He got down on one knee in front of his stomach and he put his hand on it. "I can't wait to meet you."

He kissed Neji's stomach before he jumped up and smiled at them. "Come meet him. Emile!"

He grabbed Kyoya dragging him off and the others slowly followed.

XXX

Emile looked just like Tamaki. Blond hair and same violet blue eyes that stared at everyone with true amazement. "Congratulations Anne-Sophie." Neji said as she sat next to her. She smiled at him, cupping his face.

"Congratulations to you as well. A girl, hopefully Emile's niece."

Neji gave a small smile at that and he lowered his head looking at his stomach. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Mon Cher, I would want nothing more than for this baby to bring us closer together." She said with a smile.

Neji felt tears collect in his eyes and he had to look away. How was it that she wanted him in her family more than her own son? He sniffed swallowing down the tears before he heard crying. He looked over at Tamaki who was trying to get Senji's hand off of his brother. Sato was holding his son with a bright smile even though Emile was crying as Senji held onto his blanket.

"Get off!" Tamaki snapped.

"They like each other." Sato said with a smile.

Senji smiled under his pacifier before he let go of the babies blanket and pulled out the baby blue pacifier and stuck it into the baby's mouth making Tamaki scream. "No!"

He pulled it out and threw it making Sato gasp. "Tamaki! Your being mean!"

Emile continued to cry before Yuzuru took his son from his older son. "I think it's time for you all to leave. They need to rest."

"Yes, we have to go." Haruhi said looking at the time. "The ball."

Neji almost forgot. He stood up carefully, with the help of Mori before he felt Anne-Sophie's hand on his stomach. "Ma chère, des jumeaux?"

Neji blinked not really hearing her. The room was still loud with Emile crying and the others congratulating the Suoh family as they left. "What?" He asked as Haruhi grabbed his hand and dragged him out. She continued to look at him before she smiled.

XXX

Neji was a little nervous. Guests were just starting to enter the ballroom and he and Haruhi were sitting at the throne placed for them, the roles slightly switched. Haruhi was dressed as the king tonight where red, gold, and white with a matching mask around her eyes and a crown.

Neji was wearing a light blue and white dress with lace, a bow, and light blue flowers on it, as if it wasn't girly enough, with a small crown in his hair. He blew some bangs out of his eyes, hating the way Kaoru and Hikaru made him wear his hair like that, with his bangs swept to the side over his forehead. His mask was attached to a small white stick that he would have to hold up to his face to wear. It was light blue as the base with white around the rim with a light lace ribbon tied in a bow on the side by the top of the stick holding it.

"How am I going to tell him?" Neji asked putting the mask down on his lap, while his other hand rested on his stomach. "He's going to hate me."

"No he's not." Haruhi said. "He's going to be weird about it but he isn't going to be mad. Though he might not say it he is going to be happy that you told him. Have you notice we cross-dress a lot?"

"Yes." Neji said with a sigh. "But you do it on a daily bases so you do it more than me."

Haruhi smiled before she stood up and clapped her hands and everyone turned to her. "Welcome to the Ouran Masquerade Ball! Let the dance begin."

Music stared and kids dragged their dates to the dance floor. Haruhi sat down with a smile plastered on her face. Neji shook his head. "You enjoyed that way too much."

"Haruhi."

Neji looked up at Kyoya walked up wearing black with a matching black mask. It was simple and what Neji would expect the boy to wear. He held out his hand to her and she looked to Neji.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked. "I'll be fine."

She nodded before taking Kyoya's hand and let him take her to the dance floor. If Kyoya was here that meant Tamaki was here as well. Because they were supposed to talk Neji asked the twins not to come to him and ask for a dance. He rather just gets it over with so it wouldn't hurt so much; like ripping off a Band-Aid.

As if Tamaki was reading his mind, he approached Neji. He was dressed in all white with an elegant white mask. Tamaki just looked, perfect. He sighed, standing up. "Tamaki, can I talk to you?"

"Oh, yes, I wanted to talk to you as well." Tamaki said holding out his arm. Neji took a deep breath and took it, letting Tamaki lead him off to the balcony where they could be alone. Neji had to carry some of the dress with him, so he wouldn't trip over it before they made it outside in the cool air.

He felt a chill over his shoulder and he shivered, letting Tamaki's arm go. He re-adjusted the white gloves that were on his arms and he looked at Tamaki.

"Neji-"

"Tamaki-"

They started at the same time and Neji sighed looking off to the side. "You can go first."

"N-no ladies first."

Neji glared at him and Tamaki flinched. "I mean…" Tamaki sighed before he pulled off his mask, pulling it to through his bangs and holding it. "Sorry. Neji I really need to get something's off my chest."

Neji nodded. "Like what?"

Tamaki continued to stare at him before he lifted up Neji's hand, making him put his mask to his face. "I really hate you."

Neji frowned putting the mask down. "That's what you wanted to say to me."

Tamaki put it back up for him. "Neji, please just listen. I need you to hear this."

Neji snatched his hand away and dropped the mask. "Then say it to my face Tamaki, not this mask."

Tamaki swallowed. Looking away. "I can't…I can't do that."

Tamaki was really making Neji angry. He took a deep breath. "Just say it, and stop being a coward."

"A coward?" Tamaki looked at him.

"We aren't kids anymore Tamaki, I'm about to have a baby and you might be the father; if you have something to say have the damn courage to say it to my face."

Tamaki clenched his fist. "Say it to your face…I can't say it to your face Neji. Every time I look at you I want to hurt you! Make you feel remotely the amount of pain I felt when you have the…the courage to tell me you slept with my friend."

"I wasn't going to hide it." Neji snapped. "I cared about you-"

"The hell you did!" Tamaki snapped back. "If you cared about me you wouldn't have done it in the first place. You would have stayed away from him, because you knew the feelings he had for you and how he was willing to do anything for you. You said it yourself you were worried he was going to hurt you!"

Neji frowned looking down. "I-"

Oh no, Tamaki could feel it. A rage filling him and he couldn't stop himself as he kept going. "But that didn't matter to you either. Because you wanted it, you wanted him to fuck you in the sand didn't you?!"

Neji flinched staring at Tamaki. "No I-"

"Yes you did!" He was yelling and by how the music was slowly turning down it was clear that the guest were listening. "He always chased you around and you never pushed him away. You always kept him at his side just waiting for the perfect time for you to whore yourself out to him like the slut I should have known you always were. After Sasuke I should have known better than to expect nothing like that would ever happen again. I knew you were trouble the moment you walked into the host!"

It was silent and Tamaki took a breath trying to calm down. He couldn't see Neji's eyes because of his bangs but he knew the damage was done. He called Neji a slut and a whore and that he was a trouble the moment he came to the host club. He swallowed looking at everyone at the door staring at them. The other host members were at the front looking just as stunned as he felt about the fact that he had just said that.

"Neji…" He reached out for Neji and couldn't help but be surprised that Neji grabbed his hand as well. He blinked suddenly being yanked forward and down towards Neji. Neji met him halfway connecting his forehead with Tamaki's face.

The blow had Tamaki falling back and holding his bleeding nose. It felt like it was broken and the stinging pain had tears collecting at his eyes. He looked up at Neji shocked. "You broke my nose!"

Neji had tears in his eyes as well and he lifted up his dress. "We are still married Tamaki."

Tamaki gasped before he watched Neji walk away, past the parting crowd. His walk slowly turned to a run as he left the ballroom.

XOXOXO

Sorry it took me long to put this out. I'm also sorry my grammar sucks the way it does; you don't know how annoyed I get myself reading my story over and wince just reading it over. I also hate that you have to read it but I'll try harder. I'm looking for a Beta now but it is way harder than I thought it would be, especially with a crossover yaoi. Do you guys know anyone good?

Anyway to the story. As you can see Tamaki and Neji take about three steps forward only to go five steps back because Tamaki is so angry. Please read and review. And again sorry it took me so long to write it, you all really great fans and I love all your reviews criticism or not.


	24. Chapter 24

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

_XXX Chapter 24 XXX_

"Tamaki, calm down."

"Calm down!" Tamaki turned to Kyoya. He was still in his costume. "You heard what I said to Neji! I heard what I said to Neji. He frowned. "I…I can't believe I said that to him."

"Well…do you feel better?" Thomas asked. "Like you got some things off your chest."

"No! A little and that makes it worse! I'm an ass hole."

"You are going to have to face him tomorrow." Kyoya said.

Tamaki frowned at that. "I've only taught him once and I'm already regretting it."

"You know who else you have to face tomorrow." Thomas said.

Tamaki looked at him. "What?"

"Hikaru. I can see a fight in your future, it's a good thing your nose isn't broken because Hikaru is surely going to do it for you."

"Don't fight Hikaru." Kyoya said. "No matter what."

"I don't want to fight Hikaru." Tamaki said trying his phone again. Neji wasn't answering and he frowned. "I wish Neji would answer his phone."

"Why would he answer to you?" Thomas asked.

"Haruhi said he just isn't answering any of their calls." Kyoya said looking at his phone. "Hunny called Sato but he didn't know where Neji was either. He could be lying…"

"Jeez, what did I do?" Tamaki said with a frown. He sat down on the bed covering his eyes.

XXX

The grave yard was scary and Neji was beginning to wonder what dragged him here. After leaving the ball he was beginning to head home but stopped at the cemetery. It was foggy and dark but he seemed to find who he was looking for very easily.

Mitsu grave still looked fresh, as if that was a good thing. He covered his eyes trying not to cry. Not in front of his baby…his father never cried in front of them.

"Holy shit!"

He quickly turned around to see a girl holding her heart. She leaned forward and was panting. Her hair was a dark blue but her eyes were lighter and looked to be glowing in the darkness. She was wearing a black dress with red ribbons tied into her hair. "You scared me miss."

Neji frowned looking at her. "Why…are you here?"

She finally looked up at him and gasped. "I…" She seemed to no longer be looking at him but something behind him.

He turned his head to look but he could not see anyone or anything, despite his eyes adjusting well to the darkness. He looked back at her and she was frowning as she stood up straight and looked around. "You…need to go home Neji."

He blinked. "H-how do you know my name?"

She looked back at him before giving him a small smile. "Well…it's not every day boy is pregnant right? Everyone knows who you are."

She helped him stand and stared down at him. "Why are you dressed as a girl?"

Before he could open his mouth he heard running and she turned around quickly. Three other boys came over to them.

"Yurei are you playing on what?" One boy asked. He was the tallest of the other with short red hair but Neji couldn't see his eyes. "Who is she?"

"Uh…just a mother visiting her child." Yurei said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked. "All of you."

"You sound like a boy?" The boy asked.

"Waru," Yurei snapped and the others laughed.

"Calm down Yurei, I'm just playing. It's obviously a girl, a boy can't get…"He trailed off before looking straight at Neji. He walked right up to him pushing past Yurei and reaching out grabbing Neji between the legs.

"Stop!" Neji pushed him away and Waru laughed.

"Holy Shit. You're Neji?! The Neji Akira was talking about."

Neji blinked. "A…Akira?"

"You forgot him or something?" Waru asked sounding smug.

"No." Neji said. "But…how do you know Akira?"

"We are his friends." Yurei said before she slightly looked off to the side. She came back to smile at him.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked again.

"We are playing." Another boy said. "My name is Saizo." He held out his hand but Neji didn't take it. The boy brought it back. "And this Nai. We were friends with Akira."

"Some of us still are, right Yurei?" Waru said patting her back pretty roughly.

Neji took a deep breath. Akira said he didn't have any friends…best friends anyway. "We are celebrating Akira's birthday." Yurei said. "It is in…three minutes."

Neji looked at his watch. Three minutes till midnight. Till Halloween, Akira's birthday. "You should come join us." Waru said.

"Join you in what?" Neji asked.

"Summoning Akira's ghost."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "His…ghost…why?"

"To talk of course. Yurei can't have all the fun." Waru said.

Neji looked at her and she frowned. "I can…see ghost. They talk to me sometimes."

Neji forgot everything else and he looked down at the grave next to him. His baby. He ran his finger over their grave wanting to ask her about it. About them. Could she see them? His baby boy or girl…

"Is there someone else here?"

Waru laughed. "It's a grave yard, of course there are other people."

"There is a man standing next to you." Neji took a deep breath, feeling his heart pound as she continued. "He has dark hair…and is holding a baby."

Neji flinched feeling something cold against his skin. He shivered fearing the worse. Orochimaru had his baby…taking his dead baby.

"He…wants you to calm down sweet heart."

Sweet heart…the only person who called him that was Vince. "Vince."

"Who cares about him?" Waru said. "We are here about Akira."

"I…have to go." Neji said backing away. "I have to go home."

"Just because you dress like a girl doesn't mean you have to act like a pussy." Waru said. "Stop being a baby, wouldn't you want to see Akira? Weren't you his friend?"

A harsh wind blew and Neji swallowed, not liking how cold it was. "No…I have to go."

He picked up his dress and turned away from them. He walked, left the grave yard and got into his car feeling safe and warm. He ran his hands over his stomach starting the car when there was a knock on the window. He jumped and looked to see Yurei. He rolled down the window and she smiled.

"Neji, can we talk tomorrow?"

When it came to Yurei he felt calm and not on edge when it came to the other boys. "Sure…I have school but…we can meet somewhere."

"Let's come here…if you don't mind."

He shook his head. "No, in the day light…right?"

She nodded. "Of course!"

She waved him goodbye before running off. Neji watched her go before he drove home.

XXX

"What happened?" Sato asked as soon as Neji came into the door.

He wasn't alone as Hiashi was also standing there.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"The hosts were calling for you." Hiashi said.

"And your dress, it's covered in dirt."

Neji looked down. It was…and the twin's mom worked so hard on it. "I went to see Mitsu…sorry."

"Why did you leave the ball?" Hiashi asked. "Isn't it over at one?"

"Yeah, they were calling around eleven!" Sato said.

"I just wasn't feeling it."

He picked up his dress and headed to his room. "Can…I go to bed now."

"Yes." Hiashi said.

Neji headed into his room and closed the door behind him. He sat on his bed and picked up his phone looking at all the missed calls from the host and Tamaki. The nerve of that guy to call him after all he said. It hurt his heart to just think of it.

_Because you wanted it, you wanted him to fuck you in the sand didn't you?!_

_He always chased you around and you never pushed him away. You always kept him at his side just waiting for the perfect time for you to whore yourself out to him like the slut I should have known you always were._

_I knew you were trouble the moment you walked into the host!_

The last one brought knew tears to his eyes and he blinked as they dropped. Trouble the moment he walked into the host club. It was so clear that that was the truth. The moment he became a member it only seemed as if he had cause pain or emotional distress on the members of the host club. He was tearing them apart and now he was pregnant. How was he supposed to keep this child out of trouble when it was the only thing he knew how to do so perfectly?

He covered his eyes as he lie down on his bed and let himself cry into his pillow.

XXX

He drove himself to school, making sure he didn't come too early in case he had to run into Tamaki. He only got out of his car when he felt a chill go through him. He shivered before turning around and seeing two large guys standing behind him. He jumped sure he was having a heart attack. He leaned on his car before he frowned looking at them. They were just standing there looking down at him. They had dark skin, clearly not form Japan and had a shaven heads.

He waited for them to make a move but they didn't and that scared him more. He backed up away from them. Once he was ten foot steps away they began to follow.

"Neji."

He jumped again. His second heart attack and he hadn't even made it inside yet. He turned to look at Haruhi who was looking at the guys. Neji hurried over to her and grabbed her arm. "I have no idea who these guys are."

She looked back at them before standing in front of Neji. "Get out of here, or I'll call the police!"

One of them picked her up. "Stop!" Neji yelled.

"Hey!"

Hikaru and Kaoru ran over but the other one picked them up by the back of their shirts. Neji gasped. "No, let them go."

They stopped and looked at him before letting the three of them go. Neji blinked starting at them before thinking quickly. "Stay here."

He started to back up and they didn't follow. He made it inside with the others and they stayed in their spot. "Who are they?" Hikaru asked.

"Did you get body guards?"

Neji shook his head. "No, I didn't. I have no idea who they are."

"They've been here for a while."

Neji held his heart trying to keep it from exploding. He really wished they would stop sneaking up on them. They turned to Kyoya who stood there with Thomas. His arms were crossed as he stared out the front door. "They were standing by the gates at first until you came."

"Did you say anything to them?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, I told them to get lost." Thomas said. "But they didn't say anything back. I tried English but they didn't say anything either."

"They understand Japanese." Kaoru said. "Neji told them to stop and let us go and they did it."

"Did you call the cops?" Hikaru asked. "Why aren't you asking that? Why the hell are they still here?"

"We called the cops." Kyoya said. "They have diplomatic immunity."

"Really? Where are they from?" Neji asked as they headed to class.

"A small island off the coast of South America." Kyoya said. "Why they are here, well someone is talking to Suzuki but I have not talked to him yet."

They stopped at the door to Tamaki's class room. Neji frowned. He could clearly see Tamaki talking to Ino and Yumi. He didn't want to be here. It was the last thing he wanted.

"You will face him sooner or later." Kyoya said.

Neji turned to him to see that Kyoya was covering Thomas's mouth. "If you want to or not."

"Guys," Tamaki said standing up. "Come in."

Neji didn't look at Tamaki as he came in and took his seat. He could feel Tamaki's eyes on him and he cleared his throat. "Well, today since its Halloween and the Halloween Festival at school so after the test you can go." He started to hand them out. On the top of Neji's there was a note saying that he needed to speak to him after class.

With a sigh he began to take his test. It wasn't that hard and he finished quickly. He stood up and walked to Tamaki's desk and placed it on the top before head for the door. Tamaki stood up. "Neji, I need to talk to you."

Neji ignored him opening the door to the class room and left shutting it behind him. He headed to Suzuki's office wanting to know who this person that was here and what was up with those two people were. He turned the corner right when the door to Suzuki's office slammed open. A boy around his age ran out. He had dark skin and dark purple hair in a ponytail. He was wearing only light colored pants and gold jewelry around his neck, upper arm, and ears. His chest was bare as well as his feet despite the cold weather.

His eyes meet Neji and he gasp. His eyes were bright gold and he stood there looking at Neji before he turn and ran away. Neji blinked looking as Suzuki came out of his office. "Who was that?" Neji asked walking over to him.

"Prince Azura. He was looking for you."

Neji blinked. "Prince…looking for me? But he saw me and ran away."

Suzuki sighed. "Yes well…he was odd. He wanted to meet you but when I told him where you were he got nervous saying he couldn't do this and other things and he left."

"Wait…you were going to let him see me? You don't even know him."

Suzuki crossed his arms and looked at Neji. "I wanted to see how it would play out…his culture…well they think you are a god."

Neji stared at him before he blinked. "They…what?"

"I didn't get the whole story but you being a pregnant man has something to do with one of their gods. They think you are him."

"That's crazy." Neji said. Speaking of crazy he had to see Yurei later. He sighed, shaking his head. "I have to go…"

"You aren't going to the festival today?"

"No, I'm tired."

"What happened at the ball last night?"

Neji looked at him. "Nothing." He walked away without another word. "I'll see you Monday."

He left the school building and drove to the grave yard. He wasn't sure when she would be here but before he could wonder about it he saw her. She was carrying a large bouquet of flowers, all different types.

He got out of the car and let out a sigh. It was getting harder to move around. He was six months and he already felt like he was as big as a house and a ticking time bomb all at the same time.

"Good morning." Yurei said with a smile.

Neji smiled as well. "Yes…hello. What is with the flowers?"

"I got them for the graves." She said with a smile. "I do this every Halloween; I use to do it with Akira."

"Akira…he never told me about you."

She giggled. "That was the type of person he was." She shook her head. "But he talked about you. He still talks about you."

Neji looked up. "Is he…here?"

"No, I'm not sure where he is. But we aren't alone. Lots of ghosts are out today, it is Halloween. If they had died in their house they would be able to walk around with the living."

Neji frowned. "How come you can see them?"

"When people have a near death experience they usually have the ability to see dead people."

"I…" He frowned, thinking about the ghost he experienced. Was he near death back then, it seemed that he became near death more and more during his second year. "I can't see them."

"Yes you can." Yurei smiled at him. "You aren't trying to see them."

He looked at her as she started to walk through the grave yard putting flowers on graves. "At one point you did have a ghost experience once right?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"It was good right?"

He shook his head. "No…it wasn't." He could still feel those cold hands on him that night.

"Because of that you don't want to see them. You fear them because you think they will hurt you. Or at least one of them."

It was true about that. The thought about seeing Orochimaru's ghost scared him to death; it made him fear what he would do if he saw him like this. He looked around thinking. "Is Vince here?"

"Yes." Yurei said nodding. "Everyone who is buried here is up and about."

"What are they doing? Is he alone?" He wanted to know if that baby Vince was carrying was Mitsu. He bit his lips waiting for her to answer.

"They are all talking, sharing each other's story. It's not every day they get to actually get to be around each other."

"Is he…with a baby?"

"No."

Neji frowned and looked at Yurei who was looking at something. "He said…someone took the baby last night. A women."

"A…women?"

"It's not uncommon when children or babies die mothers who have died as well take them because of grief. They want their baby and at the sight of a baby ghost…they think that is the baby they lost."

A ghost woman had his ghost baby. He wondered to himself softly why he was willing to believe this so easily. Maybe the fact he had experienced a ghost before was and all he had got himself into, supernatural or not, was too much for him and he was going insane. Or maybe it was what Nekozawa had told him so long ago that was finally coming into play. Because it had to be impossible to go through all of this without something causing it. He hoped it was a curse and his baby girl would end it all. Maybe life would be normal for him for once. Calm and normal the way he wanted.

"Your baby is a girl?" Yurei asked.

"Yes, so I heard."

"Congratulations." She smiled. She pulled out a rose and handed it to him.

He smiled taking it. It was black and he didn't feel so bad about it. It was Halloween. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

She blinked before frowning. "It's about Waru."

Neji blinked. "What about him?"

"Stay away from him."

"I don't know him."

"He'll try and get you to help him summon Akira because he thinks you are the closest friend Akira had."

"Why does he want to summon him?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

Yurei grabbed his hand. "Akira wants you to stay away from him. And to says don't do anything stupid."

"Don't do anything stupid?" Neji repeated. "I won't."

She smiled before frowning and looking off to the side. "That's not true…I'll stop him…Just stop talking."

Neji looked around making sure no one noticed this. It was the last thing he needed, someone to see him hanging out with a girl who 'talked' to ghost and they both be shipped off to the insane house. His baby would be taken from him and he'll be stuck in a padded room for the rest of his life; or used for science along with his baby and he'll never see the twins or that dumb ass Tamaki or any of the host club. But maybe that would be a good thing in the very end…Okay…he had to stop thinking.

"Vince." Yurei said. "He said you are going to do something stupid if anyone wants you to or not. And that I can't stop you."

Neji put a hand on his stomach. "Things are different. It isn't just about me." He said looked down at his stomach before he felt a cold chill brush against his stomach. He shivered looking at Yurei.

"Can you feel it?" Yurei asked. "He's touching you."

Neji blushed slightly. "Uh…yeah, I think I do."

She giggled. "Maybe one day you will be able to see Vince again."

He could go with or without that. Vince wasn't the worse guy he knew but he was still a bad guy who killed a kid in front of him and drugged him into doing anything he said with just a few words. He still didn't know all the words that were different from what they use to mean and it scared him to think that one day he'll run into a word that will make him do something extreme.

His phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out, looking at the picture of Sato and Senji flashing on the screen. "Sorry, I have to take this."

She nodded turning away and putting flowers on graves. He slowly followed her. "Hey, Sato what is it?"

"Flowers." Sato said. "Lots and lots of flowers."

"Flowers?" Neji blinked. "Are they roses?"

"No, they are the other kind."

"Other kind?"

"Yeah, they have a green steam and are white, and they open up. There are a few little greenish/yellowish things in the middle sticking out."

"Lilies?"

"Yeah I guess."

Neji sighed. "Is there a card?"

"Yeah! It says 'Can we please talk, Tamaki'. Oh…I guess they are from Tamaki."

"Sato, listen to me carefully. I need you to go into the draw by the door and take out the blue checkbook."

"Blue checkbook? Got it."

"Okay, is the flower guy still there?"

"Yeah, he's still dropping off flowers."

"Okay, now write him a check for five hundred dollars and ask him in exchange for the money you want him to burn the flowers and send them back to the sender."

"But…they are from Tamaki."

"Just do it." Neji said. "Please."

"Sure."

"Thank you, I'll be home soon."

"Okay, I'll be here."

Neji smiled saying goodbye before hanging up the phone. He looked at Yurei who was giving her last flower. She placed it on Akira's grave. Neji looked at her, thinking of something else. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She smiled.

He took a deep breath. "Do you…believe in curses?"

XXX

There was a soft knock on the door and Tamaki almost ran down the stairs towards it. That had to be Neji. He finally came to see him! He got his flowers! He wanted to talk!

He threw the door open with a smile expecting Neji, instead he frowned at a very angry Sato. "What did you do?" Sato growled.

Tamaki took a step back as Sato stepped into his personal space.

"S-Sato, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to find out what you did to Neji!" Sato yelled. "He just paid a flower guy to burn your flowers and sent them back."

"Burn…my flowers?"

He looked behind Sato to see the flower guy dropping off the lilies that he had burned. He frowned ready to head over to ask what had happen but Sato grabbed his shoulder pushing him. Tamaki fell back onto the stairs where Kyoya and Thomas had finally come down to see what was going on.

"What did you do to him?" Sato growled.

"He just hurt his feelings." Thomas said sitting down. "He'll get over it."

"Hurt his feelings." Sato's eyebrow twitched. He grabbed Tamaki's shirt and slammed him against the wall before pulling back his fist ready to throw a push.

"Sato!" Kyoya cried out to stop him but he didn't need him to.

"Sato."

Tamaki opened one of his eyes and looked at Haruhi. She was with the twins, Hunny and Mori. "Neji wouldn't want you to do that." She said coming in.

Sato stayed there, his arm shaking as he seemed to be fighting himself, before he let Tamaki go and turned away. "Why are you so calm? He hurt Neji's feelings!"

"Yes, I was there." She said closing the door. "And I haven't seen Neji since."

"You haven't!" Tamaki snapped.

"Oh, now you care?" Hikaru asked. "When did you start? Before or after Neji ran out of the ball room crying."

Sato covered his eyes, running his hand through hair and pulling hard at his bangs. Hunny went over and grabbed his hand. "Sato, calm down."

"I need some air." Sato said pulling away and going outside.

"If Sato doesn't kill you, I sure will." Hikaru snapped.

"Hey, stop it." Haruhi said. "If Neji was here he wouldn't want you two fighting."

"Well Neji isn't here, and I'm not just going to let it end like that." Hikaru said. "Tamaki have been an ass to Neji the moment he came back."

"What, I can't get angry!" Tamaki snapped. "I always have to be cheerful and an airhead forever?"

"So your idea of growing up is calling someone a slut and a whore? That they were trouble the moment they came to the host club?!" Hikaru yelled.

"Well…" Thomas sat on the steps and crossed his legs. "He hasn't been totally not trouble."

"And you even brought this asshole with you to visit. What the fuck is that about?"

"You should fight." Thomas said.

"No they shouldn't." Haruhi said.

Thomas stood up. "Yes you should. You've been going about this little spat between you two like girls. 'Oh we'll just talk it out and hope that it gets better'. Ha, did you forget that the only one with a vagina is Haruhi! We are men, guys, and the way we solve problems is by fighting it out." He crossed his arms. "But you all are pure breeds so I guess that's too barbaric for you. That's how Neji would handle it." He laughed. "He even hit Tamaki with his head even though he was pregnant. That is how he handles it."

They stared at him before Mori let out a sigh. "Thomas has a point."

"What!?" Haruhi turned to look at him.

"Tamaki and Hikaru are both angry. It is bottling up more and more and whenever they release it they take it out on Neji, when they should take it out on each other." Mori said. "This will be a fight to finally get the hate out they have for each other and be able to move on till the baby is born."

"Then, things can go just the way they should be." Thomas said happily.

Hikaru and Tamaki looked at each other before Haruhi shook her head. "It isn't a good idea. Neji wouldn't want you two to fight."

"Then we won't tell him." Tamaki said.

Thomas clapped, putting his arm around his waist. "It'll be a grand event don't you think Kyoya, imagine all the kids who would come to see this. Think of all that money."

"Shut up." Kyoya said.

"Boxing will be the safest." Thomas said. "You'll have gloves and helmets and those teeth guard thing and you'll be all set. No one will get really hurt and we won't have to tell Neji-kun about it anyway."

Kaoru bit his lip not so sure about it. "Hikaru…please don't do this."

"I'm doing it." Hikaru said. "Someone has to kick his ass." He left dragging his brother with him.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya. "Why are you letting this happen?"

"I'm not letting anything happen." Kyoya corrected. "Tamaki is an adult and Hikaru thinks he's one as well. I have no control over them. This isn't a street brawl and it will be fully monitored to keep everyone safe."

"When Neji finds out-"

"If he finds out." Thomas corrected.

"He'll hate you more than he already does at the moment." Haruhi said looking at Tamaki.

"He won't find out." Tamaki said.

XXX

"Should we be here?" Neji asked walking with Yurei up the pathway of the house. He wasn't too sure about being at Akira's old house. Yurei had told him that Akira's parents had moved after he killed himself and the house had remained empty ever since.

"I have a key." Yurei said with a smile. "So it's okay."

"Why are we here?" Neji asked.

"Yes, why are you here?"

They both jumped and turned around to see Waru, Saizo, and Nai. Yurei stood in front of Neji. "What are you three doing here?"

"What are you talking about?" Waru laughed. "Didn't we agree to do it here?"

"No!" She snapped. "We are supposed to do it at the graveyard tonight."

He shrugged. "Oh well, now that we are all here, let's just do it now."

"I have to go home." Neji said. He went to move around them but Waru stepped in the way.

"What do you mean? You are a part of this."

"No I'm not." Neji said putting his arm behind him. He reached into his back pocket pulling out a Swiss army knife Sato had given him.

Waru laughed. "It's funny how you think that. But you are dead wr-"

"Hey, you kids!"

They all looked to see police officers coming out of his car with another car pulling up behind him. Waru and the guys ran away and one of the cops went after them. The other held up his hand to them before lowering it as he got closer. "Neji?"

Neji blinked recognizing him right away. "Kiba?"

A loud bark sounded from a car and out from the back window came a large white dog. Neji took a step back but Kiba grabbed hold of the dog before he got too far. "Whoa there Akamaru. Neji, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry." Yurei said with a smile. "It was might fault. I brought him here. But we should really be going home now. Could you drive us officer?"

Kiba blinked looking at her before nodding. "Yeah, sure."

Yurei smiled before looking at Neji. "I'll get in the back."

Neji nodded with a small smile as he slid in the front seat with Kiba. Kiba radioed his partner before putting the dog in the back. "Sorry about the dog, his name is Akamaru and I'm a part of the K-9 unit."

"Could you just take me home?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." Kiba said nodding his head.

Kiba drove Yurei home first, as she was the closest before heading towards Neji's house. "Why aren't you with the host?"

"I haven't talked to them much today." Neji said rubbing his stomach.

They stopped at a red light and he could tell Kiba was looking at his stomach. "Do you want to touch it?"

Kiba laughed. "You are going to actually let me touch you?"

"When you put it like that…"

Kiba held up his hands. "I'm an officer of the law. I mean you no harm."

"You can." Neji said.

Kiba nodded before reaching out and putting a hand on Neji's stomach. "Holy shit, it's real!"

"Of course it's real." Neji said rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't fake being pregnant."

Kiba laughed, moving the car forward some in traffic. "I don't totally doubt that, I just never imagine that happening ever."

Neji just shrugged. "I'm sure."

By his feet something beeped and Kiba leaned forward, Neji subconsciously moving his legs out of the way. Kiba reached into a bag by Neji's feet and pulled out a cellphone. He began to drive with one hand and look at his phone with the other.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked.

"Reading a text."

"And driving!" Neji snatched the phone away from him.

"Hey, Neji! I've been trained to be alert while driving. Listen to the radio, type on the computer, all that is what I'm trained to do."

"Watch out!" Neji yelled.

Kiba looked at the road before moving out the way of a guy crossing the street. Kiba let out a breath before looking at Neji who was glaring at him. "Okay, that was your fault, I was trying to drive and you distracted me."

Neji continued to stare at him before Kiba rolled his eyes. "Just read me my text message."

Neji shook his head looking back at the phone.

_Tamaki Vs. Hikaru, fight at the Halloween Bonfire! Don't miss!_

It was a forwarded message sent from someone at school and Neji had to read it over before another text message was sent to Kiba's phone.

_Don't forward to Neji._

"So, what's it say?" Kiba asked sounding jolly and cheerful. He turned to look at Neji who was on fire. Anger flames all around him as he stared at Kiba's helpless phone. Even Akamaru lowered his head in fear. Kiba flinched. "Uh…N-Neji."

"Take me to the beach." He growled.

Kiba stared at him. "I need to take you home."

Neji slowly turned his head to look at Kiba; his eyes looked like black holes of anger as they glared at Kiba. "Now."

"R-right. We'll go right now."

XXX

Tamaki looked at the gloves on his hands, testing out the weight of them and how it felt to throw a punch with them. "They weight much less than I thought they would."

"You are really doing this?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes." Tamaki said. "I've wanted to do this the moment Neji told me what he did."

"That's right. Let out your anger on Hikaru's face." Thomas said punching the air.

Kyoya pushed Thomas out of the way.

"Do you think it will be a knock out?" Thomas asked.

"Well considering how neither of them knows how to fight I doubt anyone will be knocked out." Kyoya said.

They looked on the others side of their makeshift boxing ring to see Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. Hikaru was just sitting there while Kaoru rubbed his shoulders and Haruhi crossed his arms. "Hikaru…please don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid." Hikaru said. "Tamaki thinks he's the God's gift to women and men around and I'm going to beat him down a notch. He thinks he can insult Neji just because he's piss off doesn't mean anything."

Kaoru sighed rubbing his head. "But you took his boyfriend! He has all the right to be hitting you."

"He insulted our boyfriend. This is for his honor."

Haruhi frowned. "Way to go sounding very samurai like."

"Let's get this started!" Naruto said jumping into the middle. Everyone around them cheered and Naruto smiled. "In this corner, standing a tall six feet, weighting a perfect 130lbs our half Japanese half French blond bombshell Tamaki Suoh!"

Half of the crowd cheered for Tamaki as he stood up and pumped his fist in the air.

"And in the other corner, standing five feet and ten inches, weighting around 120lbs, one half of a perfect twin pact that we can see walking around causing devilish charm and mischief Hikaru Hitachiin!"

Hikaru stood up and crossed his arms as the other half cheered for him. "Let's get ready to rumble!" Naruto yelled before he jumped out of the ring and rang a bell.

Hikaru and Tamaki approached each other before touching gloves before Hikaru pulled back and punched at Tamaki.

Tamaki moved out the way just in time before backing away as Hikaru continued swing at him. The crowed was going crazy and only increased in sound as Hikaru finally got a hit. Tamaki stumbled to the side and held his glove to his mouth before looking at Hikaru who also looked shocked.

"You are really taking this serious." Tamaki said standing up straight.

"You insulted Neji. Of course I'm taking it serious." Hikaru snapped. He took a swing but Tamaki dodged it taking his own swing to Hikaru's side.

"And I'm taking this serious as well." Tamaki growled. "I trusted you as my friend, and you stabbed me in the back."

Hikaru growled standing up straight. "You knew how I felt about him."

"Yeah, and I thought you would be better than to steal my boyfriend from me."

"He came willing." Hikaru said with a smirk.

Tamaki growled before running forward yelling in rage.

XXX

Kiba pulled up to the beach parking lot and Neji didn't wait for him to turn the car off before he walked out of the car. Kiba followed with Akamaru by his side. "Whoa Neji don't walk so fast."

Neji didn't answer him as he waddled along. Kiba walked next to him as they entered the beach and could clearly see ring set up and the crowd of kids around it. Kiba sighed. "Crap…I'm sure this is illegal in some way or another."

He pulled out a hand book and flipped it open before looking to see Neji had stopped walking. Kiba walked over to him to stand next to him. "Didn't you come to break it up?"

Neji continued not to answer before Kiba looked at the ring. Tamaki and Hikaru were fighting, both getting in a good amount of hits. To the face and body and Kiba was impressed. "They aren't that bad."

He looked to Neji to get something from him but he wasn't saying anything.

XXX

Hikaru and Tamaki punched each other at the same time growling at each other before they fell to their knees. Tamaki laughed looking up at Hikaru. "How long have you wanted to punch me in the face?" Tamaki asked.

Hikaru shook his head. "The moment you wanted to drag me into the host club."

They both stood up and Tamaki rubbed his hair. "That's a long time. I've only recently wanted to punch you in the face."

"Fine…punch me in the face Tamaki. As long as you never punch Neji in the face."

"I would never do that!" Tamaki snapped. "I love…"He cut himself off before taking a deep breath. "I loved him…and he's carrying my baby."

"My baby." Hikaru said.

"My baby." Tamaki snapped back.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

They took another swing at each other now fully beating each other over the baby inside of Neji.

XXX

Neji stared at Tamaki and Hikaru fighting. Fighting. Tamaki and Hikaru were fighting and they were friends. Friends weren't supposed to fight and yet they were beating each other up. Hurting each other because of him.

"Because of me." Neji said feeling sick. "Because of me…" His hands shook as tears fell from his eyes. He really was tearing the host club a part and now this was happening right in front of his eyes. He lowered his head. "Take me home now Kiba."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Wait…are you crying?"

"Kiba…please." Neji said rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"Okay…I'll take you to the Hyuga Manor."

"No…my house."

Kiba blinked. "W-what? You have your own house."

Neji nodded as they walked towards Kiba's car. "Yes I do."

"Well…okay then."

They got into the car and once Neji shut the door he hung his head and cried into his hands. Kiba frowned reaching out to Neji before deciding against it. Kiba started the car and pulled away.

XXX

Tamaki and Hikaru collapsed on the mat panting. The crowd wasn't as big as it had started out to be and many kids were just enjoying the Halloween Bonfire, partying and playing in the water under the moonlight.

They turned to sit against each other's back and Tamaki used his mouth to untie his glove. "I never thought I would ever fight one of my friends." Tamaki said looking up as Kyoya climbed in the mat with Haruhi, Kaoru, Mori, and Hunny.

"I never thought I would hear anyone say that." Hikaru said letting his brother take off his gloves for him. "Or that I would be fighting over a boy."

Tamaki nodded taking off his other glove. "Yeah…I never thought that would happen either."

"Neji has a way of changing people." Haruhi said. "For better or for worse, but it's up to you guys to take it which way."

"I think my rib is broken." Hikaru said taking off the helmet.

"Impossible, Tamaki couldn't hit that hard even if he wanted to." Kaoru said with a small smile.

Tamaki laughed loudly before holding his side. "Ow…it hurts to laugh."

"It's your own fault for wanting to fight." Kyoya pointed out.

"This was an odd Halloween." Hikaru said turning and laying his head down on his brother's lap. "I feel like I haven't seen Neji at all."

"Yeah…me too." Kaoru said.

"Is that what makes it odd? Neji not being here?" Kyoya asked.

They all looked at the empty space where Neji would fit perfectly in. Sitting on his knees and scolding both of them for fighting in the first place. Then smiling sweetly and suggesting they go have fun together.

Tamaki frowned looking at the imaginary Neji's smile. "Yeah…it is odd without him." Tamaki said as the image faded and he stood up. He cracked his back and sighed slumping forward. "I should talk to him…can you guys come with me?"

They stared at him before Hikaru sat up. "Sure…what are friends for?"

He held out his hand and Tamaki stared at it before he clapped his hand onto Hikaru's, pulling the younger boy up.

XXX

Kiba pulled up to the small town house that was relatively far from the rich living he was used to. It was in the middle class part of town and Kiba turned off the car before scratching his head. "Not what I expected. I would think you would get something bigger."

He turned to look at Neji who was looking down at his belly. His hands were resting under his stomach and he was blinking slowly. Akamaru whined in the back seat and Kiba looked back at him before looking at Neji. "Neji…are you going to be okay?"

Neji didn't answer before he shook his head and looked up at Kiba. "Can you…stay with me?"

Kiba blinked. "S-stay?"

Neji nodded. "Yes…"

"I…I uh…" His radio went off and he turned it down. "I still have to work. I'm really still on the clock till around two."

"Oh…" Neji looked away before opening the door. Kiba bit his lip before grabbing Neji's hand.

"But I'll come back…afterwards if you're okay with it."

Neji gave him a small smile. "Yes…I'll wait up for you."

Kiba blinked not expecting that. "I…you don't have too."

"How else will you get in? I lock the door." Neji said.

"Uh…r-right." Kiba said laughing. "It's okay if I bring Akamaru?"

Neji looked back at the dog and nodded. "If he isn't too rowdy."

"He won't."

Neji nodded. "Okay…I'll wait for you."

Kiba nodded before watching Neji go into his house. He took a deep breath before starting the car and driving away.

XOXOX

Sorry it took me so long. No real excuse, I've just been lazy. Sorry, this wasn't the chapter you wanted (You know who you are) I have to do that later, just putting up the foundations. Two different foundations actually. Anyway please read and review and I'm on to the next one.


	25. Chapter 25

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Another update because it's Neji's birthday. Yay. I fixed the name mistake in the last chapter and I chilled out the drama. It's time for some happiness with the host today. I really like this chapter and I hope you like it too.

XXX Chapter 25 XXX

Tamaki and the host blinked, staring at Hiashi shocked. "Neji didn't come home last night?" Tamaki asked.

"No, he did not." Hiashi said doing paper work at his desk.

"And you're not freaking out because…" Hikaru started not sure he understood.

"I know where he is." Hiashi said.

"Well, where is he?" Hunny asked.

Hiashi sighed lifting his head to look at them. "If he hasn't told you, he obviously doesn't want to see you."

"N-no. We just gave him his space after the ball. He seemed to want to be alone." Kaoru said.

"And what happened at the ball?" Hiashi asked interlacing his fingers glaring at them.

They blinked looking at each other before looking at him. "Um…he just seemed to be upset." Haruhi said.

"You want me to tell you where he is yet you lie in my face when I ask you a question." He stood up and grabbed his briefcase putting papers into it. "So…I will take that to end this conversation and begin to head to work."

They watched him get his stuff ready and took that to leave his office. They headed to the front door with a sigh feeling slightly defeated, although Thomas was skipping lightly down the steps when Hanabi laughed. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked sitting in the hallway.

"Looking for Neji?"

"He's at his house."

They blinked. "His house? This is his house."

"He bought his own house a few weeks ago."

"What?" Tamaki blinked. "Why?"

"The hell if I know." She said rolling her eyes. She picked up a pen and pad on the table by the chair and she wrote down the address. "This is where he is. If he's trying to avoid you I very much think you should go there and see him."

She smiled and held it out. Mori took it from her and looked at it before handing it to Tamaki. "Guys you didn't know about this?" Tamaki asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads. "No, we didn't."

"Oh…Neji's keeping secrets aye…such a bad boy." Thomas said laughing. "Maybe someone should spank him."

Tamaki sighed pocketing the address before they headed to the front door. "Oh, who won the fight?"

They stopped and stared at Hanabi. She was on her iPhone and she turned it to show them the video of them fighting. "It's not the whole fight so I don't know who won."

Tamaki and Hikaru rushed over to her and took it. "Who sent you this?" They both asked.

"That was sent from Naruto, but I've gotten other videos from a lot of kids at school." She crossed her arms before taking her phone back. "It's been going around all day."

They paled before looking at each other. "What if Neji sees it."

"I told you not to do it." Haruhi said. "There was no way he wouldn't see it."

"They wouldn't send it to him would they?" Tamaki asked.

"The text about your fight said not to tell him." Thomas said looking at the end of his hair. "But sometimes not everyone listens to what others tell them."

"Someone could send it to him out of spite!" Kaoru said shocked.

"That's not a bad idea." Hanabi said before she sighed. "But no, I couldn't even do that. If you haven't noticed he's kind of fragile at the moment with the baby and all." She shrugged.

"Let's just go to his house." Kyoya said.

They all agreed going out to Haruhi's van.

XXX

Kiba had to admit it was the best feeling coming home to a place with someone waiting for him. After he told his parents that he was slightly fifty percent sure that he was gay they promptly kicked him out and cut him off. Sure it gave him the chance to do what he always wanted to do and become a cop with the K-9 unit, it was coming home to his small rundown apartment was less to be desired. It was lonely and mostly quiet.

But coming back to Neji's house and knocking on the door for only a second before standing before him, wearing only a button up shirt and boxers, looking like any man's wet dreams of the perfect wife. Neji was beyond beautiful in his night clothes with his hair braided behind his back and the happy smile at the sight of Kiba. He was really waiting for him.

The moment was great but ended quickly as Akamaru noticed Kuro and Kuro noticed Akamaru and the two pets declared a war throughout the house. It took a few hours to get them away from each other and by the time they got Akamaru outside in the back yard and Kuro in his pen Neji was exhausted and headed to bed.

He gave Kiba blankets and pillows of course for the couch and Kiba took it in stride; sure that he was not going to get lucky tonight, although he did find his hands down his pants three time thought the night just thinking about if he had made Neji pregnant and they were happily married. He usually didn't think about marriage but Neji made it seem more than a hopeful possibility.

He opened his eyes the next morning to see Akamaru panting in front of his face with Kuro sitting on his head. He sat up rubbing his head and looking at the two of them. "Now you two get along."

"They ate from one food dish, they better get along." Neji said sitting on the arm chair. He was drinking from a coffee mug. "I made some coffee."

Kiba nodded standing up. "Coffee sounds good." He walked to the kitchen noticing that it wasn't finished. It looked to be in the process of getting a paint job and the cabinets were missing doors. The coffee pot was plugged in and there was more than enough for both of them. He poured him some before coming back into the living room.

"What's up with your kitchen?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked drinking form his mug.

"Wait, are you supposed to drink coffee? Because when my sister was pregnant she wasn't allowed to."

"I'm drinking tea." Neji said putting down his mug. "And the kitchen is getting painted."

Kiba nodded, looking around. The living room was nicely furnished and there was a fireplace with a mantel with pictures of his family and some of the host. The living room and dining room were in one big space before being cut off to the kitchen. There were stairs leading upstairs where Kiba was sure Neji had gone to bed. He headed upstairs and opened one of the doors looking into the master bed room. It didn't overly scream Neji but he could still imagine Neji sleeping on the King size bed. Back in the hall there was a hall closet and a bathroom before another door and he opened it.

"Sure Kiba, you can go through the house."

Kiba blushed looking over the balcony and down at Neji. "Sorry." He looked through the doorway. It looked to be another room. "What is this room for?"

"The nursery." Neji said from the living room. "I hope to get everything ready before the end of November."

"Why? Is that when the baby is due?" Kiba asked looking at him.

"Do I look nine months to you?" Neji asked.

Kiba looked down at Neji. He wasn't really sure. His sister didn't live around here and he saw her the first few months of the pregnancy and after it. Not the last month of it. "No."

"It's Sato's birthday." Neji said. "November twenty-ninth, I'm getting this house ready for him."

"I thought you said this was your house."

"It is my house." Neji said standing up slowly. "I own it, Sato knows nothing about it." He headed up stairs to Kiba and looking through the door. "This is going to be Senji's room. He's fifteen months."

"Fifteen months? What can they do around that age?"

"He can walk and talk some." He said heading back to his room at the end of the hall. Kiba followed to see Neji pulling out a duffle bag and pulling out keys. "That reminds me, I have to get him. Do you mind?"

"Oh…sorry." Kiba said going downstairs. Neji came back down a few minutes later and grabbed his keys. Kuro jumped off of Akamaru and headed over to him. Kiba followed. "Um, you want me to go?"

"No, you can stay, I'll be right back." He gave him a smile before leaving. Kiba went to the window and watched him go before he looked down at Akamaru and smiled. "Dude…we are so in."

XXX

They all stared up at the town house that was Neji's house. "Haruhi…don't you live here?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi hit her forehead. "No, I do not live here." She said with a sigh. "I live a few blocks up the street. I didn't know he lived so close."

"I didn't know he picked such a small house." Kyoya said. "He must miss being poor."

"W-what if Hiashi is cutting him off." Tamaki said staring at the building shocked. "Because he got himself pregnant and when he turns eighteen he will legally be an adult. That's next year! Neji can't survive on his own till then! He has no money till he turns eighteen! He'll be poor and helpless with my baby."

They all took part of his imagination looking up at his expanding imagination bubble.

_Neji stood in front of a large man with an evil face. His belly was much bigger and his clothes were dirty and a mess. "P-please…I can't pay rent right now…but if you give me a few more days I can get the money."_

"_I know how you can get the money." The man growled before grabbing Neji and forcing him against the wall._

"_No!"_

Haruhi popped it. "That won't happen Tamaki." She rolled her eyes before noticing both Tamaki and the twins on their knees crying with each other.

"Neji! Why didn't you tell us?" Hikaru asked.

"We could have given you the money for you rent!" Kaoru said.

Suddenly the door opened and they stopped, watching as a white dog trotted out and sat at the bottom of the steps and Kiba stepped out as well. He closed the door before sitting on the steps and pulling out a cigarette and beginning to lite it before he looked and noticed the host. "Oh…hey."

"Kiba!" They all yelled. Thomas just blinked before looking at the dog.

He gasped, hearts filling his eyes. "Doggie!"

He ran over and took the dog into a large hug. The host walked over to Kiba. "What the hell are you doing here?" Hikaru asked.

"I uh…Neji asked me to stay." Kiba said.

"To stay?" Haruhi asked. "How did you two meet…again?"

"Last night." Kiba said. "I stayed over."

"…You what…" The twins and Tamaki glared at him.

Kiba held up his hands. "Not what you think. I picked him up trespassing at some house with this girl and other kids and I took him home…well I was but then he read my text about your fight and we went there instead and-"

"Wait! The fight?!" Tamaki snapped. "You took him there!?"

"Y-yeah…he wanted to."

Hikaru froze in his spot but Tamaki seemed to be taking a few seconds to understand what was going on. When it finally clicked he screamed. "He saw us fighting!"

Haruhi sighed. "I told you he would find out."

"What did he do?" Kaoru asked. "I didn't even see him there."

"Yeah, we stayed back. He didn't seem to want to get to close…then he started to cry and-"

"He was crying?" Hikaru said feeling sick to his stomach. He was such an idiot. A stupid idiot.

Kiba nodded. "Yeah and then he wanted me to take him here and he wanted me to come in as well. I guess because he didn't want to be alone and I stayed the night on the couch. No harm, really, I'm a cop so I wouldn't do what I would have done in high school. I'm a changed man."

"Doesn't mean Neji wouldn't." Thomas said from the ground as he Akamaru licked his face.

"Neji isn't like that." Kiba said. He blinked before rubbing his head. "Well…twice I'm sure. He was just upset that's all."

"Where is Neji now?" Hunny asked.

"He went to get Senji." Kiba said. "I guess he's babysitting."

"He's going to kill me." Tamaki said.

"He'll try." Kyoya said. "And there may be a seventy percent chance that he will succeed."

Tamaki crumbled where he stood and Kiba rubbed his head. "Do you want to come in and wait for him?"

"We shouldn't." Haruhi said.

"I have to face him." Tamaki said. "I have to say sorry to him somehow."

Kiba pounded his fist into his hand. "Dude, why don't you help him fix up this house? He needs it done soon and he wants to fix up the nursery for his baby."

"Baby nursery."

"That's a great idea!" Hunny said. "Neji will have to forgive you then!"

"Your right." Tamaki said. "But how will I get him out the house?"

"I'll handle that." Kiba said. "I'll keep him out all day and give you guy's enough time to fix it up for him."

"You alone with Neji?" Hikaru asked before him and his brother shook their heads speaking together. "I don't think so."

"I already told you I'm not like that anymore." Kiba said. "Really, I'll get him out. Just hurry inside before he comes back."

He pushed them inside and closed the door. Right as the door closed Neji pulled up and Kiba walked over to him. "Neji, I want to help you out. I'll finish up your kitchen for you if you show me what you want it to look like."

Neji blinked. "You want to go now?"

"Yep. Is it okay if Akamaru stays here, not sure about having him near a baby?"

"Oh…sure I guess. I'll just put him and Kuro inside."

He started to head to the door but Kiba stopped him. "I'll do it; you're too heavy to be walking around so much."

Neji glared at him. "What did you say?"

Kiba laughed picking up Kuro and grabbing Akamaru's collar and pushing the door opened. The hosts weren't near the door or window for Neji to see. He gave them a slight nod as he let Akamaru in and dropped Kuro before closing the door. "Let's go!"

He ushered Neji into the passenger seat before taking the driver's side and starting the car. "Alright, here we go."

XXX

They watched him leave Kiba leave with Neji before Tamaki slammed his fist into his hand. "Alright, let's go! We have to do this right! Haruhi, you live around here, where can we get paint?"

"The handy shop." Haruhi said with a sigh. The thought of going shopping with the host again was bringing up a headache. At least she had Thomas and he was remotely around her social class.

"Who wants to bet Neji so going to fuck him on the way back?" Thomas asked.

Haruhi blinked before sighing. Well…there goes that hope. "Let's just go."

They left Neji's house piling into Haruhi's van and driving to the store. It was a small store and they stared at it in amazement. "You mean this small place sells paint." Tamaki said.

"Yes." Haruhi said opening the door for them as they walked in. "What color are we getting?"

"Pink of course." Hikaru and Tamaki said at the same time.

"You guys agree with each other!" Hunny said happily. "I'm so happy."

Haruhi lead them in the back where the paint was. There wasn't a lot to choose from, just the major colors…except for one. "There's no pink!" Tamaki yelled.

"You don't have to yell." Kyoya said. "I'm sure we can request for them to go get more for us."

"It doesn't work like that." Haruhi said. "It might take a few days for them to get it."

"You mean they can't just go and get it for us?" Kaoru asked.

"No." Haruhi said picking up a red slip of paint before picking up a white one as well.

"What are you doing?" Hunny asked.

"If you mix red and white you get pink." Thomas said happily.

Tamaki blinked before sighing. "Haruhi, you are the smartest girl I know."

The ringing of the bell made them turn to see who was at the door and they froze as Kiba and Neji walked in. Senji was in Kiba's hands squirming. The host ducked behind a shelf of nuts and bolts dragging Thomas with them.

"What is he doing!?" Tamaki snapped looking at Kiba as he put down Senji but held his hand. He was trying to talk to Neji who was ignoring him and heading to the back.

"Really Neji I'm sure we can get paint somewhere else." Kiba said once they got into range.

"This is the closest place." Neji said as he stood in front of the paint samples. "They don't have pink…that's weird."

"You are going to paint the kitchen pink?" Kiba asked. "Isn't that gay."

Neji elbowed him in the stomach. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"N-nothing." Kiba said coughing.

Senji was sucking his thumb before he looked towards them. His eyes widen as he looked right at Tamaki. His eyes sparkling in happiness at the sight of the blond man. He started to walk towards him almost falling till Kiba caught him. "Whoa there." He looked up before seeing the host.

He froze as well, letting Senji go who walked over towards Tamaki. Tamaki tried to shake his head at him but Senji removed his thumb and held out his hands to them. "Ema! Ema!"

Kiba quickly grabbed Senji and grabbed Neji's arm. "Hey, I just remembered I know the perfect place to get everything we need."

Neji let Kiba drag him out but he blinked. "Did he say Ema?"

"Babies say a lot of things; they don't know anything though so pay no mind."

The host watched them leave before letting out a sigh. "That was close." Hikaru said. "Who the hell is Ema?"

"I'm not sure." Tamaki said rubbing his head. "Let's buy the paint and go."

They headed to the counter giving the samples to the man behind the counter and receiving four cans of paint. Two white and two red.

"I hope this is enough." Tamaki said. They all pondered it quietly.

"Let's split up." Kaoru said suddenly. "Hunny, Mori, Thomas, and I will go back and start painting the room. You guys go get the other stuff. That way we can finish it up quickly and if we need more paint we'll know soon enough to get it."

"Great idea." Tamaki said.

"No, I want to go with Tamaki." Thomas said with a pout.

Tamaki grabbed his shoulders. "I need you to do this for me? Help me okay? Isn't that what you want to do?"

Thomas stared at him for a long time before he nodded. "Fine."

Tamaki smiled kissing him on the forehead before leaving with Haruhi, Kyoya, and Hikaru. They dropped them off first before Haruhi pulled away. "Okay Haruhi. Let's go."

"You are paying for gas right?" She asked.

"Of course." They said.

Hikaru looked at his phone as he got a text. He looked at it. "Kaoru wants to know is there a theme?"

"Of course." Tamaki said. "It's princess of course."

Hikaru sighed with a smile. "I guess we only needed to punch each other to finally start to get along." He texted on his phone.

"And the only thing it cost you is Neji's happiness." Haruhi said offhandedly.

"Neji wants us to be friends." Hikaru said. "He'll understand when we tell him."

"He's right." Tamaki said.

"As long as you two believe that, he just might spare your life long enough to see his baby girl." Kyoya said.

They both agreed as tears ran down their face. "Your right."

Kyoya shook his head before looking at Haruhi. "We will have to go towards the upper class for this Haruhi. Only the best for Tamaki or Hikaru's child."

She nodded not taking her eyes off the road. He smiled to himself reaching over and pushing some hair behind her ear. "And maybe we can pick things out for our future children."

She blushed, looking away slightly. "I don't plan to have kids till after college, I'm married, and have a steady career."

"Does it have to be in that order?" Kyoya asked. "Or can I marry you first."

She felt her face heating to her ears and she tightened her hold on the steering wheel. "I uh…is that a proposal?"

"If you want it to be."

Haruhi stopped at a red light and looked at Kyoya. He was staring at her and she blushed. "Are you-"

She stopped as she noticed Hikaru and Tamaki were staring at the two of them with wide eyes. She faced forward. "What are you two doing?"

"Aw come on!" Tamaki said. "That's the cutest thing ever! Kyoya! Are you really proposing to her?!"

"I'm not quite sure what I was doing." Kyoya said.

"Well it sucked!" Tamaki snapped. "As a host club member you have to do it better than that."

Haruhi sighed. "Tamaki…"

"Whoa Haruhi…were you really going to do it?! Marry Kyoya?"

"Are you saying something is wrong with me?" Kyoya asked.

"No…well a little, but I mean, you just sort of asked her to marry you in a van on the way to the store." Hikaru said shocked. "That's crazy!"

"Yes."

They turned to look at Haruhi as she continued to drive. "It is crazy…but it is a yes in the end."

Kyoya smiled before Tamaki screamed. He put his arms around both of them. "My goodness! Haruhi and Kyoya are getting married! Kyoya where is your ring!?"

"Tamaki! I'm trying to drive!" Haruhi said trying to keep control of the car.

XXX

Neji adjusted himself in his seat and Kiba looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, she's just moving around." Neji said rubbing his hand over her stomach. "She's being rough today."

"What does it feel like to have someone moving around inside of you? What does it feel like?"

Neji blinked, thinking it over. "Um…I guess like it would feel when you move your tongue around the inside of your mouth."

Kiba began to move his tongue around his mouth. "Whoa…weird."

"Yeah." Neji said. "But when she kicks she's usually aiming at my bladder and it makes me have to go."

"So…you have to go?"

"No, not yet. Soon maybe."

Kiba nodded before clearing his throat looking back at Senji who was looking at a picture book. He seemed to be enjoying it and was carefree as ever. "Is it Tamaki's or Hikaru's?"

Neji sighed. "I'm not sure."

"So why are you so upset about them fighting each other? It's what guys do."

Neji looked at him with sad eyes and Kiba was sure he was going to start crying again. "They're friends…they aren't supposed to fight each other. And the reason they are fighting is because of me…it's always because of me." He looked at his hands thinking about when Tamaki first found out about his pregnancy. They had fought there too…over him.

"Yeah…you do have a way of people." Kiba said.

"Yeah…I've noticed."

"But you should take it in stride."

Neji looked at him. "What?"

"Dude that is like…the coolest thing ever. It's like that lady from that Greek myth. The one that started the war?"

"You mean Helen of Troy?"

"Yeah." Kiba said. "She was so beautiful that it started a war."

"Do you want me to start a war?"

"…Okay that wasn't a good point…but you really could make anyone do anything you wanted them to do. It's like a superpower."

Neji stared at him. It was the first time anyone put it like that. A superpower. "I don't know about that."

"We'll test it. I bet you could get everything you need for free, including the labor."

Neji smirked. "But you already said you would do it, and you didn't ask for money."

Kiba laughed loudly making Senji laugh as well. "See, you already have free labor; now let's see if you can get the material for free."

"But I don't need it for free."

"Not the point." Kiba said. "It's just to show you how powerful you really are."

Neji stared at him before sighing. "Fine, whatever you say."

XXX

Kyoya held the door for them as they entered. It was definitely not the place Haruhi would shop but she couldn't see Hikaru or Tamaki getting anything for their little girl other than here. Everything looked expensive and everything looked amazing.

"Hi."

They looked as they were greeted by the last person they expected. "Shirley Fenette." Tamaki remember her name.

She blushed looking at them. "You remember my name."

"What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked.

"My family owns this store." She said with a smile. "I come to help out from time to time."

"Oh…I hope my daughter is like you." Tamaki said. "So helpful and beautiful."

"You mean my daughter." Hikaru growled.

Shirley smiled. "Well, how can I help you?"

"We need the usual stuff. The crib, changing tables, all that stuff." Tamaki said. "But it has to be the best."

"We only have the best. Let's start with the crib. I'll show you are top sellers."

She led them towards the crib section where she turned and stood in front of one crib. It was white on the bottom and top with brown wooden bars and a small space under the mattress. "This is the Maclaren Cabine Crib. It's super-chic and comes with a hidden drawer for extra storage under the crib, in case you need some extra space. You can even adjust the mattress platform's height so you won't have trouble picking up your baby." Shirley said moving on to the one next to it.

It was dark brown with a small platform connected to it with two draws and two spaces on top of the draws. "This is the BSF Baby Austin Convertible Crib. Perfect for multitasking. It has a changing table attached to it and it can be converted to a toddler bed later on and even into a full size one. The changing table is also detachable if you don't want it so close when they grow up."

The next one was white and brown with wood. There was an elegant design on the sides. The bars were only on one side and the other side had a design of cheer blossom branches. "This one is PetitNest Alouette Crib. I think it adds eye candy to any nursery and it's also made of all-natural materials and topped with a…VOC-free finish, so it's eco-friendly too."

The last crib was all white with a picture of a whale on the side. It had bars around it and the stands holding it up were brown. "This is the Muu Sam Crib. My favorite because of the whale. It is nice to look at, with its clean, modern lines and crisp, customizable designs. So you don't like the whale we can order a different one for you. And the color scheme can change as well to your personalized touch."

"I like the BSF one." Hikaru said.

"Well I like the Maclaren Cabine Crib." Tamaki said.

They glared at each other before taking a stance. "Come on, don't fight." Haruhi said.

Shirley frowned. "Y-yeah. Please don't fight."

"They won't." Kyoya said. "But it will be worse."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shot!" They both yelled before throwing out their hand. Tamaki had rock and Hikaru had scissors. He hung his head in defeat and Tamaki smiled. "We'll take the Maclaren Cabine."

She nodded writing that down. "Okay. Let's see…strollers. Neji's not having twins is he?"

"No, just one baby."

She nodded passing some strollers before looking at the large collection they had. She tapped her chin as she pulled out four of them for them to look at. "Okay." She spun around and stood behind the first one. It was black and looked pretty simple with four wheels, the baby was facing towards the handle bars. "This is the best high end stroller around; the Bugaboo Cameleon has a trendy design and cool features like suspension system, an adjustable handlebar, and comes in a variety of color combinations to choose from. It can also be used for many different functions like a newborn carriage, car-seat stroller, toddler stroller, beach walker and a carry-cot."

She moved to the next one which had three wheels and was red, white, and black. "I heard Neji was amazing the games you guys had, and if he's anything like other mothers, he'll want to get his body back after he gives birth. This is the best strollers for being active. The baby Jogger City Elite has a smooth ride and fits kids up to 75 pounds. But I'm sure your baby won't be that big. It can pull its weight as a mini shopping cart, since it has a roomy bottom basket and back seat compartments. Although it's big in size it folds compactly and quickly – using only one hand."

The next one was violet around the seating part and silver and black around the handle and bars. "This is Mamas & Papa's Urbo Stroller and is the best stroller for trips to the park." She began to explain. "It holds up to 50 pounds and with its narrow frame and light weight, it makes it perfect for maneuvering through crowds and storing everything you need for a baby. You can adjust the handle height and can lock the front swivel wheels giving it complete control. And it comes in five cute colors."

The last one was light blue and dark blue with four wheels and even a screen on the handle. "This is the best strollers for techies. This is the first power-folding stroller out there. The 4moms Origami can collapse with a push of a button. There is a sensor that tracks when baby's in the seat and that keeps it from folding unexpectedly while she's in it. And it has lights on the bottom for when you're out at night. The LCD screen tells you how fast you're pushing the stroller, how far you've walked, and the temperature and you can charge your phone with the stroller too. Pretty techy right?"

Haruhi could tell which one Kyoya would want. He was all but imagining his child in it now. "The first one." Hikaru and Tamaki said at the same time.

Shirley clapped happy that they agreed before she wrote it down on her pad. "Okay, that means we don't need to look at car seats." She began to move on before stopping and blushing. "Um…does Neji need breast pumps?"

They all blushed looking at each other, as if they knew the question. "Uh…we don't know."

"He's a boy…so he doesn't have breast." Haruhi pointed out.

"But with these new changes to his body he has been looking more women like." Kyoya said. "His hips, his waist, he technically has a uterus inside of him. After his run in with Orochimaru, his body has become more female like then male like."

"So…yes?" Tamaki asked.

They looked at each other before silent agree. They looked at her and nodded. "Yes."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll gather the best we have. Lucky there is one of each." She headed off through the store coming back with a cart full of stuff. She first held up what looked like gear that you put on like a back pack. There was a pouch in the front and she slipped it on to show them. "This is KoalaKin Hands-Free Nursing Pouch. The strap supports baby so that you don't have to cradle her and it can switch side by simply adjusting the shoulders buckles with a click." She demonstrated for them before slipping it off and picked up the next thing.

It was a box of things that they couldn't get a good look of but she was blushing before she cleared her throat. "This is…Nuk Breast Pads. So if he…leaks it will absorb it up and no one can see it." She looked down at the box before rubbing her head. "Um…am I the only one really embarrassed about this."

"Trust me, you aren't alone." Kyoya said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

She nodded putting it back down before picking up a shirt that was cut off around the nipples. "Neji won't automatically be in the shape he wants and I doubt he want to show his belly when he's breastfeeding, so this little thing goes under his shirt and…well you know."

"At one point I was glad not to be a girl." Hikaru said. "But I guess it doesn't matter anymore does it."

They all agreed as she pulled out another box and held it up. "This is much less embarrassing. This is Munchkin Steam Guard Microwave Sterilizer Bag. These are for once Neji is back to being normal and maybe working he'll need to manage time better. This can sterilize the things he needs clean like bottles, nipples, pacifiers, and breast pump and it takes only 90 seconds. You can use it twenty times and this box holds five of them." She put it down in the cart.

She pulled out another box. "This is…embarrassing but I heard if you breastfeed a lot your nipples get really sore and…yea these are cooling pads that you slide into your bra and feel quick relief."

"He doesn't wear bras." Tamaki pointed out.

Shirley blinked. "Your…right."

"What if he has to soon?" Hikaru asked. "Is he turning into a girl?"

"He hasn't shown any signs of breast at all." Haruhi said not really believe she was having this conversation about her best friend. "We should get them anyway, even if he won't need a bra he'll still want it."

They nodded and Shirley picked up a jar. "This is Nipple Butter. In case his nipples need…moisturizing."

Tamaki put a hand over his face. This was making pregnancy sound really disgusting. "Is that safe to put on?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's all natural and the baby can ingest it safely." She sighed. "And last but not least is…the breast pump."

They all looked down at the machine in the cart. It was in the box so they couldn't see other than what the picture showed. It was two bottles connected to a section with tubs connecting to a machine. "It's Dr. Brown's double electric breast pump. So it'll do it automatically…I guess. Okay let's move on."

"Yes." They all said.

She nodded. "Do you want a swinger or a bouncer?"

"Both." Tamaki said.

"Great, we only have one great swing and one great bouncer." She pushed the cart towards the counter before going over to the toys. "And it's two in one." She smiled as she pulled down a swing connected to two for bars that were connected by two bars at the bottom. "This is Graco Duo 2-in-1 swing and bouncer. It can be changed to either if you want. It comes with a toy bar and lets you choose from 3 reclining positions, 6 swing speeds and a whopping 15 songs."

"I think that's all the big things." Tamaki said. "We just need toys, clothes, and diaper bags."

She nodded. "It's all on that back wall. I'll be at the counter waiting for you."

They nodded deciding to split up. Hikaru went to get the toys, Haruhi and Kaoru went for the clothes, and Tamaki went to the diaper bag as he called Kiba.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Tamaki said.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"We are finishing up the shopping."

Kiba let out a breath. "Good. I've been driving around this whole city trying to stall."

"Where is he?"

"He's going to the bathroom. We had to stop; I got him something to eat so it might be a while."

"We still have to get the room ready. You can keep him longer?"

"Yeah, it'll be easy."

Tamaki picked up a diaper bag he liked. It wasn't too girly for Neji and looked nice. It would go around his shoulder messenger-style. It had three large pockets, an insulated bottle holder, and a screened on the flap with what looked like a checklist. He picked it up. "Thanks for it."

"It's the least I can do for the trouble I've caused."

Tamaki smiled before he said goodbye and headed to the front with the others. They all had what they needed and dumbed it in front of Shirley. "Here you go."

Shirley calculated it all up. "Okay, that'll be 3,805."

Tamaki pulled out his credit card and Hikaru did too. They got into the stance but Haruhi stopped him. "Just split it."

They agreed splitting the cost.

"Great. It'll be delivered in about two weeks."

"No." Tamaki shook his head. "We need it today."

"T-today?"

"Please Shirley, can you do it?" Tamaki leaned closer. "For me?"

She blushed. "Y-yes. I'll do it."

"Great. All in pink." He winked at her before they all left.

She watched them leave before she pulled out her phone calling Milly. "Madam President…you never guess who came in to my store today!"

XXX

"I'm not sure about this Kiba."

"Come on, just do it." Kiba said. "And like I said remember. Look as helpless as you can."

Neji took a deep breath before going over to a stand. They made it to the hardware store and Neji had found the cabinets he wanted for Sato's kitchen. He waddled over to it before trying to reach up for it, making sure the co-worker clearly saw him struggling.

The man walked over to him. "Can I help you?"

Neji turned his eyes to him and frowned. "I'm sorry to be a bother…I'm trying to…get that sample up there."

The man blushed and Neji tried to keep his face soft and innocent. "Uh… I'll get it for you."

"Will you?" Neji asked innocently.

He nodded reaching up and getting the sample of cabinet he wanted. He held it out to Neji as the boy took it. "Thank you…I hope it doesn't cost too much." He rubbed a hand over his stomach as he looked it over. He could afford it of course but still the man was biting his lip thinking.

"I…I know you."

Neji froze looking up at him. "Y-you do?"

"The boy that was kidnapped and had this happening to him…someone so cute like you shouldn't be in pain."

Neji's blush was real and he looked down. "T-thank you."

"I'll pay it for you…if you want." He said taking it out of his hand.

Neji shook his head. "N-no you don't have too. I can get it."

"No, I want to, for you."

He blushed and watched him go before Kiba came over. "Damn! It worked."

Neji shook his head. "Kiba…"

"Imagine when you're not pregnant." Kiba said. "You could rule the world."

Neji laughed. "Go get the car."

Kiba bounced off and Neji headed to the front when his phone rang. He pulled out his phone and looked at the message from Milly. He opened it reading it over before shaking his head as he headed to the front.

XXX

Tamaki and Hikaru stared at the room. "Kaoru…you're amazing." Hikaru said going over to his brother who was covering in paint with the others.

"We helped too." Thomas pointed out pouting.

Tamaki kissed him softly before looking around the room. It was the pink he wanted but Kaoru added in designs. Against the pink he had painted white trees with a darker pink as cherry blossoms on them flowing off the around the room. There were birds and a ground and it all looked amazing.

"This is amazing." Tamaki said.

There was a honking and they looked out the window. "That's the stuff." Tamaki said. At that moment his phone went off. It was a text from Kiba telling them they were on their way. He bit his lip before looking at the others. "Okay guys, we need to speed this along. I'll tell them to drop off the stuff so they can go and we'll work together to bring things up. Everything should be already set up so we can just carry it up." He looked around as they all agreed. "Alright team…let's go!"

XXX

Kiba tried to drive as slow as possible to give the host enough time. Neji didn't seem to mind or care as he calmed Senji down in the back. He was cranky but Neji seemed to know what he wanted. "Ema is Emile."

Kiba looked at him. "What?"

"Ema." Senji said happily.

"Emile is Tamaki's younger brother." Neji faced forward and pulled out his phone. "He has blond hair like his brother, and I've been trying to teach Senji how to say his name, but he can only say Ema. He also calls anyone with blond hair Ema, thinking they are Emile." He looked out the window for a moment. "I think he's a little obsessed about him. The thing is; he only knows two blonds. Hunny, which he has begun to call Mama, and Tamaki…who he calls Ema."

Kiba froze as he pulled up to Neji's house before looking at Neji who was looking at his phone. "W…what?"

"What do you think the chances of him meeting another blond? There aren't many around here, and even less in this part of town." He put down his phone before holding it out to Kiba. "I happen to now about five of them. One has a friend at the top baby supply store in the city. Her name is Milly and she likes to gossip…and she's quite invested in to what's going on with my baby…and what their father may be up too."

Kiba took his phone and read it.

_OMG! Neji, you're already buying your baby stuff! Why didn't you tell me, I wanted to give you a baby shower! You've ruined my fun!_

Kiba put the phone down and looked at Neji. "You knew, this whole time."

"Yes, I have."

Kiba frowned. "They wanted to make up…and you wanted Senji's room ready…I thought it would be…fine."

Neji stared at him before looking down. "I don't want them fighting…and all they do is fight."

Kiba smiled. "Then ask them not to fight. They will listen to you.

Neji looked back at him before they got out the car. He let out Senji who ran up to Kuro who was standing in the doorway of the open door. Neji blinked. "Did you leave them a key?"

"Uh…no…I didn't."

Neji stared at the door before they went through and entered the living room. The empty living room. All of his furniture was gone and Kiba's jaw dropped as he looked at the empty house before looking at Neji whose eyebrow was twitching. "They…left the door open."

"N-no…they aren't that…stupid."

They heard moving upstairs and Neji headed there. Kiba followed. "You…aren't going to kill them are you…remember they wanted to help with Senji's room."

Neji took a deep breath and let it out before he opened the door…to an overly pink room with the host club standing inside.

"Surprise!" They all yelled.

Kiba stared at the room. "It's…so pink. Do you…think Senji…wants pink?"

They blinked. "What?" Tamaki asked.

"Didn't I tell you…this is Senji's room? For Sato's house?" Kiba asked.

They all stared at him slowly putting their hands down. "S-Senji's room…for…Sato's house."

They heard the doorframe crack and they looked at Neji who was holding onto it hard, splitting the woods as flames were in his eyes as a dark aura poured out of him. "Get. Down. Stairs." He growled.

They all flinched hurrying past him down stairs only to find the living room empty. Tamaki let his mind begin to process. Empty living room, open door, the fact he had told the host to keep the door open so it would be easy to come in and out. He was the last person in. It clicked. "I-I left the door open!"

XXX

"Neji. We're so sorry." Kaoru said.

"We were only trying to help." Hunny said.

"We thought it was for you daughter." Mori said.

"And Kiba gave us no reason to think otherwise." Kyoya said.

"We'll of course help you paint it the right way." Haruhi said.

"And find your stuff…or just get new things." Thomas said.

"We are so sorry." Hikaru and Tamaki said.

Neji rubbed his temple feeling a headache coming on. "You're all…"He opened his eyes looking at them all on their knees in front of them. Even Thomas looked like he felt bad for the whole situation. He looked over at Kiba who was by the door with Akamaru and he sighed. "You guys are a bunch of idiots…but I guess that's what I love about you."

They all shot up. "What!?"

"Even me?" Thomas asked.

Neji shrugged. "I've had worse friends then you."

Thomas flinched. "F-friends…we are…friends?"

Neji just nodded before looking at Hikaru and Tamaki. "All of us…are friends…and friends don't fight. Ever, no matter what it's about."

"Of course." Hikaru said. "We won't ever do that again."

"And friends don't call each other mean names." Tamaki said with a frown. "Like whore or slut…and that they were trouble the moment they came into the host club…I'm…really sorry I said that to you Neji."

Neji just nodded standing up. "I have to take Senji home with me…and I would like all of you to leave. You've done enough damage." He sighed. He had made sure to use money without gaining any looks from Hiashi. Although he knew Neji bought a house he didn't know it was from Sato, something he wanted to keep from him as a surprise. He would have to do it all over again. "And I'm tired."

They all left together heading for Haruhi's car. Neji followed Kiba to his car. "Kiba…thank you for today."

"No problem, just your friendly neighborhood superhero finder. It's my job, since you used your powers on me too. I'll come over whenever to put up these cabinets doors."

"Thank you. We'll probably all be back on Friday." He looked away behind him at Thomas and the host. "I'll love to have you come over on Friday."

"Yeah, I'll be over."

Neji smiled before getting on his toes and kissing him on the cheek. "Bye Kiba…and be safe."

"You too Neji. While you maybe a superhero there are villains around as well."

Neji laughed before petting Akamaru on the head before heading to his car. He waved goodbye before looking at the host who were at Haruhi's car. He gave them a small smile and waved. They all waved back, the twins blowing him kisses and Thomas giving him a small wave. Tamaki gave him a small smile and waved. Neji smiled back before getting into his car. He sat there for a second as they all drove off. Neji took a deep breath feeling for once that everything was going to be okay. He went into his dashboard glove department where he had his college applications in. He took them out and looked them over. He should really get started on decided where he wanted to go…before it was too late.

XOXOXO

A happy chapter for once. All that baby stuff is real and is the most expensive; it comes up to that amount. Crazy right! And that's not even considering the diapers you need too. Just pure too much money.

Put in some Kyoya x Haruhi going on in the chapter. They are my favorite straight pair, next to Naruto x Hinata and others I can't think about in the moment. Anyway please read and review! And I will update when I update.


	26. Chapter 26

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Warning: Some weird stuff during sex. I don't want to say it but it'll answer some of your question

XXX Chapter 26 XXX

Neji sat down at his computer desk while he brushed his teeth. Suzuki had sent out an email to all of the student's body. He stopped his brushing so he could really focus on what it was saying. The school would be closed Wednesday through Sunday for construction and all club activities would be canceled to make up for the classes.

Neji sighed slightly. Two days without the host club seemed annoying. He stood up as carefully as he could. It was beginning to be a challenge that he didn't like to admit. He looked up as Sato walked by bouncing Senji in his arms. The little boy was crying and screaming loudly and Neji frowned, taking out his toothbrush and went to the door. "What's wrong?" He asked with a mouthful of toothbrush.

"I think he has an ear infection." Sato said with a frown bouncing Senji. "I'm not sure what to do though."

Neji half listened to him before he felt his shirt sticking to him. He looked down and several things happened at once. There was a spot on his shirt and he opened his mouth to curse as his toothpaste in his mouth pour out of his mouth. He covered his mouth and put his arm over his chest before rushed to the bathroom.

"Neji, are you okay?" Sato asked.

Neji spit out his toothpaste before he looked down at his shirt. It was wet with his spit and something else. "Y-yeah I'm fine." He said pulling off his shirt. He flinched as the shirt rubbed against his nipples. They felt tender. He sucked in his breath as the cold air touched his chest. They felt more tender than usual. "Call Tsunade, she'll know what to do for Senji."

"Right." He heard Sato say before he left with crying Senji. Neji sighed to himself before he finished getting ready and headed downstairs knowing his ride would be here soon.

He wasn't really sure whose idea it was but he was sure it was either Renge or Yumi who suggested they with Haruhi and Hinata car pooled. Yumi called it girl time which annoyed him more. Lucky Haruhi was the one to set things straight and said it was rather a way he could go to school without having to drive. It was getting difficult to concentrate on driving when there was a forming baby between him and the steering wheel. He could only scoot his car seat so far before it was nearly impossible for him to even reach the petals.

He slipped into the front with Hinata in the back. It was Renge's turn this time and they were the last stop. "Neji!" Renge yelled making him glare at her over his tea. He would do anything for a cup of coffee. His back and feet were already hurting and Renge yelling at him so early in the morning wasn't helping. "Why didn't you tell me about Haruhi?"

"What about her?" Neji asked taking a sip of his tea.

"You mean you didn't tell Neji!?" Yumi squealed in the back. "You told us first before your best friend."

"I didn't tell you anything." Haruhi said. "You jumped to conclusions when I didn't answer your question."

"But you didn't deny it either." Renge said as they were off to school.

Neji sighed rubbing his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on. "What are you talking about?"

"Haruhi and Kyoya are getting married!" Renge said.

Neji opened his eyes and turned around to look at Haruhi. "Married?"

For the rest of the ride Hinata, Renge, and Yumi talked about Haruhi's wedding but Neji stayed quiet so he could think. Haruhi would marry Kyoya and for some reason that bothered him. It bothered him to think she was going to marry such an asshole. Then it bothered him that he thought of Kyoya as an asshole.

He knew assholes. Thomas was an asshole. Haku was an asshole, and Sasuke from time to time could be an asshole. But Kyoya was supposed to be one of his first friends at Ouran Academy and he couldn't honestly remember Kyoya actually saying anything about them being friends. At the beginning he really didn't notice it but after what happened with Sasuke, Kyoya just seemed to look at him differently.

They made it to school and all got out, heading to their friends while Neji and Haruhi headed inside. Haruhi locked arms with him as they walked inside. "Are you upset?"

"Upset about what?" He asked looking at her.

"About me marrying Kyoya."

He looked at her. "Of course not. I'm happy if you really want to. If he makes you happy then you guys should definitely spend the rest of your lives together."

"I won't marry him if you don't want me to."

Neji stopped walking and looked at her. "W-what?"

"Neji, you're my best friend. Your opinion matters in my life. We'll be together forever, if you want to or not."

Neji stared at her before tears filled his eyes. He put a hand over his eyes. "God, why did you have to say that? I spent all this morning trying not to cry about anything and you say something like that."

"What's wrong?!"

Neji looked up as Hikaru and Kaoru rushed over at the sight of him crying. He shook his head. "It's nothing. Just…crying that Kyoya and Haruhi are getting married."

Kaoru did a double take. "What!? Married! Since when!"

"Yesterday." Hikaru said. "Get this…he proposed to her in a van."

The twins looked at each other before breaking out in laughter. Neji rolled his eyes before looking at Haruhi. "Don't mind them, they are of course idiots."

"I know."

"Well, Kyoya is in the host club with Tamaki and the others." Hikaru said.

"What no Thomas?" Neji asked.

"Didn't ask." Kaoru said.

"Didn't care." Hikaru said.

Haruhi bid them goodbye as she left and Neji watched her go before his smile dropped. "I can't believe she's marrying him."

They looked at him. "I thought you were okay with that."

"I am." Neji said looking up at the two of them. They began to head to the host club. "The two of them are great together. He's such an asshole…to me anyway."

"Yeah…that's true." Hikaru said rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe you two should fight." Kaoru said as they passed Sakura and Ino. Sakura was crying into her hand about something and Ino seemed to be trying to comfort her. They didn't stop though as they began to get closer Ino shook her head, telling them to go.

They continued on their way. "I would love to punch Kyoya in the face but he'll probably use that fact against me and I-" He cut himself off once he felt something. He looked down before taking a step back trying to keep his arms at his side. "I'll meet you guys at the host club."

They stared at him. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Spontaneous boner?" Hikaru teased.

"No." Neji snapped blushing. "I'll just see you there."

He headed to the handy cap bathroom where he could be alone. Once he locked the door and put down his messenger bag he took a deep breath before he slipped off his blazer and looked at the wet spot on his dress shirt. A wet spot…where his left nipple was…there was a wet spot.

He quickly unbutton his shirt and pulled it off looking at his chest and hesitating before he brought his hand up and touched his nipple. It was tender like in the morning and he bit his lip blushing up to his ears. His hands started to shake as he pinched his nipple with his thumb and index finger and he growled through the pain. It hurt more than usual but luckily nothing came out.

He let it go staring at himself and his changing body before he hung his head. "Why is this happening?"

He waited for the answer and when none came be put back on his shirt and pulled out his pull over. It was rather snug around the middle but not too much to bother him. He slipped his blazer on over it before grabbing his bag and headed out of the bathroom trying not to think about the spot on his shirt.

XXX

"Let's start the host meeting." Neji said as everyone sat down. "And…what are you two doing here?" He turned his head to look at Tamaki and Kyoya. Kyoya was sitting drinking tea while Tamaki was doing something with his back to Neji.

"Do you not want us here?" Kyoya asked.

Neji glared at him before clearing his throat. "Just stay out of our business. You aren't host anymore."

Tamaki jumped up, pointing towards him. "Not true! Once a host always a host."

"Sit down." Neji said and watched as Tamaki did quietly.

He turned back to the host sitting at the table and he took a deep breath. "Okay. We really don't have much going on in November. We raised a lot of money with the ball and the Pokémon game so we'll be set to just relax, but for December we should do something the day before school lets out for winter break."

"We could have a snowball fight against Ashford." Simon said happily. "Bet kids would die to have that finally happen."

"That's not a fight…it's a war." Kida said. "And if we plan it right for the first heavy snowfall we could have a full battle through the city. Not sure how it would raise money."

"You can get local stores to sponsor a school." Kyoya said from the couch. "You have alumni's of both schools all around the city and if you tell them you are having a snow ball war between the other they will gladly give money to you if it 'helps the cause'."

"That's great." Satoshi said. He smiled at Neji who was shooting him a dark look. "Or…maybe it's not?"

"I'll bring it up to Milly." Neji said writing it out on a notepad. "But we need something for a school."

"I know!" Tamaki yelled standing up. "We can have a giant Christmas tree in the ballroom and ask kids to bring in ornaments to decorate it."

"That doesn't raise money." Neji said rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Oh Neji," Tamaki came over to the table and patted Neji softly on the head. "I'm sorry to say that you are missing the point. It's not all about the money, but the morality of the students. Getting kids happy to be at this school is just as important as earning money to have the right to keep the host club. Doing things that don't raise money is just as important as doing things that do."

"That's really great." Leonardo said. "Kids will love to show off the ornaments."

Neji rolled his eyes as Tamaki turned and put his arm around Simon. "Seems I will have to help my young prince train his young prince."

"No." Neji snapped gaining them all attention. "He's my prince and I will train him the way I want to train him."

"But I-"

"I. Will. Train. Him." Neji growled.

Tamaki stared at Neji before looking behind him where the rest of the hosts were giving him warning signs to back off. If he fought it he would lose and Neji would be mad at him. "R-right…sorry."

Tamaki sat back down and Neji let out a breath. "Fine…Christmas tree, great idea from our founder. But we still need something else."

"Does it have to be about Christmas?" Simon asked.

"Well…it is a major holiday." Hikaru said. "What else would we do?"

"Well…I don't celebrate Christmas?"

They looked at him. "What?" Kaoru said. "You don't?"

"I celebrate Hanukkah. I'm Jewish."

"Wow…really? I didn't know." Neji said. "Would you like to do something for Hanukkah?"

Simon shook his head. "No. I have the whole host dinner planned out around Hanukkah just for us, don't worry about it."

"Can you do the Christmas tree?" Kaoru asked. "I mean, bring an ornament?"

He nodded. "Yeah, of course! Don't worry about it." He waved him off with a smile. "It's just always about Christmas, that's all…"

Christmas really did take things over. It was easy to forget about other holidays around it like New Years. Neji blinked. "New Year's."

"What about it?" Hikaru asked.

"We never do anything for New Year's. Let's do something."

"It's difficult to do since no one is in school around New Year's." Kyoya pointed out.

"We'll make it a competition." Neji said. "Among us…whoever can finish their New Year Resolve before New Year wins."

"Resolve?"

"To finish what you started in the year. If you promised to finish a book or if you want to make up for something you said you would do last year it'll be the time to wrap it up." Neji said tapping his pen on his lip. "And the kids can place bet on which host can do it before the end of the year."

"What do they get if they win?"

"If they bet on the right host they get the chance to be in a drawing to date that host for a whole week."

"Can we bet?" Hikaru asked.

"No." He said rolling his eyes. "You can't. Besides you still might not even win in the end. The higher the bet the more times your name can be put in for the drawing."

"How clever." Kyoya said before mumbling something.

"What?" Neji asked. "Speak up Kyoya, I can't hear you."

"I said it was very clever for you…but I can't expect less for someone from Konoha."

It got very silent and Neji glared at him. "What did you say?"

"Konoha may be known for being a very violent town but it is also known for the money they collect in all the gambling they do down there. So it's no surprise you would pick something that had to do with gambling." Kyoya said clicking away on his iPad.

Neji took a deep breath feeling annoyed. What did Haruhi see in this asshole? Or was he the only one who could see it.

Everyone else continued to talk admittedly about what they had discussed but he couldn't let this go. He wouldn't let this go. "Everyone get out."

They looked at him. "What?" Shiro asked.

"Everyone get out except for Kyoya."

Kyoya looked confused but didn't look like he was going to argue it. Hikaru and Kaoru were quickly at his side. "What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to Kyoya alone for a moment." Neji said. "A talk long over do."

"Okay." Simon said. "You heard the man. Let's go." He began to push everyone out. Neji stood up, facing Kyoya before the door closed behind the host.

"A talk long over do?" Kyoya repeated. "What may you be talking about Neji?"

"Your problem."

"My problem?"

"Yes. Your problem with me. The moment I joined the host club you've been on my case. Giving me looks and acting like you're better than me and looking down on me. I don't need that from you or anyone now or anytime and I want to know why you are so against me all the time!" Neji snapped looking at him.

Kyoya looked at him before he sat down. "Please calm down some Neji, you are pregnant after all."

Neji took a deep breath and sat down slowly. Kyoya poured him some tea into a cup and sliding it over to him. "For a while there…I wasn't sure if you notice."

Neji blinked. "Y-you mean you want me to notice it?"

"I could care less if you do or not." Kyoya said. He poured himself tea before sitting back and picking up a tea cup. "And I'm on your case because I know who you are Neji."

"Who I am?"

"Who you really are." Kyoya said. "From what you use to do in Konoha and compared to what you have done here I feel you are really nothing but trouble. You've hurt Tamaki multiple times, spent two and a half years stringing the twins along, tearing them apart from each other, and given us all emotional distress. Though I will admit not all of it is your fault…some things you could have avoided but choose to be reckless. I certainly don't see myself as above you, you are richer than me and have gone through many things and came out standing on your two feet, but I find your reckless behavior and dangerous past something that doesn't belong here."

Neji stared at Kyoya before his hormones got the better of him. Tears filled his eyes and he clenched his fist. "Fuck you Kyoya!"

He headed to the door, yanking it open as the Tamaki, the twins, and Haruhi fell in while the others just stood there around the entrance. They heard but he didn't stay to listen to what they had to say. He walked down the hall letting his tears fall.

XXX

"Kyoya!" Tamaki walked right up to his friend, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Why are you being so rude?! That was uncalled for!"

"He asked me why I felt the way I felt and I gave him an answer." Kyoya said.

"But you were mean." Haruhi said. She sighed. "Kyoya…Neji's my best friend and if you want to be my husband you two have to get along."

Tamaki opened his mouth ready to say the same. If he ever planned to marry Neji he needed his best friend and Neji to get along…wait…marry Neji? He shook his head. He wasn't going to marry Neji, ever. "She's right Kyoya. Neji is a member of our host club and no matter what he has done in the past or has gotten himself into you can't blame him."

"I didn't mean to upset him…I really didn't."

"Well you suck." Kaoru said. "You did and…" He trailed off as he looked at his phone as it vibrated. He looked at it before he put it away. "That was mean."

"You know what this means right." Tamaki said. "Operation Kyoya and Neji get along starts now."

"Don't make it a mission." Haruhi said shaking her head. "It is long over done."

XXX

Kaoru opened the door frowning as he closed it behind him and got on his knees in front of Neji. "So…you're not going to class?" Kaoru asked.

"I thought I'll just sit here…I'll have to stop coming when I'm eight months anyway." Neji said. "I just need to step away." He sighed rubbing his stomach. "Why can't anyone else see what an asshole he is!? And where the hell is Hikaru?!"

"We know he's an asshole." Kaoru said. "Just an asshole to the people he doesn't like."

"And why the hell doesn't he like me!?" Neji snapped. "Because I get kidnapped, and I get stabbed, and I have people after me, and because of all the other shit I can't control and he puts the blame on me because of the shit I used to do when I was younger. He has no fucking right to judge me just because he can get into my past and find out all the dumb stuff I did when I was in middle school. Fuck that! He has no right to throw it into my face with those snide looks and look down at me like some dog because I've…" Neji blinked as tears started to roll down his cheek. "Because…I've killed before…and made you all worry, and ignore all the warning signs given to me to do something I knew was wrong but didn't want to believe it. And I hurt Tamaki. And I'm horny…where is Hikaru?" Neji cried into his hands and Kaoru put his arm around him.

Neji leaned against Kaoru's chest as the taller boy looked at his phone for him. "You didn't text him, you only text me."

"Shit…"Neji said. "I forgot…again."

"It's just because you're pregnant." Kaoru said putting his hand on Neji's stomach and kissing his head. "It's fine Neji, I'm here for you." He texted Hikaru on his phone asking him to come.

"Kaoru…I want you…" Neji said turning his head and pressing his lips against Kaoru. Kissing at his chin and neck as he pulled open the boys blazer.

"W-wait…we are in school? And I think your emotionally distressed right now." Kaoru said trying to grab Neji's hands before his lips were on his again. He was slowly but surely losing this battle to stop Neji and he let Neji's hand go. Neji moved to sit on Kaoru's lap as they kissed. Their blazers were slowly pulled off and Kaoru pulled off Neji's pullover and began to unbutton his shirt.

He broke the kiss to look down at the belly between them. "This is going to be interesting." Kaoru said.

Neji didn't answer as he captured Kaoru's lips turning them around. He slowly lifted himself up onto the couch. He pushed off the back pillows, putting one behind his back and head so he could lie back on his back unbuttoning his pants. Kaoru helped him take off his pants by lifting his legs and kissing his stomach. Neji shivered as he widen his legs and let Kaoru fully get between them.

"K-Kaoru please…" Neji said panting.

"Sure you don't want to wait?" Kaoru asked.

Neji shook his head moving his hands to spread his cheeks for Kaoru. It was all it took for Kaoru too actually move in. He leaned forward licking over the puckering entrance, lapping at it as he grabbed hold of his erection pumping it as well.

Neji moaned throwing his head back, shivering as Kaoru licked over his entrance but he didn't touch the space between his balls and his entrance, the spot Neji just knew would get him off. He put his hand on his stomach wanting to reach down to grab hold of his own erection but Kaoru stood up.

He spread open Neji's leg wider so he could get between them. He aligned himself right at Neji's entrance before he pushed in with one slowly thrust. Neji moaned as Kaoru slowly filled in him. "P-please…"

Kaoru stopped halfway before pushing the rest of the way in one hard thrust. Neji cried; tightening his thigh against Kaoru's waist, locking his legs as the door opened. They turned their head to look at Hikaru who stood at the doorway.

He stared at them before closing the door and pulling off his tie. "I've only ever dreamed about walking into a room and seeing you two already in the middle of having sex. But I have to say I'm disappointed that you two started without me."

Neji shivered as Kaoru pulled out and pushing back into him making him yelp out a cry of pleasure before Hikaru climbed onto the couch next to him and kissed him. He lifted Neji's head a bit as he kissed, running his hand over Neji's chest making him moan into the kiss.

They broke the kiss Hikaru turned his head to kiss Kaoru on the lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Hikaru grabbed the back of Kaoru's hair, deepening their kiss and looking down at Neji who was watching them intensely.

Neji moaned watching the two of them make out in front of them feeling both of them grab hold of his erection. They began to pump them at the same time making Neji arch his back moaning.

The twins kiss finally broke and Kaoru went back to thrusting inside of Neji while Hikaru moved and kissed Neji's neck and going lower kissing his around his nipple before licking over it and taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

Neji arched his back grabbing the back of Hikaru's head as he sucked onto his nipple. The sensation felt so good, their hands stroking his erection, Kaoru thrusting into him, and Hikaru sucking on his nipple was making him drool. He was close. He could feel it.

Hikaru moved away and kissed Neji on the lips again, roaming his tongue around his mouth as he pinched his abandoned nipple. He kissed his neck, licking up to his ear. "You know…Tamaki thinks you are going to get boobs."

Neji blushed looking away. "Shut up." He said before moaning as Hikaru kissed his neck and going back down to suck on Neji's other nipple. He licked over the nub, sucking on it hard before something ran over his tongue. It tasted sweet and he pulled away spitting in his hand.

"What is that?" Kaoru asked getting closer.

Hikaru shrugged before he looked at his brother. They stared at each other before Kaoru leaned over Neji, pushing deep into him and against his prostate making Neji arch his back and cry out. He leaned down and took Neji's nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it hard enough till he felt something flow into his mouth. He swallowed without thinking and shot back coughing as he blushed stopping all movement.

"W-was that…?" Kaoru stuttered out before covering his mouth.

Neji blushed hard and squeaked, covering his chest with both of his arms away and looked away. "NO!" He snapped moving to sit up, letting Kaoru slip out of him.

There was an awkward silence between them with Neji feeling like his face was on fire. Kaoru was blushing as well but not as much and Hikaru had a light blush on his face before he looked at Neji. He looked so embarrassed and he couldn't help but smile. "You know…it kinda taste sweet?"

Neji snapped and looked at him. "What! Stop it!"

Hikaru laughed. "Neji, it's fine. It just finally answers the question everyone has been wondering."

"We don't mind."

"I do!" Neji snapped. "The mood is ruined, we are going to class."

"What?! Come on." They both cried out.

"It's ruined!" Neji said louder standing up and getting dressed.

Hikaru and Kaoru hung their heads. "Blue balls…here we come."

XXX

"I was afraid you left school." Haruhi said looking at Neji as they sat in class.

"No, I just needed to think."

"He didn't mean what he said." Haruhi tried with a smile.

"Everyone means what they say to me." Neji said not looking up from his book. Tamaki was having them read out of music books he had gotten from the library but he didn't have enough for everyone so some had to share, like Haruhi and Neji. Neji sighed readjusting himself in his chair. "She is just kicking away at my bladder like it's soccer ball."

"Are you doing anything over the break we have from school?"

"Repainting Senji's room and get new furniture." Neji said giving her a look.

She just smiled. "It was an honest mistake. It's really great that you are doing this for Sato and Senji."

"He deserves it."

"Will you and Kyoya make up?" Haruhi finally asked.

Neji rolled his eyes turning the page. "What, you don't want to beat around the bush anymore?"

"Neji, you guys are friends."

"No, we are not. You were listening weren't you? He said…stuff about the way I lived back in Konoha and how I'm such a danger to you and everyone."

"He doesn't-"

Neji gave her a look and she sighed. Neji shook his head looking at his book. "For a long time I really thought Kyoya was my friend…but I guess that was pretty stupid of me to think…and would you all stop listening in and get back to work." He turned to glare at the class who were all but out of their seats trying to listen to them.

Even Tamaki was kneeling in front of them to listen. "You really are giving up Kyoya?"

"It's not giving up if we never were friends in the first place." Neji said looking away.

Tamaki frowned before the bell rang and school was let out. Neji stood up with the help of Hikaru and they left together with Kaoru. "You really don't want to be friends with Kyoya?" Hikaru asked.

When Neji didn't answer they looked closer to see he was actually crying. Kaoru frowned putting an arm around him; he kissed him on his head as they headed to Neji's car.

XXX

Neji decided against going to school, he wasn't feeling it today. He sent his homework with Hinata and just lay in bed. Hiashi had already gone to work and he could hear Sato with Senji. He turned his phone off because he didn't want to hear form any of the host. He just wanted peace.

"Knock, knock. Doctor in the house."

Neji sighed to himself. "Why are you here?"

Lloyd took a seat on his bed. "Well I'm here to check on you of course. How am I supposed to perfect this if I don't see the only pregnant male once and a while? Tsunade likes to keep you to herself so I have to take it upon myself to take you."

Neji turned his head to look at him. "Take me where?"

"To Ashford of course." Lloyd said. "That is where my lab is, and since you're skipping anyway."

"How did you know I was here?" Neji asked.

"I was planning to take you after school but you didn't leave the house today." Lloyd said standing up and dragging Neji's cover off of him. "Now come on, let's see what's going on in this amazing body of yours."

Neji sighed sitting up slowly. He'll never get peace…he should know that by now.

XXX

"So what are we going to do about Neji and Kyoya?" Kaoru asked.

"Do we have to do anything?" Hikaru asked. "Neji didn't really tell us he wanted to be friends with Kyoya again…I mean you did make it sound obvious that you don't like him."

"He wanted me to tell him the truth."

"Then you lie!" Tamaki said. "Kyoya don't you know anything! You're supposed to be the smart one. Don't you know we need to learn from past mistakes and telling Neji the truth, especially now, is the worse idea."

"So what do we do?" Haruhi asked.

"I can't even remember a time Neji and Kyoya were alone ever." Hikaru said with Tamaki and Kaoru shaking their heads.

"At the movies." Kyoya said.

"What movie?" Kaoru asked.

"When we went to see that scary movie against his wishes and he left to the bathroom and I followed him to the bathroom to see if he was okay."

A light bullet went off over Tamaki's head. "That's it! It's perfect."

They all looked at him before he ducked their heads and began to talk to whisper to them. "That is not a good idea." Kyoya pointed out.

"Of course it is!" Tamaki said. "There is no way this can fail."

Haruhi and Kyoya looked at each other before sighing.

XXX

Most of the students were trying to look through the doorway of Lloyd's lab in hope to see him. He only been there for a count of six minutes before the crowd was being pushed aside as Milly and the student council came in. "Neji, what are you doing here?" Milly asked closing the door behind them.

"Your teacher dragged me here out of bed." Neji said as he sat in Lloyd's chair.

"You didn't go to school today?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm a certified genius and six months pregnant, I can skip school if I want too." Neji just shrugged.

"Hmmm, someone's cocky today." Lloyd pointed out. "Now, let's see this baby."

He rolled over the ultrasound ready to use it on Neji when the door opened again. They all looked to see Cécile. "Oh…Cécile."

"Lloyd! What did I tell you!? You can't just take Neji from school like that!?" She snapped coming over.

"I didn't." Lloyd said. "I took him from home."

"That's worse!" She sighed before turning to the student council. "And you, shouldn't you be in class."

"But we want to see the baby." Nunnally said innocently. No one would dare argue with that and Cécile sighed.

"Do you know the sex?" Shirley asked. "I saw Tamaki and Hikaru at my family store picking up things for the baby."

"Which sucks, I was going to throw you a baby shower." Milly said pouting.

Neji sighed. "Well you still can. They were buying those things for me when they were supposed to be buying them for my brother's son…but because I seem to surround myself with idiots they thought they were doing it for me…I had them return everything overly pink and girlie so they could get the right things."

"So I can still throw you one!" Milly said happily.

Neji nodded. "Yes, you can."

She smiled. "Great. So what is it, a girl or a boy?"

"It's a girl." Neji said as Lloyd put the end of the ultrasound on his stomach.

Suzaku seemed to deflate. "Awe man."

Lelouch shook his head with a smirk on his face and C.C. smirked. "What did you bet this time?"

"Nothing that Suzaku will want to do." Lelouch said.

"Before you begin to dress Suzaku in any perverted way you had dreamed up young prince, you might want to wait and taste defeat." Lloyd said.

Neji blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

Lloyd stood up and grabbed his phone clicking away at it before he brought it to his ear. "Hello Tsunade-san, how would you like to come over to my lab so I can correct you in a mistake, and don't forget to bring Rakshata." He hung up with a smile before laughing.

"Lloyd, what is it?" Cécile asked.

"What I've always said of course, big breast are more of a bother then they are worth."

Milly rolled her eyes and Shirley and Kallen were blushing C.C. didn't seem to care either way and Nunnally looked up at her brother. "What does he mean by that brother?"

"I stopped wondering what Lloyd means a long time ago." Lelouch said.

"What I mean is Neji, you are having a boy."

Neji sat up. "What?"

Lloyd put the ultrasound rod against Neji again and moved it around before he found the right angel. "We are all familiar what part of the male anatomy that is."

"B-but Tsunade was sure."

"I'm sure here 'assists' got in the way." Lloyd said before the door opened and he smirked. "And speaking of assists."

Neji looked at Rakshata came in. "What is it that you said Lloyd?"

"Why don't you come here and see what is here." Lloyd said. "You women continue to think you are better but as you can see we men continue to rule."

"Lloyd." Cécile warned. "It's not about that at all. It's easy to be mistaken about the sex of the baby; the only true guarantee is at birth."

Neji frowned. He was having a boy. Okay, he could live with that. A boy or a girl he would love his baby till the day he died.

"That means I won!" Suzaku said. "I won! I won a bet against Lelouch!"

Lelouch looked like he was ready to blow. "Didn't you just hear what Cécile said? There is no guarantee till birth."

"No, no, no, you didn't say that to me, keep to your promise." Suzaku said. "Right Nunnally."

"That's right Lelouch; you have to keep to your promise."

Lelouch was steaming and Neji couldn't help but laugh. "I guess I should go tell Tamaki and Hikaru. They might be heart broken."

The door slammed open and Tsunade came in. She looked pissed. "What is it Lloyd?"

"He said Neji's here having a baby boy, not a baby girl." Rakshata said smoking by the window. "Please tell me he's wrong."

Tsunade snatched the ultrasound rode from Lloyd and looked for herself. Neji waited till she growled. "Shut up…Lloyd."

Lloyd laughed out loud. "Ha, ha! Cécile we must celebrate this victory for us!"

"You are making a much bigger deal out of this then you should." Cécile said.

"I'm feeling generous, you might actually pass my test today Suzaku."

Suzaku smiled proudly. "This is turning out to be a great day."

XXX

Neji came to school after lunch and he met Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi to tell them the news. "A boy!" Hikaru snapped.

Neji nodded. "Yes, Lloyd, Rakshata, and Tsunade both agree that this is true." He shrugged. "I'm fine with you, as you should too."

Hikaru sighed. "I am…it just unless they turn out like you there's no way I can dress them up in cute clothes."

"Didn't your mom dress you guys up as girls?" Haruhi asked.

"Not the point." Hikaru said. "How did Tamaki take it?"

"Why don't you look?" Neji asked pointing to the back of the corner.

Hikaru looked to see Tamaki in the corner growing mushrooms. "I hate when he does that." Haruhi said. "Besides how weird it is, he does it way too much."

"Maybe he eats them." Kaoru said.

"Who cares what Tamaki does in his corner of mushrooms," Hikaru said rolling his eyes. He cleared his throat before looking at Neji. "We were…all going to the movies. Kyoya, Tamaki, and Mori and Hunny. The old Host Eight back in action."

"Kyoya…is going?"

"He'll sit next to me of course." Haruhi said. "Away from you."

"What do you want to see?" Neji asked.

"Well we could see Grown Ups 2, Despicable Me 2, Red 2-"

"There are a lot of squeals out." Kaoru pointed out.

"And I've seen none of the first of those." Neji said rolling his eyes.

"Okay we got Turbo, The Heat, Pacific Rim, R.I.P.D, Monsters University, The Lone Ranger, World War Z, The Conjuring-"

"Why would we go see that?"

They looked at Neji. "See what?"

"The Conjuring." Neji gave Hikaru a side glance. "It's a Horror movie."

Hikaru's lip twitched. "Right, right forgot, you hate Horror movies."

"Let's go see The Lone Ranger." Haruhi said. "I'm sure that would be good."

Neji nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm fine with that. You know Kyoya reminds me of Johnny Depp now that I think about it."

"Really?" Hikaru looked up. "I don't see it."

"They both cane make you believe whatever they want you to believe, they are great actors." Neji said as he ate his rice.

Kaoru snapped his fingers. "Because he acted like your friend?" He asked with a smile.

Hikaru and Haruhi glared at him and he let his smile drop as he looked at them.

"He is your friend, I'm sure of it." Haruhi said.

XXX

"This is a bad idea." Kyoya said as they waited in line to buy their tickets.

"Don't worry it'll work." Tamaki said waving his hand. He went up and slammed his hand on the ticket booth. "Eight tickets for The Conjuring."

"Can we take a second and think about this? We have to see it too." Kaoru said.

Tamaki looked at him after he took the tickets. "What are you scared?"

"Of course! This is supposed to be the scariest movie of the year. If I don't shit my pants for watching Neji is going to be scared enough to give birth." Kaoru said.

Tamaki blinked. "I don't think…that is possible."

"It is." Kyoya said." He'll be on edge and nervous that his body will react accordingly and he might just give birth from the fear."

"Jeez…" Hikaru said. "Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Now you think so." Kaoru said.

"Are we going?" Neji asked.

They turned to Neji who had gotten popcorn and drinks with Mori and Hunny.

"Yep!" Tamaki said. They headed to their theater and got a seat in closest to the exit. The trailers were just starting to play. Tamaki nodded his head to them before the movie started.

The movie was already starting off scary and ten minutes in they all looked towards Neji wondering why he hadn't run out already.

Sitting in his chair with his chin to his chest Neji was sleeping. "How can he sleep through this?" Tamaki asked in a whisper. "Wake him up."

Haruhi tapped him and Neji blinked himself away. He sat up slowly and looked up at the television. He blinked before he glared at the television. "What the hell is this?" He asked looking at Haruhi and Kaoru. "This is The Conjuring?"

"R-really? I didn't know." Kaoru said shaking in his seat. This movie was actually as scary as they portrayed it.

A sudden scary scene happened making Tamaki and the twins hide in each other's arms and Neji covered his eyes before he stood up as best as he could and left quickly. Haruhi elbowed Kyoya who sighed as he stood up and followed after Neji.

He was a little surprised to see that Neji hadn't gotten as far as he did last time, he was only out by the door. "You're not as fast as you use too."

Neji jumped at his voice. "Fuck you scared me.'

"Not too surprising." Kyoya said. "This was Tamaki's idea…in hopes to force us together to talk."

"We already talked."

"I talked." Kyoya said. "You only said 'Fuck me' I'm sure you want to say more."

Neji turned to glare at him. "I have nothing more to say to you. Just so many other times I put my trust in someone I get hurt."

"That isn't my fault."

"Yeah well…I spent two in a half years thinking you were my friend, only to find out you blame me for getting myself kidnapped, cheating on Tamaki, and leading the twins on. In reality none of those things have anything to do with you. You aren't Tamaki's farther, you aren't his brother; you are his friend. Sure that give you justice to be on his side whenever he needs it but you're my friend too! Even if you don't want to see it that way I want to consider you a friend of mine. Someone that maybe one day I can actually lean on if I need to and right now I don't need to continue to wonder if you talk about me behind my back, I have 70% of the school doing that already. I need you, as my friend, to be on my side…till after I give birth at least. Be my friend."

Kyoya looked at him before he took a step closer before he sighed and put his arm around him. "Don't start crying now, you almost made it the whole day."

Neji sniffed rubbing at his eyes. "I can't go a whole day without crying anymore."

"I'll be your friend Neji…only because Tamaki really wants us to continue to get along."

Neji nodded. "I know…Haruhi wishes the same."

"And maybe one day I can forget all you have been through, even the things you couldn't help but get yourself through, and I'll like you again…because at one point I did."

Neji buried his face in Kyoya's chest. "God you just want me to cry."

"Awe!" Tamaki floated over and put his arms around the two. "Friendship restored and the host club is once again united. Amazing!"

Neji elbowed him hard in the stomach making the boy drop to his knees. "You're an asshole…I don't like scary movies."

"T-the twins were in on it too." Tamaki said holding his stomach.

"Asshole!" The twins snapped before Neji glared at them.

"Hikaru…Kaoru." He growled.

They put their hands up. "Whoa Neji! Tamaki was the master mind behind it." Kaoru said.

"Yeah we just went along with it." Hikaru said.

Neji continued to glare at him and Hikaru acted fast. "Neji, don't get too excited, you might start to leak."

Neji blushed red and covered his chest. "N-no I won't! Shut up!"

"Leak?" Tamaki asked before he was on his feet. "Your developing breast!?"

"No!"

"What? Neji is becoming a girl?" Hunny asked.

"I'm not!

"He's lactating; it's a normal reaction when you're pregnant." Kyoya said.

"Stop talking about it!"

"It tasted pretty sweet you know."

"SHUT-UP!"

XOXOX

Another nice chapter…I guess anyway, a little drama, a little sex, and a little bit of Neji's pregnancy moving along. And guess what. He's having a boy! Or maybe a girl? Sometimes doctors don't know what they are looking at the first time around and it takes fresh eyes. But you'll never really know till the baby is born…well I know. And don't worry his double A cup will still be the same in the end. I can't believe you remembered that. I forgot myself.

And I'll get back to Yurei and her ghostly ability later.


	27. Chapter 27

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Lots of crossovers in this one. Only three not including the base one of Naruto and Ouran Host Club. Only one crossover here is actually relevant to future chapters.

XXX Chapter 27 XXX

The twins were tired. They hung their heads as they sat in the back of Haruhi's van. They sat in the back row, a spot already waiting for Neji.

Tamaki looked back at them. "Why are you guys so tired?"

"We didn't get any sleep." Hikaru said.

"It was…a long night." Kaoru said.

They both looked at each other before sighing remembering the ordeal they had gone through. Neji had invited them over to Sato's house last night. He was planning to stay there for the rest of the week because of their break and finish things up.

'_There is also something else I wanted to tell you guys.' Neji said as he sat on the couch._

'_What's up?' They asked sitting on either side of them._

_He put his arms around him as he closed his eyes. 'After what happened at school yesterday…I've decided that I don't want to have sex anymore.'_

'_Eh?!'_

'_My body is changing and…it's not very pleasant. It's doing weird things and I'm the biggest I've ever been in my life.' He looked away. 'I'm disgusted that I look this way.'_

_They opened their mouths to protest before he looked up. 'And if you tell me I'm okay the way I look now I will rip out your throat.'_

_That shut them up quickly and they sat down in silence before Neji used them to help himself get up. 'But I'm a boy too, despite what my body, and other people, thinks. I know it'll be hard to go on without having sex…the thought also makes me very sad.' He shook his head. 'My body and mind are really fighting over this decision. As I talk about it now I feel like I've never been so horny.'_

_They stared at him with lost faces as he held himself looking flushed before he dropped his arms around his stomach. 'But it's also getting harder and harder to move around. On my knees it hurts, my stomach keeps me from pressing against you guys so much, and I hate being on top like this. It's only going to get worse.'_

_He finally turned to look at them with a determined look in his eyes. 'So I think we should spend the rest of the night having amazing sex!'_

It was safe to say the twins did just that. What they weren't expecting was Tamaki to call and tell them Haruhi was going to pick them all up so they could go to the mall and get Neji's furniture. Neji had already been asleep when they left and hurried home, getting showered and dressed just in time for Haruhi to pick them up.

"Well, go get him Tamaki." Thomas said from the seat by the window on the second row with Tamaki. A spot between them where Senji's car seat would go if needed.

"Why me?" Tamaki asked.

"Dramatic effect." Thomas said with a smile.

"You have the key." Kyoya pointed out.

Tamaki looked down at the key Neji had given him after the movies.

"Besides Tama-chan! You're the only one that can wake up Neji." Hunny said from the trunk space where he sat on Mori's lap who looked at ease to be sitting there.

Tamaki sighed before he nodded sliding the door open and leaving the van. He slid the door shut while Kyoya rolled down the window. "Be careful on what you say."

"I-I know." Tamaki said blushing slightly.

He turned and headed up the path. He could already see Kuro on the window looking at him. He stepped to the front door beginning to knock when he remembered he had a key. He shook his head and unlocked the door poking his head in. "Hello?"

He stepped in to listen but Neji was not on the first floor but he could hear him. Kuro trotted up to him as Tamaki closed the door and looked around. It sounded like Neji was down stairs but he could not see him at all.

Neji was humming and he could hear giggling from Senji. He finally spotted the reason on the kitchen counter. There was a baby monitor but from the looks of it, it wasn't a two way radio. He could hear Neji but Neji could not hear him.

He picked it up and listened carefully till he heard splashing of water. Putting the monitor down he picked up Kuro who was at his feet as he headed upstairs. He went into the master bed room where he could clearing hear the two of them now.

He started to head to the bathroom to knock on the slightly cracked door when Neji started to sing.

_Oh My love, my darling_

_I've hungered for you touch_

_A long, lonely time_

Tamaki stopped walking and he listened to Neji as even Senji quieted down.

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

It had been so long since he had actually heard Neji sing and he had almost forgotten how beautiful Neji sounded when he sang. He couldn't help but get closer and sit by the cracked door so he could hear it better.

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love to me_

Tamaki smiled sadly before he started to sing softly and quietly with Neji.

_Lonely rivers flow_

_To the sea, to the sea_

_To the open arms of sea_

_Lonely rives sigh_

'_wait for me, wait for me'_

_I'll be coming home, wait for me_

He let himself get lost in the song he didn't hear Neji stop singing as he continued getting louder.

_Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered, hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

_Are you still mine?_

_I need you love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love to me_

He stopped when he realized Neji had stopped. It was quiet on the other side of the bathroom and he slowly turned his head to look around the corner and into the bathroom.

Sitting in the tub along with Senji was Neji. He was fully in the tub filled of bubbles with only his shoulders up, knees, and belly sticking out of the water while Senji floated in a float ring around his waist.

They stared at each other before Neji blushed and Tamaki looked away. "S-Sorry!" He stood up. "I'm so sorry. I just…sorry." Tamaki hung his head feeling his face heat up. Why did it feel like he had peeked on something he shouldn't have seen? He felt embarrassed and turned on at the thought of seeing Neji naked in a bath tub pregnant.

"Tamaki…"

"Yes." Tamaki said looking up.

"Can you come here?"

Tamaki blushed more. "W-why?"

"I can't get out and take out Senji…I need you to take him."

"Oh…right."

He didn't bothering thinking about if Neji had a plan if no one had been here in the first place but he went back into the bathroom slowly. Neji had closed his legs and had his arms overs his chest as he looked off to the side looking more embarrassed then before.

"Ema!" Senji yelled happily kicking and splashing water.

Tamaki smiled at him picking up some towel and lifting Senji out the water and wrapping him up. "Hey there little guy."

He carried him out the bathroom and began to head to Senji's room when he stopped. "Um…do you need help getting out?"

"No…I can do it." Neji said.

Tamaki took that as his answer and went to go get Senji ready. It would be great practice to get Senji changed and dressed all by himself. He tried with his brother but it didn't turn out so well. After a few trial and errors he got Senji dressed and ready to go.

As he stepped out of Senji's room Neji was closing the door to his room. He was dressed in a turtle neck and jeans. "Aren't you hot?"

"Hot?" Neji turned his head to look at him. "I'm freezing."

"It's only fall."

"So." Neji turned to him. "I don't want so many people to see me…you know."

Tamaki blinked before he nodded. "Right. The others are waiting."

Neji nodded as they headed down stairs. Tamaki put Senji in the car seat as he grabbed the stroller part of it as well. Neji had already gone outside and Tamaki soon joined them closing the door with his foot. Mori helped him put the stroller into the back while he put Senji in the car seat and Neji got in, sitting with the twins.

"Well, we are all here." Tamaki said once they were all in. He shut the door as he smiled and gave a thumb's up to Haruhi. "Off to the mall!"

"Why am I the one always driving?" She asked as she started the car.

"Your commoner's car is the biggest." Kyoya said while he cleaned his glasses. "We pitch in for gas."

Haruhi rolled her eyes but she smiled anyway. Tamaki smiled at them before Thomas threw up his arms. "So…why are we going to the mall? I mean what are we shopping for?"

"Furniture." Neji said. "That you let get stolen."

They all flinched at his tone. Hikaru yawned. "If you want to blame someone…blame Tamaki."

"He left the door open." Kaoru said.

"I think everyone will get a fair share of the blame." Neji said. "But if I had to place it on a scale of who would get the most blame…it would be Tamaki."

An arrow shot through Tamaki making him turn to stone. "Then Kyoya, Mori, you two, Haruhi, Hunny, and Thomas."

"Why in that order?!" Tamaki turned around. "Why am I the one with the most blame and Thomas gets the least!"

"You left the door open." Neji pointed out before Tamaki was hit with another arrow. "Kyoya is second because he's supposed to be the smart one and Mori is supposed to be the one that notice things like that. You two were painting, Haruhi is after you because I'm sure she thought Kyoya would close it and the same for Hunny who thought Mori would close it and Thomas doesn't know any better."

They all sat silently. Tamaki was still in stone and Mori hung his head. Kyoya seemed annoyed and Thomas laughed. "The way things work out you know! It's pretty cute."

"We have to drop of Senji with Sato, than we can go." Neji said.

Haruhi nodded as she headed to Neji's house.

XXX

After dropping off Senji they headed to the mall. It was more crowded then it usually was. Although he tried to hide his baby bump under his turtle neck people were still looking and moving out of the way as he passed.

"Did they know we were coming?" Hikaru asked as he walked on Neji's left side with Kaoru on the right.

"There is a celebrity at the mall today, signing CDs." Kyoya said. "A band I think there name is Bad Luck."

"Oh yeah?" Neji asked. "I like their music."

"We'll go see them." Tamaki said.

They passed the music store where there were people sitting already standing in line. Next to the music store was the store that sold music instruments and Neji noticed Thomas slow down as he stared inside. Neji followed his gaze as they landed not on the guitar or the drums but the violin. He was surprised but as soon as they passed it Thomas was back to smiling and being a pest.

The walk from the front to here was longer then Neji expected and he sighed gaining all of their attention. "I'm…going to sit down."

He sat down on a bench by an open window with a sigh. They followed him. "Do you want us to get it?"

"Yeah, we'll have better luck picking out the stuff since you have no taste in style." Kaoru said far too cheerful.

The glare Neji shot him and him lower his hand and the smile falling from his mouth. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Fine…I'll be here."

"Alone?" Tamaki asked.

Thomas plopped down next to him. "I'll sit here with him!"

They all looked at each other but Neji waved them all. "Get going, we have to go back and get things fixed up for Sato."

They nodded hesitantly and Neji sighed leaning back. Thomas kicked his feet for a while before he pulled out a book from his pocket. It wasn't big but a small black book that looked the size of a graphing calculator. He opened it up and started to flip through it.

"What kind of relationship do you have?" Thomas asked looking at Neji.

Neji looked back. "What?"

"You and the twins…or even you and Tamaki or that other boy you use to date." Thomas looked down at the book he was reading.

"I thought I had regular relationships." Neji said blinking moving closer to look over his shoulder. The book was about writing fan fiction it seemed and Neji blinked. "Um…why are you reading that?"

"You know the book Fifty Shades of Grey started out as a fan fiction."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "You…read Fifty Shades of Grey?"

"It started off as a fan fiction of Twilight but she took it down and actually made it into a real book." Thomas said turning the page. "I like fan fiction. You know Ouran Academy has a website where kids right about the host club?"

Neji blinked. "Um…what?"

"That's how I found out about you." He put down his book and put it down. "I was reading a story about you and Tamaki, the way the author wrote about you two it sounded like you guys were so in love, I wanted to see you both…but that was before you cheated and all hope to see a real high school love story that created my favorite fan fiction love stories but by then I was already heavily obsessed on Tamaki." He opened the book. "I even write some!"

"Please stop talking." Neji said looking away scooting away from Thomas who only followed him.

"Recently most of the stories aren't on your good side. Girls are really mean when they don't have to say it to your face. They just write it out in…very nasty ways. But that's a different story! I want to know what kind of relationship you get on."

Neji sighed. "Regular ones. What kind of question is that?"

"You don't switch? You've never been on top?"

Neji blushed and looked away. "I…don't like the top."

Thomas laughed loudly. "You can just say it Neji. You like having a dick in your ass."

"Shut up!" Neji blushing up to his ears.

"So you never switch." Thomas sighed. "I'll never find someone who actually does."

"Not that it is any of your business…Kaoru does both."

"I don't know which twin that is."

Neji rolled his eyes. "He's the younger twin."

"That doesn't help. Not everyone is gifted with the ability to tell the twins apart. But I guess when they are both inside you it doesn't matter which one is which…unless they are different in bed."

Neji's eye twitched. "I'm done talking to you."

"Don't shut down now! We were just getting to the good part."

"I never switch."

Thomas sighed. "Neji…you're the one that wants to be friends. Who do you talk to this with? Virgin Haruhi? Tell the twins how the other is in bed; I'm sure they know that. I'm sure Kyoya and Tamaki would hate to hear about what you three are like in bed. Mori is too serious and Hunny is too adorable to be tainted with your extreme sexual activities."

"My sex life isn't 'extreme'." Neji snapped.

"The point is you need someone to talk to about how it is to have sex with both of the twins."

"No…I don't."

"I won't tell Tamaki…unless I feel the need to tell him. If you tell me they are better he might get mad and want to prove you wrong by fucking me till I can't walk straight." Thomas sighed lovingly. "That really gets me going."

Neji put a hand over his face. "Will you…stop talking?"

"Not to you answer my question."

"What question!? You asked me several? Which one do you want me to answer because I'm not answering them all."

Thomas pouted before he sighed. "I suppose I'll ask you what your past relationships were like with Sasuke, Tamaki, and the twins."

"My relationship with the twins isn't in the past."

Thomas chuckled. "Not yet."

Neji stared at him before sighed. "Is there…something you're looking for?"

"Neji! Can't you see you're the perfect example of a BL!"

"No."

"Well you are. You're the very cute and feminine uke that everyone wants their hands on. And every relationship has a type."

Thomas opened the book and held it out to Neji pointing. "You got your standard type, just regular uke and seme having at it. But you also have your uke and uke relationship."

"Uke and uke?"

Thomas nodded putting the book down. "I think that is what you and Kaoru have. Out of Hikaru he's defiantly the uke and you're just born to be one. But that's only when Hikaru is also in the equation too. I think you had a standard relationship with Sasuke. Boring stuff there, regular, and missionary."

"It wasn't boring."

"Sure, sure slut." Thomas said waving him off.

Neji growled to himself but didn't respond before the book was right in his face again. "I think with Tamaki and you it was this word…can you say it for me."

Neji looked at the word he was pointing at. "Wanko-nyanko."

"Yeah. Doggy-kitty."

He made a face before responding. "That…doesn't make any sense."

"Doggy-kitty is when the seme is loyal like a dog and the uke is temperamental and demanding, like a cat."

"I'm neither of those things!"

"Yeah…okay. When it comes to what type of Seme they are…Sasuke is probably a…Kichiku?" He blinked before holding it out to Neji. Neji looked it over.

"It means brutal or demonic."

Thomas took it back and looked it over. "Maybe not…if Kyoya was gay, he would be that. Cold, cruel, and sadistic…but maybe you want that."

Neji blushed despite himself. "No, I don't want that! I don't want Kyoya at all, gay or straight."

"Calm down." Thomas patted his head before turning the page. "Tamaki is a wanko seme. Devoted and determined and will fawn over his uke even if rejected. Usually pared up with a tsundere…like you."

"You are the one dating him…doesn't that make you a tsundere."

Thomas blinked as if he finally realized it. Neji took the book back and read it. "Besides…this says the wanko seme pursues the uke until he gets him, despite constant rejection."

Thomas took it back. "Right…that sounds like Hikaru more than Tamaki."

Neji sighed shaking his head. Why was he getting into this with Thomas? Though the topic was weird he had to admit he was happy to actually have a conversation with the older boy. "AH!" Thomas held the book out for Neji. "Kaoru is the Mujaki seme. The innocent one."

"Kaoru isn't innocent. He wasn't a virgin when he started dating."

Neji felt that he should probably keep that to himself as Thomas lowered the book. "Oh…so the twins are like that. The ultimate taboo…twins have sex with each other…but I guess you do share them both, and you did say Kaoru takes it both ways. He's got it good."

"What does that mean?" Neji asked blinking.

"Front and back pleasure at the same time…you've never been inside someone so you don't know what it really feels like to have that tight warmth around you."

"…Stop talking."

"We still have to figure out what kind of uke you are." He flipped through the book before coming to the page. "Hmm…I can't decide between the uke that is cheerful, straightforward, and upbeat or the uke that puts the moves on the seme."

"What type of guy do you think I am? That I jump whoever I'm dating when I want to have sex?" Not that it wasn't totally untrue. He was the one that kissed Tamaki first and the one that pushed them to have sex. He started the foreplay and even now it was like that, but he was willing to blame his hormones for that."

"Oh, this is it! Hime uke. The princess." Thomas closed the book. "Surrounded by an entire train of smitten semes. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Neji took the book away from him. He tossed it behind him through the open window where Thomas screamed and leaned over it. "Are you crazy!?"

"It's a stupid book." Neji said. "None of that is real."

"Really?" Thomas sat down and crossed his arms. "You don't find yourself surrounded by semes?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Really."

"Yes!"

"…Really?"

"Thomas!"

Thomas pouted before looking at the instrument store. "Do you want to go in?" Neji asked.

"Aren't you tired of walking?" Thomas asked.

"It's right there."

Thomas looked at him before he nodded. They stood up and went in. Neji looked around as he looked at all the instruments. He spotted the cellos that brought a smile to his face as he thought about his dad. He looked at Thomas who was looking at the violins.

Neji went up to him. "Do you play the violin?"

"I used too." Neji looked at Thomas as he pulled one down. "I haven't for a while."

He was frowning and Neji looked at one of the workers. He pointed to the violin giving them a small smile. They blushed and nodded. Neji gave them a bright smile before looking at Thomas. "Well…try it."

Thomas looked up. "No…I couldn't."

"What? Are you that bad?"

For once Thomas didn't smile. "No…I just…"

He looked unsure which was new for Neji to see. Neji frowned before he pointed to the cello. "My father played the cello. He was really good at it too…I'm getting better, not nearly as good as him. You want to listen?"

Thomas stared at him before nodding.

Neji nodded back going to the cello and picking one up. The worker seemed to understand what he wanted and came with a chair allowing Neji to sit. Neji gave him a smile before he straightened himself up and tried to hold it as best he could with his belly in the way. It was hard to do but he finally got it in a comfortable position before he started to play one of the songs he was actually pretty good at.

XXX

Tamaki came out looking at the bill. "Well, I think we did a good job." He said as he turned to the others.

"Where did Neji go?" Hunny asked.

They looked at the bench to see that it was empty but Tamaki picked up on the sound of music. He looked towards the instrument store where a small crowd was gathered. He led the way over there as the faint sound of the cello got louder.

He could recognize the sound of J. C. Bach anywhere and from the way it sounded it was on the cello, Allemande. They pushed through the crowd towards the front where they saw Neji playing the cello.

Tamaki frowned as he watched Neji. He looked…perfect. His fingers moving over the strings as he sat up straight in a perfect posture as he held the bow with such elegance and grace, as if he had played the piano all his life.

"I guess that's how he spent his summer." Hikaru said.

"Hinata always said she heard sad music coming from his room." Haruhi said.

And it was sad. A mix of haunting and sorrow as Neji played the cello. As he played there were some moments where he would smile in between trying to stay focus. Tamaki smiled himself before the music suddenly stopped and Neji put a hand on his stomach. "He's really kicking." He said in between laughing. There were tears in his eyes and while the crowd applauded him he rubbed his eyes of tears.

"Will you play now?" Neji asked looking at Thomas.

It was the first time Tamaki noticed Thomas had a violin in his hands. "You can play the violin."

"A…little." Thomas said.

"Well let's hear." Tamaki said excitedly. He smiled at Thomas noticing how he looked uneasy. He put a hand on his shoulder. "I would love to hear."

Thomas looked at him before he nodded. He brought the violin up and put it under his chin on his shoulder. He relaxed them before taking a deep breath and started to play.

Compared to the deep sound of the cello the light upbeat melody from the violin was beautiful. It uplifted the gloom that the cello left behind. Tamaki was amazed at how composed as Thomas played. He looked so peaceful and for once actually happy but he started to notice how his face changed and it looked like he was struggling to keep in the position he was in.

When he dropped his arms the crowd clapped and he grabbed the bow and violin in one hand and grabbed his shoulder. "That was great." Tamaki said.

Thomas smiled at him. "It was nothing. Someone had to lift up the gloomy mess Neji left everything in."

"It wasn't gloomy." Neji said noticing the visible pain in Thomas's eyes. "Yours was just unusually upbeat."

"That was amazing!"

They turned around at the new voice and Neji froze at who was standing there. He was shocked and a little taken and it made him think about when Tamaki met Yumi in person the first time.

"Y-Your Bad Luck." Neji said standing up.

The three band member looked away from Thomas and the lead singer gasped. "Y-Your Neji Hyuga." Neji felt himself blushing. Shindou Shuichi knew his name…he felt like he was going to faint. "And you're really pregnant!"

XXX

They sat in the back of the music store. Shindou Shuichi, Hiroshi Nakano the guitarist, and Suguru Fujisaki the pianist sat before the host club.

"Wow!" Shindou said squealing. "I've wanted to meet you the moment I found out you were pregnant!"

Neji blushed. "R-really?"

"I can't believe this." Tamaki said. "I love your music!"

"That makes me so happy!" Shindou said. "Wow…I'm so excited. I can't wait to tell Eiri!"

"Hanging out with Neji, you never know who you are going to meet." Hikaru said shaking his head.

Neji shook his head. "It wasn't me that brought them here, it was Thomas."

Thomas looked up. "What?"

Shindou nodded looking towards his other band members. "Yeah, we heard you playing the violin."

"You have talent." Suguru said.

Surprisingly Thomas didn't blush at the complement or just eat it up. Instead he looked off to the side and didn't say anything.

"How about a photo!" Bad Luck's manager K said holding up a camera.

"Yes!" Tamaki said jumping up.

Neji looked at Thomas as the others got together to take the picture. It only took a small second before the mask was back on his face and he was smiling. It was clear that Thomas wore a mask…he just wondered why.

"Neji!" Shindou held out a card to him. "I hope you don't mind if I can ask but…when your baby comes can you call me? I would love to know how everything went."

Neji smiled. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind."

Shindou gave him a big smile as the picture was taken.

XXX

They made it back to Sato's house and everyone seemed to be in a better move after meeting the band Bad Luck. Neji closed the door as the others skipped to the house. He had spent the ride reading the information Haruhi had given him about Thomas.

"Thomas…"

Thomas turned around to look at him. "What?"

"If you want…I'll give you the surgery."

Thomas's smile dropped from his face. "What?"

"You look really happy playing the violin. And I bet you were really good before the car accident."

"Why do you know that?" Thomas asked already reaching up to touch his shoulder.

"You go to school with Kyoya…my best friend is his wife…they are pretty much the same when it comes to getting information."

Thomas stared at him before he turned and left. "Wait…Thomas wait…"

He started to follow but stopped when Thomas walked back to him. "You had no right to look in my past!"

"You looked into mine." Neji shook his head. "And I wanted to know why someone who is clearly so nice and gifted and fun could also be cruel and willing to use someone just for fun."

"I'm not using anyone." Thomas protested.

"Tamaki into fighting Hikaru, showing up here just to meet you and show off that you have Tamaki. After the accident it hurts for you to play the violin that you love because of your shoulder and holding it in that position. The surgery is very expensive and you've looked into it many times but with college loans you can't afford it. I know Thomas…I only want to help."

"Hey, are you two okay?"

Neji turned to look at Tamaki before he sighed as Thomas was already running to him. Thomas tackled him. "He's hungry Tamaki! Let's go get food!"

"Oh…okay." Tamaki let Thomas climb onto his back as he poked his head into the house. "What do you guys want to eat?"

Neji sighed following them in.

XXX

The furniture would arrive tomorrow and against Neji's better judgment he allowed them to spend the night. They had all gone back to get things to stay over and they ordered pizza.

"Neji! You're the cutest!" Hunny said.

Neji blushed pulling down the shirt he was wearing. It was too small to go all the way over his stomach and a small portion of his belly was poking out. It didn't help that it was pink and the twins insisted on braiding his hair.

Neji went to bed early, he would have to get up early to go with Tamaki to a lawyer and he wanted to be well rested. He slid into bed with a sigh not really looking forward to tomorrow. He closed his eyes and waited before the door opened and he looked up as Hikaru and Kaoru slipped into the room before getting in bed with him.

He smiled to himself as Hikaru put his arm around him as Kaoru laid in front of him holding his hand. "Night Neji." They both said at the same time.

"Goodnight." Neji said.

XXX

Neji and Tamaki woke up before the others and left in Haruhi's van. It was a quiet drive before they pulled up to the building Tamaki turned off the car. "I called them; they already know we are coming."

Neji nodded unbuckling his seat belt as he left the van with Tamaki. They walked into the building where a guy in a suit met up with them. "Hello Suoh-san, Hyuga-san…welcome. Shall we go to the back?"

They followed the lawyer to the back where his office was. "It's so nice to meet you both. My name is Ryuichi Naruhodo." He said with a smile.

"Thank you for doing this…I know you aren't really a divorce lawyer but…"

"Don't mention it at all." He said waving Tamaki off. "So shall we get to business? We will be doing an annulment which is just a legal process where your marriage is voided. This is what you two want?"

"Yes." Tamaki said while Neji nodded.

"Now…I have to ask what the reason for this annulment is." He said grabbing some paper.

Tamaki looked at Neji who stared back before he sat up. "Well…it wasn't supposed to be a real marriage but…it turned out that we actually got married."

"Not a real marriage?"

"It was just for show." Tamaki said. "When we were really together."

"Well…annulment in Japan can only be considered when it has been done under some diriment impediments such as insanity precluding ability to consent, one partner had been deceived by the other in order to obtain consent, abduction of a person, killed the spouse of one of them in order to be free to marry, the spouse committed adultery-"

Neji and Tamaki fidget in their chairs and Ryuichi blinked. "Was there adultery committed?"

"Yes." Neji said quietly.

Ryuichi nodded. "Well then…we can do it. I will get the paper work if you just wait right here, it won't take long at all."

He stood up and left them. Neji looked out the window before Tamaki sighed.

"I never thought I would be here." Tamaki said.

Neji looked at him before looking down at his stomach. He put his hands on it. "Me either…"

"Before high school…I always thought I would marry a beautiful girl…and we'll go to college together and get married and have kids together. I never thought I would ever get a divorce…let alone be married before I even graduated high school and possibly a dad before I graduate college."

"I never thought about marriage till high school."

That made Tamaki look at him. "You didn't?"

Neji shook his head. "I was in a gang in the worse town in Japan. Marriage was the last thing on my mind, let alone high school…I just always thought I would be dead before I could find the right guy…and I never wanted kids."

"Really?"

"You sound shock." Neji looked at him.

Tamaki blinked. "Well…yeah. Very…you just seem so great with kids."

"You have to understand…this was when I was living in Konoha with my dad, and I never thought I would leave there. It never occurred to me somehow I would end up being one of the richest people on the earth six months pregnant and the first guy to be pregnant at that. The only thing on my mind was to keep my eyes open for anyone willing and ready to point a gun at me. Future happiness never crossed my mind…until I met you."

Tamaki could see the blush on Neji's face before he sighed and looked away. "So…thank you Tamaki."

Before Tamaki could even think of something to say the Ryuichi came back with the paper work. "Okay…I just need you both to sign at the end."

Tamaki continued to look at Neji before he picked up his pen and signed his name. When he was done Neji signed his, hesitating only slightly before he put his pen down. "Congratulations, your marriage is now voided."

Tamaki stood up and shook his hand and Neji stood to bow. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed. I'm sorry it turned out this way." Ryuichi frowned.

They said goodbye. Stepping back into Haruhi's van was just as awkward and Neji sighed. "Tamaki…can you help me with something?"

Tamaki looked at him. "What is it?"

"I want to do something Friday. It you don't mind."

Tamaki blinked as he looked at the younger boy. "Sure…I'll help you."

XXX

When they made it back to Sato's house the furniture had arrived and the host were already moving them in. Neji got to make sure they were putting everything where they should be while Tamaki went to go help the others.

So far everything looked to be going the right away and the furniture didn't look that bad. It was all modern and stylish and he couldn't help but sink into the soft cushion of the couch. As the last piece of furniture was moved in the host looked at the finished living room.

"It looks great." Hikaru said.

"Better than it did before." Kaoru said.

"Thanks guys." Neji said. "It's really great."

"Well, onward to fixing up upstairs." Hunny said on Mori's shoulders.

"Wait." Neji held up his hand before nodding to Tamaki.

The older boy nodded back before walking out to the van. "Thomas, you're leaving tomorrow, right."

"Yeah." Thomas said. "Gotta get back to good old Paris. Tired of speaking Japanese you know."

Neji nodded his head in understanding before Tamaki came back with a wooden box. "Right, Tamaki told me you gave yourself a flower. The lilies because your beautiful but deadly."

"You gave yourself your own flower?" Hikaru asked.

"Jeez, that's like a real stalker." Kaoru said.

"I happen to like lilies!" Thomas snapped.

Neji smiled before he took the box from Tamaki. "Well…I don't think that fits you. Lilies mean classical beauty and purity, virginity. It's a little too pure for you…so I thought this would be better." He opened the box showing him a red gladiolus.

Thomas stared at it before he reached out and took it out. "What…is this?"

"It's a gladiolus." Tamaki said. "Flower of the gladiator meaning strength, fidelity and honor. Neji thought you should become an honorary host club member. The Tsundere type."

Thomas looked up at Neji before Mori put his hand on his head patting it softly. Hunny smiled. "Congratulations!"

"Can you do that?" Hikaru asked.

"The founder and the king agreed to it." Neji said crossing his arms. "Thomas is our friend and should be a part of the host club. And since we are running out of roses to use, we should use other flowers as well. Like the daisy and the gladiolus."

"Well…you two are the boss." Kaoru said.

"Welcome to the host club." Haruhi said. "You'll find that it's impossible to leave."

"As if he wants to." Tamaki said smiling putting his arm around him. "Welcome to the family!"

Neji watched the others congratulate Thomas who still seemed shocked at it all. He smiled at the American before his phone rang.

He picked it up turning away from the others. "Hello…"

"I'm really a host member?" Thomas asked looking at Tamaki.

Tamaki smiled. "Of course. An honorary member! You can tell that to everyone and they'll know what it means!"

"I doubt everyone knows what it means." Haruhi said looking over at Neji who was slowly sitting himself down as he held the phone to his ear. "I think only people hear do."

"Nope, with all the press Neji gets people definitely know what the host club is." The twins said.

Neji hung up his phone and he sat there. Haruhi noticed him and fully turned to face him. "Neji…is something wrong?"

They turned to see him staring blankly with his phone to his mouth before he turned to look at them. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

He stood up before giving them a smile. "I have to go…but I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Hikaru asked.

"Hiashi needs me. He didn't say but it sounded important." Neji said. "Just stay here, I'll be back."

He grabbed his keys and left without another word.

XXX

The morgue was just as creepy and cold as he thought it would be as he followed after the women leading him to the back. Everything smelt like it had been cleaned by bleach and it looked just as clean and polished. He thought about all the moments he had come so close to death…how long would it be till he actually ended up here.

The women opened the door and held it for him and he walked in to look at the room. He knew what was in here, in the doors that lined the walls and what was lying on the examination table at the center of the room.

She stepped up and pushed it aside and he gagged slightly before he couldn't hold it. He headed to the sink and threw up into it. "Is this Yuzuki Outa?"

Neji nodded as he turned on the sink not turning around. "Y-yeah…that's her."

"I'll give you a moment alone with her."

Neji could hear her leave but he didn't turn around. He watched the water drain down the sink as he collected his thoughts. His mother was dead and he wasn't sure how he should react to it. He felt…numb about it.

"You would think someone who stabbed someone in the throat wouldn't get sick at the sight of a dead body. One that died from overdose at that."

Neji felt his heart stop for a second. He wasn't alone…someone else was here with him.

XOXOXO

Yeah cliff hanger. I would have more to say right now but I just deleated the first part of chapter 28 and I'm kind of pissed off at myself. Anyway read and review while I'll try to fix this.


	28. Chapter 28

Summary: Neji's final years at Ouran High don't turn out the way he expected. With Tamaki out of his life and his new weird feelings towards the twins he has a lot on his mind. It doesn't help that most of the school is against him, he is gets off on the wrong foot with the new dean, and he finds himself facing a new problem that he can't just get rid of.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

XXX Chapter 28 XXX

Neji slowly turned around and looked at who it was. Standing by a door was a slender man with dark hair and reddish amber eyes and a large smirk on his face. He was wearing black boots and jeans with a dark blue shirt under black coat with tan fur trim. He had one hand in his pocket and the other on the door knob where Neji could clearly see that he was locking the door.

"Who are you?" Neji asked.

"Neh? You mean after so many years in the same place you don't know who I am?"

Neji blinked feeling more on edge then before. "You're from Konoha."

The man smiled. "Konoha? What makes you think I'm not from Bunkyo?"

"You're playing with a knife in your pocket."

The smile never left his face even after he started to walk towards the examination table with his knife twirling it between his fingers. "What, rich people don't carry weapons?"

"Not close ranges ones." Neji said moving to the side. "They carry mace or a gun to stay far away from their attacker, to live in Konoha you have to be willing to face them with close range weapons."

"Good job Neji-kun."

"Who are you?" Neji asked again.

"What type of game of chess would this be if I just gave you the answer?"

"I didn't know we were playing chess."

"Chess, shogi, go, and life, all are just a game that you have to win."

"What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" He watched as the man went towards his mother. He looked down at her without any sign of emotion.

"You were hiding behind the door while I was in here?"

"I didn't expect you to enter." He pulled the white sheet over her head. "Who is she to you?"

"She's my mother."

He saw the man's face twitch and he laughed; laughed, long and hard as if Neji had said something funny. He slipped the pocket knife into his pocket as he lifted up Yuzuki's body, keeping the sheet against her body as he lifted up one of her arms and held her hand to his. "Oh dear Yuzuki…you've finally done something useful."

"She owed you money?"

"No. Nothing like that, how old are you Neji?"

"Why?"

"I'm twenty-four."

Neji sighed looking to the door before the man put Yuzuki down. "And when I was six years old I ran away from home when I found out my mother wasn't my real mother."

Neji looked back at him fully focused on him. "I ran away to look for my real mother. It was the first time I've been out on Konoha alone and I found her."

"Where?" Neji asked.

"You know where." His eyes were staring right at Neji and he felt like he was going to fall into the pools of amber. "She was heavily pregnant, with you."

Neji let out a breath leaning against the table before the man started to laugh. "I've spent so many nights thinking about you and her together but it seems she left you too! Both of us, half-brothers, without mothers."

Neji looked up at him. "Who are you?"

"Izaya Orihara."

XXX

It felt awkward to be sitting at the restaurant with Izaya. He gave Neji a weird vibe, a vibe that yelled at him to stay away. "Do you still live in Konoha?"

"I have an apartment here." Izaya said. "But I only go to Konoha to play."

Neji blinked. "Play?"

Izaya smiled. "That is where all the fun humans are. You were born there, and Shizu-chan is there. Also the headless rider and the slasher."

"Headless rider and the slasher are just rumors." Neji said.

"Do you really believe that chibi?" Izaya waved his hand. "You've spent too much time up here that you don't know of all the fun back home."

"You call it fun, it's dangerous there."

"No…it's dangerous around you."

Neji looked up at him as Izaya leaned back in his chair. "Don't you think it's funny how I love all humans but they don't like me, but you hate all humans but they like you."

"I don't hate all humans." Neji said. "I'm weary of them."

"Hate and Love…brothers." Izaya smirked. "I think I'll stick around here."

"I need to go." Neji said checking his phone. The host had been texting him.

"The host club right? Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka and her soon to be husband Kyoya Ootori, Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Why do you know that?"

"It's my job to gather information, and I've been paid quiet a lot to gather information on you and those closest to you." Izaya pulled out his knife flicking it open.

"Who is asking you this?"

"I can't tell you that."

"But we're brothers."

Izaya smirked. "Using that already? But our relationship had only just begun."

Neji took a deep breath before he looked at his stomach. He looked back at Izaya and stared at him. "You said life is a game? How do you win?"

"That's a silly question? Do you plan to play the same game I play?"

"No…I'm too fragile to do that."

"Fragile with everything you've gone through? I don't think so." Izaya leaned against the table. "Chibi, are you in any danger at the moment?"

"I don't think so other than talking to you."

"You think I'm dangerous?" Izaya shook his head. "No, I just like to watch humans and the way they act."

"Who do you think you are? God?"

Izaya looked at him. "Not yet."

Neji stared at Izaya before he remembered something. "Izaya…I've met someone who thinks I'm a god."

He could feel all of Izaya's attention on him. "Just because you are lucky enough to survive the things you've gone through doesn't make you a god."

"I know that." Neji said. "I've hadn't had a chance to talk to them but if they think I'm a god…and we share the same blood…what would that make you?"

"That's only a fifty percent chance."

"More of a chance before we met."

He looked at Izaya who started to laugh. "It must be in her genes, this clever nature that we both share." Izaya's phone rang and he pulled it out and lifted it to his ear. He looked at towards Neji as he smiled. "Chibi…you might want to go home to your friends? They might need you."

Neji stared at him before he hurried to get up and get to his car.

XXX

He couldn't breathe. The more he stood look into the wrecked living room and the missing host. Even Kuro was missing and he had to take a step back and lean against the doorframe trying and calm down. It wasn't working and he suddenly felt an intense pain in his stomach.

He leaned forward clenching his teeth at the pain. His panicking was making his baby panicked and he slightly feared that he was going into labor.

"Stop breathing so hard and calm down."

He looked to the side to see Izaya strolling towards him. "Sit down and try to put your legs between your knees."

Neji did what he said trying to sit with his head down. He tried to slow his breathing as he counted to ten, trying to calm himself down as Izaya looked into his house. It was starting to get easier to breath but the pain in his stomach didn't go away as fast. He held it with both hands shaking his head and gritted his teeth. "He wasted no time didn't he?" Izaya asked once Neji stopped breathing so hard.

"W-who did this?" Neji asked turning to him.

"My client." Izaya crossed his arms kicking the lamp on the floor before he picked up the left over flower. "He's not happy we met up."

"This is your fault."

"Far from it." Izaya laughed turning to him. Neji gritted his teeth in pain leaning forward.

He panted. "I-I need to go to the h-hospital."

Izaya didn't answer before he felt something pinch his neck. He flinched pulling away as Izaya tossed the syringe to the side. "I have something better."

Before Neji could say anything he suddenly felt dizzy.

XXX

Neji opened his eyes. He was lying in bed but everything felt fuzzy. There was a slight ringing in his ears and things were slightly blurry. He whimpered slightly as he moved to lay on his side before he started to sit up, one hand on his stomach.

He felt a hand on his shoulder but he ignored it trying to stand up. His hearing was slowly coming back and he mumbled to whoever was holding him.

"Izaya! What did you give him?" Someone said.

"Something for him to relax." He heard Izaya said. "A horse tranquilizer."

"Izaya! That could kill him and his baby!"

"It wasn't a lot."

"Even so! Are you crazy?"

Neji was forced to sit down and he looked at the man holding his shoulders. He had dark hair and eyes behind glasses. He was wearing a lab coat and smiling. "Hey, welcome back to the living."

"What happen?" Neji asked once he felt stable. He put his hand on his head trying to think straight but there felt like a fog was hanging over his mind.

"Your friends were kidnapped."

He looked up at Izaya. He didn't have his coat on and was still smiling. "And my house was broken into…all because I've met with you." He laughed.

"I have to find them!" Neji stood up quickly but the doctor held him.

"You are in no condition to go." He said. "You almost went into labor because you are so excited. And you don't even know who it is?"

"You don't?" Izaya asked.

Neji looked at him. "You do…who did this?"

Izaya smirked before turning around. "Oh, I find it very fun to see that my little brother is the most interesting human, and I've been dragged into the war you've always been fighting." He stopped and stood in front of him. "Maybe you are the one that can start the real war I want."

"Eh? Brother?" The doctor looked between them. "You two our brothers?"

"Half-brothers." Neji said looking from Izaya to the doctor. "Who are you?"

"I'm Shinra Kishitani." He said with a smile. "I can't believe you are actually Izaya's brother."

"Half-brother."

Shinra looked down at his stomach before he got down on one need and put his hands on his stomach. "I made sure he was okay before I calmed your body down from premature labor."

"Thank you." Neji said.

"Shinra, you can go back to Konoha now."

"Go back! But I-"

"Chibi has to help me clean up the mess he has caused in my house."

Neji turned to him. "I didn't cause this; you gave him the information whoever he is."

"Don't you think Celty will worry?" Izaya asked ignoring Neji with a smile. "I'm sure she's worried about why you were dragged here in the first place."

"I told her it had to do with Neji." Shinra said. "I'm surprised she didn't follow me, she's so interested in Neji."

Neji blinked. "Celty?"

"She's my girlfriend." Shinra said pulling out his phone and showing Neji a picture. It was of him and a woman who was trying to push him away. She was dressed in all back and had a yellow cat helmet on. "She's perfect!"

"She's an interesting person, but missing something very important." Izaya smirked.

Neji stared at him, not liking the way he said it. Shinra grabbed his hands. "Come to Konoha to meet her!"

"I can't…it's too dangerous and I'm six months pregnant."

"Izaya can protect you. So can Celty and I. Also Shizuo and-"

"I'm not letting that monster get anywhere near Neji." Izaya said moving to the door. "Shinra, I'll walk you out."

Shinra frowned but followed Izaya anyway. Neji watched them before he looked through the doorway to clearly see the loft Izaya lived in. It was a mess as if someone had ran shacked it. He began to walk down the stairs looking at the turned over bookshelf and the graffiti on the wall threating Izaya's life. He looked as Izaya walked back in. "Your life is in danger from whoever did this?"

"Sure." Izaya said walking on the back of the bookshelf, notably jumping over one spot before he continued. "But I'm sure he has a long list of people he has to kill first before me. Your friends will die first then he will move on to your family, Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi, and let's not forget your uncle's on our family side.

He twirled around Neji before heading to the large window wall he had. "But you have many friends so my death won't come for quite a while."

Neji felt like he was going to break down in tears. "Please…tell me who is doing this? I…I have to help them."

"But they aren't the only ones." Izaya continued. "He's going after Sasuke's friends as well."

Neji flinched. "S-Sasuke…you know Sasuke."

"Of course I know Sasuke." Izaya turned around and faced him. "And all the little gangs that run the streets of Konoha. All of them are in danger…"He sighed. "And I hate to lose so many interesting people."

"All the gangs…" He remembered the reason Sasuke and Haku had gone back to Konoha. The yukuza were attacking the gangs of Konoha. "That means…Aoba, Masaomi, and Mikado."

"Mikado?" He looked up at Izaya. "I didn't know you knew he was the leader of the Dollars."

"He told me himself when we were younger." Neji said taking a seat. "But who is doing this?"

"They have everything they need know." Izaya waved over his destroyed computer. "All the information on the Blue Squares, Yellow Scarves, The Dollars, Black Ravens, and Red Dragons. Friends, family, and members."

"Izaya…take me to Konoha."

"Hmm…I thought it was dangerous for you." Izaya turned around and looked back out the window. "Or is that the reason you are such an interesting human."

"That's hundreds of people Izaya. And you're on that list. You can't possibly just want to die."

"Of course I won't die. I plan to start a war in Konoha and I need to be alive to do it."

Neji stared at him before Izaya smiled and turned to him. "Stay here, I have to get a car."

Izaya grabbed the keys to his apartment and his coat as he walked away. He closed the door behind him and Neji blinked. He walked over to the couch, putting it up so he could sit on it when he saw liquid on the floor. It was coming from the bookshelf and he could also see brown hair under it.

He felt his heart beat pick up. Had someone been killed here and the body was left. But there wasn't blood. He got down on his knees, careful not to kneel on the liquid as he lifted the books shelf as best he could. It was heavy and he only got it a few inches off the ground.

He dropped it again before pulling books closer to him. He did it again but this time he pushed one of the books under it. There was a small space now and he did it again on the other side where the hair was.

He still couldn't get under there but he gave the long process of adding more books on top of the base book. He made sure to use the thickest books he found. Izaya had an impressive collection of books and not all of them were in Japanese. Some were in Russian and English. Most were psychology books and others were classics.

He even had a Bible which made Neji blinked. Izaya didn't seem to be the one who believed in it but he did look educated enough to still have it. It was the last book he needed and he let out a breath getting on his hands and knees.

He got down and looked to see if there was a body but he wasn't expecting to see a head. Just a head. He grabbed it and pulled it out so he could get a good look. He wasn't really sure why Izaya had a fake head but it looked to belong to a women. She had a pretty face and wavy light brown hair.

He held it up to look at it. The skin was soft and he rubbed his thumb over her cheek bone. She was very pretty. He continued to stare at it till the heads eyes began to open.

Neji dropped it quickly and scrambled away just as the door opened. He was going to have a heart attack and he stared shocked as he looked at the head. "Oh, so it's not damaged."

He looked to see Izaya walking over. He picked up the head carefully. Her eyes were closed and Neji looked up at Izaya. "H-her eyes opened."

Izaya quickly turned to look at him. "What?"

"Her eyes…Izaya…w-what is that?"

Izaya looked down at the head holding it up before he started to laugh. Neji looked up at him as if he was crazy. He tossed it up with one hand and caught it with the same one before turning to Neji, holding it against his hip.

"Come on chibi. We have people to see and places to be."

Izaya turned, grabbing hold of the head by her hair as Neji stood. "Izaya…what is that?"

"It's a head. You'll be meeting the body soon."

XXX

Thomas laughed. "I can't believe this is really happening! Neji sure knows how to make things exciting."

"Exciting?" Kaoru and Hikaru turned to him. "Do you have any idea what the hell is going on?"

"Duh. We were just kidnapped; probably because we are friends with Neji. You were there…you saw."

"Of course I saw!" Hikaru snapped.

"What we don't understand is why you are laughing?" Kyoya asked. "This isn't a game."

Thomas just shrugged before the doors opened of the study they were in and a man walked in. He had bandages around his mouth and nose wrapped and dark hair all though he was wearing a tailored suit.

"Hey fuck face!" Hikaru called out to him. "Why don't you do the smart thing and let us go before you regret it?"

"But our party hasn't even started yet." The man said taking a seat at the desk by the window. "We still have to wait for our main guest to arrive."

"If you mean Neji, he won't come." Haruhi said. "He's knows how dangerous it is here and he wouldn't risk being down here in his condition."

The man laughed, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet on the desk. "Do you honestly believe that yourself? You know as well as I know how reckless Neji is."

"How do you know Neji?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh? He didn't tell you about me?"

"Should he have?" Hikaru asked. "You just kidnapped a bunch of kids I'm just going to guess and say you aren't a good person."

"And you think Neji is?" The man snapped standing up. "Your little angel, you don't even know who he really is."

He headed to the door, slamming it closed behind him. They sat there in silent and Kyoya shook his head. "This isn't good."

They looked over at him. "What? Who is he?"

"His name Zabuza Momochi." Kyoya said. "And has a very big grudge against Neji."

XXX

"Zabuza Momochi?" Neji sighed bringing his phone back down shaking his head as he dialed the number on his phone again but it went straight to voice mail. "Fuck Sasuke, answer your phone." He growled rubbing his temple.

Izaya laughed. "Neh, neh chibi, calm down." He took Neji's phone from it and turned it around before he put his arm around Neji's neck and his eyes off the road as he took a picture. Neji pushed him away.

"Izaya pay attention to the road!"

Izaya just laughed as he straightened up the car as he texted away on Neji's phone. "You just need to get his attention." He tossed the phone back at Neji shaking his head. "And here I thought you were a pro at getting attention. You are getting soft in your old age."

Neji frowned closing his phone and putting his hand on his stomach. "I don't do…that anymore."

"You make it sound like it's something you can just turn off."

Neji looked at him before his phone rang in his hand. Izaya just smiled giving him a look and Neji answered his phone. "Hello."

"What the hell are you doing with Izaya?" Sasuke asked.

"What the hell are you doing?! Sasuke why didn't you telling it about this Zabuza guy. The one that is attack everyone in Konoha. He took the host."

"Neji, I can't deal with that right now."

"Y-you can't deal with it? Sasuke-"

"Neji. Stop it. As far as you should be concerned they are as good as dead."

Neji flinched almost dropping his phone. "Don't say that…"

"Forget them Neji. And stay in Bunkyo. He's after you."

"I know but-"

Before he could answer Sasuke hung up his phone. Neji took a deep breath holding his phone tightly. "Who is this guy?"

"You mean Zabuza? He's your biggest fan! I'm sure he'll be very sad to know that you don't even remember him."

Neji looked over at Izaya. "Do you know what I did to him?"

Izaya laughed. "Of course I do."

Neji waited for him to continue but he didn't h sighed. "Could you tell me?"

"What do I get for telling you?"

Neji growled. "Izaya! Stop fucking around and tell me!? My friend and baby father is on the line here!"

"Touchy, touchy. There's only one thing you can do that would drive someone to take revenge on them."

"What?"

"Breaking their heart."

XXX

Neji adjusted himself in his seat before looked up at the building Izaya pulled up to. "Is this where you live?"

"No." Izaya said. "Just somewhere I keep on hand when I need it."

They both got out of the car before a loud crash made Neji jump and hold onto his stomach. He looked at the vending machine that had landed on Izaya's car, smashing the center in as if it was nothing.

"Neh, Shizu-chan, can't you see? Or do you need glasses to see that I'm with someone." Izaya said turning around right as he was picked up by his shirt and pressed against the building.

Neji stared up at the tall blond bartender holding Izaya with his shirt and he shook his head, getting himself together. He rushed over to the two and grabbed onto the man's arm. "Hey! What are you doing?! Let him go!"

"Yeah Shizu-chan, let me go." Izaya teased.

Neji glared at him. "You aren't helping. Um Shizu…"

"It's Shizuo!"

Neji flinched. "S-sorry. I'm Neji Hyuga. Could you please…let him go? Please. Izaya is helping me find my friends."

Izaya laughed. "Neh, Chibi you don't know who this is? And you've lived in Konoha for all those years."

"I had no idea who you were and I lived here!" Neji snapped. Though the name did sound familiar. "I'm pregnant my memory is shot."

Shizuo loosened up to look at Neji and Izaya did the first thing he could. He pulled out his knife and stabbed Shizuo's hand.

"Izaya!" Neji yelled before Shizuo pulled back his fist and punched Izaya in the face, sending him tumbling down the alley. Neji was left speechless and he took a few steps towards Izaya before turning to Shizuo who was starting to light a cigarette. "What are you doing!? You can't do that here."

Shizuo looked at him, as if he had remembered he was there in the first place. "Huh?"

Neji's eye twitched. He didn't have the patients or time for this and it was slowly getting to him. He reached up and snatched the cigarette from his mouth and tossed it down the street where Izaya was trying to get himself together. "I don't have time for this bullshit!" He yelled at Shizuo. "I don't know who the hell you are and I don't really give a fuck! Get the hell out of here if you aren't here to help me get my friends back!"

Shizuo took off his sunglasses to get a good look at Neji but it didn't go any further then that before the sound of a horse made Neji look to the side. Coming off a black motorcycle was Shinra and a woman dressed in all black with a yellow helmet.

"Shizuo! What are you doing?" Shinra ran over quickly and got between them. "Don't you know who this is?! Neji Hyuga, the pregnant boy."

"Who?" Shizuo asked slipping his sunglasses back on before he lifted his shoulder. "A boy?"

Something suddenly clicked inside of Neji and a cold sweat went down his spine. "Shizuo…Heiwajima. The strongest man of Konoha." He blinked looking up at the tall blond before Izaya came over.

He had a black eye but didn't seem to care as he laughed. "That's right chibi. Shizu-chan here has gratefully come to your aid! Upon his leader's request."

Neji took a deep breath to think. Here he was, six months pregnant, in the worse place in Japan because some sick twisted fuck had kidnapped the host club and was doing god knows what to them and had other plans to do with his family and friends. Sasuke wasn't helping him and he was now facing probably the craziest person he had ever met besides Haku and Thomas who just happened to be his half-brother, the strongest and deadliest person in Konoha, a doctor he knew nothing about, and his equally eerie motorcycle riding girlfriend.

He leaned against the brick wall and let out his breath with a sigh. "Why is my life so hectic?"

XOXOX

If you don't know where these new characters are from another anime called Durarara which is actually very good. It's got lots of cool characters and fun things and the story is really good. There isn't a real reason why I brought them into this story other then the fact that they have a supernatural creature and Neji is maybe or maybe not involved with the supernatural. Anyway sorry if this is late, I'm trying to update as much as I can. This is my last week on summer vacation before I go back to school. I think this is the midway point of the story, tying up loose ends and such before we get to the end. But don't worry, we've got a ways to go before then. Please read and review! I love you all!


End file.
